


No Puedo Pelear I (2 Corazones x 1 Canción de Amor)

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Series: No Puedo Pelear I - Dos Corazones x 1 Canción de Amor [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1984 UA, 80's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Inspired by Music, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Nicole is from Purgatory, The Earp curse is a legend, Waverly is the new girl in town, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: ¿Cómo sabes que un momento podría durar toda una vida? Ella no lo sabía. Ella sólo sabía que simplemente había una sola palabra para expresar la maravilla que she había experimentado esa mañana en su primer día de su último año en la secundaria. Era septiembre de 1984 y tenía frente a sus ojos una visión.ONicole Haught se enamora de Waverly Earp en 1984 al ritmo de REO Speedwagon y todo lo demás desde ahí es como tener un pedazo de cielo en el infierno.No hay maldición ni Revenants pero algo muy parecido. Y tiene música.http://stuckinapatriarchalbullshitland.tumblr.com/post/170813717173/i-cant-fight-2-hearts-x-a-love-song-i-no-puedo (cover P1)https://open.spotify.com/user/marite1982/playlist/719KiVbgmfZUaea4fYFvSJ (Soundtrack P1)No me pertenece nada.





	1. Como el Mar

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir de esta historia Que no es un mixtape pero sí nació de la música y me ha tenido un poco loca desde el capítulo uno. Es una serie de la que ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte y que publicaré todos los lunes.  
> Para mis lectoras/es que les ha gustado Ser Suficiente, esto viene más recargado. La historia está terminada. Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Temas musicales del Capítulo Uno:  
> Nicole Haught - Favoritos  
> Tema: I Can't Fight This Feeling (REO Speedwagon)   
> Disco: Wheels Are Turnin' (1984)  
> Tema: Help! (The Beatles)   
> Disco: Help!/I'm Down (1965)

¿Cómo sabes que un momento podría durar toda una vida? Ella no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que

Simplemente había una sola palabra para expresar la maravilla que había experimentado esa mañana en su primer día de su último año en la secundaria. Era septiembre de 1984 y tenía frente a sus ojos una visión. Era la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente a Nicole Haught cuando vio a la chica vestida con pantalones de mezclilla azul, una blusa floreada de color pastel y un sombrero en su cabeza que se había quitado cuando se presentó a la clase, había saludado. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba atado en una trenza y cuando la niña abrió la boca para hablar, todo su mundo se detuvo.

\- Lo siento señora Lucado - la muchacha expresó con pesar pero intentó una sonrisa amable - No quise llegar tan tarde pero mi hermana....

\- Señorita Earp, ¿No es así? - la mujer rubia preguntó sentada en frente a la mesa espetó con un dejo de fastidio que simuló con los dientes apretados cuando vio el asentimiento de la niña.

\- Sí señora - ella respondió con suavidad - Waverly Earp.

 

Waverly Earp. Waverly Earp. Waverly Earp... era un bello y curioso nombre para una chica tan hermosa pensó Nicole. Ella estaba sentada en la sala clases, aburrida de su vida pensando en ese año. Uno que debió haber completado mucho antes que ahora pero había sido imposible para ella hacerlo. Su padre se había muerto tres años atrás. Fue asesinado y era adjunto de policía de la ciudad de Purgatory. Desde entonces, Nicole y su familia se habían quedado estancados por todo ese tiempo. Norman Haught era el único sostén de la familia y sin él, Nicole y su hermana mayor Hayley, habían tenido que dejar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar. Nicole lo hizo siendo mano de rancho en la casa del jefe de su padre, el Sheriff Randy Nedley y Hayley había conseguido un trabajo de asistente personal del juez Cryderman.

Nicole tenía dieciséis años en ese tiempo y ahora a los diecinueve, era la alumna más vieja de la clase de la profesora Jeannie Lucado. La pelirroja no tenía intenciones de volver a la escuela. Se había adaptado al trabajo de campo y era buena en ello, pero su madre decidió que sus hijas tenían que terminar la educación secundaria y como Nicole quería entrar a la academia de policía después de graduarse, sabía que tenía que terminar sus estudios.

Así que ahí estaba. Sentada sola en la última fila de la clase de inglés y babeando por la chica nueva que, para la suerte y la desgracia de la pelirroja, tuvo que sentarse justo en el único asiento desocupado de toda la clase. Al lado del suyo.

Nicole ni siquiera había escuchado a la profesora Lucado anunciar a la nueva alumna de la escuela secundaria de Purgatory, como tampoco escuchó decirle a la misma chica que podía sentarse junto a ella. Nicole. La pelirroja sólo vio como si fuera una cámara lenta mientras Waverly Earp se acercaba a su lugar pidiendo permiso para sentarse en la silla que estaba vacante.

\- Eh... umm... sí... - Nicole suspiró con las mejillas enrojecidas tratando de no mirar a nadie a su alrededor. Se hizo a un lado y juntó las cosas que tenía apoyadas en la otra silla y trató de poner una distancia segura con la otra chica. Ella podía oír los murmullos de risitas a su alrededor pero sus oídos sólo podía enfocarse en la suave voz de Waverly Earp que le daba las gracias con una sonrisa radiante.

Nicole sólo pudo asentir y poner toda su atención en el cuaderno en blanco que tenía enfrente y que permaneció en blanco hasta que sonó la alarma del término de la clase.

Se había quedado como una estatua durante toda la hora de inglés cuando por fin había logrado salir de su aturdimiento y se volteó para enfrentar a su nuevo flechazo, la pequeña morena ya no estaba a su lado.

\- Genial - murmuró con pesar para sí misma - Ahora creerá que yo soy un bicho raro....

 

Nicole trató de no pensar en la chica nueva. Después de su clase de inglés decidió ir a su casillero para sacar su Walkman Sanyo MGR59, su reproductor de música que se había comprado con el primer sueldo que ganó trabajando en el rancho Nedley. Ella recordó que una de sus bandas favoritas aparte de The Beatles era REO Speedwagon y también sacó su cassette Wheels Are Turnin' y lo puso en el reproductor. Era la nueva música de su segundo grupo favorito y encendió la cinta en obviamente, su canción favorita.

Tarareó para sí misma I can't fight this feeling mientras recogía sus cuadernos para la clase siguiente de historia universal, sin percatarse que había comenzado a cantar el coro de la canción en voz alta y que su voz había atraído a la única persona en la que ella no quería pensar.

Waverly Earp.

\- Tienes una voz muy bonita - Waverly se acercó a la chica pelirroja luego de mirarla desde lejos. La chica frente a su casillero en el pasillo de la escuela lucía muy linda, vestida con pantalones vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas John Smith Súper Stars azules, una camisa de franela a cuadros de un color celeste deslavado, chaqueta de mezclilla y gorro jockey negro puesto al revés. A Waverly le había llamado la atención su cabello pelirrojo, no lo tenía demasiado largo, apenas le rozaba los hombros pero le enmarcaba la cara de una manera muy especial. Ella recordó la timidez de la chica cuando se sentó a su lado en la clase de la señora Lucado y decidió que si iba a pasar sus clases siendo su compañera de pupitre entonces iba a hacerlo con todas las de la ley. Waverly ni siquiera sabía su nombre y eso tenía que remediarlo.

Fue con esa meta en mente que se acercó a los casilleros en el amplio pasillo de paredes blancas y se detuvo a pocos pasos de la chica más alta luego de que la escuchó cantar. Reconoció a REO Speedwagon de inmediato porque la canción I can't fight this feeling era la favorita de su tío Curtis. Ella suspiró. No era su música preferida, a ella le gustaba la música femenina, Janis Joplin, Joan Jett, ese tipo de música era la que estaba en su walkman Sony WM-EX17 y la escuchaba siempre a todo volumen en su habitación después de regresar de la escuela en la antigua casa donde vivía con su familia en la gran ciudad. Su madre se había marchado de casa cuando ella tenía cuatro años y se quedó huérfana de padre por un accidente de tránsito a los seis años junto a sus hermanas Willa y Wynonna.

Willa tenía dieciséis años en ese tiempo y Wynonna tenía doce. Ellas vivieron con sus tíos Gus y Curtis McCready en la gran ciudad hasta que Willa decidió emanciparse y dejar la casa un año después de la muerte de su padre Ward Earp.

Waverly decidió no pensar en la pelea monumental entre sus tíos y Willa cuando ella decidió marcharse. Años más tarde, su tío Curtis había recibido una invitación de su amigo Shorty para vivir una vida tranquila lejos del estrés de la cuidad en el pueblo de Purgatory de dónde Curtis era originario y la pequeña familia ahora de cuatro se marchó con camas y petacas lejos del caos y los malos recuerdos.

Ni Waverly ni Wynonna extrañarían nada de su antigua vida, así que ambas decidieron tiempo después que querían empezar de nuevo.

Waverly tenía quince años pero su mentalidad era la de un genio y había logrado saltarse tres años de escolaridad seguidos, consiguiendo convalidar sus estudios hasta el onceavo grado antes de mudarse, por lo que no le fue difícil integrarse al doceavo grado del mismo en la secundaria de Purgatory. Por tal motivo, había llegado a la clase de último año siendo la alumna más joven dentro de sus compañeros y había llamado la atención de todos. Especialmente la de los chicos.

Sin embargo ella no le había hecho caso nadie excepto a la chica que por órdenes de Lucado, iba a ser su compañera de pupitre. Cuando llegó con su mochila negra y floreada hasta la mesa que le habían asignado se presentó a la chica pelirroja que tenía la vista pegada en su cuaderno y no la miraba.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - ella preguntó con una sonrisa amable - La señora Lucado....

\- Eh... umm... sí... - Waverly escuchó a su compañera responder con la voz entrecortada y tímida. Tuvo que aguantar una risa al ver las mejillas de la pelirroja rojas como un tomate y esperó pacientemente que la otra chica desocupara de sus pertenencias, una desgastada mochila negra de jeans, del asiento que le habían asignado.

La morena trató de presentarse ante la chica, pero se dio cuenta que no iba sacar nada de eso. La niña había permanecido en silencio mirando su cuaderno durante toda la clase a pesar que Waverly nunca la vio tomar notas o escribir algo en él. Los pequeños vistazos que había logrado darle de reojo le dieron cuenta que parecía un poco mayor para estar todavía en la secundaria. Tenía muchas ganas de saber su nombre pero cuando se había decidido abrir la boca, el timbre de salida resonó en toda la sala y ya no pudo hacerlo

Waverly tomó sus cosas apresuradamente dejando a su nueva compañera en el mismo lugar y con la misma expresión apagada que había tenido durante toda la clase.

Y no quería dejarlo así.

Por eso decidió recorrer la escuela buscando a la chica más alta y supo que la encontraría en el único lugar al que todo el alumnado tenía que ir más de una vez durante el día. Los casilleros.

Ella esperó al principio de la fila de casilleros por un tiempo para ver si podía encontrar a su compañera y bingo, la encontró a dos puestos más lejos de su propio casillero, con las manos dentro del habitáculo de metal rojizo, con auriculares en los oídos y tarareando una canción de REO Speedwagon.

Se acercó a ella con cautela y apoyó su hombro en el casillero cerrado al lado de la pelirroja.

\- Tienes una voz muy bonita - ella espetó en voz alta y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que su aparición repentina había asustado mucho a la chica más alta. La vio maldecir en voz alta a punto de dejar caer de sus manos el reproductor de música.

Waverly se acercó a ella y cogió el aparato electrónico antes de que cayera al suelo de mármol y se disculpó efusivamente con la niña pelirroja que parecía que se había corrido una maratón. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía la cara completamente sonrojada mientras miraba a todas partes menos a ella.

\- No... No te preocupes... - Nicole trató de sonreír sin éxito aun tratando de recobrar el aliento - Yo... umm... yo no... No te escuché... lo siento.... Wave... Waverly Earp.

Waverly sonrió encantada al oír el tartamudeo de Nicole. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan tímida y le pareció entrañable verla rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras luchaba por mirarla a los ojos. La morena trató de jugar frío.

\- Sí, esa soy yo - sonrió con emoción - ¿Y tú? No alcancé a oír tu nombre.

\- ¿Yo? - la otra niña preguntó con la voz ronca que luego se aclaró - Yo... eh... Nicole. Nicole Haught.

\- Encantada de conocerte - Waverly alzó su mano derecha y tomó con delicadeza la otra un poco más grande de dedos delgados y elegantes que temblaban un poco. El apretón fue reconfortante pero corto y ambas chicas sonrieron con un dejo de nerviosismo luego de saludarse.

La morena supo que no iba a conseguir mucha charla de su compañera si no la iniciaba primero y se concentró en la música que todavía salía de los auriculares que Nicole tenía alrededor de su cuello.

\- Entonces, ¿Eres fan de REO Speedwagon? - ella preguntó sin dejar de sonreír al ver a la otra chica tragar con nerviosismo y volver a sonrojarse. Nicole asintió con frenesí y miró a la morena.

\- Me encantan, ten... tengo toda su música y este es el nuevo álbum así que... - se encogió de hombre forzándose a reinar sobre su timidez - ¿También te gusta?

\- No demasiado - Waverly admitió con un suspiro - Pero es la música favorita de mi tío Curtis así que también me conozco sus álbumes, igual que los de Journey, Creedence, incluso Europe.

\- ¿The Beatles? - Nicole preguntó con suerte y casi se entristeció cuando vio a Waverly negar con la cabeza.

\- No boys bands - ella respondió con una risa - Chicas, sólo chicas. Janis Joplin, Joan Jett, Cindy Lauper, a veces Madonna - se rió más fuerte cuando vio a Nicole hacer una mueca - Lo sé, por eso dije, a veces Madonna.

\- Qué bueno - Nicole sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de no tartamudear demasiado delante de la pequeña morena, se dio cuenta que ya estaba agarrando confianza pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar si quería pasar el siguiente receso a su lado, el timbre de la siguiente clase sonó en los pasillos y todo el coraje que había reunido la dejó de golpe.

\- Oh fudge - Waverly se lamentó con un dejo de tristeza - Se acabó el tiempo, tengo que entrar a mi próxima clase. ¿Qué tal si…?

\- ¿Waverly Earp? - una voz conocida irrumpió la pregunta de la morena y las dos chicas se encontraron de lleno con otra chica, una rubia un poco más baja que Nicole pero más alta que Waverly que estaba buscando a la morena. Cuando ella se fijó en la chica pelirroja se animó.

\- ¡Nicole! - ella exclamó encantada - No sabía qu te iba a encontrar aquí. Estás haciendo buenas migas con la chica nueva por lo que veo, eso es genial.

Chrissy Nedley era la única hija del Sheriff Randy Nedley y conocía a Nicole desde siempre. Ella tenía la misma edad que Waverly pero estaba en el curso que le correspondía, a pesar de que se destacaba porque era miembro del centro de alumnos de la clase intermedia y su deber era guiar a los nuevos alumnos dentro del establecimiento. Por eso motivo estaba buscando a Waverly Earp, se le había dado la asignación de llevarla a su siguiente clase, por lo que fue una sorpresa para ella ver a la chica nueva charlando tan animadamente con la ayudante de rancho de su padre. Chrissy conocía bien a Nicole y sabía que su eterna timidez siempre le impedía entablar una comunicación adecuada con el resto de la gente. Se dio cuenta de ello desde el primer día que la conoció y luego la vio trabajando en el rancho de su familia. Se mantenía todo el tiempo para sí misma, hablaba lo justo y necesario y siempre tenía auriculares en los oídos. La chica no parecía tener otro hobby más que la música, los gatos y los caballos. Ah, y leer. Era una ávida lectora y una excelente oyente.

\- Hola Chrissy - Nicole saludó con una sonrisa apretada y las manos en los bolsillos. Era consciente que tenía que irse a su siguiente clase pero parecía que no podía despegar los pies del suelo. Ella no quería irse sin saber lo que Waverly tenía pensado preguntarle.

Para su eterna desgracia, Chrissy ya estaba charlando con la pequeña morena y fue ella quien se despidió al final.

\- Lamento no poder seguir charlando pero me tengo que ir - Waverly se despidió - ¿No vemos a la hora de salida? ¿Me esperarías?

Nicole sólo pudo asentir con vehemencia y la cara sonrojada. Sonrió con su molesta timidez cuando vio a Waverly sonreírle de vuelta y su corazón casi se saltó un latido cuando se dio cuenta que la otra chica se acercaba y se ponía de puntillas para plantar un suave beso en su mejilla derecha.

\- Entonces nos veremos más tarde, en este mismo lugar ¿Está bien? - Waverly sonrió cuando una vez más todo lo que recibió fue un asentimiento de cabeza vehemente. Se dejó arrastrar por Chrissy Nedley lejos de los casilleros y lejos de Nicole y no pudo evitar echar una última mirada a la chica pelirroja que vio de pie como una estatua frente a su casillero con el rostro sonrojado, una expresión en blanco y la mano cubriendo el lugar de su rostro donde la había besado.

\- Sí... - ella pensó - Este iba a ser un año muy interesante.

 

Cuando Nicole había conseguido salir de su aturdimiento se dio cuenta que ya se había perdido quince minutos de la clase de historia universal. Ella sabía que el profesor Holliday iba a tener su cabeza, pero el extraño maestro con pinta de vaquero antiguo del siglo diecinueve tenía buen corazón y no se quejaba demasiado con los atrasos de los alumnos.

Y Nicole nunca se había atrasado en su clase antes. Mascullando una excusa en voz baja, Nicole se dirigió por el pasillo de los casilleros hasta el salón del segundo piso donde el profesor Holliday impartía su clase. Golpeó tres veces con suavidad pero con el puño firme y esperó a recibir la orden de entrar. Nicole entró al salón con la cabeza gacha y se disculpó por la tardanza.

\- Señorita Haught - él espetó con un dejo de sonrisa pero su voz seria - Se ha perdido quince minutos de mi clase, ¿Podría explicar qué ha sucedido? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Lo siento... señor Holliday - ella luchó por evitar su tartamudeo mirando a sus zapatillas - Yo me quedé atascada con... con la chica nueva... ella estaba perdida y... umm yo traté....

\- ¿Waverly Earp? - él le preguntó alzando una ceja y sonrió tras su poblado bigote cuando vio a la joven pelirroja asentir - Oh lo comprendo, ella ha sido una gran inclusión a esta escuela y ya he tenido la dicha de hablar con su hermana. Esas chicas han sido toda una sorpresa.

Henry Holliday miró a Nicole todavía de pie en la puerta, sonrojada hasta las orejas y se apiadó de ella.

\- Regrese a su lugar, señorita Haught - él mandó en tono serio y vio a la otra chica casi tropezar con sus pies al llegar a la última fila. Se escucharon algunas risitas alrededor pero fueron silenciadas por Holliday cuando empezaron los siguientes quince minutos restantes de su clase de historia. El tema sobre la vida de los grandes forajidos del viejo oeste era largo y pesado, pero se hacía interesante por la manera en la que el profesor impartía los relatos de los personajes.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que Billy The Kid era un gran jugador de croquet? Él hubiera sido un gran oponente si....

Nicole trató de poner atención a la clase de Holliday pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ladrones vestidos de vaqueros o antiguas maldiciones. Ella todavía no se recuperaba del shock que le había provocado el beso de Waverly y todavía podía sentir su mejilla quemada en el lugar donde se habían posado los suaves labios de la pequeña morena.

Trató de recordar la charla que habían tenido antes del beso y se maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que había hecho un caos de sí misma por culpa de su tartamudeo.

Nicole odiaba ser tan tímida. Ella no recordaba ser tan tímida cuando era más pequeña, pero luego de la muerte de su padre todo cambió. Su muerte la dejó convertida en una chica retraída, tímida y nerviosa a la que le tiritaban las manos cuando estaba bajo mucha tensión y tartamudeaba si tenía que hablar en voz alta delante de mucha gente.

No eran buenos rasgos si estabas en la escuela. Nicole a menudo sufría de acoso por diferentes razones. Porque era muy alta, porque tartamudeaba, porque era la más vieja de la clase del último año e incluso algunos se burlaban de ella porque su papá había muerto. La primera vez que ocurrió fue después de una discusión que ella había tenido con Stephanie Jones y sus compinches. Jones era la presidenta del centro de alumnos mayores de la escuela secundaria y salía con el capitán del equipo de Hockey de los Blue Devils, Pete York. Era la típica chica popular que le gustaba tener toda la atención de las personas que la rodeaban y meterse con los bichos raros, los nerds, y los perdedores como ella llamaba al alumnado menos popular de la escuela.

Y Nicole estaba en la última clasificación. A ella le gustaban los deportes pero nunca tuvo suerte con el entrenador Xavier Dolls. Había rechazado su primera oportunidad antes de lo que lo que ocurrió con su padre, porque él no admitía chicas en el equipo. El hockey de por sí era un deporte violento y los niños que jugaban debían tener una complexión mediana para entrar al equipo. La fuerza era lo que le faltaba a Nicole a pesar de que tenía la destreza. Ella todavía seguía en proceso de crecimiento y no fue suficiente para Dolls permitirle entrar al equipo.

Así que los deportes estaban vetados para ella en la escuela por lo que estaba etiquetada como perdedora.

Cuando se encontró con Stephanie Jones no se dio cuenta al principio. Sólo supo que había chocado contra otra persona cuando los auriculares que tenía en las orejas desaparecieron y los libros que llevaba en las manos se cayeron al suelo con estrépito.

\- Mira por donde caminas, sasquatch - una voz femenina se burló con sorna y Nicole se vio rodeada por la chica rubia y sus amigos. Las chicas eran todas del equipo de porristas y los chicos pertenecían al equipo de hockey. Las chaquetas azules eran inconfundibles. - Porque estorbas, perdedora.

\- Lo... siento... - Nicole se apresuró a recoger sus cosas sin percatarse del gesto que le había hecho Jones a su amiga Britanny. La morena vestida con el uniforme blanco de porristas asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta donde Nicole seguía recogiendo sus libros y la golpeó dos veces en el costado con el pie. Había sido un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo con un gemido obligándola a soltar todos los libros y papeles que había conseguido recoger.

\- Oh pobrecita - la rubia se lamentó con sarcasmo - Nos quedamos sin aliento, ¿No freaky? ¿Vas a llamar a tu papá para que venga a rescatarte? Oh no espera, tu papá está muerto ¿No? Tendrás que llamar a su fantas-

\- ¡Cállate...! - Nicole estaba furiosa. Ella todavía no se recuperaba de la muerte de su progenitor y oír hablar a esa chica idiota de esa manera tan cruel había dejado a la pelirroja en el borde. La rabia había sobrepasado el dolor en el costado y no se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas la llevaron a abalanzarse contra la causante de su enfado, tampoco notó que su puño había volado directamente a la cara petulante de la rubia y la había dejado con un feo golpe en la comisura de la boca que sangró.

Cuando Stephanie vio la sangre gritó obscenidades hacía Nicole pero en ese momento había aparecido la profesora Lucado y se había dado cuenta del desastre cuando vio al grupo reunido en el pasillo de los casilleros.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - ella preguntó con las manos en las caderas mirando a los chicos que estaban reunidos y que se quedaron mirándola con nerviosismo - ¿Qué ha pasado con su cara, señorita Jones?

\- Fue Haught, señora Lucado - la rubia espetó mirando a Nicole con rabia - Está loca, ella me atacó sin ninguna razón - ella miró a sus amigos y todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Jeannie miró al grupo con el entrecejo fruncido y a Nicole que todavía permanecía de pie, con el puño apretado y la cara roja de rabia y vergüenza.

\- ¿Señorita Haught? - Lucado preguntó a Nicole su versión de los hechos y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que no recibiría una respuesta directa de la otra chica. Cuando se fijó en su mano derecha notó que la tenía enrojecida y supo que no necesitaba más explicación.

\- Lleven a la señorita Jones a la enfermería - la rubia más grande ordenó al grupo que acompañaba a Stephanie. Miró a Nicole - Señorita Haught, usted viene conmigo a la oficina del director. Las agresiones físicas no están permitidas en esta escuela y usted sabe muy bien que ameritan una detención. Muévase.

Nicole no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su castigo y seguir a la maestra a la oficina del director Juan Carlo Brown. Él era un buen hombre pero detestaba la violencia y la solía castigar con más que una detención.

Cuando Lucado había llegado con Nicole a su oficina y le comentó al director lo sucedido, él quiso saber la versión de la pelirroja, pero Nicole no dijo ni una sola palabra por lo que el hombre se vio forzado a castigarla con una semana de detención y la obligación de ayudar a limpiar los pasillos de la escuela después de terminadas las clases de la mañana.

Desde entonces, Nicole decidió que no hablaría con nadie de la escuela y comenzó a sentarse sola en el último lugar del salón.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a la interacción con otras personas, porque ni siquiera en casa ella hablaba demasiado con su madre.

Sarah Haught era enfermera, tenía turnos infernales en el  Hospital Northern Memorial y sólo veía a su hija menor en las noches cuando llegaba del trabajo. Veía aún menos a su hija mayor Hayley, porque el juez Cryderman la había mandado a trabajar con un juez amigo de él en la gran ciudad y se había tenido que ir de Purgatory. Ella volvía algunos fines de semana que tenía libres, si podía, pero mayormente hablaban por teléfono en las noches.

Y ese era el motivo por el cuál Nicole pasaba casi todo el día sola. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a lavar su propia ropa, plancharla, cocinar para su mamá en las noches y llevársela a la cama las veces que se dormía en el sofá de su pequeña casa de dos ambientes después de beber varios tiros de whisky.

Nicole siempre trataba de esconder todas las botellas, pero siempre aparecían cuando ella menos lo esperaba. Y lo odiaba.

La bebida no era un problema demasiado común en la casa Haught pero cuando pasaba, Nicole y su madre solían tener unas feas discusiones. Sobre todo cuando Sarah quería más alcohol y Nicole se lo negaba.

\- Sé que eres mayor de edad Nicky, pero todavía eres mi hija - ella estaba enojada, miraba a su hija con las manos en las caderas exigiendo la botella de alcohol - Regrésame mi whisky, Nicole. Lo quiero ahora.

\- Lo siento mamá, pero ya has bebido demasiado - Nicole no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ver a su madre borracha una noche más - Estás cansada, tienes que ir a descansar. Yo te llevo-

\- No soy una niña Nicole - la mujer morena se apartó de su hija con brusquedad y volvió enfrentarla - Necesito esa botella, devuélvemela. Sé que la has escondido, dámela ahora mismo.

\- No - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa y muy angustiada por la discusión que tenía con su madre pero decidió que tenía que ser fuerte por ambas - No lo haré, mamá. Le prometí a papá que-

\- ¡Él ya no está aquí! - Sarah gritó con rabia agarrando a Nicole del cuello de su camiseta - Tu padre está muerto Nicky, acéptalo. Él nos abandonó. De la misma manera que Hayley nos abandonó. No me importan las promesas. Yo quiero esa bebida. Me la merezco después de todo lo que he trabajado en ese hospital infernal.

Nicole escuchó la diatriba de su madre con el corazón encogido. Odiaba lo que el estrés y su adicción a la bebida causaban en ella, pero se tragó las lágrimas y no se dejó arrastrar por el veneno que salía de la boca de su madre.

\- No me importa lo que digas mamá - ella le dijo con seriedad - Yo cumplo mis promesas y le he prometido a mi padre que te cuidaría no importa qué.

\- Dios, a veces eres insoportable - Sarah se quejó sin darse cuenta que sus palabras lastimaban a la joven pelirroja - Tan parecida a él... - suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello liso con frustración y volvió a encarar a su hija - ¿Dónde lo has escondido? ¡Dímelo Nicole!

El silencio fue su única respuesta y eso no le cayó bien a Sarah. Empujó a su hija a un lado y fue la cocina a revolver todos los lugares donde Nicole podría haber escondido su preciado whisky. Ollas, sartenes, teteras. Servicio de cocina, bandejas, productos de limpieza, todo estaba tirado en el suelo y la cocina había quedado como si la hubiera arrasado un tornado, pero Sarah no encontró el whisky en ese lugar. El salón también había quedado desordenado y el comedor había perdido dos platos con comida recién servida en la mesa pero Sarah no encontraba la bebida. Ella sabía que no estaba en el baño ni en su habitación así que el único lugar posible dónde lo encontraría sería la habitación de su hija.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió al cuarto seguida de cerca por Nicole que le pedía a gritos que no entrase a su dormitorio.

Ella se adelantó a su madre y se paró delante del armario donde había escondido las botellas de licor. Nicole no había alcanzado a vaciarlas antes de que su madre llegara y tuvo que esconderlas en el único lugar que pensó, podrían estar lejos de las manos de su progenitora.

Craso error. Su madre ya se había dado cuenta y le estaba exigiendo que se apartara de su premio.

\- Sal del camino o te obligaré, Nicole Haught - ella amenazó - Y no te gustará. Muévete.

\- Mamá por favor... - Nicole estaba cansada. Demasiado cansada para seguir peleando con su madre - Te hace daño. Por favor... no más....

\- Sal... De... mi... camino... - Sarah estaba cegada. Ella golpeó a su hija contra el armario de madera y la empujó lejos con tanta fuerza fuera de su camino, que no se dio cuenta que Nicole había caído con brusquedad hacía la mesa donde ella tenía sus libros y unas figuras de vidrio. El empujón la llevó a golpearse en las costillas y el vientre y arrasar con los pequeños animalitos de cristal que se acabaron incrustando en la piel de su estómago. Estalló en llanto llamando a su madre y pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella ya estaba bebiendo de la botella que había logrado agarrar del armario y se fue de la habitación dejando a su hija herida y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- Eres una chica grande Nicole, no llores - ella dijo con brusquedad - Arréglatelas sola. Y no te olvides de limpiar la casa. La quiero toda limpia para cuando regrese esta noche, ¿está claro?

Nicole no respondió. Ella todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento después del ataque tan feroz que había recibido de su madre y el estómago le dolía como una perra. Cuando quitó su mano de ese lugar se dio cuenta que la tenía manchada con sangre. El cristal roto le había perforado la piel y tenía pequeños cortes que sangraban lentamente dejando una mancha roja alrededor de las heridas.

Cuando había conseguido moverse, Nicole se puso de pie y corrió al baño tratando de limpiarse las pequeñas heridas sangrantes lo mejor que pudo. Se las desinfectó con un poco de alcohol y tuvo que morder la camiseta que se había tenido que quitar para evitar hacer demasiado ruido y alertar a su madre con sus gemidos de dolor.

Luego de limpiar sus heridas y vendarlas con gasa y un apósito impermeable resistente al agua, se metió a la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua helada. Lloró abrazada a sus rodillas hasta que no pudo respirar y se cubrió con una toalla. Salió de la ducha después de quitarse el resto de la ropa mojada y volvió a vestirse con unos pantalones cortos de niño, una camiseta blanca y larga sin mangas con la imagen de Reo Speedwagon en fondo negro y se durmió sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho llorando casi toda la noche.

Desde ese altercado con su madre Nicole dejó de hablarle. Trataba de no meterse en su camino cuando estaba demasiado borracha, y siempre mantenía la casa limpia y la comida servida cuando su madre llegaba. Nicole a menudo comía encerrada en su habitación que también mantenía con llave por miedo a que su madre decidiera volver a atacarla.

Sarah nunca más lo hizo, pero tampoco volvió a hablar con su hija. Pero el drama de Nicole empeoró cuando llegó a casa una semana después de la pelea y su madre nunca volvió por la noche después del trabajo. La pelirroja no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde al día siguiente que su madre se había marchado de la casa. La ropa que solía usar había desaparecido de su armario y sus joyas, perfumes y objetos personales también habían desaparecido.

Lo único que vio en la cama intacta que la misma Nicole había ordenado el día anterior, fue una carta con la letra desordenada de su madre avisándole que se marchaba.

_Nicky,_

_“He decidido dejarte la vía libre. Desde que tu padre se fue y tu hermana también se marchó, yo ya no pude volver a ser igual. No pude ser mamá. No puedo ser para ti lo que quieres que sea. Sé que no estoy bien hija, por eso he decidido marcharme”. “Lamento hacerte pasar por esto, pero me voy sabiendo que eres mayor de edad y muy capaz de cuidar de ti misma._

_Empezar de cero es lo mejor Nicky y a las dos nos hará bien”._

_“No me busques”. “Cuida de ti misma”._

_Mamá._

 

Nicole se quedó con la carta de su madre aferrada a sus manos temblorosas. Le costó su tiempo comprender que se había quedado sola y que iba a tener que arreglárselas por sí misma de ahora en adelante.

Su madre se había ido. La había abandonado igual que su hermana, igual que su padre. La única familia que le quedaba.

Estaba sola.

Por primera vez Nicole no lloró. Se alejó de la habitación de su madre y cerró la puerta con llave decidida a no abrirla nunca más. Se encerró en su habitación y se dedicó a escuchar el quinto álbum de estudio de The Beatles, Help! de 1965 a todo volumen durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente apareció en la escuela como todas las mañanas y se apuntó al grupo de alumnos que almorzaba en la escuela. Nicole no tenía mucho dinero y su madre tampoco le había dejado nada, así que sabía que tendría que volver a pedir trabajo en el rancho Nedley. Trabajaría todos los días luego de salir de clases e incluso supo que tendría que hacerlo los fines de semana. Ella tenía que pagar el alquiler de la casa o buscarse un lugar más económico dónde vivir sino conseguía el dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler y sus alimentos.

Entre el estudio y el trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para nada, pero Nicole se dio el ánimo de seguir con su vida. Fue mucho mejor ahora que conocía a Waverly Earp. Había sido el único punto brillante de su vida solitaria y podría de nuevo después de clases.

La pelirroja la esperó con ansias a la salida de la clase de Holliday en los casilleros y se forzó a dejar su tartamudez de lado para atreverse a hablar más de dos frases con la  morena.

-  Nicole - la suave voz de Waverly sacó a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento y trató de no demostrar su nerviosismo saludando a la otra chica con una sonrisa amable. - Yo no sabía si estarías aquí o no.

\- Yo sí - Nicole asintió - Tú me pediste... umm... que te esperara y yo... aquí estoy.

Waverly sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que sus ojos se arrugaron formando dos curiosas medias lunas. El corazón de Nicole retumbó dentro de su pecho y no pudo evitar el suave suspiró que exhaló de sus labios. Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido por una chica que apenas conocía.

\- ¿Me acompañarías al estacionamiento? - Waverly le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír - Se supone que tengo que esperar a mi hermana y sé que llegará tarde. Siempre lo hace.

\- Si, cla... claro - se aclaró la garganta con el rostro sonrojado - Por supuesto....

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas por los pasillos de la escuela llamando la atención del resto de los alumnos que las veían pasar. Waverly llamaba la atención de los chicos porque era muy guapa y despertaba la atención de las chicas porque su carácter afable era encantador. Waverly Earp podría destronar a Stephanie Jones en ese sentido y por supuesto, eso era algo que llamaba la atención de la mayoría en la escuela secundaria.

Por esa misma razón muchos no entendían cómo la chica nueva estaba acompañada de la chica Haught. Todos sabían que era una marginada, buscapleitos y que no hablaba con nadie.

La misma Nicole podía oír los murmullos que hablaban de ello y eso la incomodaba, pero a Waverly parecían no afectarle en lo absoluto.

\- Ellos pueden hablar - Waverly dijo en tono suave muy cerca de la oreja de la otra chica - Pero en realidad no saben nada. Déjalos que hablen, al final, nadie me puede prohibir estar con quien yo elija estar.

Nicole no podía negar que estaba sorprendida. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan inteligente y liberal como Waverly Earp y ese encanto y chispa que venían de ella en oleadas atraparon a la pelirroja igual que una mosca a una telaraña.

Waverly se llevó a Nicole al estacionamiento y esperó a su hermana a que fuera a buscarla. Sabía que llegaría en su moto preferida muy para el enojo eterno de Gus, pero la morena estaba acostumbrada. Le gustaba montar a Walker. Wynonna la había nombrado así por la marca de whisky Johnny Walker, su preferida. Waverly ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que la morena más alta nombraba a su moto, pero también estaba acostumbrada a ver a Wynonna siendo Wynonna.

Nicole miraba a Waverly embelesada por la manera en la que el sol se reflejaba en su cabello. La morena se había desecho de la trenza que llegó luciendo en la mañana y ahora su cabello parecía mucho más hermoso que hace unas horas atrás.

Ella estaba tentada a preguntarle por qué se había dejado el cabello suelto y dejado su sombrero, pero Waverly se adelantó a sus deseos con una pregunta propia nada relacionada con lo que Nicole tenía en mente.

\- ¿Y tú vives demasiado lejos, Nicole? - la voz encantadora volvió a aturdir la mente de la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza para despejarse las telarañas mentales y respondió con un no en voz baja.

\- Cerca - dijo ella tratando de no mirar a Waverly a los ojos - A tres cuadras de la escuela. Tengo... tengo una bicicleta.

\- Eso es muy rad, Cole - Waverly estaba entusiasmada de saber más de su compañera, tanto que no se dio cuenta del apelativo con el que la había llamado pero que a Nicole le encantó oír de los labios de la otra chica.

\- Me gusta - ella pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que en realidad había hablado - Cole...

\- Oh... - Waverly se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz - No me di cuenta...

\- Me gusta... es... umm... diferente - Nicole se sonrojó pero sonrió - Nadie... nadie me ha llamado así antes.

Nicole odiaba el apodo de Nicky porque le recordaba a su madre y a su hermana, ellas eran las únicas que la llamaban así. Su padre la llamaba pequeña Nicole como una broma por ser tan alta. Él también era muy alto así que había sacado esa parte de su anatomía de su padre.

\- ¿En serio? - Waverly sonrió con confianza y se animó - Genial, entonces de ahora en adelante te llamaré Cole. ¿Está bien?

\- Mucho - susurró con una sonrisa - Sí, me gusta. Ella se quedó mirando a la morena y se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Yo... yo puedo llamarte de otra manera también? - Nicole esperó nerviosa por una respuesta. Waverly la miraba con la sonrisa pegada en sus labios pero su expresión era atenta - O mejor... no. No tienes que-

\- Waves - Waverly respondió sin dejar de mirar a la chica más alta - En casa me llaman Waves o Wave. Tú puedes hacerlo si quieres, acá nadie me ha llamado así aún.

\- Waves - Nicole mencionó en voz alta con una sonrisa emocionada amando la forma que sonaba el nombre acortado de la otra chica - Olas, como el mar. Eres como el mar.... Nicole casi menciona que nunca había visto el mar antes. Jamás había salido de Purgatory y sabía que la única vez que lo haría sería para ir a la academia de policía.

\- ¿Qué? - Waverly preguntó con sorpresa, no sabía si había escuchado bien la última frase de Nicole pero cuando le llamó la atención sobre ello Nicole la quedó mirando con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué? - Nicole preguntó al mismo tiempo sin entender, olvidándose que había dicho lo que le dijo a la morena.

\- ¿Por qué soy como…?

Un bocinazo y un grito interrumpieron la pregunta de Waverly y era la segunda vez en el día. Ella lo odió igual que Nicole.

Ambas chicas se voltearon para ver llegar una motocicleta negra, muy linda. Era una Honda Magna VF 1100C V65. Era una motocicleta de las costosas último modelo y muy codiciada sobre todo por los chicos del equipo de hockey.

La llegada del vehículo de dos ruedas llamó la atención de los varones que circulaban por el estacionamiento y una expresión sorprendida colectiva siguió cuando todos se percataron de la mujer que conducía dicha motocicleta. Una chica alta, de cabello oscuro y salvaje vestida de pantalones de cuero negro,  botas de motorista, camiseta azul oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero con flecos que tenía un logotipo de banda motorista en la espalda. Los Banditos.

\- Mueve ese culo a la motocicleta Waverly Earp - la morena llamó en voz alta sin importar la atención que había llamado hacia su persona - Gus nos está esperando.

\- Llegas veinte minutos tarde Wynonna - Waverly suspiró con cansancio - Como siempre.

\- Me retrasé - la morena de ojos claros se encogió de hombros - Ya me conoces, vamos.

\- Espera - Waverly pidió - Me tengo que despedir de mi amiga. Wy, te presento a Nicole Haught. Ella es mi compañera en la clase de inglés. Nicole, esta es mi hermana Wynonna.

\- ¿Haught? - la morena más grande se rió un poco - ¿En serio Haughtstuff?

\- Sí... só... sólo Haught - Nicole se acercó con timidez a darle la mano a Wynonna. La morena más grande miró con extrañeza la mano que tenía adelante y luego se fijó en su hermana que la obligó a saludar a su amiga de vuelta - Eres un pollito, Haughtshot.

Waverly puso los ojos en blanco pero Nicole se atrevió a sonreír, aguantando el apretón feroz que estaba recibiendo de la otra chica. Fue un saludo breve pero había dejado la mano de la pelirroja enrojecida. Wynonna Earp era de complexión delgada pero tenía mucha fuerza y Nicole no podía negarlo.

\- Te he complacido baby girl - Wynonna respondió a su hermana y se giró para agarrar el casco negro extra tenía en la moto y se lo lanzó a Waverly - Atrapa.

Waverly cogió con destreza el casco de seguridad negro ya habituada también a los desplantes de Wynonna. A su hermana le gustaba lucirse y era peor si tenía audiencia como la que estaba reunida en el estacionamiento. No era común ver en la escuela a mujeres conduciendo motocicletas tan masculinas y menos ver que tenían tanto carácter como el de Wynonna Earp.

\- Nos vemos mañana Cole - Waverly se despidió de Nicole con otro beso en la mejilla y se puso el casco en la cabeza. Se sentó en la motocicleta de su hermana en la parte de atrás y bajó la visera antes de que Wynonna echara andar a Walker a velocidad moderada que aumentó un poco cuando la moto alcanzó la carretera.

\- Demasiado lejos Waves... - Nicole murmuró para sí misma haciendo su camino hasta el lugar del estacionamiento donde tenía aparcada su bicicleta. Era una Orbea Furia de color azul de segunda mano que pertenecía a su hermana Hayley. Estaba gastada en los bordes del asiento y en la pintura y había tenido que parchar un par de veces la parte del centro para evitar enterrarse algún resorte en el trasero, pero por lo demás funcionaba. Nicole pedaleó hasta su casa pensando en Waverly Earp y su hermana Wynonna. Supo que ambas chicas parecían ser de dinero y suspiró con pesar sabiendo que ella misma estaba ahora demasiado lejos de la liga de su nueva amiga.

Su flechazo tendría que ser platónico. Se decidió. No podía arriesgar el corazón sabiendo que podría perderlo, pero mientras volvía a escuchar su canción favorita de Reo Speedwagon, Nicole se dio cuenta que no le importaría hacerlo.

Por Waverly Earp estaba dispuesta a perder el corazón y mucho más y el destino pronto la enfrentaría a esa nueva realidad.


	2. Inevitable, así como tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught visita por primera vez el homestead Earp y sigue pensando en su flechazo con Waverly...   
> (Timeline de esta historia desde 1984 a 1992)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El segundo capítulo prometido. He estado trabajando en la segunda parte así que espero terminarla pronto. Hay algo de drama en este capítulo pero lo demás es sólo romance... casi.
> 
> Canciones del Soundtrack en este capítulo:  
> Tema: Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper)  
> Disco: She's So Unusual (1983)  
> Tema: Black in Black (AC/DC)  
> Disco: Black in Black (1980)

Nicole lo intentó. Pasó el resto de sus clases tratando valientemente de no pensar en la pequeña morena pero parecía que Waverly Earp ya estaba filtrándose en cada uno de sus poros.

Y no lo entendía.

Nicole sabía que ella era diferente. Que su gusto por las personas de su mismo sexo era algo casi tangible dentro de sí misma y lo había sabido desde más o menos, los ocho años. En todas las historias infantiles que su madre le contaba siempre odiaba que existieran los príncipes que rescataban a las princesas. Su mente de niña no comprendía por qué no podían ser las propias princesas capaces de rescatarse a sí mismas, o incluso, por qué una princesa no podía ser la heroína y rescatar a otra princesa.

Cada vez que lo pensaba en voz alta y se lo preguntaba a su madre, ella respondía con un: _"Porque así no está hecho el mundo Nicky" "Las parejas normales siempre serán un hombre y una mujer"_ o con una pregunta: _"¿No te parece adorable que el príncipe encantador siempre logre llevarse a la princesa?" "Es guapo, ¿No te parece?"_

No.

A Nicole nunca le pareció, pero nunca consiguió decirle no a su madre. A los ocho años la pequeña pelirroja que comenzaba a crecer con una rapidez abismante, decidió fingir que estaba de acuerdo con el mundo color de rosa de los príncipes y las princesas, escondiendo en el fondo de su alma su verdadero interés.

Que a ella le gustaban las chicas.

Y su madre y su hermana Hayley nunca supieron de su tendencia. Nunca le preguntaron si algún día iba a tener novio porque después de la muerte de su padre, toda la familia se dedicó a trabajar y faltó el tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Así que Nicole guardó sus sentimientos en una caja y no la abrió hasta que conoció a su pequeño rayo de sol; Waverly Earp.

Desde ese momento sintió que llevaba su corazón en la manga, al aire libre para que todos lo vieran. Nicole sabía que a veces era pillada mirando de más a algunas chicas y podía oír los murmullos de burla a su alrededor en la escuela, pero nadie nunca se metía con ella y la pelirroja estaba muy bien así. Que la dejaran sola.

Excepto que cuando llegó Waverly Earp al pueblo y a su vida, toda la paz que había conseguido hasta entonces se había ido al demonio junto con su capacidad de reprimir sus sentimientos. Cada día era una lucha.

Cada día que pasaba era más difícil mantener una mirada serena, neutral.

Cada día se le hacía más complicado reprimirse de suspirar cada vez que Waverly Earp la saludaba y se despedía de ella con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Era demasiado inocente. Se sentía demasiado natural cuando Nicole supo que Waverly era una persona muy sensible, muy de piel.

Era una tortura saber que a su nueva amiga le gustaban los abrazos, los apretones de hombros, los besos en la mejilla.

Era horrible para Nicole contenerse de devolver otro abrazo fuerte y permanecer ahí, de pie, delante de toda la escuela disfrutando de unos minutos robados después de clases en los brazos de la chica que le gustaba tanto.

Era tan injusto.

Tan injusto como lo eran sus celos. Nicole estaba poco a poco enfrentándose a todo lo que jamás había enfrentado antes. Soledad, vivir por su cuenta, un primer enamoramiento no correspondido y celos.

Espantosos celos.

Celos, cada vez que veía a Waverly disfrutando de su tiempo con otros amigos. Celos de Chrissy Nedley, cuando Nicole se dio cuenta que Waverly pasaba más tiempo con ella. Celos de las porristas cuando se enteró que Waverly había sido admitida en el equipo, después que Chrissy la viera bailando en uno de los recesos mientras escuchaba música en su nuevo discman Casio. Le llevó una canción de Cindy Lauper, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" para ganarse el interés de la entrenadora de las porristas, la señorita Eliza Shapiro, y la incluyera con una plaza dentro del grupo principal de porristas.

Cuando Stephanie Jones lo supo puso el grito en el cielo y las dos rubias, la señorita Shapiro y ella, se enfrascaron en una discusión monumental por culpa de Waverly.

Nicole sabía que Waverly estaba muy apenada por lo ocurrido. No quería tener problemas con nadie en la escuela siendo nueva y todo, pero parecía que dónde quisiera ir, a Waverly la perseguían los problemas. Y los nuevos admiradores.

La pelirroja había tenido que acostumbrarse a esto último. El interés de otros por su nueva amiga. Y la ponía celosa. Demasiado celosa.

Llegando al extremo que cada vez que alguien se acercaba para entablar conversación con Waverly, la expresión tranquila de Nicole se transformaba en una expresión hosca, agria, como si hubiera comido limón y el jugo se le hubiera ido por el conducto del esófago equivocado.

Trataba de disimularlo pero ella no podía evitarlo. Nicole jamás fue popular en la escuela y nunca lo sería. Era alta y de complexión atlética pero su altura nunca fue bien vista dentro de un establecimiento donde la mayoría de los alumnos incluyendo los varones, no superaban el metro sesenta y seis. Nicole ya había pasado por lejos esa estatura. Con su metro setenta y uno, ella no parecía detener su crecimiento y todos en la escuela parecían notarlo. Por eso se mantenían alejados.

Y nunca le molestó no ser popular porque nunca fue muy dada a seguir a las masas así que estaba bien por sí misma, pero Waverly....

Waverly parecía una telaraña. Su personalidad era atrayente y era inevitable para ella ganarse el cariño y la admiración del resto cuando siempre sonreía y saludaba. La gente de Purgatory poco a poco le fue tomando cariño porque ella se interesaba en ellos. En saludarlos, saber cómo estaban. Ser amistosa.

Era natural y para Nicole una parte irresistible que no podía negar por mucho que quisiera.

Y la incomodaba de una manera en la que a veces tenía que disculparse con Waverly cuando la veía demasiado concentrada en otra persona, diciéndole que tenía que marcharse antes para alcanzar a comprar cosas en el supermercado. O sino su excusa más común.

El trabajo en el rancho Nedley.

Waverly aceptaba con una sonrisa amable todas sus excusas porque ella sabía la situación difícil en la se encontraba. Nicole se lo había contado al segundo día que pasaron juntas después de cada clase y la pelirroja quedó encantada de saber que Waverly no había respondido a su relato con lástima sino con comprensión. Ella la había abrazado y Nicole había dejado de forzar sus emociones dentro de sí misma y se dejó llorar siendo confortada con los delicados pero a la vez fuertes brazos de la bella morena y de paso, se había ganado un almuerzo gratis en el homestead Earp.

Al principio estuvo reacia a aceptarlo. No quería incomodar a nadie. Ella podía almorzar sin problemas dentro de la escuela porque estaba inscrita en el registro de alumnos que lo necesitaban. Ella todavía lo necesitaba primero, por falta de dinero y segundo porque tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para cocinar con su horario de locos entre los deberes escolares y su trabajo en el rancho Nedley.

Así que almorzar en la escuela era un lujo para ella porque tampoco era quisquillosa a la hora de comer. Aceptaba todo lo que le daban. Desde sopa de frijoles hasta los tacos de los días martes.

Por eso la invitación de Waverly a almorzar fue una sorpresa. Estaba tentada a aceptar pero todavía no quería ser un estorbo.

Y Waverly podía intuirlo. Sabía los derroteros por los que transitaba la mente de la chica pelirroja y forzó su propia paciencia para evitar gruñir y poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que veía el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Ella se acercó a Nicole teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para rodear sus hombros con los brazos.

\- Escúchame bien, Nicole Haught - ella espetó con tal seriedad que Nicole se puso tensa de pie frente a Waverly y esperó el inevitable regaño con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha que tuvo que levantar cuando fue forzada por la morena viéndose obligada a mirarla - No eres un estorbo. Nunca serás nada malo para mí Cole, menos para mi familia. Yo estoy segura que ya te quieren porque incluso Wynonna ha hablado de ti.

\- ¿En serio? - Nicole no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se filtrara en su voz. La tensión en su cuerpo fue cediendo con cada una de las caricias que podía sentir en su cuerpo y en su espalda y una vez más no pudo ocultar su suspiro agradecido. Sonrió a Waverly - ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Me ha preguntado cuándo iba llevarte a casa - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa con dientes y citó - _"Si Haughtstuff es tu amiga entonces yo quiero conocerla". "Tráela a almorzar un día a la granja"._ \- Waverly suspiró - Le he preguntado a Gus su permiso de llevarte y ella aceptó. Tío Curtis también aceptó así que no hay nada que me impida llevarte a casa excepto tú misma y tu inseguridad, Cole Haught. Basta.

\- Lo siento Waves... - se disculpó y luego asintió fervientemente - Está bien.

\- ¿Qué? - Waverly necesitaba una respuesta más completa. Obligó a Nicole a mirarla por segunda vez y sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

\- Está bien Waverly - Nicole suspiró cediendo a las sonrisas de la morena - Acepto tu invitación a almorzar, por esta vez.

\- Genial - Waverly abrazó a Nicole con rapidez y volvió a ponerse de puntillas para besar la mejilla de la pelirroja - Entonces nos tocará esperar a Wy, dijo que hoy no tardaría, pero como es ella... no confío mucho en que no se demore.

\- Puedo esperar - Nicole dijo con una sonrisa a pesar que podía sentir sus entrañas rugiendo en desacuerdo. La hora de almuerzo ya estaba en pleno apogeo y el olor a comida que incluso se filtraba al estacionamiento, le estaban dando cuenta de ello. Pero Nicole esperaría. Por Waverly Earp esperaría una eternidad si ella se lo pedía.

Excepto que por una vez, las chicas no tuvieron que esperar. Wynonna había llegado a la escuela sólo diez minutos después de terminadas las clases y lo había hecho en la camioneta de Gus, una Toyota Pick Up de 1980 de color turquesa y blanco en lugar de su motocicleta.

Cuando Waverly la vio no lo entendió al principio, pero luego recordó que Nicole iba de visita a la granja y que ella tenía su bicicleta en el portabicicletas del estacionamiento de la escuela. Ella ya la había sacado y estaba ayudando a Wynonna a dejarla en la batea, (parte de atrás) de la camioneta.

En ese lugar también dejaron sus mochilas y ambas se montaron en el vehículo. Waverly, que siempre era la copiloto cuando viajaban en la camioneta o en el jeep, esa tarde decidió viajar con Nicole en el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Música chicas? - Wynonna preguntó con una sonrisa después de recibir todos agradecimientos de su hermana y Nicole.

\- Wynonna - Waverly puso los ojos en blanco - No sé si a Nicole le guste-

\- ¿Black Sabbath, Misfits, o AC/DC? - Wynonna preguntó con una sonrisa mirando a Nicole por el espejo retrovisor - Esto es lo que alcancé a traer antes de salir con la camioneta. Tengo más en casa pero....

\- AC/DC -  se atrevió a decir Nicole con un dejo de timidez - ¿Qué álbum?

\- Black in Black - Wynonna respondió y sonrió a la mirada que recibió de la pelirroja. Alzó una ceja.

\- El mismo tema - fue lo que mencionó Nicole y se acomodó en el asiento de la camioneta. Se notaba que era nueva porque podía oír crujir el cuero cada vez que se movía.

Mientras Wynonna cantaba mal el estribillo de la canción después de haber puesto el cassette en el lado B, imitando pobremente la voz de Brian Johnson, Waverly y Nicole intentaban mantener una charla en voz baja al mismo tiempo que también trataban de reprimir la risa cada vez que la voz de Wynonna destrozaba la música a todo volumen dentro de la camioneta.

El camino de tierra hacia el homestead Earp no era corto, pero esa fue la impresión de Nicole cuando se dio cuenta que la pick up atravesaba un portal de madera con el letrero Earp en letras grandes y bien formadas.

El rancho Earp era grande. Una casona de dos pisos de madera de pino y larga hacia adentro era zona principal, más los graneros y un establo de caballos.

Era mucho más de lo que Nicole tendría jamás. Todo era muy campestre pero también muy elegante y la pelirroja se sintió un poco mal vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados y rotos, sus zapatillas viejas y chaqueta rosa deslavada. Lo único lindo de su ropa en su opinión era la blusa azul con un par de botones sueltos que ella misma había planchado, pero nada más. Ella tampoco había llevado nada para agradecer la invitación a almorzar de los McCready y no le gustaba.

Poco a poco comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la invitación y estaba buscando excusas nuevas en su cabeza para marcharse, pero la cercanía y la suave voz de Waverly la detuvieron en seco de seguir quejándose en silencio.

\- Basta Cole - ella pidió con voz firme pero sin dejar de sonreír cuando la vio haciendo gestos de ansiedad - Deja de preocuparte tanto, no hay nada mal contigo y nadie de mi familia espera nada de ti, así que calma. Vamos, que me muero de hambre.

Waverly cogió a Nicole de la mano y la obligó a subir los escalones del porche mientras se oían ruidos viniendo del interior. Seguido de ello la puerta se abrió y un hombre parecido a Shorty pero con bigote espeso, vestido de vaqueros y una camisa de franela, les saludó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mis chicas - él saludó mirando a Wynonna y a Waverly que le sonreían de vuelta - Las esperábamos - se fijó en Nicole que estaba de pie queriéndose esconder detrás de Waverly, miraba a todas partes menos a él - Tú debes ser Cole.

\- Eh... sí - Nicole asintió con timidez logrando encontrarse con la mirada del hombretón por un momento - Nico... Nicole Haught. Es un placer conocerlo señor McCready.

\- Una chica muy guapa y de buenos modales también - él miró a Wynonna - Podrías aprender un poco de ella Wy.

Wynonna bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Te encantaría – ella expresó con sorna a lo que Curtis sólo negó con la cabeza y un dejo de diversión.

\- A tu tía Gus le gustaría más, pero ya está bien - él suspiró - El almuerzo está listo chicas. Vayan a saludar a Gus y a lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa. - Volvió a mirar a Nicole antes de que entrara a la casa y le dio un apretón suave en el hombro - Bienvenida a casa querida muchacha.

La emoción inundó el pecho de Nicole y la humedad repentina le llenó los ojos. Ella sólo fue capaz de asentir y susurrar un gracias por lo bajo y siguió a Waverly que la esperaba de pie cerca de su tío. Cogió la mano de la morena cuando ella la extendió y volvió a ser detenida, esta vez por un mujer de aspecto no muy mayor a su propia madre que la miró con expresión seria mientras Waverly se encargaba de hacer las últimas presentaciones.

\- Encantada de conocerla, señora McCready - Nicole se sorprendió al oír su voz firme considerando que la expresión de la tía de Waverly le daba un poco de miedo - Muchas gracias por la invitación....

Gus McCready se quedó de pie frente a Nicole mirándola con detenimiento. Lo que vio en la expresión de la joven la entristeció un poco pero por lo demás, todo lo que veía en ella le había gustado. Gus supo que Nicole Haught sería una buena relación para Waverly e incluso también para la desordenada pero valiente Wynonna.

\- Bienvenida a casa muchacha - Gus espetó por fin con una sonrisa amable - Y no tienes nada que agradecer. Los amigos de Waverly siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa. - ella miró a su sobrina - Vayan a prepararse para almorzar Waverly. Llévate a Nicole y no dejes que Wynonna les demore demasiado en el baño.

\- En eso tía Gus - Waverly asintió con una sonrisa y cogió la mano de Nicole arrastrándola hasta las escaleras del segundo piso.

Nicole trató de reconocer todo lo que la rodeaba, pero sólo pudo distinguir espacios amplios de paredes claras y cuadros de personas que no conocía y que adornaban el pasillo del segundo piso. Ella alcanzó a observar cuatro puertas y una quinta donde Waverly se detuvo y que claramente decía baño en un decorado de madera rodeado de flores. Cuando la puerta se abrió después que Waverly preguntara si podían entrar, Nicole vio un amplio baño con una tina de porcelana blanca, un inodoro también de porcelana blanca, un lavamanos doble y un gran espejo que abarcaba ambos lavamanos. Wynonna ya estaba ocupando uno de esos lavamanos y se volteó cuando vio a las chicas aparecer. Sonrió al ver que Nicole todavía estaba admirando el intrincado letrero artesanal de madera.

\- Esa es obra de Waverly - el dejo de orgullo se había filtrado en la voz de la morena y Waverly se sonrojó llamando a su hermana - ¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo. Aquí Waves aparte de ser una nerd de la historia y las lenguas antiguas, también es una especie de artista que además canta con una voz preciosa. ¿No es así baby girl?

\- No Wy... - ella agachó la cabeza completamente avergonzada - No es para tanto.

\- Es hermoso - fue todo lo que Nicole pudo expresar cuando observó a las chicas. Miró a Waverly con una sonrisa - Y yo te creo Wynonna. Ya he escuchado cantar a Waves, tiene... ella tiene una voz preciosa.

Nicole tenía muchas ganas de añadir que todo lo que era y hacía Waverly era hermoso pero no lo hizo por temor a que sonara exagerado. No podía filtrar sus emociones a las hermanas porque corría el riesgo que la descubrieran y eso no podía aceptarlo.

Waverly quería refutar todos los halagos que estaba escuchando, pero la voz de Curtis en el primer piso llamándolas a almorzar impidieron que las chicas siguieran con su charla. Waverly y Nicole se asearon y las tres llegaron a la mesa del comedor que ya tenía toda la comida servida.

Cuando Nicole vio toda la comida en la mesa, fuentes de carne, pollo y verduras, sus tripas se quejaron y ella se sonrojó porque el ruido había sido lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

\- Lo... siento... - ella se disculpó avergonzada pero fue cortada por Gus que la obligó a sentarse frente a la mesa de madera en medio de Waverly y Wynonna. Luego de que Curtis mencionara un agradecimiento por la comida todos comenzaron a elegir lo que les gustaba excepto Nicole. Tenía mucha hambre pero no quería servirse nada siendo de las primeras y esperó a que el resto lo hiciera antes que ella.

Se acercó con cautela a todas las bandejas y se sirvió un poco de todo en cantidades medidas. Demasiado poco para el gusto de Curtis y de Gus que la alentaron a servirse más si todavía quería.

Ella asintió con timidez y se sirvió un poco más de carne y verduras y comió con calma, tratando de disfrutar cada bocado ya que sabía que esto no era lo que acostumbraba a tener en casa.

Después de un tiempo de comer se fijó en Waverly y Wynonna. La morena de ojos claros parecía devorarse todo lo que le ponían enfrente y sonrió con los pocos modales que la chica parecía tener en la mesa. Waverly en cambio era mucho más recatada y Nicole la vio disfrutando de una sopa que tenía en un cuenco de porcelana y que combinaba con lo que parecía ser manteca de maní que sacaba de un pote al lado del cuenco. Waverly se dio cuenta del interés de Nicole y sonrió.

\- Es sopa agridulce con manteca de maní - ella anunció ofreciendo el cuenco a Nicole - ¿Quieres probarlo?

Nicole miró la sopa con un dejo de desconfianza pero aceptó el ofrecimiento dándose cuenta muy tarde que a su rayo de sol era incapaz de decirle que no.

Probó la sopa con su propia cuchara y lo lamentó de inmediato. La sopa agridulce era picante y la mezcla extraña que le daba la manteca de maní la hacía muy difícil de digerir. Tuvo que tragarse esa pequeña probada y se felicitó cuando fue capaz de reprimir las muecas con el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado después de tomarla.

El silencio a su alrededor le hizo saber a Nicole que todos estaban pendientes de su reacción y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Estaba a punto de disculparse por su actitud pero la voz amable de Curtis impidió que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

\- No te preocupes si la has encontrado desagradable Nicole - él espetó con amabilidad - El gusto de Waverly por esa extraña sopa es único. No todos son capaces de tomarla.

Waverly en tanto sólo se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse. Le sonrió a Nicole y le entregó la botella de Coca - Cola para que se sirviera más bebida.

La pelirroja no demoró en beberse un vaso casi lleno de gaseosa ahora muy feliz de poder quitarse el amargor que todavía podía sentir en la punta de la lengua.

Nicole trataba de comer de todo, pero sí había cosas que no le gustaban nada.

Las comidas agridulces, los pepinillos y los champiñones.

El resto del almuerzo pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Nicole pero se animó bastante con el postre, helado vegano, el favorito de Waverly.

Nicole nunca antes lo había probado y se sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió que su helado de vainilla y chocolate sabía delicioso, al grado que le sería muy difícil distinguir un helado común de un helado vegano.

Waverly era vegana. Otro detalle que a Nicole le pareció interesante. Ella era vegana pero aceptaba que el resto de su familia no lo fuera.

Nicole también entendió a la perfección como Waverly podía mantener su figura delgada siendo todavía adolescente y no parecer como si sufriera de alguna enfermedad nutricional. Fibra. Fue la palabra que a Nicole se le había venido a la cabeza sin saber por qué.

Luego del almuerzo y una amena charla de sobremesa, que para fortuna de Nicole no trató nada de su vida personal, pasó el resto de la tarde acompañando a Waverly en su habitación mientras Gus y Curtis trabajaban en el rancho y Wynonna desaparecía donde ella siempre se iba a esa hora.

Waverly suponía que se iba a juntar con amigos pero la única parte donde siempre veía a su hermana aparte del bar de Shorty donde también trabajaba, era extrañamente, su escuela.

Al parecer Wynonna había hecho amigos en su escuela pero no eran alumnos sino maestros. Waverly descubrió a su hermana charlando una vez con el entrenador del equipo de Hockey, Xavier Dolls y un par de veces también la vio charlando con el profesor de historia universal, Henry Holliday que también impartía clases especiales a Waverly sobre historia del viejo oeste y lenguas muertas. Él sabía mucho de ello y Waverly amaba sus clases y la forma en la que él acostumbraba a dictarlas.

Las chicas charlaron de muchas cosas, de deportes, de películas, de música, de sus intenciones para después de terminar la escuela. Nicole de hecho le comentó su deseo de entrar a la academia de policía.

\- Mi papá era policía - ella expresó con un dejo de tristeza - Tú conoces la historia, lo mataron y yo... sólo quiero seguir sus pasos. Ser policía y volver a Purgatory y servir en el mismo lugar que lo hizo él. Nuestra familia nunca... umm... tuvo una buena reputación en esta ciudad. Mi padre era un buen hombre, pero a veces... era extraño y sé que la gente se burlaba. Él creía en cosas extrañas, otros dioses, maldiciones y demonios y a menudo hablaba de ellos como si fuera un profeta y... eso no caía bien. He escuchado decir que su muerte fue un ajuste de cuentas de algo que jamás sabré, pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que lo mataron porque lo creían loco. Él no estaba loco Waves - ella miró a la morena a los ojos casi rogándole que le creyera - Sólo era especial. Era bueno conmigo... me decía que yo era su preferida y....

A Nicole se le quebró la voz. Su tranquilidad se había esfumado y volvía a convertirse en un mar de lágrimas en los brazos de Waverly. Por segunda o ¿Tercera vez? ella ya había perdido la cuenta, pero lo odiaba. Odiaba esa vulnerabilidad que la muerte de su padre le acarreó. Odiaba sentirse tan sola en una casa que a duras penas podía mantener. Odiaba no tener ningún apoyo además de Waverly y su familia.

\- Te creo Cole - Waverly trató de consolar a su amiga lo mejor que pudo dejando su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos y tratar de borrar las lágrimas que podía ver seguían cayendo por esas mejillas pálidas  ahora sonrojadas. Le sonrió tratando de animarla - Te creo todo lo que has dicho de él y lamento que la gente de este pueblo no lo haya comprendido y que se hayan burlado pero Cole, esa es la opinión y visión de ellos. No la tuya. Tú conociste a un padre atento y amoroso y es esa tu propia realidad. Es la verdad con la que te tienes que quedar y no te debe importar lo que otros piensen. Era tu papá, Cole. No de ellos.

Un nuevo y feo llanto fue todo lo que Nicole pudo expresar. Nadie le había dicho algo así antes, ni siquiera su madre. Esas palabras de Waverly fueron todo lo que Nicole necesitó para estar en paz con su pasado y con la muerte de su padre y ambas se dedicaron a pasar el resto de la tarde escuchando música con Nicole siendo la espectadora principal de los ensayos de porrista de su pequeño rayo de sol.

Ella le había prometido a Waverly estar ahí para su primera rutina y lo cumplió sin pensarlo dos días más tarde. Había pedido permiso a Nedley para llegar al trabajo un par de horas más tarde con la condición de tomar dos horas extras al día siguiente en compensación.

Nedley había aceptado y Nicole se encontraba sentada en la segunda fila de las gradas en el gimnasio de la escuela. Era el lugar donde Nicole a veces entrenaba tiros libres de basquetbol. De pronto las gradas comenzaron a llenarse de chicos y chicas interesados en la primera rutina de la chica Earp y Nicole se inquietó. Sabía que no sería la única pero jamás pensó que tanta gente estuviera interesada en su mejor amiga. Se distrajo por un rato con su reproductor de música y su cassette de The Beatles que casi nunca sacaba del aparato y esperó a que el escuadrón de porristas saliera al gimnasio.

Pronto éste se llenó de chicas y chicas vestidos de blanco y azul. Las chicas con un peto azul con líneas azules sin mangas de fondo blanco con las palabras Blue Devils grabadas de celeste en el centro. Una falda corta blanca con borde azul dejó a Nicole viendo más estrellas que las que tenían los calcetines largos y blancos de Waverly. Zapatillas blancas de tenis terminaban su atuendo, además de pompones de brillantes de confeti metálico y azul era todo lo que la chica más pequeña llevaba.

No podía enamorarse más de su amiga. Waverly todavía era menor de edad y era horrible para Nicole saber lo difícil que era ella reprimir todo lo que sentía.

Se sentía sucia a pesar de que no eran tantos los años que las separaban. Waverly todavía era adolescente y por supuesto, ella sabía que no era lesbiana. A Nicole no le hizo falta preguntarle porque había visto una imagen de ella abrazada a un chico guapo de ojos claros que luego Waverly le contó era su ex novio, Champ Hardy.

Como si no fuera suficiente su mala suerte.

Enamorarse de una joven heterosexual, menor de edad y que tenía mucho más que ella.

No era justo, pero en ese momento Nicole se contentó con ver la rutina de porrista de Waverly y grabarlo en la memoria para pasar esos días malos que parecían perseguirla más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

Nicole no se sorprendió de saber que Waverly era mejor porrista que todo el grupo junto, incluida la propia Stephanie Jones.

Ella vio como la rubia observaba la rutina de Waverly con una expresión amargada y llena de celos. También se dio cuenta de las malas intenciones de la rubia cuando la vio acercarse a Waverly con todo el propósito de lastimarla.

Nicole no lo pensó y trató de adelantarse a la otra chica consiguiendo con una rapidez inusitada, ponerse delante de Waverly y viéndose obligada a recibir el fuerte empujón que la lanzó con fuerza de espaldas al  suelo de madera dura, golpeándose la cabeza además con un pequeño taburete metálico que estaba dispuesto al centro de la pista.

El dolor estalló en su cabeza al grado de ver puntos blancos detrás de sus ojos y sentía toda la espalda y su trasero en llamas. Ella sólo pudo distinguir gritos y una sombra de cabello largo y ojos asustados que pertenecían a Waverly.

\- Cole... - la voz de Waverly sonaba angustiada - Por favor que estés bien Cole, ¿Puedes oírme?

\- Waves... - Nicole respondió en un susurro dolorido - Sí... tú-

\- Shhh... No - Waverly sonrió entre lágrimas acariciando con ternura el cabello pelirrojo de Nicole y su mejillas - No hables, ya viene la ayuda Cole, quédate conmigo y no cierres los ojos, ¿bueno?

Nicole quiso asentir pero le dolió la cabeza. Gimió en voz baja pero obedeció a Waverly mucho más tranquila luego de sentir su mano rodeando la suya. Se sentía a salvo junto a ella y estaba feliz de haber conseguido rescatar a su amiga de aquel desastre. Prefería mil veces ser ella la que recibiera todos los golpes si al final era consolada por su bello ángel.

Una visita con la enfermera de la escuela Gretta Perley y un pequeño chichón en la cabeza más tarde, Nicole fue obligada a retirarse de la escuela y pasar dos días en casa recuperándose. Tenía que mantener una bolsa de hielo en el golpe y alguien debía permanecer despierta con ella en la noche ya no podría dormir sin obligarse a despertarse cada dos horas, sólo por precaución.

Nicole aceptó las recomendaciones con desgana, no tenía a nadie en casa para hacer eso por ella, aunque imaginó que el reloj despertador podría ser un buen sustituto.

Estaba a punto de agradecer la ayuda de la enfermera, pero Waverly se le adelantó.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda enfermera Perley - la morena sonrió con amabilidad a la mujer morena que sólo asintió - Me aseguraré de que Cole esté muy bien cuidada en casa.

\- ¿Qué? - Nicole no entendía las palabras de Waverly y vio la otra chica ya ocupada en el teléfono de la enfermería. Vagamente escuchó a Waverly pedirle permiso a la enfermera para llamar a Wynonna. Quince minutos más tarde Nicole entendió que Waverly se refería a casa como el Homestead y que bien cuidada significaba que pasaría esos dos días con la familia de su amiga. Ella intentó protestar.

\- Ni una sola palabra Cole Haught - Waverly expresó con severidad mirando a la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzada de brazos -  Te quedarás en el homestead y es la última palabra, ¿Está claro?

\- Sí señora - Nicole asintió con un dejo de nerviosismo y agachó la cabeza sabiendo que no podía desobedecer las órdenes de la pequeña morena.

\- Oye... - Waverly se acercó a Nicole tratando de obligarla a que la mirara cuando lo hizo, la expresión de cachorrito apaleado conmovió el corazón de la joven - No estoy tratando de obligarte a nada que no quieras Cole, pero sé que me necesitas y tú también sabes que no es seguro que te quedes sola en casa.

\- Lo sé - Nicole suspiró, derrotada - Pero yo no quiero molestar. Ni para ti ni para tu familia, Waverly. No quiero ser una carga.

\- No lo eres ni lo serás Cole - Waverly negó con la cabeza - Nunca serás eso para mí. Somos amigas y las amigas se cuidan entre ellas y yo quiero hacerlo por ti esta vez. ¿Me dejarías?

Nicole tragó saliva y observó con asombro la sinceridad en los ojos de Waverly. Ella asintió y sonrió cuando la morena le dio su bella sonrisa de vuelta.

Ambas esperaron a que llegara Wynonna pero la morena no había llegado sola. Curtis también la acompañaba y parecía estar muy preocupado por todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo estuvo más después de saber el motivo del accidente y Nicole sin buscarlo ganó más puntos en el corazón del hombre y un cariño que todavía le costaba asimilar.

Ella no iba volver a llorar en público, pero fue afortunadamente distraída por las palabras feroces que Wynonna espetó en la enfermería cuando entendió más de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿A quién tengo que golpear, baby girl? - Wynonna estaba furiosa y su postura de chica mala vestida de cuero lo demostraba. Curtis negó con la cabeza y dio un apretón suave pero firme al hombro de su segunda sobrina.

\- Nadie va a golpear a nadie cariño - él respondió con seriedad - La violencia no se resuelve con más violencia y Nicole no necesita esta tensión, menos tu hermana. Así que calma tus caballos muchacha, nos vamos a casa.

Wynonna aceptó a regañadientes las palabras de su tío y entre él y Waverly ayudaron a Nicole a salir de la escuela evitando a la muchedumbre que los rodeaba y murmuraba para entrar a la camioneta de Curtis. Era una Toyota pick up parecida a la de su esposa Gus, pero de color rojo.

Nicole se vio obligada a descansar en el asiento del copiloto que era más cómodo, mientras las hermanas Earp viajaban en el asiento trasero. Las mochilas de Waverly y Nicole estaban en la cama del vehículo igual que la bicicleta de la pelirroja.

Ella aceptó agradecida los cuidados de la familia Earp. Ni siquiera con su madre se había sentido tan cuidada y querida. Ellos le daban todo lo que necesitaba e incluso podía tener delicias que no podía permitirse por falta de recursos. Pizzas de diferentes sabores, pasteles o tartas de chocolate. Waverly la había mimado con sus propios pasteles de plátano que eran una delicia y Curtis con una sopa de tomate casera que le había hecho muy bien a su estómago revuelto con analgésicos.

La parte que menos le gustó fue despertar cada dos horas para prevenir una conmoción cerebral, pero dos días al cuidado de Waverly y su familia fue la mejor medicina que ella pudo tener y que agradeció con creces ayudando en casa con lo que necesitaran.

La rutina de Waverly y Nicole volvió a la normalidad al tercer día, cuando supieron que Stephanie Jones había sido despedida del equipo de porristas y que la obligaron a dimitir como presidenta del centro de alumnos seniors de la escuela. Luego del ataque a Nicole, su popularidad cayó en picada y los supuestos amigos con los que se rodeaba poco a poco le fueron dando la espalda.

La chica popular de la escuela era Waverly, pero ella no estaba pendiente de tener seguidores que imitaran cada uno de sus pasos ni hablar de cosas banales con ellos. Ella seguía siendo la misma Waverly que pasaba casi todo su tiempo al lado de Nicole escuchando música en sus reproductores de audio.

Las voces de Cindy Lauper, ABBA, y Madonna siempre estaban en guerra con The Beatles, Reo, Europe, Queen, o incluso Elvis.

Se entretenían hablando de música y del término de las clases. Nicole pronto tendría su fiesta de graduación, pero no tenía a nadie que le interesara como compañía... bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sí había una persona, pero todavía era menor de edad y no estaba autorizada a asistir a esa fiesta si no era mayor de quince años. Nicole había tomado la decisión de no asistir a su fiesta de graduación y así se lo hizo saber a Waverly que no estuvo de acuerdo con el razonamiento de la joven pelirroja.

\- La fiesta de graduación es un hito importante Nicole, no puedes perdértela - ella razonó con seriedad - Es la última vez que verás a tus compañeros de clases antes que de que te vayas para la universidad y la academia.

\- No me interesa Waves - Nicole se encogió de hombros - Aparte de ti y de Chrissy nadie dentro de este lugar me interesa y además no tengo pareja para el baile. No iré.

\- Lo sería... - Waverly murmuró en voz baja y Nicole la miró con extrañeza. Ella se aclaró la garganta - Si me dejaran asistir a la fiesta no tendría ningún problema en ser tu pareja de baile Cole, pero....

\- Lo sé - Nicole asintió dándole un apretón cariñoso a la mano de la morena - Gracias por tratar de animarme Waves pero no es necesario. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

\- Entonces podríamos tener nuestro propio baile de graduación en el homestead - Waverly se animó visiblemente con la idea y luego negó con la cabeza - No... No me hagas caso, es una idea....

\- Maravillosa - Nicole expresó con una sonrisa que Waverly imitó - Me ha encantado tu idea Waves. Acepto.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Waverly se rió incrédula de que Nicole siguiera su juego. Poco sabía ella que Nicole la seguiría incluso si Waverly le pedía tirarse de cabeza desde la azotea de la escuela. Ella lo haría.

\- Por supuesto - la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa - Podríamos tener música, comida y hasta ponche sin alcohol para ti.

Nicole alzó las cejas con una sonrisa y el grito de sorpresa y el abrazo de oso pilló desprevenida a la chica más alta, que no se esperaba la efusividad de su amiga ni los besos que pudo sentir en toda la piel de sus mejillas.

Su corazón se puso a hacer volteretas dentro de su pecho como siempre hacía cuando Waverly demostraba su cariño, pero Nicole se dejó querer. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de esa nueva etapa de su vida. Una a la que todavía le faltaba pasar por una prueba dura que muy pronto alzaría su fea cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos. Todos los errores son míos. Y quisiera tomarme por una vez este pequeño espacio para opinar sobre algo que llamó mucho la atención ayer, sobre el post en Instagram del esposo de Kat Barrell y el hashtag RayHaught.  
> Empezar por decir que no estoy de acuerdo con el bullying en contra del hombre. Es desagradable leer tanta mala onda de golpe, y no lo apoyo pero también sé el motivo del odio. Cambiar un hashtag a todas luces lésbico por uno heterosexual, borrando el Way por el Ray en señal de "apoyo" no tiene ningún sentido y eso se notó.  
> Debo confesar que no sigo al actor porque me interesa más Kat, pero no sé. Siento que su apoyo se fue por el lado equivocado.  
> Eso era.  
> Gracias por la lectura.


	3. Sin Sangre en las Venas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El esperado baile de graduación de Nicole en la granja Earp.
> 
>  
> 
> Temas del soundtrack en este capítulo:  
> Tema: What A Feeling (Irene Cara)  
> Disco: Official Music Soundtrack from Flashdance (1983)  
> Temas: Yellow Submarine, All You Need is Love (The Beatles)  
> Disco: Yellow Submarine (1969)  
> Tema: I Can't Fight This Feeling (REO Speedwagon) con letra en inglés y traducida.  
> Disco: Wheels Are Turnin' (1984)  
> Tema: Sweet Time (REO Speedwagon)  
> Disco: Good Trouble (1982)  
> Tema: Jailbait (Aerosmith)  
> Disco: Rock in a Hard Place (1982)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí subir capítulos más seguido para enfocarme mejor en la segunda parte que está en marcha.  
> Todos los errores son míos. Gracias por la lectura.

Cuando los días comenzaban a enfriarse en Purgatory ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para la fiesta de graduación en la escuela secundaria.

La ola de excitación y murmullos emocionados se podían oír en cada rincón del establecimiento y eso estaba poniendo en el borde la paciencia de Nicole.

Pero no era la emoción de los alumnos lo que la tenía tan perturbada, sino la insistencia del único chico que se había atrevido a invitarla a la fiesta de fin de curso. Skip Larson se había acercado a Nicole tratando de juntar todo su valor para preguntarle a la chica que le gustaba si quería ir con él a la fiesta.

Sus amigos, por supuesto, le alentaron que lo hiciera y siguiendo los consejos de Perry Crofte que ya no estaba en la escuela, intentó llamar su atención.

Como siempre, el chico rubio había encontrado a la pelirroja ocupada con un libro en la mano y con los auriculares en los oídos. Vagamente podía oír la música viniendo de ellos pero no sabía si podía distinguir el último álbum de Queen o música de Guns & Roses. El sorprendente día soleado ameritaba pasarlo en los jardines de la escuela así que él vio a Nicole apoyada contra un árbol cerca de una fuente de agua. Estaba sola así que aprovechó para acercarse a ella y preguntarle lo que había planeado durante un tiempo. Se ajustó la chaqueta de su equipo de hockey y pasó la mano por su cabello rubio cobrizo encopetado tratando de no apresurarse ni parecer demasiado ansioso.

Se acercó a dónde Nicole leía concentrada en el suelo de grava y se quedó de pie frente a ella tapándole la luz del sol que se filtraba de las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo otoñal.

\- Ehh... ho... hola Nicole... - la voz del chico sonó demasiado aguda para sus oídos y se aclaró la garganta. Cuando vio a la alta pelirroja mirándolo con un extrañeza y un dejo de fastidio lo intentó de nuevo - ¿Se...? ¿Serías mi pareja para el baile? ¿Quieres...?

\- Lo siento, pero no - Nicole estaba sorprendida por la invitación pero no lo demostró. Sólo miró al chico que a veces la saludaba con extrañeza. No le gustaba Skip pero no porque fuera un mal chico, sino porque se rodeaba con el grupo de Stephanie Jones. Le gustaba más antes cuando estaba junto a Perry, pero desde que Perry se había graduado un año antes, Skip volvió a juntarse con ese grupo de matones y a Nicole eso no le agradaba. Se quedó mirando al chico con el entrecejo fruncido y repitió - Yo no bailo. Pero gracias por la invitación Skip.

El chico sonrió con tristeza pero asintió a la negativa y se marchó al mismo tiempo que aparecía la chica nueva Earp acompañada de la hija del Sheriff, Chrissy Nedley. Skip vio a las tres chicas charlar y reírse y se dio cuenta que trataría de probar suerte una segunda vez, para convencer a Nicole de ir con él al baile.

La segunda vez que lo intentó fue al término de la clase de gimnasia mientras el escuadrón de porristas comenzaba sus entrenamientos. Los acordes de What a Feeling de Irene Cara comenzaron a llenar los altavoces del gimnasio y  el mar de chicas vestidas con el uniforme de porristas y sus pompones inundó una vez más el espacio en la cancha. Skip vio también a la chica Earp tomar el puesto de Stephanie Jones como jefa del grupo de porristas, tomándose muy en serio su papel. Él no entendía mucho de las rutinas y los movimientos, pero se quedó muy sorprendido con la agilidad con la que la chica morena se desplazaba por el lugar. La chica era todo sonrisas y fortaleza y podía ver claramente como el resto del grupo se empeñaba en seguirle los pasos. No era demasiado difícil darse cuenta que Stephanie Jones estaba a años luz de la capacidad de la chica nueva, era menuda y bajita pero empeñosa y una bola de energía inagotable de tener en cuenta.

Y ella había llamado la atención de muchos chicos y chicas en el gimnasio, pero nadie tenía la total y absorta atención en ella como Nicole Haught que estaba en la tercera fila de las gradas con los ojos pegados a cada uno de los movimientos de Waverly Earp en el centro de la pista.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta por el asombro y cualquiera que la viera de lejos casi juraría que ni siquiera respiraba, pero Skip perdió ese último detalle. Él sólo estaba pensando en su oportunidad de pedirle una última vez que fuera su pareja del baile y con ese fin, se acercó a las gradas y subió hasta el segundo peldaño que estaba libre de gente y volvió a llamar la atención de Nicole saludándola con nerviosismo.

Por su parte, Nicole no estaba feliz de ver que su campo de visión de la cancha fuera cubierto por una masa desconocida vestida de azul. Suspiró con un dejo de hastío cuando vio que su acosador era Skip y trató de alejarlo de su premio, ver a Waverly dirigiendo al grupo de porristas, negándose a su insistente petición.

\- Sigo sin bailar, Skip - ella lo miró un par de segundos con seriedad y se corrió en la grada para tener más espacio de visión frente a ella - No insistas más, ¿bueno? Yo he decidido no ir al baile de graduación y ni tú ni nadie me convencerá de lo contrario. De verdad lo siento amigo, pero no es no. Y seguirá siendo no hasta el final.

\- ¿Estás segura que…? -  Skip lo intentó de nuevo - Tal vez yo podría-

\- No Skip - la voz de Nicole sonaba decidida y no tartamuda por una vez. Lo miró con seriedad - No iré. Ni contigo ni con nadie. No estoy interesada, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

El chico asintió sabiendo que si una chica se mantenía severa en su postura negativa no había palabras que la hicieran cambiar su opinión. Él lo sabía porque lo podía ver a menudo con sus padres cuando tenían una discusión y su madre se enojaba.

Se entristeció de perder su oportunidad, pero la pena a Skip le duró hasta el término de la clase y hasta después de casi sufrir un infarto cuando una morena apareció al lado de su casillero y le pidió ser su compañera de baile. Era Beth Gardner. Compañera de Nicole Haught y amiga de Stephanie Jones que también era conocida por odiar las entrañas de la chica pelirroja por alguna razón que nadie entendía.

\- He oído que la odiosa de Nicole Haught te rechazó la invitación para ser tu pareja en el baile - Beth que estaba vestida negro expresó con aplomo - ¿Te gustaría quitarte ese lastre de negativa siendo mi pareja de baile?

El chico de ojos claros tragó saliva. Miró a la niña con nerviosismo porque en realidad todos en la escuela les tenían miedo a los hermanos Gardner. Mercedes Gardner era una especie de viuda negra que le gustaba acumular conquistas dentro de la escuela y rodearse con los alumnos populares sólo porque su familia venía de dinero y su hermana Beth era asidua a seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Para fortuna de todos, en especial de los varones, Mercedes ya no estaba en la escuela porque había tenido su graduación el año anterior junto al grupo de su amigo Perry. El último novio de Mercedes, Jonas Willows, también se había graduado el año anterior y lo último que se había sabido de él era que se había unido a la pandilla de los Banditos de Vancouver.

Se quedó mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, dispuesto a negar su petición pero lo pensó dos veces, no quería estar en el lado malo de Beth Gardner así que no lo dudó y aceptó a la niña como su pareja de baile. Su respuesta le valió una sonrisa encantada de la extraña morena y un descuidado beso en la mejilla más el aviso de encontrarse al día siguiente después de clases para charlar sobre los preparativos de la invitación.

Skip aceptó a regañadientes casi lamentando decirle que sí a la chica y no poder negarse. Él esperó escondido tras la puerta de su casillero a que Beth se fuera y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era distraerse y sacó del compartimiento su reproductor de discos, el nuevo discman Sony que su padre le había regalado para su último cumpleaños y encendió el lado A del disco de Aerosmith Rock in a Hard Place de 1982, disfrutando de Jailbait a todo volumen por sus auriculares y rezando para el que el día siguiente despareciera pronto.

 

\- Es una porquería - Nicole Haught estaba recostada de espaldas compartiendo la cama de Waverly. Ella estaba en el homestead y disfrutaba de un breve descanso antes de tener que ir a trabajar al rancho Nedley. Ella le había contado sobre Skip y su molestia cuando descubrió la insistencia del chico - La capacidad de ese chico en insistir quiero decir. Espero que esta última negativa haya entrado por esa dura cabeza, porque Waves, es lo peor.

\- Creo que él ya lo aceptó Cole - Waverly mencionó en voz alta disfrutando de la tarde tranquila y de la música que como siempre, a Nicole le gustaba oír. Reo Speedwagon. El disco que sonaba en el boombox de Waverly, un Lasonic TRC-975, doble casetera Ghettoblaster. Era una de las radios favoritas de Nicole y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla porque era una de las radios más caras que había. Pero ella disfrutaba del sonido surround en la radio de la morena y disfrutar de los acordes y las voces de Kevin Cronin y Terry Luttrell era un verdadero placer. Al grado que casi se perdió la voz de su ángel de lo concentrada que estaba en el coro de la canción Sweet Time el segundo tema del álbum Good Trouble de 1982.

\- ¿Qué? - miró a la morena con expresión confundida - ¿De qué-?

\- De Skip, Cole - Waverly casi puso los ojos en blanco - Te estoy hablando de que parece que él ya aceptó tu negativa de ser su pareja para el baile.

\- ¿Y lo dices porque...?

\- Porque escuché a Chrissy hablando con Bethany en los camarines de la chicas después del entrenamiento y ella le comentó la noticia que ya circulaba por los pasillos, que Beth Gardner ya tenía pareja de baile. Cuando Chrissy le preguntó a Bethany quién era, ella le dijo que era Skip y que él había aceptado su invitación cuando ella le preguntó. - Waverly se acercó a Nicole dándole un suave apretón a la mano que Nicole tenía presionada en su estómago - Así que Cole, ya no tienes que seguir enfadada con ese chico. Te has librado de él.

\- _"Pero no de ti, Wave"_ \- pensó para sí con un dejo de anhelo casi sin oír lo que la morena le estaba diciendo. El sonido de REO también se estaba desvaneciendo de sus oídos porque todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en Waverly. Sólo Waverly... siempre Waverly.

\- Sí... - ella suspiró cerrando los ojos para despejar su cabeza - Es... es bueno saberlo Waves, gracias por decírmelo.

\- De nada Cole - Waverly sonrió besando la mejilla derecha de su amiga - Para eso están las amigas.

\- Sí, eso es cierto - ella sonrió para ocultar su sarcasmo - _"Están para eso y para torturarme también..." "Por el amor de..." "Por favor dame paciencia..."_

Ella estaba a punto de responder con algo más pensado pero sus palabras murieron al mismo tiempo que la voz de Gus avisaba desde el primer piso que el Sheriff Nedley estaba esperando a Nicole en su rancho.

La pelirroja casi maldice por lo bajo a su descuido en la hora. Pidió a Waverly su cassette de REO de vuelta y lo guardó en su Walkman. Se puso las botas de trabajo y su chaqueta rosa y se despidió de Waverly avisándole que se verían pronto.

REO acompañó los pensamientos de Nicole durante todo su camino al rancho Nedley esperando poder pasar más tiempo como ese junto a su pequeño ángel y rezando una vez más para seguir siendo capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos por la bella morena.

 

Sin embargo y por mucho que Nicole lo odiara no podía permanecer alejada. Aquello sería lo más lógico en su cabeza y lo más sano para su corazón, pero no lo podía concebir. Estar alejada de Waverly se sentía como asfixiarse con un vaso con agua o con el propio aire. Era como negar esa parte de ella que la necesitaba con locura. Era la sensación de estar sin sangre en las venas.

Imposible.

Tal como le fue imposible a Nicole negarse a la invitación de Waverly la noche en la que sería su fiesta de graduación. A ella sólo le quedaban unos días para reunir el dinero suficiente y marcharse a la gran ciudad para entrar en la universidad primero y luego a la academia. El propio Sheriff Nedley que sabía su historia, le dijo que la ayudaría con su contacto en la academia para tuviera una buena acogida. Nicole sabía que tendría que vivir en las instalaciones durante todo el transcurso de su formación y aunque eso no era muy agradable en un principio, también entendía que ese era otro viaje más en su camino a la adultez.

Lo único malo en ese siguiente paso era tener que alejarse de Purgatory y al mismo tiempo de Waverly. Nicole no quería pensar en eso ni en sus noches solitarias que Nicole lamentaba, iba a pasar mucho mientras estuviera en la academia.

\- No pienses en eso Nicole Haught - se regañó a sí misma pensando en voz alta - No ahora que tu pequeño ángel te está esperando en tu propia fiesta privada en el homestead. Sólo recordarlo la hizo sonreír y ajustó los auriculares en sus oídos mientras cantaba su canción favorita de REO I Can't This Feeling. Esa era una canción que la identificaba mucho y que la disfrutaba mucho también. Casi deseaba poder tener la capacidad de hacer lo que decía la canción;

 

_"Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento por más tiempo"_

_"Y todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir"_

_"Lo que comenzó como una amistad, ha crecido más fuerte"_

_"Solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo"_

**_(Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_ **

**_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_ **

**_What started out this friendship has grown stronger_ **

**_I only wish I had the strength to let it show)_ **

 

Nicole no tenía esa fuerza. Al menos, no sentía que la tuviera porque siempre la perdía cada vez que miraba a Waverly a los ojos. Su miedo era más fuerte que su fuerza aunque sonara tonto. Los obstáculos que existían entre ambas también parecían insalvables.

 

_"Me digo a mí mismo que no puedo aguantar para siempre"_

_"Dije que no hay razón para mi miedo"_

_"Porque me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos"._

_"Le das la dirección a mi vida"._

_"Lo haces todo tan claro"._

**_(I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_ **

**_I said there is no reason for my fear_ **

**_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_ **

**_You give my life direction_ **

**_You make everything so clear)_ **

 

Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no había razón para su miedo porque había muchas. Tantas que no el tiempo no le alcanzaría para contarlas y lo que era peor, quería ser egoísta. Quería serlo, dejar de lado todo y gritar a los cuatro vientos todo que sentía pero de nuevo, no podía. No con todas las barreras en su contra. Su situación económica y personal, la edad de Waverly, su ida a la academia de policía.... tantas cosas. Pero tal como decía la letra de la canción era cierto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan protegida y segura que en los brazos cariñosos de Waverly y eso era algo que Nicole no estaba dispuesta a dar por sentado.

 

_"E incluso cuando deambulo,_

_Te mantengo a la vista"_

_"Eres una vela en la ventana"._

_"En una fría y oscura noche de invierno"._

_"Y me estoy acercando más de lo que nunca pensé"._

**_(And even as I wander_ **

**_I'm keeping you in sight_ **

**_You're a candle in the window_ **

**_On a cold, dark winter's night_ **

**_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might)_ **

 

Esta parte de la canción también había hecho sonreír a Nicole porque no dejaba de ser cierta. Waverly en realidad era su vela en la ventana en una noche fría y oscura y lo fue desde que la vio llegar en cámara lenta a la clase de inglés de la señora Lucado y sabía que siempre lo sería. Su luz al final del túnel.

_"Y no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento"._

_"Olvidé por lo que empecé a luchar"._

_"Es hora de llevar este barco a la orilla._

_Y tirar los remos, para siempre"._

**_(And I can't fight this feeling anymore_ **

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_ **

**_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_ **

**_And throw away the oars, forever)_ **

 

Y esto era lo más difícil para ella. Dejarse llevar. Atreverse. Desde que había conocido a Waverly su tartamudeo se había hecho más pronunciado, pero había cambiado un poco cuando se acostumbró a pasar más tiempo con ella y con su familia. No podía ser así de tímida. De insegura. No si quería seguir siendo amiga de una chica con la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, no si quería ser policía. Tenía que ser valiente por mucho que le costara.

 

_"Porque no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento"_

_"Olvidé por lo que empecé a luchar"._

_"Y si tengo que arrastrarme por el suelo"._

_"Venir a atravesar tu puerta"._

_"Bebé, ya no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento"._

**_('Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_ **

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_ **

**_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_ **

**_Come crushing through your door_ **

**_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore)._ **

 

Nicole sabía que no era tiempo pero lo haría. Algún día. Algún día cuando estuviera más segura de sí misma, algún día cuando la diferencia de edad no fuera un impedimento... algún día... cuando fuera capaz de cumplir sus metas y dejarle a Waverly su propio tiempo para crecer y ser feliz.

 

_"Mi vida ha sido un torbellino desde que te vi"._

_"He estado corriendo en círculos en mi mente"._

_"Y siempre parece que te estoy siguiendo, chica"._

_"Porque me llevas a los lugares,_

_"Que solo nunca encontraría"_

**_(My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_ **

**_I've been running around in circles in my mind_ **

**_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_ **

**_'Cause you take me to the places_ **

**_That alone I'd never find)_ **

No hay ninguna negación en las últimas estrofas. Para Nicole, Waverly también había sido su torbellino personal que había dejado patas arriba toda su realidad. Que había entrado a su vida sin pedir permiso y que con una sonrisa y un hola había sido capaz de matarla y revivirla al mismo tiempo. Ella seguiría a Waverly hasta el infierno y de vuelta si ella se lo pedía.

La pelirroja tarareó las estrofas finales de su canción favorita mientras pedaleaba su camino hasta el homestead Earp después de su trabajo en el rancho de Nedley y de volver a casa para bañarse y hacerse presentable. Estaba tan concentrada en su música y sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba atravesando el portal con el letrero Earp hasta la puerta de la granja.

Una puerta de madera que estaba cerrada pero que se abrió al mismo tiempo que Nicole se bajaba de la bicicleta y la dejaba junto al jeep rojo de Wynonna. Trató de ajustarse un poco la ropa que llevaba puesta. Trató de usar sus mejores pintas para la ocasión. Pantalones de vestir negros, una blusa blanca que su hermana Hayley había dejado olvidada y una chaqueta de vestir que también le había robado a ella antes, más una corbata delgada que parecía más una tira larga pero elegante y que ella pensó, podía darle un poco más de encanto y unos zapatos planos negros que sólo los usaba en ocasiones especiales como éstas.

Su cabello lo acomodó en un moño suelto como acostumbraba a llevarlo pero mucho más cuidado, se maquilló un poco los labios y se encrespó las pestañas. Decidió lucir unos pendientes de oro que su madre le regaló para su cumpleaños número quince y usó el perfume favorito de Waverly que era de cepas de vainilla con un toque de canela.

Estaba pensando en usar un vestido para la ocasión. Realmente lo quería. Pero sabía que lo estropearía si lo llevaba al mismo tiempo que se iba en bicicleta a casa de su amiga. Ella decidió que un traje de vestir haría el mismo trabajo y no se equivocó cuando de pronto vio a Waverly aparecer en el porche de su casa vestida como una diosa.

¿Cómo podía describir Nicole a Waverly Earp sin sonar cliché ni que fuera un eufemismo? Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea, sólo sabía que su cuerpo había reaccionado a esa magnífica visión como si hubiera metido los dedos a la electricidad.

Su cara y sus orejas enrojecieron tanto que estaban igualadas al color de su cabello, su corazón se había echado una carrera dentro de su pecho sin su permiso y comenzó a sudar al mismo tiempo que trataba de moverse hacia adelante sin ningún éxito. Ella sólo podía quedarse mirando a su mejor amiga con el rostro embobado y la boca abierta porque su ángel era perfecta.

En un delicado traje estilo princesa color turquesa, con el cabello atado en un tomate delicado, con maquillaje natural, pendientes largos y muy elegantes, zapatos blancos con ¿Tacones? Oh dioses... era demasiado para su corazón y una imprudencia para su libido. Trató de despejar todos esos pensamientos y agachó la cabeza con timidez mirando a la chica de sus sueños con una sonrisa que esperaba, fuera encantadora.

\- Wow... - ella no lo pudo evitar, lo estropeó - Eres una visión, Waves. Estás muy hermosa... de verdad te ves... Wow.

\- Tú tampoco te ves tan mal Cole - Waverly sonrió muy emocionada y sonrojada por los halagos de su amiga - Te ves muy linda así vestida. Es... elegante, precioso....

Nicole sonrió tan profundamente que sus hoyuelos salieron a exhibición y no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho se llenase de orgullo sabiendo que a Waverly le agradaba su aspecto físico. Era un golpe positivo para su autoestima sin duda.

\- Espero que ustedes no se queden babeando la una por la otra toda la tarde porque no es nada gracioso - la voz afilada de Wynonna hizo saltar a las dos chicas que no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás y sonrojarse. Waverly puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza mirando a su hermana con un dejo de severidad, para después coger la muñeca de Nicole y llevarla al salón del Homestead. Gus y Curtis hacían de anfitriones y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho Wynonna, la regañaron por su imprudencia.

\- ¿Qué? - ella se encogió de hombros acercándose a la mesa del comedor que estaba llena de bandejas de aperitivos y ella eligió un puñado de nachos - Estaban babeándose entre sí de pie fuera de la casa, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que esperara a que entre ambas formaran un río? ¡Tengo hambre!

Gus se quejó poniendo los ojos en blanco a las locuras de su sobrina, pero Curtis sólo sonrió a sus ocurrencias. Wynonna podía ser una rebelde en el exterior pero él conocía su corazón y sabía que era bueno. Tan bueno como sabía que ella estaba celosa de Nicole y de la relación que ella tenía con su hermana Waverly.

Y no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Nunca demostró mala actitud hacia la joven pelirroja, pero no tenía que hacerlo para darse cuenta que Wynonna vigilaba muy de cerca los pasos de su hermana. Después de lo ocurrido en la gran ciudad y todo lo que había vivido Waverly con su primer novio Champ, Curtis sabía que el lado sobreprotector de su sobrina mayor estaba en plena vigencia y había aumentado en énfasis cuando Waverly conoció a Nicole.

Su pequeño ángel no dejaba de hablar de Cole. Era todo lo que ella pensaba, todo lo que le gustaba expresar, aparte de su gusto por la música, sus clases y sus libros. Curtis también sabía que Waverly tenía más amigos que Nicole, pero parecía que nadie era más importante para ella que esa chica.

Gus y él intuían que su afán por Nicole podría deberse a algo más profundo que una amistad, pero Waverly nunca expresó nada que pudiera demostrarlo. Curtis estaba decidido a dejar que su sobrina reconociera sus verdaderos sentimientos en su propio tiempo a pesar que algo le decía que aquello no estaba demasiado lejos de suceder.

Pero ella todavía era joven y tenía tiempo. No la forzaría a nada que no pudiera manejar ni que la frenara. Más aun sabiendo que Nicole tenía los días contados de permanencia en Purgatory.

No obstante, mientras veía la interacción entre ambas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Él no era tonto para no reconocer el amor cuando lo veía y tampoco era tan cerrado de mente para no saber que existían distintos tipos de amor además del heterosexual. Él mismo había tenido que luchar lo suyo para estar con Gus, considerando que ambos eran de diferentes clases sociales y vivían en estados diferentes. Él tenía veintitrés años vivía en Purgatory y ella en Ontario. Gus se había marchado de la casa de sus padres a los dieciocho años para vivir su vida y conseguir nuevas experiencias y lo hizo viajando por el país con un grupo de amigos en los años cincuenta. El grupo llegó a Purgatory por accidente, cuando la van en la que viajaban se había descompuesto a la entrada del pueblo y tuvieron que pedir ayuda y alojamiento en la ciudad. Curtis trabajaba con Shorty cuando el grupo liderado por un tipo con pinta elegante, entró al bar de Shorty y la última que entró fue Gus vestida con un elegante traje negro de lunares y tacones altos.

Está demás decir que la única que se quedó en el pueblo fue Gus cuando el resto de su grupo se había marchado y cambió por completo su modo de vivir. También está demás decir que vivieron un tiempo en el pueblo antes de trasladarse a la gran ciudad y regresaron cuando se vieron obligados a cuidar de sus dos sobrinas, Wynonna y Waverly. Willa era otro tema. Willa y Michelle Earp eran un tema que la pequeña familia de cuatro integrantes tenía prohibido hablar para evitar abrir esa específica lata de gusanos que nadie quería.

Curtis cerró los ojos para despejar sus malos recuerdos y saludó a Nicole con todo el cariño del mundo. No se compadecía por el destino de la pobre chica, él sólo trataba de apoyarla en todo lo que podía y ofrecer su casa para que tuviera su baile de graduación era lo menos que podía hacer por ella y por su querida Waverly, después de oír con suma atención todos los pros y contras de tener una pequeña fiesta en el homestead.

La única condición que Gus y él le impusieron a su sobrina era no beber alcohol. Wynonna y Nicole podían tener cerveza si querían porque eran mayores, pero Waverly todavía no estaba autorizada. Sí quería, a los dieciséis, podía tener un trago o dos en ocasiones especiales pero no antes de eso.

Y Waverly estuvo completamente de acuerdo.                                 

Curtis sonrió con emoción cuando vio a su sobrina ofrecerle a su amiga ponche o cerveza y se rió cuando escuchó a Nicole preguntarle a Waverly qué bebería.

\- No puedo beber alcohol porque mis tíos todavía no me dejan - él escuchó a su sobrina responderle a su amiga - Así que yo beberé el ponche que no tiene nada, pero tú puedes tener una cerveza si lo deseas.

\- Deseo el ponche - Curtis escuchó a Nicole responder con firmeza y lo siguiente que dijo le ganó puntos en su corazón sin duda - Yo deseo... tener mi cabeza despejada esta noche Waves... para no olvidarla nunca.

La sonrisa inmensa que vio en el rostro de Waverly cuando escuchó la respuesta de Nicole le dio a entender a Curtis que la otra chica ya había ganado sin siquiera esforzarse. Había ganado un espacio más grande aún en el corazón de su sobrina pero eso al mismo tiempo lo hacía temer a lo que ocurriría después que Nicole se marchara de Purgatory.

Él suspiró y rodeó la cintura de Gus cuando la vio acercándose para apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho. No tenía que hablar con ella para saber que su mente iba por el mismo camino que la suya y se conformó con las palabras sabias de su esposa.

\- Déjalas ser, Curtis - ella respondió con suavidad y un suave beso en la mejilla - Ellas todavía tendrán tiempo.

Y tiempo fue el que ellas pasaron felices en la fiesta de graduación bailando al compás del grupo The Beatles, Yellow Submarine y la canción All You Need Is Love.

La celebración estaba dispuesta en uno de los graneros de la granja que entre todos habían limpiado y engalanado para que luciera adecuado para una fiesta de baile. Al sonido del Boombox de Waverly, Curtis le había añadido un par de parlantes más grandes y Wynonna cooperó con una bola de discoteca que había conseguido los miembros de su grupo de motoristas Los Banditos. Ella les agradeció invitándoles una cerveza gratis en Shorty en la próxima reunión.

El granero también estaba adornado con flores y volantes azules y blancos, una mesa larga al fondo de la estancia contenía los aperitivos de todos los sabores incluso con la bandeja nueva de nachos y donas que Wynonna todavía no se alcanzaba a devorar por estar concentrada bebiendo su segunda, ¿o tercera? cerveza.

Pero ni ella ni los McCready eran el centro de atención sino las chicas. Waverly y Nicole disfrutaban del ponche y del baile de una forma que ambas sabían, jamás hubieran conseguido en la fiesta de la escuela.

Nicole estaba al tanto de eso y no perdió tiempo en agradecer el tremendo gesto de su amiga con ella.

\- Nunca antes me había sentido así, Waves... - ella susurró al oído de la morena sin dejar de rodear su pequeña cintura con las manos - Esta fiesta... ha sido lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí antes... yo...

No pudo seguir. La emoción había embargado su garganta y de pronto la cara de Waverly y todo lo que la rodeaba se difuminó. Trató de contener las lágrimas y tragarse el pesado nudo en la garganta pero no pudo. Nicole no quería llorar pero no pudo evitar desmoronarse en un mar de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que era consolada por los delgados pero fuertes brazos de su ángel. Ella la arrulló como si fuera un bebé y saber que no tendría ese consuelo durante el tiempo que durara su instrucción en la academia y la universidad le hizo llorar más fuerte.

\- Está bien Cole... está bien - Waverly siguió intentando apaciguar el torrente de emociones de su mejor amiga - No tienes que agradecer nada porque yo he hecho esto con todo el cariño del mundo. Yo quiero... - se separó de Nicole para mirar esos bellos ojos tristes enrojecidos - Yo quiero cuidarte. Sé que eres mayor y que no lo necesitas, pero Cole, yo también sé por lo que estás pasando. Sé que no tienes a nadie más y-

\- Wave... - Nicole no quería oír más porque no quería seguir llorando - Eso no-

\- Lo sé - Waverly suspiró - Mi punto es... - ella miró a Nicole directo a los ojos - Me tienes, ¿está bien? Siempre me tendrás. Y a mi familia también Nicole. Siempre.

La pelirroja asintió con fuerza porque la voz le falló. No tenía palabras para agradecer el gesto de la pequeña morena ni todo su cariño. Ella trató de sonreír entre lágrimas y se acercó a Waverly para besar su mejilla. Podía ver a la chica más pequeña sonreírle con cariño y acercarse.

\- Waves yo... - ella titubeó - Me gustaría saber si-

 

\- ¡Waverly...!

 

Ambas chicas saltaron. Se separaron con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que giraban su cabeza a la persona que había gritado. Era una voz masculina y no precisamente de su tío Curtis. Cuando vio al chico vestido con pantalones vaqueros, peinado engominado, botas de motorista y chaqueta de cuero que le devolvía una mirada furibunda, su boca cayó.

\- ¿Champ? - ella preguntó sorprendida - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buscarte - el chico de ojos claros le sonrió con descaro - Te extrañé y quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo. ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia Waverly Earp?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y está Champ. Ganas de darle una zurra al personaje -.-


	4. Espera Desesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught pelea por la chica de sus sueños.
> 
> Música del Soundtrack en este capítulo  
> \- El favorito de Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a empezar por decir que no todos los capítulos tendrán canciones y otros tendrán muchas, pero ahí va. Los errores son míos, gracias por la lectura.

Nicole Haught suspiró. Una vez más. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que la tarde en casa de los Earp y desde que Wynonna la había dejado de vuelta en su casa. Ella estaba sentada en la esquina de su cama. Había intentado dormirse con la ropa puesta y lo había conseguido por un par de horas pero la incomodidad que sentía en el cuerpo y en su cara le habían impedido descansar por más tiempo. Sus costillas todavía se sentían demasiado sensibles y su pómulo y la comisura de su boca todavía ardían cada vez que hablaba o comía.

Ella había intentado olvidar, o al menos no recordar la nefasta tarde en el homestead y en su fiesta de graduación. Nicole había estado bailando con Waverly en el granero de su familia adornado para la ocasión y estaba a punto de derramar su corazón a la pequeña morena cuando fueron interrumpidos groseramente por un chico con pinta de motorista que había aparecido en medio de la fiesta gritando por Waverly.

La pelirroja todavía no podía olvidar la expresión de confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de su mejor amiga, ni tampoco en la charla que siguió cuando el chico, Champ, le había pedido a Waverly volver a ser su novia. Nicole se había quedado de pie estupefacta mirando a las dos personas frente a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los tres estaban solos en el granero y que Curtis, Gus y Wynonna habían desaparecido.

Ella sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña morena que miraba furiosa a su ex novio y todo, desde la expresión furiosa de su cara, sus manos cruzadas delante de su pecho y postura tensa, así lo demostraba. Waverly Earp no estaba para nada contenta y Nicole casi se alegró de no ser ella la receptora de tal ferocidad. Ese pequeño huracán capaz de devastarla.

Nicole recordó la discusión y una parte de ella deseó no haberlo hecho, ni escuchado. No se decían nada demasiado privado, pero ver la interacción de Waverly con ese chico, que Waverly después le dijo tenía diecisiete años, no fue de su agrado.

Si ella era honesta no había sido agradable porque la había puesto celosa. Celosa de saber que alguien más había conocido a su ángel antes que ella. Era tonto, por supuesto. Nicole sabía que Waverly tenía su vida en la gran ciudad antes de trasladarse a Purgatory, pero eso no impedía la ráfaga de celos cada vez que la imaginaba en los brazos de un chico tan engreído como Champ Hardy.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro magullado después de recordar también que Waverly la había presentado como su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Champ la había saludado con un dejo de desprecio que Nicole prefirió dejar pasar. Supo de inmediato que ella no le había caído bien al chico de los ojos claros pero a ella no le interesaba. Nicole estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Waverly que en medio de la acalorada discusión entre los dos, pendía de un hilo muy fino.

****

**_\- Flashback en el Homestead Earp, la noche anterior_** -

 

\- No lo entiendo Champ - Waverly negó con la cabeza mirando con rabia a su ex novio - Todavía no entiendo cómo es que has llegado aquí, sin llamar antes, sin que nadie en el homestead te viera llegar, e incluso cómo descubriste que vivía aquí. ¿Cómo lo hiciste Champ Hardy? ¡Respóndeme!

\- Tengo mis fuentes - él se jactó con una sonrisa engreída - Amigos, eso es todo lo que te puedo responder Waves. - él trató de acercarse a Waverly para agarrarla por la cintura pero la morena lo esquivó alejándose de él quedando más cerca de Nicole. El gesto lo molestó - Oh vamos nena, no te pongas así. Vine en son de paz, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero que hablemos - él miró a Nicole que se mantenía estoica cerca de Waverly - A solas si es posible.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Champ - Waverly espetó con brusquedad negando con la cabeza - Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo, y no hay nada que quiera de ti. Por supuesto que no tengo deseos de volver a ser tu novia y menos de hablar, ¿o es que no te quedó claro la última vez?

\- ¿La última vez que tu hermana Wynonna me golpeó por querer defenderme? - Champ preguntó con evidente molestia tocándose la mandíbula en el lugar que supuestamente había recibido el golpe - Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Los golpes de Wynonna son inolvidables, pero ya ves, yo también soy capaz de olvidarlo. Por eso vine. Para intentarlo de nuevo, para estar contigo.

Champ Hardy intentó una vez más acercarse y consiguió su objetivo cuando alcanzó a coger la muñeca de Waverly, pero tuvo que luchar cuando la otra chica intentó zafarse de esa opresión.

\- Déjame ir, Champ - Waverly expresó con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir - Suéltame ya. Me estás lastimando.

\- Vamos Waves, no te hagas la difícil - él lo intentó de nuevo y sonrió para demostrar una falsa alegría pero su expresión se volvió agria cuando una tercera mano, más grande pero de dedos delgados le impidió seguir insistiendo.

\- Ella te ha dicho que no - Nicole advirtió con severidad al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba siendo acosada. Su disposición de quedarse al margen de la discusión se había ido volando por la ventana cuando vio el nerviosismo y el miedo en el rostro tenso de Waverly - Aléjate de ella. Ahora.

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres para impedirme hablar con mi novia? - la frialdad en la voz de Champ había asustado a la morena pero no a la pelirroja - Desaparece de una vez, rarita. Esto es entre Waverly y yo. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. No te metas en donde no te llaman.

\- Ella es mi amiga Champ ya te lo he dicho - Waverly defendió a Nicole sin dudarlo - Y no la llames rarita. Ella no tiene nada malo.

Champ se quedó mirando a ambas chicas con expresión desconcertada por un par de minutos hasta que de pronto estalló en carcajadas. Eso hizo que Nicole consiguiera alejar a Waverly de Champ y la mantuvo a una distancia segura de él protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

\- No puedo creer esta mierda - él miró entre las dos chicas hasta que observó a Waverly - ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?

\- ¿Qué? - Waverly no entendía nada de lo que su ex estaba hablando - ¿Quién no me ha dicho qué Champ? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- En serio no se lo has dicho, rarita - él se rió y miró a Nicole - No me gustaría ser yo quién arruinara la sorpresa pero ya sabes, la quiero de vuelta.

\- ¿Nicole? - Waverly no entendía nada todavía y eso la ponía cada vez más nerviosa - ¿A qué se refiere Champ? ¿De qué sorpresa...?

\- Que tú mejor amiga aquí y la que tanto defiendes de mí Waves, es una rarita. - él confesó mirando a Nicole con un dejo de burla - Es una desviada, es una lesbiana. A tu amiga le gustan las niñas y no - él enseñó su propia entrepierna vestida de cuero y Waverly lo miró con cara de asco - ¿En serio no lo sabías?

Waverly miró a Nicole con la boca abierta. No podía creer las palabras de Champ y tampoco podía creer la expresión derrotada en la cara de su amiga. No podía entender cómo Nicole había escondido una parte tan importante de ella, pero no estaba pensando en regañarla por ello sino en intentar deshacerse de su molesto ex novio.

\- No me importa lo que sea o no sea Nicole, Champ - ella respondió con seriedad todavía enojada con el chico - Su preferencia sexual tiene que ver con su vida privada y hasta yo sé que de eso no se habla si la otra persona no quiere hablar de ello. Eres un idiota por ventilar ese tipo de cosas aquí. ¿O acaso creíste que si me decías eso yo saldría corriendo de nuevo a tus brazos? Soy menor de edad Champ, pero no soy estúpida. Yo sé la diferencia y también sé que no quiero volver contigo, ni ahora ni nunca. Vete de mi casa. Ahora, Champ Hardy.

La furia de Champ a la negativa de Waverly fue algo que ni que la propia Waverly ni menos Nicole habían alcanzado a dimensionar. La primera sólo supo que de pronto estaba envuelta en un par de brazos violentos que trataron de acosarla y al segundo siguiente todo a su alrededor fue un caos de golpes y gritos.

Nicole no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando a Champ hablar de ella mal y discriminarla. Menos estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo como acosaba a su ángel así que no lo dudó. Separó al chico de la morena y no tardó en enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un merecido puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

El fuerte golpe lo había desestabilizado y sorprendido sin duda, pero no tardó demasiado en sobreponerse y en devolver el puñetazo feroz en la cara de la chica más alta.

El fuerte golpe había dejado a Nicole aturdida al grado que había estado a punto de caerse de bruces al suelo. pero consiguió estabilizarse a tiempo para abalanzarse con brusquedad al cuerpo del otro chico antes que él la atacara. Así fue como ambos se ensalzaron en una pelea a patadas y puñetazos que Waverly ni con todos sus gritos, fue capaz de detener.

Tuvo su parte en la pelea sin embargo, cuando vio a Champ de espaldas a ella tratando de pegarle una tercera patada a las costillas de Nicole. La morena era la que ahora no estaba dispuesta a presenciar más abuso sin hacer nada así que no lo pensó y consiguió hacerse con un palo de madera roto, una escoba rota en realidad, y gritó con rabia descargando un par de golpes de palo a la espalda y luego a la entrepierna de Champ.

\- ¡Deja! ¡De atacar! ¡A Nicole! - ella gritó en medio de los golpes - ¡Tú idiota!

Lo que siguió después de eso fue otro caos de gritos, dolor, y confusión. Los contrincantes habían tenido que ser separados entre Curtis y Wynonna y Gus había tenido que encargarse de Waverly mientras que el sheriff Nedley había tenido que llevarse a Champ a la comisaría. Él tenía prohibido acercarse a Waverly a más de diez pasos de ella y había incumplido la regla. Tendría que ser llevado a la comisaría para detenerlo y llamar a sus padres para que se lo llevaran de vuelta a la gran ciudad.

Mientras en el homestead los mayores intentaban ordenar el caos de la fiesta, Nicole y Waverly se vieron obligadas a permanecer en la habitación de la morena, mientras Gus curaba las heridas de la pelirroja.

\- Se suponía que sería una celebración tranquila, niñas - la morena más grande se quejó haciendo una mueca comprensiva al obvio dolor que estaba experimentando la chica herida - ¿Cómo fue a ocurrir esto Waverly?

\- No lo sé tía Curtis - Waverly todavía seguía muy nerviosa pero sus nervios se vieron opacados por la tremenda preocupación que sentía por Nicole. Odiaba verla sufrir y odiaba verla herida. Por su culpa. Se odió por ser la causante del dolor de Nicole pero la chica más alta que a pesar de sus molestias estaba en sintonía con las emociones de su amiga, le apretó la mano para llamar su atención.

\- No fue tu culpa, Waves - ella había conseguido expresar en medio de muecas - Él era un asno. No fue culpa tuya. Yo no te culpo.

\- Pero mira cómo te ha dejado Cole - Waverly no pudo evitar el gemido afligido - Estás herida y apenas puedes respirar, no me digas que no fue mi culpa porque si no fuera-

\- Si no fuera por ella, serías tú la atacada muchacha - Gus interrumpió las palabras de su sobrina tan cargadas de pesar - Respeta la decisión de Nicole de defenderte Waverly y no le provoques más angustias con tu tristeza. Si ella te ha dicho que no ha sido tu culpa, no fue tu culpa. ¿Está bien? Ella no necesita tu culpa sino tu cariño y no se lo estás dando niña.

\- Lo siento - Waverly se acercó a Nicole, dándole a su mano derecha magullada un tierno beso y se quedó haciendo lo que su tía le había pedido. Apoyando a Nicole a resistir el dolor de sus heridas intentando poner una cara valiente cuando Gus obligó a Nicole a deshacerse de la parte de arriba de su ropa sucia y destrozada para revisar sus costillas.

Waverly casi se ahogó cuando vio la piel del costado de Nicole antes sana, convertida en un lío de morado y amarillo. No cabía duda que eso debía doler mucho pero Nicole parecía estar aguantando ese dolor con valentía.

\- Por Dios, Cole... - Waverly se tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas pero de nuevo no pudo evitar la culpa. La culpa y su odio hacia Champ Hardy mientras imaginaba miles de maneras de hacerle pagar por el abuso que había sufrido Nicole por su causa.

\- _"Esta me la pagarás, Champ Hardy"_ \- ella se prometió para sí misma - _"No sé cómo pero lo harás" "Lo juro"._

Gus había tenido que dejar a Nicole recostada en la cama de Waverly con compresas frías en el costado magullado después de curar el resto de sus heridas. También le había tenido que dar analgésicos para ayudarla con el dolor y le aconsejó tratar de descansar para recuperarse más rápido.

Nicole estaba a punto de rechazar el ofrecimiento. Ella podía cuidarse sola sin problemas, no quería ser otra carga para la familia por segunda vez pero Gus no había aceptado el no como respuesta.

\- Te quedas y es el final - ella había dicho con severidad pero en tono suave - No más quejas, muchacha. Tus huesos y tu cuerpo necesitan descansar - ella miró a su sobrina - Y tú estás encargada de cuidar que esta chica descanse, ¿ha quedado claro?

\- Sí señora - las dos chicas respondieron al unísono a lo que Gus sólo puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación de Waverly refunfuñando en contra de la juventud de estos tiempos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, las dos amigas por fin pudieron relajarse mientras la morena trataba ayudar a su amiga a descansar. Nicole a pesar de su cansancio mantenía los ojos abiertos con obstinación porque no quería dejar de mirar a su pequeño rayo de sol. Todavía estaba nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido y estaba casi desesperada por hablar de eso con Waverly pero la chica más pequeña que no había dejado de mirarla, negó con la cabeza.

\- Descanso primero, charla después - ella expresó con seriedad pero sin dejar de lado una sonrisa amable - Ya oíste a mi tía Gus, Cole.

\- Lo sé - Nicole asintió con cansancio y miró a Waverly con ojos de cachorro apaleado - Yo sé pero, ¿te quedarás conmigo, cierto? ¿Hasta que me duerma?

\- Por supuesto - Waverly sonrió con emoción - Nada me alejará de tu lado Cole. Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- _"Entonces quédate para siempre..."_ \- Nicole pensó para sí misma mirando a su amiga con embobada adoración. Trató de sonreír y cuando lo hizo le dolió - Ouch....

\- Pobre de ti - Waverly se burló con cariño y acarició el rostro magullado de su amiga con delicadeza tratando de consolarla - ¿Mejor?

Nicole asintió con vehemencia y no luchó contra sus ganas de dormir porque Waverly estaba haciendo muy difícil su trabajo de mantenerse alerta. Las caricias suaves y la voz tierna de la pequeña morena lograron su cometido de enviarla directo a los brazos de Morfeo y ella se durmió pensando en lo afortunada que era. Había peleado para defender el honor de la chica que amaba y ahora esa chica se había quedado con ella.

Ella había ganado.

 

Nicole había conseguido dormir hasta el día siguiente y varias horas más tarde. Dejó que su maltrecho cuerpo descansara ese tiempo, pero su despertar no fue muy afortunado porque ya sin analgésicos en su sistema, todo le dolía. Ella no había podido evitar el gemido dolorido, olvidándose que no estaba en su cama ni menos en su casa para dar rienda suelta a lo que estaba sintiendo sin molestar a nadie.

\- Oh Dios mío.... - ella gimió casi sin aliento tratando de moverse -  Duele....

\- ¿Cole? - la voz inesperada de Waverly acercándose a la cama hizo que el cuerpo de Nicole se tensara por completo causándole aún más dolor - Oh no....

Nicole se había olvidado de Waverly. Su cuerpo se tensó tratando de luchar contra sus nervios y su dolor al mismo tiempo que la morena intentaba consolarla.

\- No... No... No... No... Cole... Shhh... - Waverly intentó consolar a la niña más alta sin mucho éxito, la pelirroja todavía no conseguía relajarse - Relájate Cole, sólo soy yo. Estás bien, estás a salvo. Calma, ¿sí? No sufras por favor, no sufras. Respira.

Waverly obligó a Nicole a mirarla a la vez que también la obligaba a poner una de sus manos sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Trató de calmar a la otra chica obligándola a respirar con suavidad al unísono que ella y después de un par de minutos su maniobra dio resultado. La tensión salió del cuerpo dolorido de Nicole y ella pudo respirar más libremente. Aceptó sin dudar los dos análgesico que su amiga le había dado y se tragó las píldoras con un poco de agua que Waverly había tenido que ayudarla a beberse.

\- Gracias Wave... - Nicole suspiró haciendo una mueca cuando volvió a acomodarse en las almohadas - Y lo siento. Yo no sé qué me pasó, yo-

\- No importa - Waverly acarició el cabello de Nicole con suavidad dándole una sonrisa comprensiva - Te has despertado dolorida y  en una cama extraña, estabas asustada. Lo entiendo Cole, no tienes que disculparte.

La pelirroja vio a la otra chica sin poder creer sus palabras. Estaba tentada a preguntarle si era real y no una especie de ángel que había caído del cielo para cuidarla y protegerla de la soledad de su vida y de los acosadores como Champ Hardy, pero no creía que su pregunta fuera a ser bien recibida. Nicole no quería sobrepasarse con Waverly y tampoco hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta del granero y menos de lo que Champ le había confesado a Waverly. Que Nicole era lesbiana y que le gustaban las chicas. Ella estaba tan asustada de perder la amistad de Waverly por causa de su sexualidad, que supo que ya no podría seguir pasando más tiempo en el homestead al lado de la pequeña morena. Necesitaba su espacio. Irse a casa. Pensar, o tal vez, olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y seguir lamiendo sus heridas en soledad.

\- Waves yo... - ella trató de reinar sobre su nerviosismo por una vez - No sé si te agrade lo que vaya a decirte pero necesito irme. Tengo que regresar a mi casa ahora, Waverly.

\- ¿Por qué Cole? - Waverly no entendía lo que su amiga quería decir - ¿No te sientes cómoda aquí? ¿Es que acaso... soy yo?

\- ¡No! - ella exclamó con vehemencia y se sonrojó por su reacción exagerada, fue peor al ver la sonrisa burlona de Waverly. Lo intentó de nuevo - No Waves, no eres tú. Yo... necesito un poco de tiempo a solas, eso es todo. Para pensar y terminar de sanarme. ¿Entiendes? No es tu culpa, cariño. Nada de esto. Yo sólo... necesito espacio. Un poco.

\- Está bien - Waverly lo entendió ahora. Ella sabía que a Nicole le costaba su tiempo procesar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y necesitaba espacio y tranquilidad para hacerlo. La morena lo entendía porque a ella también le ocurría lo mismo y porque además se había prometido apoyar a su amiga en todo lo que necesitara. Si Nicole le pedía tiempo, por supuesto que se lo daría. - ¿Entonces quieres que mi tío Curtis te lleve a casa? ¿O Wynonna?

\- Yo puedo irme-

\- Ni pienses que te irás en esa bicicleta tuya en tu estado Nicole Haught - Waverly advirtió con severidad haciendo una divertida imitación de la severidad clásica de su tía Gus - Te irás como corresponde, en un asiento cómodo y no, tampoco lo harás en la Walker de Wynonna, así que elige, tío Curtis o tía Gus.

\- Curtis - Nicole respondió con timidez - Tu... uhmm tu tío Curtis está bien Waves. Sí... gracias.

\- Está bien - Waverly sonrió sabiendo que había ganado a la terquedad de su amiga - Le iré a avisar que guarde tu bicicleta y luego vendré a ayudarte para que te vistas de nuevo y no Cole, no te moverás de esa cama hasta que yo regrese, ¿Está claro?

\- Como el cristal señorita Earp - Nicole respondió casi en tono militar que hizo resoplar a la morena y sonreír al oír las locuras de su amiga. Negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación no sin antes advertirle con la mirada que no se moviera.

Nicole sólo pudo alzar sus manos en rendición y se quedó recostada esperando pacientemente el regreso de su pequeño ángel.

Tal y como prometió Waverly ella regresó cinco minutos más tarde y le dijo a Nicole que tío Curtis las esperaba en el porche. La morena ayudó a la pelirroja a volver a vestirse con todo el cuidado del mundo evitando incordiar sus heridas y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Se despidió de Gus y de Wynonna en el salón principal y salió caminando del homestead a paso de tortuga y aferrada con casi todo su peso en Waverly. Cuando llegó al camión de Curtis, él la ayudó a acomodarse antes de regresar a la casa por una bolsa especial para Nicole. Gus le había preparado un par de tuppers con sopa y la cena, además de darle la medicina para el dolor y una crema para la inflamación de sus golpes.

Ese gesto casi hizo llorar a Nicole de emoción pero consiguió tragarse las lágrimas a tiempo y agradeció el cuidado y el cariño que la familia de Waverly tenía hacia ella. La morena quería acompañar a Nicole a su casa pero Gus le dijo que no porque tenía que estudiar. Waverly se quejó pero asintió y se despidió de Nicole con un abrazo suave y un beso en la mejilla, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta roja con suavidad.

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer por la mejor amiga y guardiana de nuestra pequeña Waves, querida - le había dicho Curtis después de montarse en su Toyota roja. Aparte de Wynonna, tú has sido la única que ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a la ira de ese odioso muchacho. Nunca nadie lo había hecho. Nadie aparte de la familia quiero decir y no podemos estar más agradecidos por eso. Te has lastimado sólo para protegerla Nicole y eso es increíble.

\- Ella lo vale - Nicole observó a Waverly en la sala de estar por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta gracias a que la puerta del homestead estaba abierta. Estaba con la nariz pegada a un libro, completamente lejos de la discusión en voz baja que Nicole y Curtis mantenían dentro del camión. - Jamás dudaría en protegerla, Curtis. Yo la-

\- Quieres - él respondió por ella y sonrió cuando vio sus mejillas enrojecidas - ¿No es así muchacha? Estás enamorada de Waverly.

\- Yo... uhmm... ¿Có...? - Nicole se había quedado estupefacta y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra - ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Cómo lo sé? - él preguntó y ella sólo asintió con vehemencia - Eso es fácil, niña. Me lo ha dicho tu cara.

\- ¿Mi...? ¿Mi cara? - ella preguntó con un tartamudeo nervioso - ¿Có...? ¿Cómo mi...?

\- Creo que jamás te has visto en el espejo cuando miras a Waverly - él se rió en voz alta - Te brillan los ojos querida. Tú miras a mi Waverly como si ella fuera un ángel caído del cielo, con total adoración. He visto tu nerviosismo a su alrededor y sí muchacha, también veo cómo se te van los ojos cuando Waverly viste su ropa más liberal. Mi sobrina puede ser una niña pero tú y yo sabemos lo precoz que es. Parece una chica de dieciocho años en el cuerpo de una niña de quince. Lo sé. Sé que atrae miradas de hombres y jóvenes, no sólo por su físico sino también por su encanto. Ella encanta a todos con una sonrisa y un hola y tengo que decirlo Nicole, tú eres una de esas personas.

\- Tienes razón - ella admitió por fin mirando a Waverly una vez más para cerciorarse que no estuviera mirando. Descubrió que ya no estaba en el salón y que la única que permanecía cerca era Gus esperando a que Curtis se marchara - Waverly me gusta mucho, y sí, estoy enamorada de ella pero no tienes nada que temer de mí. Sé que ella, a pesar de todo lo que has dicho, sigue siendo una niña y yo respeto eso. Lo respetaré hasta que tenga la edad suficiente si todavía seguimos siendo amigas porque yo no sé lo que ella siente. Sé que me quiere como amiga, pero nada más.

\- Oh, ella te quiere - Curtis no dudó en responder con firmeza - Ella lo hace pero todavía no se da cuenta. Creo que Waverly está confundida y eso es normal por su edad y todo, pero sé que te quiere y me alegra oírte decir justo lo que necesitaba oír. Que esperarás por ella.

\- Porque Waverly lo vale - Nicole repitió - Ella vale que la espere toda la eternidad si es necesario y lo haré. Lo prometo.

Curtis asintió complacido a la promesa de la pelirroja y no tardó mucho más tiempo en salir de la granja para llegar a la casa donde vivía Nicole. Antes de irse, Curtis la había dejado acomodada en la cama todavía vestida y se había marchado con la promesa de decirle que Waverly la llamaría antes de irse a dormir por la noche.

Así que ahí estaba. Esperando la llamada de la morena mientras trataba de distraerse de sus malestares y también esperaba que los analgésicos hicieran su efecto.

Disfrutó de la comida de Gus y se preparó para dormir cuando se dio cuenta de la hora tardía. Waverly la llamó justo a la diez y media.

\- Tía Gus no me dejó llamarte antes porque dijo que tenías que descansar más - Waverly expresó todavía un poco molesta al otro lado del teléfono pero su voz se suavizó - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Cole? ¿Todavía tienes mucho dolor?

\- Me siento un poco mejor Wave - Nicole medio mintió para no preocupar a su amiga, la verdad era que todavía no se sentía muy bien - Y el dolor sigue ahí pero también se está pasando. Los analgésicos que tu tía Gus me dio han ayudado mucho. Pero no quiero hablar de mí y de mis problemas, Waves. Háblame de ti mejor. ¿Qué has hecho?

Nicole necesitaba distraerse y Waverly lo sabía por eso trató de distraer a su amiga con todas las ideas que se le ocurrieron. Hablaron de las series de tv favoritas y de música hasta que Gus obligó a Waverly a cortar la llamada porque la cuenta saldría muy cara y porque era noche de escuela. Nicole por su parte no podría ir a clases hasta que se recuperara y se dio cuenta sin tristeza que tampoco sería capaz de asistir a su último día de escuela. Iba a tener que recibir su diploma por correo, pero eso estaba bien con ella. La parte mala del asunto era que sus heridas le impedirían ver a Waverly tan pronto como ella quería.

Nicole se despidió de la morena prometiendo que llamaría la próxima vez y Waverly prometió que llegaría de visita después de la escuela.

\- No creo que sea capaz de esperar tanto tiempo para volver a verte Cole, incluso si es mañana - había confesado Waverly antes de despedirse y la pelirroja sonrió. Ella tampoco era capaz de hacerlo porque sabía que la espera desesperada la enloquecería.

Nicole cortó la llamada con un suspiro más relajado. Encendió la radio buscando su dial predilecto y no se sorprendió de oír a REO Speedwagon cantando su canción favorita. Ella volvió a dormirse por segunda vez rezando para que el día siguiente llegase pronto y así pudiera ver su mañana iluminada por la única persona que era la luz de su vida sin pensar que su espera sería mucho más larga que sólo dieciséis horas.


	5. Confesión de Dos Almas Aparte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño salto en el tiempo, nuevos rostros y... un beso.
> 
> Música del Soundtrack en este capítulo:  
> Tema: What A Feeling (Irene Cara)  
> Disco: Official Music Soundtrack from Flashdance (1983)  
> Tema: Gloria (Laura Branigan)  
> Disco: The Best of Branigan (1980)  
> Tema I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Whitney Houston)  
> Disco:Whitney (1987)  
> Tema: Imagine (John Lennon)  
> Disco: Imagine/It's so Hard (1971)  
> Menciones musicales:  
> Black Sabbath  
> The Beatles Help!  
> Elvis Prestley  
> REO Speedwagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo viene con un salto en el tiempo y más complicaciones pero ahí va. Los errores son míos.

Después de haber pasado una noche de perros, Nicole despertó a la mañana siguiente para verse ocupada con todos los trámites necesarios para trasladarse a la gran ciudad y eso significó una cantidad exagerada de llamadas telefónicas. Ella no tenía idea lo complicado que iba a ser mudarse. Tenía que devolver la casa a su dueño, cuando lo llamó le dijeron que estaba de viaje y que demoraría en regresar. Con el conocimiento que no iba a poder mantenerla porque no tenía a nadie que la cuidara, esperó ese tedioso regreso. Y sí, podía pedirle a Waverly o a los McCready el favor de cuidarla, pero todavía tendría que pagar los gastos comunes del lugar y en ese momento no tenía los medios económicos para hacerlo. Ella tendría que trabajar para conseguir pagar la colegiatura y lo peor, en la gran ciudad no conocía a nadie.

Ella demoró varios semanas con esos trámites y se dio cuenta que tendría que irse al año siguiente. Marcó en su calendario la fecha exacta, cinco de enero de 1985, su cumpleaños número veinte. Nicole suspiró sabiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaría para pasarlo con su rayo de sol.

Sin embargo ella decidió usar ese tiempo sabiamente y pasó todas las horas del día que logró encontrar al lado de Waverly.

Sus días empezaban con el desayuno en la casa McCready. Waverly la invitaba todos los días a desayunar y almorzaba con ella de vez en cuando en Shorty's.

Waverly en tanto, tenía su tiempo ocupado con varios tipos de lectura, sabiendo el poco tiempo que ella también tenía en la escuela secundaria. Se graduaba a los dieciséis, pero ya estaba pensando en postular a diversas universidades que tuvieran las carreras que le gustaban. Como buena planificadora que era, Waverly ya tenía tachadas las Universidades que le gustaban y su principal opción era la Universidad de Alberta. Tenía todo lo que estaba buscando en esa universidad y tenía los medios suficientes para estar ahí. Además de contar con una beca por excelencia que le cubría casi la totalidad de la colegiatura.

Nicole y Waverly pasaron juntas los últimos meses de 1984, disfrutando de la libertad que le daba el pueblo. El año nuevo fue emotivo para ambas y se desearon toda la suerte y la felicidad del mundo, sellando un nuevo año de amistad entre ellas que esperaba durase mucho tiempo más.

Sin embargo, la felicidad había durado poco y los primeros días de enero se vieron interrumpidos por la frenética actividad de Nicole a pocas horas de su inminente viaje a Toronto.

Ella había conseguido devolver la casa a su dueño y vender sus enceres más importantes, dándole a Waverly todo lo que no se pudo llevar con ella a la gran ciudad. Waverly peleó mucho con Nicole oponiéndose a recibir cosas que quizás necesitaría así que a Nicole no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que Waverly le "guardara" sus cosas para más adelante.

El día de su partida de Purgatory no fue tan caótico para la pelirroja pero sí estuvo muy acompañada. Los McCready, Wynonna y Waverly habían decidido acompañarla a la estación de buses, antes de ofrecerle un aventón al lugar. Nicole agradeció el gesto con emoción y su compostura duró hasta que se tuvo que despedir de su amiga.

\- Prométeme que me escribirás - Waverly le pidió en tono ahogado con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Nicole - Que me llamarás al menos una vez a la semana. Prométemelo Cole.

\- Prometo escribirte todos los días que pueda y llamarte una vez a la semana - Nicole abrazó a la morena con fuerza sin ser capaz de soltarla. Ella podía sentir el cuerpo de Waverly tembloroso entre sus brazos y no tenía que preguntar para saber que estaba llorando cuando ella misma no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas. - Te lo prometo, Waves.

\- Te voy a extrañar demasiado Nicole Haught - Waverly se separó del cuerpo cálido de Nicole y se secó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La morena tenía los ojos enrojecidos y miraba a Nicole con tristeza pero sonrió cuando vio a Nicole igual de emocionada que ella. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió los delicados dedos barriendo con suavidad las lágrimas que seguían derramándose sin su permiso. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, ella quería mucho a Nicole y separarse de ella iba a ser muy difícil.

\- Te voy a extrañar demasiado Waverly Earp - Nicole respondió a su vez con la voz entrecortada y abrazó a su amiga por última vez. Tenía tanto que quería decirle a Waverly pero ya no tenía tiempo. Se despidió de Gus, Curtis y Wynonna y se montó en el bus que esperaba detenido después de guardar todas sus cosas en el portaequipajes.

Ya arriba del bus, Nicole decidió tomar un asiento que daba a la ventana de la estación y se despidió de la familia que tanto la apoyó. Iba a ser muy duro estar sin ellos y sin ese apoyo en Toronto pero al menos sabía que todavía estaban ahí y agradeció al cielo haberlos conocido.

La última visión que Nicole tuvo fue de Waverly despidiéndose de ella y se distrajo todo el camino con la música de su walkman y con un buen libro.

Su viaje de Calgary a Toronto duró varias horas pero Nicole por fin había llegado al campus de la Universidad de Toronto.

Nicole nunca había estado en esta parte de la gran ciudad y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la fachada del campus. Era un edificio estilo gótico, una mezcla entre castillo por la torre central del campus y mansión gótica. No era muy grande, pero para Nicole que nunca había visto ese tipo de edificios antes, era increíble. Ella vio a varios grupos de estudiantes pasando el rato en los jardines del campus a pesar del frío y ella decidió que tendría que apresurarse para hacer los trámites de admisión. Con una maleta, un bolso y una mochila, toda su vida, hizo su camino hasta el interior y se alegró de la calidez que permanecía dentro del lugar. Largos pasillos de pisos de mármol y paredes de color oscuro llamaron su atención pero se guio por los letreros que colgaban y sobre todo por los panfletos que tenían la fachada de la Universidad y su lema escrito en latín:

 ** _"Velut Arbor Aevo"_** (Como un árbol con el paso del tiempo). Le hubiera gustado tener a mano una cámara fotográfica para enviarle la imagen a Waverly, sabía que a ella le hubiera encantado el lema de la Universidad aunque supuso que ya lo sabía. Su ángel era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Luego de su entrevista con Richard Moody, el rector de la Universidad, y de pasar por el proceso de admisiones, le fue otorgado un pase a su residencia de estudiantes, la que sería su casa durante el par de años que durasen sus estudios.

Nicole no se sorprendió de saber que tendría una compañera de cuarto. Ella se llamaba Corey Peters, tenía su misma edad y estudiaba psicología. La pelirroja también aprendió bien rápido a no toparse demasiado con ella porque descubrió que no era muy amistosa que digamos y se sintió un poco mal de saberse retrocediendo a sus días de paria en la escuela secundaria.

A la morena de cabello corto a la altura del hombro y de aspecto severo no le gustaba la gente. Al menos era lo que Nicole aprendió de ella con el tiempo. No le gustaba Nicole por algún motivo y la pobre siempre fue una víctima  privilegiada de sus bromas pesadas desde el primer día.

Corey solía esconderle la ropa interior a Nicole, o mancharle los libros de texto con tinta. Le gustaba dormir con música de Black Sabbath a todo volumen para no dejar dormir a Nicole.

La pelirroja aguantó valientemente ese acoso de su parte todo un primer semestre hasta que se hartó de hacerlo.

Ella había decidido enfrentarse a su verduga una noche en las que ella acostumbraba a escuchar música fuerte y se levantó de su cama al lado izquierdo de la habitación en pijama y fue hasta la radio que Corey mantenía encendida. La apagó con fuerza y regresó a su cama.

Trató de dormir pero fue despertada con brusquedad por Corey que la había destapado de sus mantas y la había agarrado del brazo obligándola a caer de la cama en su trasero.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para apagarme la música, perra?! - Corey bufó muy enojada mirando a Nicole que permanecía en el suelo al lado de su cama, todavía aturdida por su brusco despertar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque necesitaba dormir - Nicole respondió al mismo tiempo que conseguía levantarse del piso llevando con ellas las mantas que cubrían su cama. Las dejó en un montón arriba del colchón y se enfrentó a compañera de cuarto mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido - Yo también vivo aquí Corey y merezco respeto. Yo no te molesto con la música a todo volumen y menos en la noche. Eso no es justo.

\- La vida no es justa pueblerina - ella espetó con sorna - ¿Acaso no te lo enseñaron en el pueblo fantasma de dónde saliste? ¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo? ¿Purgatory? Ese lugar ni siquiera aparece en el jodido mapa.

Nicole aguantó las burlas con estoicismo a pesar de que obviamente le dolían. No era ninguna mentira que Purgatory no salía en el mapa, pero era su casa y el lugar que tenía los mejores recuerdo de su tiempo con Waverly.

\- Es cierto, no aparece en el mapa - ella respondió contenta de no tartamudear - Pero existe y es un lugar tranquilo y muy bonito.

\- Aburrido - Corey se volvió a burlar - igual que tú, campesina.

\- No me importa lo que pienses de mi pueblo Corey - Nicole expresó por fin, ya cansada de la discusión - Tú no entenderás nada y yo tengo mucho sueño para seguir escuchándote así que buenas noches.

Ella le dio la espalda a la morena y volvió a recostarse sin importarle nada más que volver a dormir. Pero por supuesto, eso a Corey no le gustó absolutamente nada, ser ignorada.

Nicole pagó caro ese gesto al día siguiente cuando despertó de su sueño intranquilo sin Corey a la vista pero enredándose en una cinta de cassette tirada en el suelo a sus pies. Cuando siguió el rastro de la cinta se dio cuenta con espanto que en el bote de basura yacían su cassette de The Beatles, Help!, y su walkman completamente destrozados.

Nicole estaba tan molesta con ese gesto de Corey que no dudó en pagarle con la misma moneda y le destrozó el CD de Black Sabbath junto con el discman de la misma manera que la morena había hecho con sus cosas.

Ella sabía que no era un movimiento muy inteligente de hacer pero no se arrepintió. De hecho, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho porque luego de que Corey descubrió lo que había pasado con sus cosas, nunca más se burló de Nicole ni habló con ella.

Tiempo después Corey ni siquiera veía a Nicole durante el día porque la morena había conocido a Elaina Forrester y pasaba todo su tiempo con ella. Lo único que Nicole sabía de Elaina, era que estudiaba Sociología y era una chica rubia de ojos dorados dos años menor que Corey.

Ese cambio fue un alivio tremendo para Nicole. Pasaba más tiempo sola, era cierto, pero tenía todo ese tiempo para ella misma. Para escribirle a Waverly y pasar algunas horas de la tarde charlando por teléfono como habían prometido.

Nicole estudió los dos años que le correspondía de justicia penal y tuvo una pequeña graduación a la que asistió su familia de acogida, los McCready y Waverly. Wynonna se había marchado de Purgatory al mismo tiempo que Waverly se había ido a la Universidad de Alberta dos años antes y estaba feliz en su nuevo campus.  Wynonna en cambio, tomó su Walker y se unió a la banda de motoristas Los Banditos en Alberta para decepción de Curtis y Gus que esperaban que Wynonna trabajara en Purgatory en el bar de Shorty's.

Nicole había decidido pasar las fiestas de fin de año en Purgatory. Extrañaba su pueblo y la tranquilidad del mismo. Corey no se equivocó en llamarla de forma despectiva una campesina porque no era mentira, Nicole Haught era una chica de campo y le encantaba serlo. Más aun sabiendo que en su pueblo la esperaba su ángel.

**_Víspera de Año Nuevo, Hotel Wainwright - Purgatory 31 de diciembre 1987_ **

 

Si había algo en el mundo que a Waverly Earp amaba tanto como la historia y las lenguas muertas, eso era la danza.

Desde que podía recordar, a ella le encantaba perderse en la música, en los ritmos. Estar uno a uno con su propio cuerpo dejando que se desarrolle. Que fuera libre. Casi como volar.

Por ese mismo motivo tampoco era ningún misterio que amara la película Flashdance o que se enamorara de Alex y su historia.

Desde la primera vez que vio a Jennifer Beals pedaleando hacia su trabajo mientras Irene Cara entonaba What a Feeling, Waverly simplemente lo perdió. Su hermana Wynonna al principio se burló de su poster de la película, con el personaje de Alex sentada y apoyada sobre una columna con las piernas abiertas pero cubriendo todo su cuerpo excepto sus piernas con una sudadera gris mostrando parte de su hombro izquierdo y con los brazos colgando hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Sin olvidar sus pies con zapatos de tacón rojo. Aquel fondo de color claro contrastando con el fondo negro donde se podía leer "Flashdance" en letras amarillas entre el fondo de color y el marco negro y las leyendas: **_"Something happens when she hears the music" "It's her freedom" "It's her fire" "It's her life"_** (Algo sucede cuando ella escucha la música. Es su libertad, es su fuego, es su vida), escritas en letra blanca y pequeña el marco de arriba y en el marco de abajo estaba la leyenda que Waverly había tomado como su lema: **_"Take your passion and make it happen!"_** ("Toma tu pasión y haz que suceda"). Leyendas que eran estrofas de What a Feeling, por supuesto. El nombre de la canción también se encontraba presente en el poster al lado del nombre de la película, pero Waverly se perdía un poco a veces viendo a la guapa Alex con su piel color canela y su cabello negro y rizado. A ella le gustaba mucho y fue la última película que ella pudo disfrutar mientras vivía en la gran ciudad después de romper su relación con Champ, un año antes de trasladarse con sus tíos y su hermana Wynonna a Purgatory.

Waverly amaba todo el soundtrack de Flashdance, como también le fascinaba el tema Gloria. Era interpretado por Laura Branigan pero no estaba incluido en el soundtrack original de la película. Años más tarde lo encontró mientras navegaba por la web, o al menos lo intentaba, pero desde entonces no dejó de oír ese tipo de música.

Fue común para Waverly también trabajar mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Ella era voluntaria en el Women Centre de Calgary. Un centro de apoyo para la mujer inaugurado hace un par de años. Cuando Waverly supo que el centro buscaba voluntarios para ayudar en diversos campos de fitness y recreación, Waverly no lo pensó dos veces y se inscribió como entrenadora de fitness durante el tiempo que durasen sus vacaciones en la universidad. No quería estar de ociosa en el homestead y tampoco quería trabajar en el bar. Necesitaba más acción, más movimiento y eso lo encontró en ese centro sin fines de lucro junto a todas esas mujeres que necesitaban una distracción o en lo qué desarrollarse. Una distracción para los profundos sentimientos que tenía por Nicole y que ella había mantenido escondidos durante todo ese tiempo.

En ese lugar encontró parte de su libertad después de irse a la universidad y antes de que Nicole se fuera para la academia. La hacía extrañarla un poco menos a pesar de que hablaban casi todas las noches. Nicole también le había prometido a Waverly volver a Purgatory para las fiestas y las vacaciones y era todo lo que ambas chicas esperaban con ansias todos los años. Reencontrarse.

Fue en uno de esos reencuentros que Waverly pudo ser capaz de llevar a Nicole al Women Centre. Lo hizo un mes después que Nicole se graduara de la Universidad de Toronto. Ella quería mostrarle a su amiga su nueva faceta de profesora de baile y Nicole estaba encantada. No podía decir más. Se le hacía muy difícil a la pelirroja no enamorarse más de su amiga cada vez que la veía moviéndose por un escenario demostrando lo buena bailarina que era.

Porque Waverly Earp era buena. Tan buena que fue seleccionada junto a su grupo de mujeres a encabezar una demostración de lo que habían aprendido en la fiesta de año de nuevo en el recién inaugurado Hotel Wainwright. El hotel de paredes color pastel y pisos de alfombra roja era demasiado elegante para una fiesta de ese tipo pero la fiesta era especial. Había que disfrazarse. Era  la víspera de 1988 y para todos era una buena época de celebraciones.

Waverly había terminado su segundo año de Historia y lenguas muertas en la universidad de Alberta y Nicole había terminado su carrera de justicia penal, tocándole el primer año instrucción en la academia de policía que tendría que realizar también en Toronto.

Ahora estaba preparándose junto a su grupo de baile para animar la fiesta y estaba disfrazada como Whitney Houston en el vídeo musical I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) de ese mismo año. En el videoclip de la canción la artista sale con diferentes tipos de vestimenta pero Waverly decidió hacer una pequeña mezcla.

Ella se vistió con el conjunto de falda y peto a rayas horizontales blanco y negro que dejaba al descubierto su estómago y añadió la chaqueta de mezclilla con flores. Dejó su cabello medio rizado y adornado con una pañoleta de color gris y blanco atado al costado y acabó su atuendo con unas botas negras de medio taco y aretes de plata circulares.

Su "disfraz" formaba parte del espectáculo y sus bailarinas de mediana edad también vestían atuendos parecidos a los del videoclip de la canción. Unas llevaban un vestido morado, otras llevaban un vestido rojo, mientras otras decidieron usar el vestido negro entallado y otras optaron por el peto negro y la falda de can - can de bordes rojos. Las que no les gustaba usar vestidos o faldas eligieron llevar el atuendo de Whitney de pantalones vaqueros con la camiseta blanca y la chaqueta de cuero negra además de la pañoleta en la cabeza idéntica a cómo la llevaba Waverly.

Y había sido Whitney el primer baile de la noche de año nuevo, la víspera de 1988.

El grupo de baile salió al escenario especial que el Wainwright había dispuesto para la ocasión y no tardó mucho en escucharse los primeros acordes de I Wanna Dance. Un grupo de gente cerca del escenario, vestida con diversos disfraces de superhéroes, o robots y otros personajes famosos gritó cuando la música comenzó y grupo de baile dirigido por Waverly llenó el espacio con el ritmo de la coreografía.

La gente reunida estaba pasando un muy buen momento con el espectáculo pero nadie parecía disfrutarlo tanto como Nicole. La pelirroja había llegado a Purgatory esa misma mañana y no le había quedado mucho tiempo para conseguir un disfraz adecuado para la fiesta de fin de año así que optó por algo simple. Se disfrazó de Sheriff del viejo oeste. Pantalones acanalados color caqui con flecos, camisa de franela blanca, bandolera marrón adornada con una estrella dorada de sheriff y una pañoleta roja alrededor del cuello. Su atuendo terminaba en botas de montar negras y un stetson marrón. Nicole dejó su cabello en una trenza francesa y a menudo jugueteaba con el sombrero cuando veía a Waverly dando unos pasos de baile más atrevidos, pero aparte de eso, no apartaba la vista del escenario ni de su mejor amiga. Era una costumbre masoquista de ella desde que la conoció. Admirarla desde lejos.

\- Podrías tomarle una foto, ¿sabías? Te duraría más....

Nicole estaba tan concentrada mirando a Waverly que ni siquiera se percató que ya no estaba sola en el rincón en el que había decidido esconderse. Cuando volteó para ver quién hablaba, se dio cuenta que era Chrissy Nedley acompañada de un chico alto y delgado de rasgos orientales que Nicole recordó era Perry Crofte de la escuela secundaria.

Ambos chicos estaban vestidos de forma similar. Chrissy había decidido disfrazarse de Catwoman y Perry era Batman. Ambos vestían trajes de látex negro y Perry llevaba una capa. Nicole sonrió al ver sus disfraces porque al menos el de Perry era muy simbólico. Un millonario huérfano de padre luchando por la justicia era algo muy ligado al chico de origen asiático, al menos en lo que respecta a ser millonario y a luchar por la justicia. Él hacía mucho bien con las ONG que ayudaban a paliar las crisis humanitarias alrededor del mundo y sus viajes de negocios los aprovechaba para aportar lo suyo a la causa mientras terminaba un magíster en ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Yale en Estados Unidos.

Chrissy le contó más tarde que Perry había regresado a Purgatory como una invitación de su padre y él no dudó en ser su pareja para el baile de fin de año en el Wainwright y ahí estaban ambos.

Nicole saludó a los chicos con una sonrisa avergonzada pero no dejó de mirar de reojo hacia el escenario de vez en cuando. Whitney había terminado de cantar hace un rato y el segundo baile del grupo de Waverly estaba a punto de comenzar.

Nicole intentó salir de su aturdimiento viendo a Waverly bailar y dirigió toda su atención a Chrissy disculpándose por su ensimismamiento. La rubia de ojos marrones sólo sonrió dándole un apretón amistoso al hombro de Nicole y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que disculparte por nada Nicole, todos podemos ver que Waverly es algo especial - ella expresó con sencillez - Desde que llegó a Purgatory todo el pueblo la ama y he oído a mi padre decir que quieren votarla como la ciudadana más amable del pueblo, con banda y todo para demostrarlo.

Nicole sonrió y se volteó una vez más para ver a Waverly en el escenario bailando el tema Gloria de Laura Branigan, la canción que Waverly había ensayado en el Women Centre y que Nicole la vio ensayando para la fiesta de esta noche. Suspiró con adoración. Ser la ciudadana más amable de Purgatory no podía ser otra persona que Waverly Earp. Aquella banda tenía su nombre y apellido ya grabado en ella.

\- Se merece ganar todos los reconocimientos que existan - fue todo lo que pudo decir con un encogimiento de hombros - No puede ser nadie más que ella.

Chrissy y Perry se miraron con una sonrisa comprensiva y Chrissy se acercó a Nicole y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído

\- Sé que te gusta Waverly - ella expresó con suavidad - Y algo me dice que el sentimiento es mutuo....

Cuando Nicole se separó del abrazo se quedó mirando a Chrissy con extrañeza y la rubia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el escenario. Cuando Nicole se volteó a mirar donde Chrissy le indicaba vio a Waverly mirándola fijamente y con una expresión seria en su rostro. La sonrisa se había borrado y eso confundió a Nicole, pero a Chrissy le dijo mucho más.

Waverly Earp sentía cosas por Nicole Haught, muy intensas.

Viendo a las dos chicas mirándose como si fueras las dos únicas personas en el mundo, era muy fácil darse cuenta de la energía y la chispa que emanaba de ambas en oleadas, era algo casi tangible.

Excepto claro, Chrissy no conocía demasiado a Waverly para saber sus sentimientos de manera correcta, pero eso sólo parecía un mero detalle. Uno que no le correspondía averiguar por supuesto, por lo que intentaría animar a Nicole a que lo descubriera.

Volvió a llamar la atención de la pelirroja acercándose a su oído y sólo le animó:

\- Habla con ella

Se separó de ella y con un abrazo final se despidió al tiempo que Perry también saludaba con asentimiento cortés y amistoso tomando a Chrissy del brazo cubierto de látex negro para perderse con ella entre el grupo de invitados que ahora bailaba al ritmo de la música de Michael Jackson y luego de Elvis Presley.

Nicole los observó bailando con un grupo de chicos que también reconoció de la escuela secundaria pero no recordaba sus nombres.

Volvió a mirar hacia el escenario y se dio cuenta que Waverly ya no estaba ahí, como tampoco estaba el grupo de baile del Women Centre. Recorrió con la mirada casi todo el salón de eventos pero no pudo ver a Waverly y eso la hizo suspirar con abatimiento. Estaba a punto de coger un copa de champagne cuando sintió un pequeño toque a la altura del hombro. Cuando se volteó casi saltó de su piel, frente a ella estaba la única persona que estaba buscando. Waverly Earp todavía con el atuendo que había usado para bailar, al menos la falda. Se había cambiado el peto por una blusa negra sin mangas y sonreía a Nicole como si supiera que la extrañaba.

\- ¿Me buscabas? - Waverly preguntó con un dejo de emoción que aumentó cuando vio a su amiga asentir con timidez.

\- Waverly - ella sonrió - Te has visto preciosa vestida de Whitney. Fue un lindo espectáculo.

Waverly asintió pero no se aguantó las ganas de lanzarse al cuerpo de su amiga por un abrazo. Nicole, que igual no se esperaba mucho el abrazo, no tardó en rodear el cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos acunando la cabeza de Waverly contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello con la mano que no rodeaba su espalda. Nicole mantuvo a Waverly entre sus brazos por un momento disfrutando de la cercanía y Waverly también parecía perdida en el calor de los brazos de su mejor amiga. La había extrañado mucho a pesar de que se habían visto antes.

\- Te extrañé mucho Cole - Waverly susurró contra el pecho de la pelirroja y luego se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos - Siempre te extraño mucho cuando no estás.

\- Yo también te extrañé, Waves - Nicole suspiró y asintió con la cabeza - Siempre lo he hecho desde que me fui a la Universidad, y sé que será peor en la Academia.

Nicole no le quería confesar a Waverly que si bien tenía nuevos amigos de la Universidad, ninguno se comparaba con Waverly, tampoco le iba a confesar que una de sus formas de quedarse dormida era ver la única fotografía de la morena que se había llevado con ella a la gran ciudad, una que fue tomada dos años antes justo el día que se había marchado de Purgatory, en 1985 el día de su cumpleaños, el cinco de enero. La foto había sido tomada por Wynonna y se la había dado a Nicole, diciéndole que podía conservar una copia.

\- Para que no se extrañen tanto las amigas - había dicho la morena con su habitual descaro pero Nicole vio el fondo de sinceridad de sus palabras. Wynonna sabía del afecto que le tenía a Waverly y ese gesto de darle la fotografía, un primer plano de Waverly sonriendo para la cámara con su cabello suelto y vestida con una chaqueta de mezclilla, era más de lo que ella pensaba que pudiera tener, pero conservaba la foto casi como si fuera un tesoro y era lo último que le gustaba ver a Nicole antes de dormir y después de dar gracias por el día que había tenido.

Su compañera de habitación en la Universidad de Toronto no sabía de la imagen, pero Corey Peters no era de las chicas chismosas. Ella vivía en su propio mundo junto a su mejor amiga Elaina Forrester y tampoco la veía mucho durante el día así que mantenía ese secreto para ella misma.

Nicole había dejado de ver a ambas chicas luego de graduarse de la Universidad, ambas se graduaron de diferentes carreras, Elaina se graduó de Socióloga y Corey hizo lo propio en Psicología, aunque sonara raro.

Por eso, ese secreto acompañaría a Nicole hasta la academia donde completaría su educación penal y su instrucción. Ella sólo esperaba que los cuatro años que durara su instrucción le sirvieran para olvidarse un poco de sus sentimientos, pero tener a la culpable de los mismos de pie y sonriendo frente a ella, hacían que la espera fuera inútil. Un tiempo perdido.

\- Me alegro de no ser la única que te ha extrañado tanto Cole - Waverly sonrió - ¿En serio disfrutaste del espectáculo Sheriff Haught? - Waverly miró a Nicole de pies a cabeza gustándole lo que veía. - Porque fue para todos en la fiesta, pero en especial fue para ti.

\- Fue un espectáculo maravilloso señorita Earp - Nicole saludó con una sonrisa tocando el borde de su stetson con galantería - Un espectáculo digno de una artista y del que me siento muy halagada de saber fue para mí.

Nicole sonrió de la forma que a Waverly tanto le gustaba, enseñando sus hoyuelos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La morena era consciente ahora del efecto que su persona tenía en Nicole y no estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse de eso, pero tampoco podía ser tan obtusa de al menos tratar de tomar una pizca de ventaja, así que coqueteó de vuelta.

\- Pues me alegro mucho que le haya gustado Sheriff porque hay un par de sorpresas más preparadas para esta noche.

Waverly le guiñó un ojo a Nicole y la pelirroja decidió que no quería quedarse en suspenso, le pidió a su amiga que le dijera algo más.

\- No puedo revelar nada más - Waverly mencionó con seriedad haciendo un gesto de cierre sobre sus labios - He firmado un acuerdo con las chicas del grupo de baile que no diríamos nada hasta que termine el siguiente espectáculo.

El espectáculo que mencionaba Waverly era humorístico seguido por otro de magia. La gente lo disfrutó porque el encargado de dichos actos eran los hermanos York que siempre se destacaron por ser buenos en ambos ámbitos. Los chicos terminaron entre geniales aplausos y el presentador del show, Vinnie The Vulture un experto en hacer mímicas e imitar las voces que escuchaba, dio paso al siguiente número musical.

\- Nuestra querida Waverly Earp y su grupo de baile ya nos han demostrado de lo que son capaces - él animó con orgullo - Pero hay una sorpresa extra para la parte final de esta fiesta que hemos dejado exclusivamente para este momento....

\- Esa es mi señal - anunció Waverly en tono emocionado aliviada de no tener que ponerse tan de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Nicole gracias a sus tacos - Espero que te guste la sorpresa... número uno.

Nicole vio estupefacta cómo la morena se alejó de ella para desaparecer detrás del escenario mientras Vinnie presentaba al grupo de mujeres del Women Centre vestidas de blanco formadas al fondo del escenario como una especie de coro de iglesia. Las luces se atenuaron mientras todos esperaban que Waverly saliera a escena cosa que la morena hizo justo después que Vinnie la anunciara como último número musical de la noche.

Cuando Nicole vio a Waverly su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo. Su stetson hizo un giro extraño en sus manos y ella no se dio cuenta que ese giro lo hizo caer al piso junto con sus latidos cardiacos.

Waverly Earp volvía a ser una inesperada visión. Se había quitado el disfraz de Whitney y se había vestido de gala, con un elegante vestido ceñido al cuerpo, largo y cubierto de lentejuelas de color marrón claro. Su cabello ahora suelto estaba engalanado con una flor discreta que cubría con su cabello en la esquina derecha de su cabeza y que le daban un aspecto de glamour que sólo ella podía conseguir. El escenario también estaba ocupado por un pianista que Nicole no creyó reconocer en un principio hasta que vio su piel oscura y ella no podía creerlo. Su profesor de gimnasia y el entrenador del equipo de hockey, Xavier Dolls, también era pianista.

Esa sí que fue una sorpresa, pero esta se hizo más latente cuando Nicole reconoció los acordes de un tema de John Lennon. El corazón de Nicole se le fue a la garganta cuando escuchó la canción, pero eso fue nada en comparación a escuchar a Waverly dedicar el tema Imagine a todos en la fiesta al mismo tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Nicole se sintió completamente tocada y emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de Waverly y oírla entonando una canción de John Lennon era más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

La voz suave y emotiva pareció calar en todos los corazones presentes que tampoco tardaron demasiado en unirse al coro de la canción y todo el Wainwright parecía como hechizado.

Ella también cantó pero no en voz alta. Seguía admirando el talento de su amiga en silencio y esperaba poder ver a Waverly para llenarla de elogios.

Cuando la canción terminó, toda la fiesta estalló en aplausos y Waverly se inclinó como toda una artista a la ovación del público agradeciendo además la compañía maravillosa de las mujeres de su grupo de baile y por supuesto, la intervención de Xavier Dolls como excelente pianista.

Nicole vio como Waverly dedicó varios minutos a saludar a todos los que la felicitaban y tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que sus admiradores la dejaran para poder estar cerca de ella.

Cuando por fin la otra niña hizo su camino hasta donde ella estaba, Nicole abrió sus brazos para acunar el cuerpo de Waverly con delicadeza a la vez que alababa su actuación arriba del escenario.

\- Esa canción Waves, fue tan hermosa - Nicole espetó con adoración luego de separarse - Has sonado incluso mejor que Lennon, en realidad. Me ha encantado Waverly... no tengo... no tengo palabras. Eres increíble, maravillosa.

\- Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado Cole, porque esa canción la he cantado pensando en ti - Waverly admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa - Siempre he recordado que te gusta The Beatles y Lennon, así que yo quería cantar algo con significado para esta noche y pues, sólo junté dos más dos. Fue fácil y ha sido la primera sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿En serio? - Nicole se sorprendió y dio un paso adelante pisando algo blando que no era el suelo. Su stetson. Ella lo recogió del suelo con una sonrisa avergonzada y decidió dejarlo en la mesa que tenía a su espalda y que estaba ocupada con bandejas de plata medio llenas con delicatesen de todos los tipos aparte de botellas de champagne y de vino.

\- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa Waves? - ella preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada - Me tienes intrigada.

\- No es un regalo sino más bien una confesión - Waverly admitió con nerviosismo - Todo este tiempo que hemos sido amigas yo... bueno... - ella esquivó la mirada sin saber cómo continuar hasta que algo le hizo recordar la canción con la que había conocido a Nicole - No voy a decirlo con palabras Cole - ella miró hacia el escenario y Xavier Dolls volvió a tocar el piano. No era una canción conocida, era un tema de acordes suaves que le dio a Waverly la idea para expresar lo que pensaba y sentía.

Ella abrazó a Nicole sin decirle nada y le cantó al oído I Can't Fight This Feeling de REO Speedwagon.

Cuando Nicole escuchó a Waverly cantarle su canción favorita con una suavidad maravillosa, la pelirroja no tuvo dudas de lo que quería decir su amiga. Su cuerpo se había tensado la primera vez que lo entendió pero cuando sintió a Waverly acercando su cuerpo más al suyo, todo el nerviosismo desapareció. Se dejó abrazar por la chica que amaba con intensidad y la abrazó de vuelta lo más apretado que pudo sin lastimarla. Nicole estaba en la nube nueve y nadie iba ser capaz de bajarla de ahí.

Ambas estaban tan ensimismadas en su mundo privado que sólo se dieron cuenta que a su alrededor la gente gritaba el conteo para las doce cuando todas las voces llegaron al uno y ellas se besaron.

Por primera vez.

\- Feliz año nuevo Cole - Waverly expresó con emoción abrazando a Nicole.

\- Feliz año nuevo Waves - Nicole también respondió con una sonrisa de megavatios y abrazó con fuerza una vez más a su chica. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza para Waverly pero no era el tiempo adecuado para decirlas y ella lo sabía. Nicole estaba tan feliz que volvió a besar a Waverly sólo porque sabía que podía y porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

El beso duró menos de lo que ambas chicas hubieran deseado pero no sucedió porque algo las hubiese molestado.

\- ¿Baby girl? - una voz que Waverly no había oído durante dos años llamó su atención y la hizo congelarse en seco. Se separó de Nicole con brusquedad y se volteó para enfrentarse con un fantasma que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía - ¿Qué haces besándote con Haught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La agrupación de Women Centre es real y existe en Calgary. Las compañeras de universidad de Nicole son personajes de la película de Kat Barrell The Scarehouse (2014).  
> Y... Waverly ya es mayor de edad.


	6. Sólo por esta Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo...!
> 
> ó  
> Es lo que Nicole y Waverly tratan de tener en una noche especial que las llevará aún más lejos.
> 
> No hay canciones del soundtrack en este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que empezaré por avisar que este capítulo contiene la clasificación dada al principio.  
> No hay música pero ya vendrá.  
> Los errores son míos.

Waverly necesitaba vías de escape. Un lugar donde ser capaz de desahogarse de todas las cosas que habían estado pasando en su vida y aunque no se consideraba a sí misma una escritora, encontró en el papel la vía de escape ideal para lidiar con su sobrecarga de emociones.

Y tenía mucho que escribir, demasiadas lágrimas y recuerdos, esas partes oscuras que mantenía para sí misma y que le ayudan aunque fuera en la superficie, a sanarse.

 

_"No sé por qué Wynonna me ha hecho esto. Después de haberse ido por dos años se le ha ocurrido aparecer justo cuando encontré las agallas para desnudar mis sentimientos a la única chica que siempre me ha gustado, Nicole"_

_"No tiene ningún sentido. Ella siendo como es, viviendo la vida que ha estado viviendo me ha prohibido tener una relación amorosa con Nicole". "Me ha dicho que yo no tengo edad para una relación homosexual en un tiempo tan convulsionado como este, por el amor de Pete, ¡Tengo dieciocho años no diez!"_

_"Su excusa es que tiene miedo por mi seguridad con la gente tan homofóbica, pero a mí no me interesa" "La gente puede hablar de lo que quiera, a mí no me importa. Yo sólo quiero estar con Cole, pero Wynonna no quiere que ni me acerque a ella". "Después del fiasco de la fiesta de fin de año en el Wainwright ella me lo ha dejado claro y le ha roto el corazón a Cole cuando le ha dicho que tenía prohibido acercarse a mí o a la familia y recordarlo todavía me duele"_

Waverly dejó el lápiz y cerró su diario encuadernado en cuero sintético sobre el escritorio y suspiró recordando la noche que lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido todo junto con su propia inocencia.

 

**_Hotel Wainwright, Purgatory - 1 de enero de 1988_ **

 

Waverly todavía no podía creer que su hermana Wynonna hubiera regresado al pueblo sin avisar. Ella estaba vestida con ropa de cuero negra y botas de motorista, su aspecto bastante salvaje incluso para una fiesta de disfraces como la de esta noche.

La hermana mayor de Waverly había llegado a Purgatory para visitarla como sorpresa de fin de año y volver a despedirse ya que se iba a un viaje más largo con su grupo de motociclistas, la banda de Los Banditos se iba a Grecia y Wynonna no se quería ir sin avisarle a su hermana Waverly ni a sus tíos.

Lo que no esperó encontrar en el nuevo hotel del pueblo fue a Waverly besando los labios de la mejor amiga que le conocía, Nicole Haught.

Obviamente, Wynonna no era una persona homofóbica para nada. Ella había conocido a mucha gente de diferentes tendencias en cada uno de sus viajes durante esos dos años y ella sabía que el amor era libre y no estaba atado a un sólo género.

Ella estaba muy bien con eso, pero al mismo tiempo también conocía los riesgos que existían al tener una pareja homosexual. Homofobia, acoso, violencia, discriminación, intolerancia. Y eso era algo que no quería ver vinculado a su hermana pequeña, en absoluto.

Ese miedo a lo malo que le pudiera ocurrir a Waverly la llevó a decidir algo que tal vez en otra época jamás haría. Prohibirle a Waverly volver a ver a Nicole. O al menos mantener una chaperona en sus encuentros públicos.

\- No sé qué pasó para que decidieras que amas a Nicole pero yo no acepto la relación entre ambas, sea cuál sea - Wynonna objetó en voz alta mirando a las dos chicas que ahora se encontraban en un sala privada lejos de la fiesta. - Sé muy bien que tienes dieciocho años Waverly Earp, pero yo todavía soy tu hermana mayor y la única familia directa que tienes sin contar con nuestros tíos.

\- Pero Wynonna eso no es justo - Waverly estaba muy enojada con su hermana y toda su postura tensa lo denotaba - Sé que eres mi hermana mayor pero no es justo lo que me estás pidiendo, menos viniendo de ti que eres una mujer tan liberal. No es justo. No acepto una razón vacía Wynonna, inténtalo de nuevo.

\- No tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de explicar mis razones ahora Waverly - Wynonna respondió con brusquedad - Regresa a la fiesta y dile a nuestros tíos que nos regresamos al homestead.

\- Pero no-

\- Ahora Waverly - ella demandó con severidad y a Waverly no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Salió de la habitación mirando por última vez a Nicole con tristeza y cerró la puerta con brusquedad antes de irse.

Wynonna esperó un par de segundos antes de volver a enfrentarse a Nicole que todavía permanecía de pie frente a ella con la mirada en sus zapatos.

\- Te miro y no puedo creerlo Haught - ella negó con la cabeza mirando a la pelirroja con desaprobación. Desde tu fiesta de graduación en el granero siempre supe que te atraía mi hermana, pero de eso a verte besándola esta noche-

\- Wynonna no es- - Nicole quería explicarse pero Wynonna no se lo permitió.

\- A mí no me importa si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres o los duendes - ella espetó con seriedad - Es tu vida y eres bastante mayor para saber lo que haces con ella, eso no me interesa. Conozco a gente homosexual Nicole, sé cómo son y también sé lo que sufren para vivir ese tipo de estilo de vida y sé que es un estilo solitario y muy peligroso. - ella suspiró - Y yo no quiero eso para Waverly. Yo no quiero un estilo de vida donde sea atacada y discriminada, no quiero ese miedo para ella. No cuando su principal objetivo en este momento son sus estudios. No quiero que corra ese tipo de riesgos ni contigo ni con nadie, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí - Nicole suspiró tragándose un duro nudo en la garganta - Entiendo tu punto Wynonna porque yo tampoco quiero eso para ella, pero-

\- Haznos a las tres un favor Haught - Wynonna se acercó a la pelirroja y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos - Por su bien, por el tuyo y por mi sanidad mental. Olvídate de ella.

\- Wynonna... - Nicole se quejó con una mueca triste - Por favor no me pidas eso....

\- Es lo mejor Haught - Wynonna insistió dándole un apretón en el hombro - Para ambas, es lo mejor ¿Me has entendido? Mantente lejos.

\- Pero-

\- Ya me has oído - Wynonna advirtió antes de irse - Puedes seguir viendo a Waverly si quieres pero nunca más a solas, tendrán una chaperona. Y las visitas al homestead también estarán reguladas así que ya lo sabes, Haught. - ella se despidió - Feliz año nuevo.

Wynonna se marchó de la habitación dejando a Nicole hecha una verdadera lástima. La pelirroja rompió en un feo llanto en el mismo momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de la hermana de la chica que amaba y le costó bastante salir del agujero en el que se había metido. Ella sintió que todo el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones y que su corazón reventaría dentro de su pecho.

Nicole no podía creer que una sola noche hubiera tenido la dicha de besar los suaves labios de Waverly en un momento fugaz y al siguiente lo hubiera perdido todo.

Era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla horrible de la que rezó a todos los dioses ser capaz de despertar, pero como siempre, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Nicole había pasado una noche espantosa donde ni siquiera tuvo un lugar dónde dormir. Si hubiese tenido el dinero suficiente hubiera podido alquilar una habitación en el mismo Wainwright, pero no lo tenía. No le había quedado más opción que dormir en la estación de policía, escabulléndose a la oficina de Nedley cuando no había nadie en recepción para detenerla.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá incómodo del sheriff, después de dejar su cabello suelto de la trenza incómoda y de quitarse las botas, pensando en Waverly y esperando que la maldita restricción de Wynonna terminara pronto. Pero su alivio onírico duró hasta que sintió que alguien le apretaba el hombro con delicadeza tratando de despertarla.

Cuando Nicole abrió los ojos supo que seguía soñando, porque la visión que tenía frente a ella no podía ser otra cosa que un bello sueño vestido de jeans, suéter y abrigo de invierno.

\- ¿Waverly? - Nicole parpadeó confusa. Ella apenas podía distinguir del todo a Waverly a pesar de la pequeña luz que mantenía la oficina de Nedley con un resplandor dorado. Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y sentía la boca seca. Tragó saliva con fuerza cerrando los ojos cuando pensó que así podría despejarse un poco. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Waverly seguía mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole. Ella no podía ser real. Nicole sabía que era su mente torturada la estaba jugándole malas pasadas, recreando en su cabeza a la única chica que tanto quería y que no podía tener. Pensando así, decidió que no sería tan malo desnudar su corazón a la bella visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

\- Tu hermana no quiere vernos juntas - ella se lamentó tragándose un nuevo torrente de lágrimas - Ella tiene miedo Waves. Tiene miedo de que si la gente del pueblo nos ve juntas pueda lastimarnos. Ella no quiere que tú sufras ese tipo de odio, esa homofobia. La discriminación. Y yo lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco querría eso para ti cariño. Por nada del mundo querría que sufrieras ese tipo de escarmientos pero tu hermana todavía no entiende todo lo que yo te quiero. Te quiero tanto Waves, que a veces como ahora, me duele. La prohibición de tu hermana me ha dolido como si ella misma me hubiese enterrado un puñal en el corazón. Cuando me pidió que te olvidara una parte de mi corazón murió esta noche y me duele tanto que hasta me duele respirar.

\- Tú sabes que yo no tengo a nadie Waverly - Nicole lloró - Mi papá murió, mi mamá me abandonó y mi hermana se fue y nunca más supe de ella. He estado sola desde los diecinueve años hasta que tú llegaste como caída del cielo y te hiciste mi amiga presentándome a tu familia que también tuvo la gracia de acogerme. Ahora Wynonna tampoco me dejará acercarme mucho al homestead. Ella cortó esa linda conexión que tenía con tu familia con otra dolorosa puñalada y ahora estoy aquí, encerrada en la oficina del Sheriff porque no tengo dinero para pagar una habitación en el Wainwright. Tal vez me acusen de allanamiento pero al menos no voy a pasar la noche tras las rejas, ¿te imaginas Waves? - Nicole se burló de sí misma con tristeza -  Una recluta de la academia de policía encarcelada en la estación de policía de su propio pueblo acusada de allanamiento. - volvió a mirar a la que creía era la visión de Waverly - Me iré por la mañana. El dinero me alcanza justo para el boleto del autobús aunque me tendré que saltar el desayuno, pero no importa, estoy acostumbrada a los dolores del hambre. No a este - ella tocó su propio corazón y se estremeció - Este dolor jamás se irá, Waves. No lo hará pero no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento porque amé cada minuto que pasé en esa fiesta admirando tu baile y después bailando contigo. No me arrepiento porque ese pequeño beso que nos dimos vale la pena todos mis dolores. Te amo Waverly Earp y sé que jamás me arrepentiré de amarte.

La visión de Waverly que pensaba Nicole que era, la estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y una sonrisa aún más brillante y hermosa. Ella decidió que nada de lo que pudieran decirle o hacerle le podría quitar la dicha de admirar a su pequeño ángel.

\- ¿Has terminado ya de hablar? - Waverly preguntó con la voz cargada de emoción y sonrió cuando vio a Nicole asentir con vehemencia.

\- Sí, ¿Pero qué...?

\- Shhh...No - Waverly negó con la cabeza silenciando a Nicole con su dedo índice sobre sus labios - Es mi turno....

Nicole esperó pacientemente una charla parecida a la que ella había dado pero en cambio se encontró de lleno con unos labios suaves y amorosos que le cortaron la capacidad pensar con claridad, impidiéndole al mismo tiempo poder respirar. Su cuerpo se tensó y agarró la cintura menuda de la morena casi por instinto, al mismo tiempo que un gemido necesitado era exhalado por sus labios sin su permiso.

Vagamente, la mente de Nicole pensó que si aquello era un sueño esperaba no despertarse nunca más porque sabía que no era real. La Waverly de su visión no era real así que no esperó más y se entregó al beso onírico que parecía estar sanando cada una de sus heridas emocionales. Cuando por fin se separaron lo hicieron por obligación. El aire de sus pulmones era demasiado escaso y se estaban ahogando. Waverly sonrió con timidez al ver los labios de Nicole tan hinchados pero amó saber que era capaz de encender la necesidad de su amiga de esa manera.

\- Waves.... - Nicole suspiró todavía respirando con dificultad - Eso fue... Wow. Sé que estoy soñando pero, maldita sea, nunca había tenido un sueño tan lúcido.

Waverly casi quiso poner los ojos en blanco a las palabras de Nicole. Ella casi se había olvidado lo cabezota que podía ser la pelirroja así que iba a tener que hacer algo para convencerla de que era real. Besó sus labios por última vez y se levantó del sofá, sonriendo a las quejas y al puchero de Nicole que le pedía que no se fuera.

Ella no respondió y prefirió enfocarse en buscar algo que necesitarían muy pronto. Una almohada y unas mantas.

Gracias al dato que le había dado Chrissy hacía tiempo, Waverly sabía que el Sheriff Nedley guardaba unas mantas y una almohada en el último cajón de un archivador. Se acercó al mueble que estaba atracado contra la pared pintada de azul oscuro cerca de una planta de interior y jaló el último de los cajones. Estaba sin seguro. Encontró una almohada mullida cubierta de una funda blanca y un par de mantas. Una era una especie de frazada larga de lana y el otro era un chalón. Cogió las tres cosas del cajón y cerró el compartimiento con el pie. Regresó al lado de Nicole y la obligó a ponerse de pie para cubrir el sofá con el chalón. Nicole obedeció sin protestar creyendo que las acciones de Waverly seguían siendo parte de su sueño y vio cómo su ángel también acomodaba la almohada sobre el mismo brazo del sofá donde minutos antes había apoyado su cabeza.

\- Recuéstate - Waverly le ordenó a Nicole con suavidad y sonrió una vez más cuando la vio responder con otro asentimiento vehemente. Era un gesto muy infantil que encantó a Waverly desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Nicole se recostó sobre la almohada y suspiró. Estaba encantada de saber que podría al menos tener un sueño más cómodo para su cuello pero no pensó más en eso y se dedicó a observar a su ángel mientras cerraba las persianas de la oficina. La vio asegurando también la puerta para regresar frente al sofá. Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y también las botas de invierno. El suéter de la morena era color verde oscuro y los pantalones vaqueros eran menos ajustados de lo que Waverly estaba acostumbrada a llevar según recordaba Nicole. Su cabello se mantenía suelto y caía en suaves ondas medio rizadas en los hombros y el pecho de la morena.

\- Tan hermosa - Nicole no pudo evitar suspirar con adoración y vio a Waverly sonreír y negar con la cabeza. A la pelirroja apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y aferrarse a las caderas de su amiga cuando Waverly volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y no pudo preguntar lo que ocurría porque los labios tentadores de Waverly volvieron a distraerla.

\- Te he dicho que es mi turno, tontita - Waverly sonrió con encanto y besó los labios de Nicole una vez más porque podía. Sostuvo el cuerpo más alto contra el suyo a la vez que enfocaba su mirada en esos bellos ojos marrones que brillaban con lágrimas - ¿Me dejarás hablar ahora?

\- Sí, Waves - Nicole respondió con la voz entrecortada - Por supuesto que sí.

\- Bueno - Waverly asintió y dio breve beso a los labios hinchados de su amor - Porque lo que voy a decir tal vez no es demasiado largo pero sí es importante. Y lo primero que tienes que sabes es que no estás soñando, Cole Haught. No soy un sueño. Soy real y pronto te haré saber cuán real soy, pero ahora tengo que explicarte el motivo por el que vine hasta aquí, buscándote.

\- Wynonna me ha dicho todo lo que tú me has contado - ella admitió con tristeza - No de esa manera ni con las mismas palabras pero la he enfrentado cuando llegamos al homestead y me lo explicó todo. Sé que tiene miedo por mí, Cole. Sé que ella no quiere que sufra discriminación por haber elegido amarte y sé que ella sólo está tratando de protegerme, pero yo traté de dejarle muy en claro que no necesita hacerlo más. Le dije que ya no era una niña y que no me podía prohibir salir ni enamorarme de quién yo quisiera. Le he confesado a Wynonna que te quiero Nicole. Ella sabe que yo te amo y por supuesto no está de acuerdo pero nada de eso me importó. Ella casi me impidió volver a verte tiempo después de la discusión que tuvimos, pero yo no pude esperar más. Wynonna me prohibió salir de la granja pero yo necesitaba saber de ti, así que llamé al Wainwright creyendo que seguías en la fiesta. Cuando me dijeron que te habías marchado yo pedí hablar con Chrissy. Ella todavía seguía en la fiesta junto a su padre. Yo le conté que tú estabas desaparecida y ella me dijo que te habían visto caminando al centro de la ciudad cerca de la estación de policía, así que yo sabía que podrías estar aquí si no tenías dinero para una habitación de hotel. Me cambié de ropa y me escapé del homestead después que Chrissy me dijera que te buscara aquí. Ella también me dijo que el único que estaría de guardia por la noche sería Lonnie pero que él dormía en la sala de descanso y que no despertaría a menos que sucediera algo malo. Casi todo el pueblo está en el Wainwright así que supuse que la estación estaría vacía aparte de Lonnie y de ti y no me equivoqué.

\- Por supuesto que no te equivocaste Waves - Nicole sonrió con orgullo sin poder evitarlo - Si eres una genia.

\- Calla - Waverly negó con la cabeza silenciando una vez más a su amiga con un beso suave - Te he dicho que es mi turno de hablar, no el tuyo.

\- Lo siento Wave - Nicole sonrió haciendo un gesto de cierre de labios.

\- No lo sientes - Waverly la miró con una ceja alzada y pellizcó el costado de Nicole cuando la vio burlándose. Nicole gritó sin querer en voz alta y Waverly la hizo callar con un beso - Calla, que despertarás a Lonnie.

\- Pero no fue mi-

\- Silencio Cole - Waverly espetó con seriedad a medias - Que no he terminado. - Un asentimiento - Bien. Yo vine sin creer que te encontraría aún pero cuando lo hice casi me rompió el corazón. Estabas durmiendo tan encogida e incómoda sobre el frío sofá que no pude evitar despertarte pero tú me confundiste con tu sueño. No lo soy amor. Creo que mis besos te dieron cuenta de eso, ¿no?

\- Casi - Nicole asintió con tristeza - Esos besos que me has dado son maravillosos Waves pero todavía no puedo creer que sean reales. No puede ser real después de todo lo que me dijo tu hermana.

\- No hablemos de Wynonna - Waverly negó con pesar - Olvídate que ella existe, ¿vale?

\- No creo que pueda - Nicole se resistió - Todavía no puedo olvidar todo lo que me dijo, el dolor que me causó y que todavía me causa Waverly.

Waverly asintió todavía muy triste de ver a Nicole tan deprimida. Tenía que hacer algo para convencerla de su sinceridad y supo que sólo había una manera.

Tenía que demostrárselo. Pero no con palabras, con acciones.

\- Entonces tendré que ayudar a sanarte mi amor - Waverly respondió en tono romántico y besó el cuello de Nicole - Y ya sé cómo hacerlo....

\- ¿Cómo? - Nicole suspiró y gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió la lengua de Waverly jugando con la piel de su cuello - Waverly....

\- Amándote - fue la respuesta susurrada de Waverly que la dio junto a una sonrisa nerviosa - No quiero hablar de mi hermana, ni de lo que sucedió en el Wainwright. Quiero disfrutar de esta última noche, Cole. Quiero estar contigo aquí porque sé que tal vez no nos vayamos a ver por otros dos años más y quiero recordar esta noche, aquí. Contigo.

\- Pero es la estación de policía - Nicole gimió - La oficina de Nedley. No podemos... Waves, sería un sacrilegio.

\- Bueno - ella sabía que Nicole tenía  razón en eso aunque no pensaba en sacrilegios - Entonces tendremos que irnos a otra parte mucho mejor que esta.

Waverly tomó con decisión la mano de Nicole y agarró su abrigo y las cosas de su chica, dejando las mantas y la almohada en el sofá para que pareciera que Nicole durmió en él y salió de la estación junto a su amor. Corrieron al jeep rojo que le había regalado Curtis antes de llegar a Purgatory. Waverly condujo el jeep hasta el homestead pero no entraron a la granja sino que se desvió hasta uno de los establos casi vacíos en la propiedad.

El lugar estaba limpio y levemente iluminado con el suelo cubierto de una leve capa de paja. Waverly sabía que su tío escondía unas mantas en un armario bajo el altillo del granero y las sacó para sacudirles el polvo. No olía mal y eran perfectas para lo que ella deseaba esta noche.

Se llevó a Nicole al altillo y juntó un poco de paja para formar algo parecido a una cama confortable que también las mantendría caliente. Los únicos animales del granero eran dos ovejas que estaban durmiendo y que no se despertaron ni siquiera con todo el ruido que las chicas hicieron. El frío de la noche tendía a hacer eso con ellas.

Waverly obligó a Nicole a recostarse en la cama de paja y continuó su tarea inconclusa en la estación. Nicole se dejó hacer. Estaba hipnotizada con la manera en la que Waverly la estaba besando y se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, impotente para detenerla.

Los besos entre ambas se fueron caldeando poco a poco y Nicole sabía que necesitaban hablar un poco más para dar de lleno el siguiente paso, así que a pesar de toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento se obligó a dar un paso atrás.

\- Waverly... - ella susurró entre suspiros - Por favor, espera.

Waverly detuvo todos sus movimientos cuando sintió a Nicole separándose de ella. La quedó mirando con el rostro enrojecido y los labios hinchados por los besos esperando su siguiente sentencia.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Nicole preguntó con un dejo de inseguridad - Siento que no hemos hablado mucho de esto y sé que es un gran paso pero... ¿De verdad quieres que tú y yo...?

\- Sí - ella admitió - Quiero estar contigo. Hacer el amor contigo Nicole - ella dudó - Pero... soy virgen. Tú serías mi primera vez.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó con expresión sorprendida y Waverly asintió - ¿Y qué hay de Champ?

\- Nunca llegué a tener nada con él - Waverly respondió pasándose una mano cansada por el cabello - Lo nuestro terminó porque él quería sexo y yo no estaba preparada para eso. Él nunca lo aceptó y su reacción a mi negativa fue muy violenta. Fue en parte por lo que tuvimos que marcharnos de nuestra antigua casa en la gran ciudad. - ella miró a Nicole con una sonrisa - Desde que te conocí supe que quería perder mi virginidad contigo. Con nadie más. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No hay nadie - Nicole se ruborizó - Ya me conoces, Waves. Siempre he sido la paria de este pueblo y las citas para la gente como yo son escasas sino inexistentes. - Waverly alzó una ceja - Y no, en la universidad tampoco pasó nada porque no tenía tiempo para las relaciones sociales. Trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo y nunca me quedaba ni la energía, ni las ganas de conocer gente nueva. Yo sólo estaba enfocada en sacar buenas calificaciones y tener el dinero suficiente para pagar mi colegiatura, nada más. Así que, aunque parezca extraño con la edad que tengo, yo también soy virgen y tú también serías mi primera vez Waves.

\- Es por eso que necesito saber si estás segura de esto porque dicen que la primera vez nunca se olvida y pues yo quiero que sea un buen recuerdo. Para las dos.

\- Lo será, Cole - Waverly respondió con seguridad - Si las dos queremos y estamos de acuerdo, esta noche podrá ser inolvidable. Si tú también quieres.

\- Si quiero - Nicole no lo dudó - Por supuesto que lo deseo, lo he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo pero... yo no sé cómo....

\- Lo descubriremos - Waverly sonrió besando los labios de Nicole con ternura - Juntas.

\- Juntas... - Nicole asintió y besó de vuelta a Waverly queriendo ser la primera en descubrir esta parte de la relación entre ambas.

Y empezaron lento. Con largas sesiones de besos y caricias, con suaves risas y gemidos apagados mientras la ropa comenzaba a hacerse escasa. Cuando comenzaron a sentir más piel entre las manos los besos y gemidos fueron en aumento y Nicole quiso ser la primera en expresar lo emocionada que estaba de tener al amor de su vida desnuda entre sus brazos.

\- Eres hermosa Waverly Earp - Nicole no pudo evitar los ojos de amor ni la adoración en su voz - Eres más que una visión... eres una diosa... mi diosa.

Ella se lamió los labios desesperada por descubrir todo lo que necesitaba ser descubierto del cuerpo de su chica y no se contuvo, iniciando un camino de besos por el cuello y el pecho de Waverly que se detuvo a la altura de sus senos. Pechos medianos pero bien formados que estaban a la altura de su rostro y de sus labios para probar y descubrir que en realidad eran perfectos. Besó la punta del pezón rosado con delicadeza y lo tomó en su boca guiándose por el instinto. Gimió con agrado cuando escuchó a Waverly gemir también en voz alta su placer y el sonido excitado resonó como nunca antes lo había sentido, con un palpitar en la entrepierna y un calor ajeno. Nicole no quería decirle a Waverly que ella tampoco se había tocado a sí misma antes porque nunca había sentido ganas o interés. No sin vergüenza, ella esperaba poder descubrir tanto el cuerpo de Waverly como su propio cuerpo, junto a ella esta noche pero sabía que primero tenía que concentrarse en Waverly. Sus propias necesidades eran secundarias.

Después de disfrutar sacando gemidos entrecortados de Waverly adorando sus pezones, decidió seguir el reguero de besos por el resto de su cuerpo. Besó, lamió y mordió con delicadeza toda la piel que su boca necesitada pudo encontrar hasta que llegó al calor que la esperaba al final de su viaje.

De rodillas entre las piernas de Waverly, Nicole besó con delicadeza el pubis rasurado de su chica sin detenerse en él y se concentró en besar otras partes menos erógenas como sus muslos y sus piernas.

Hizo el recorrido de besos a la inversa hasta que volvió a llegar a ese lugar que la llamaba, o más bien, Waverly la llamaba. Su chica estaba desesperada y podía sentir su respiración agitada cuando posó la mano en su vientre que ella luego acarició.

\- Nicole... - Waverly protestó - Yo...

\- Lo sé bebé - ella asintió con una sonrisa - Pronto...

Nicole quiso tomarse un poco más de tiempo. Ella misma todavía no sabía cómo funcionaba todo el asunto de hacer el amor con una mujer pero de nuevo confió en su instinto que le dijo que tenía que comenzar con los extremos así que se enfocó en el interior de los muslos de Waverly, besándolos con ternura y dejando marcas violáceas hasta que terminó por dar el salto y cogió las caderas de su amor para acercarla más a su boca. Las piernas de Waverly rodearon los hombros de Nicole y ella pudo darse cuenta que pronto sería adicta al olor y al sabor almizclado de la intimidad de la chica que amaba. Usó su lengua para complacerla. Paseando la punta de ella con delicadeza por los pliegues de sus labios menores y mayores y evitó de momento el meollo de nervios que podía ver enrojecido apenas sobresaliendo de su capucha. Nicole casi quería preguntarle si eso estaba bien, pero Waverly estaba tan ensimismada aguantando gritos de placer y concentrada en ello que sólo era capaz de murmurar incoherencias.

A Nicole no le importó porque amaba escucharla. Ella se dedicó a lamer el sexo de Waverly como si fuera la comida más exquisita que jamás había probado y tomó su clítoris con los labios succionando y sacando más gritos y maldiciones de Waverly que no esperaba que eso sintiera así de bien.

\- Sigue así Cole... - ella gimió desesperada al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus propios pezones - Lo que haces con esa lengua... ¡Ohhh fugdeeeeee!

Eso sólo le indicó a Nicole que estaba haciendo algo bien. Ella ni siquiera protestó cuando de pronto sintió un tirón en su cabello no tan delicado y otro apretón de los muslos de Waverly cuando su lengua recorrió la entrada de la vagina de su chica. Estaba llena de humedad y Nicole hizo su misión de tomar todo lo que Waverly le daba. Deseó ser capaz de complacerla con su lengua ahí más profundamente pero se conformó con hacerlo hasta donde podía y gimió con fuerza cuando sintió las paredes del sexo de su amada apretando su lengua alrededor, la parte que alcanzaba.

Waverly la instaba a seguir pero a Nicole la lengua y la mandíbula comenzaban a dolerle un poco así que no le quedó más remedio que retroceder para enfocarse en el meollo de nervios que había dejado descuidado. Su siguiente misión era entregarle todo el placer que era capaz de esa forma y no tardó demasiado en conseguirlo, alternando lamidas y succiones hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Waverly se tensaba y ella gritaba su placer y su nombre al cielo raso del granero.

Nicole le había dado un orgasmo a Waverly con su boca y pudo sentir la humedad que la cubrió después. Algo en su pecho se hinchó y se enorgulleció de ser la primera. Ella ayudó a Waverly a bajar de su alta y la besó en los labios sabiendo que Waverly podría saborearse a sí misma de esa manera. Fue un giro emocionante pero ambas sabían que necesitaban más. Que necesitaban algo que Nicole podía hacer con sus dedos.

\- Eso fue increíble Cole - Waverly admitió sonrojándose - Nunca lo había sentido así antes. He tenido orgasmos cuando me he, ya sabes, masturbado pero eso no se compara con-

\- ¿Masturbado? - Nicole preguntó con extrañeza a lo que Waverly la quedó mirando con la boca abierta - ¿Qué-?

\- ¿Nunca te has dado placer a ti misma Cole? - la morena no lo podía creer - ¿Nunca te has tocado con tus propios dedos? - Nicole negó con la cabeza - ¿Nunca, nunca?

\- No Waverly - respondió Nicole con el entrecejo fruncido sintiéndose mal - Nunca me interesó. Ya te dije que no estaba enfocada en eso, no en la secundaria y menos en la Universidad donde no existe la privacidad, así que no sé lo que es eso.

\- Bueno, entonces tendremos que remediarlo - Waverly opinó con una sonrisa encantada - Esto va a ser interesante.

\- ¿Lo harás? - Nicole preguntó sin entender - ¿Pero creí tú serías...? - ella hizo un gesto que intentaba expresar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

\- Oh lo haré - Waverly respondió obligando a Nicole a recostarse en la cama de paja mientras ella se quedaba a horcajadas entre las piernas abiertas de la pelirroja - Por supuesto que lo haré, pero tú no te puedes quedar sin conocer tu propio cuerpo, amor. Eso también es importante.

Nicole asintió con un dejo de aprensión. Ella intentaba entender a lo que quería llegar Waverly pero se sorprendió cuando lo primero que hizo su chica fue lamerle tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha, el índice, el anular y el pulgar.

Ese erótico gesto lo sintió como una electricidad que atravesaba todo su cuerpo y desembocaba entre sus piernas causándole una cálida y mojada incomodidad que hizo que las paredes de su sexo se apretaran alrededor de nada y ella gimió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eso te excita - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa complacida - Interesante.

Su boca caliente dejó los dedos de Nicole y se acercó para besarla al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a tocarse el pecho derecho con los dedos húmedos, apretando el pezón entre ellos. Eso causó otra ráfaga de electricidad a la entrepierna de Nicole y más humedad cuando sintió que Waverly dejaba un chupón en su cuello, besos en su pecho izquierdo y tomaba ese pezón entre sus labios.

\- Oh Dios mío... Waves - gimió su placer sin poder contenerse - No te detengas... por favor no te detengas....

Waverly no respondió. Siguió besando la piel de Nicole hasta donde podía alcanzar y obligó a que la misma Nicole se tocara a sí misma hasta que llegó a su entrepierna.

Ella no necesitó más luz para saber lo húmeda y necesitada que estaba su niña. Cogió la mano derecha de Nicole con delicadeza y la obligó a bajar por el pubis de vello recortado con suavidad. Dejó la mano de Nicole sobre ese calor y le sonrió.

\- Toca - ella le pidió con un susurro ronco - Sólo el dedo anular, mi amor. Hazlo despacio.

Nicole asistió con la cara roja de vergüenza pero hizo lo que Waverly pedía. Pasó su dedo con timidez por su pubis hasta su vagina y se sorprendió al sentirla bastante mojada. Nunca antes la había sentido así.

\- Excitación bebé - Waverly respondió a la pregunta no verbal de Nicole - Es la reacción de tu cuerpo a lo que me hiciste antes. No dejes de tocarte, ¿vale? Ahora tu clítoris. Es un pequeño botón de carne encapuchado que tú succionaste con tu lengua. Presiona y masajea, con suavidad.

Nicole asintió y cuando tocó su propio clítoris casi saltó de su piel al sentir tanta sensibilidad. Fue un tirón extraño en su bajo vientre que se llenó de calor y la hizo respirar con dificultad cada vez que presionaba o aumentaba la intensidad de las caricias.

\- Oh Waves... - Nicole suspiró y se tragó gemidos y maldiciones - Esto se siente... tan bien... pero... no quiero hacerlo yo. Necesito- Te necesito... por favor....

Waverly no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Cogió el rostro de Nicole y la besó con fuerza, repitiendo las acciones que Nicole había hecho antes en su cuerpo. Volvió a jugar con los pezones de su amor entre sus labios y chupó hasta que las súplicas de Nicole se convirtieron en lloriqueos necesitados.

Se apiadó de ella dejando de jugar y enfocándose en el lugar que más la necesitaba. Waverly vio la entrepierna reluciente de humedad, pero empezó lento para no sobrecargar a Nicole de sensaciones. El primer orgasmo siempre solía ser muy intenso y Nicole podría no estar preparada para tal intensidad así que trató de llevarla ahí con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Lamió el interior de sus muslos, dejando marcas violetas y besó su pubis para luego dejar que su lengua hiciera todo el trabajo. Cada lamida y suave succión sacó un gemido y un lloriqueo aún más intenso de Nicole y Waverly sólo esperaba que el ruido no despertara a nadie cerca. Cuando enfocó sus atenciones en el clítoris de su amante, su cabeza casi fue aplastada por los muslos de Nicole.

\- Bebé... demasiado... - ella se quejó respirando con dificultad - Es demasiado sensible...

Waverly se detuvo. Sabía que si seguía con ese ritmo, la sensibilidad de Nicole se tornaría dolorosa así que dejó el clítoris para concentrarse en los pliegues y en la vagina de Nicole. La abundante humedad que su lengua recogió no fue un problema para ella, pero también se vio obligada a retroceder cuando su lengua dentro de la vagina de Nicole comenzó a doler.

Waverly se detuvo por segunda vez, alejándose del centro de Nicole reemplazó su lengua con sus dedos acariciando su clítoris. Fue mucho mejor. Continuó lo que Nicole había comenzado y no tardó demasiado en sentir que su bebé llegaba a su límite porque la misma Nicole lo anunciaba entre gemidos.

\- Waverly.... - ella llamó con desesperación buscando su mano - Voy a reventar... pero no pares... no sé....

\- Déjate ir amor - Waverly calmó la agitación de Nicole entre besos - Cuando sientas que no puedes más, sólo suéltalo, ¿bueno?

Nicole asintió con frenesí moviendo las caderas al tándem de los dedos de Waverly en su clítoris hasta que ya no aguantó más y soltó. El calor recorrió su cuerpo con la misma electricidad de antes y volvió a llorar llamando a Waverly antes de dejarse caer sobre la paja con el corazón acelerado, el cuerpo bañado en su sudor y completamente sonrojado.

\- Oh... Wow... - Nicole casi no podía hablar, sólo podía mirar a su amor con los ojos brillantes y el corazón lleno - No creí... que se sintiera así. Eso fue....

\- Eso fue un orgasmo cariño - Waverly acarició el rostro de Nicole con ternura y se emocionó cuando sintió un suave beso en la piel de su palma - Fue increíble, pero todavía falta algo más Cole.

\- ¿Qué es? - Nicole no creía que algo más pudiera sentirse tan bien como eso.

\- Lo que tuvimos fueron orgasmos clitorianos bebé - ella respondió con una sonrisa - Estimulación del clítoris el único órgano en nuestros cuerpos hecho sólo para nuestro propio placer. Lo que nos faltan son orgasmos vaginales que es la forma más común de todas.

\- Entiendo - Nicole se sonrojó furiosamente - Pero para eso no necesitamos un pe-

\- No necesariamente - Waverly se rió y le presentó sus dedos índice y anular - Para eso tenemos éstos.

Nicole asintió sabiendo que Waverly tenía razón. Podían seguir descubriendo su sexualidad de esa manera, pero ella no era tan ajena para no saber que la penetración en sí era dolorosa. Trató de explicárselo a Waverly sin tartamudear pero no funcionó. Ella no quería parecer cobarde porque se sentía demasiado vieja para eso. Tenía veintidós años por el amor de Dios y apenas estaba descubriendo los placeres de su propio cuerpo.

\- No sé cuánto dolerá - Waverly respondió con sinceridad - Porque al menos mis dedos son pequeños y no creo que lleguen tan profundo cariño, pero haré lo posible por ser suave. Te lo prometo.

\- Y yo te prometo lo mismo - le sonrió a Waverly mucho más tranquila y ambas decidieron que la mejor postura para  el siguiente encuentro tenía que ser más cercana. Lo hicieron quedando ambas de rodillas sobre las mantas apoyándose en los talones con las piernas abiertas. Se besaron para distraerse y se dejaron llevar, tocándose al mismo tiempo que entraban la femineidad de la otra lo más suave posible. Gimieron y se abrazaron. Se besaron y comenzaron a mover sus dedos dentro de la otra alcanzando un ritmo frenético lleno de gemidos apaciguados con más besos. Ambas se dieron cuenta que la incomodidad estaba ahí y que la fuerza ejercida en la penetración realmente traspasaría los niveles que no creían que podían traspasar.

Llegó un momento que entre los besos, ambos de sus cuerpos se tensaron y dejaron de moverse, acostumbrándose al pinchazo de dolor que abarcó desde sus caderas al interior de sus centros. Jadearon y gimieron pero se besaron y volvieron a moverse con frenesí cuando sintieron que el dolor poco a poco se iba transformando en un placer inconmensurable.

Ambas estaban cerca de sus límites y decidieron que querían atravesarlos juntas.

\- ¿Estás cerca? - Nicole jadeó besando a Waverly para tragarse su gemido - Porque estoy cerca... bebé yo... no aguantaré más... es más intenso que antes...

\- Estoy cerca amor, aguanta - Waverly pidió moviéndose con más frenesí en los dedos y la mano de Nicole - No te detengas... no se te ocurra... yo... ¡Oh Nicole...!

Las chicas intentaron no detenerse y cruzaron juntas el umbral del placer que las llevó a gemir al mismo tiempo el nombre de la otra junto a ahogados te amos. Ambas bajaron de su alta completamente agotadas pero satisfechas y Waverly se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Nicole obligándole a moverse para recostarse entre las mantas. Cuando miraron sus manos, se dieron cuenta que los dedos que habían usado para complacerse mutuamente estaban manchados de sangre.

\- ¿Dijiste que no sabías si podía pasar esto? - Nicole le preguntó con extrañeza - Pasó... porque me dolió.

\- A mí también me dolió - Waverly admitió - Pero creo que sucedió porque ambas fuimos muy frenéticas. Tal vez deseábamos tanto dejar atrás nuestra virginidad que logramos hacerlo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

\- Mejor que bien Waves - Nicole asintió con emoción - Entregarte lo único valioso que tengo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y tenerte entre mis brazos ha sido un sueño hecho realidad. No me importa nada más.

\- Lo mismo conmigo mi amor - Waverly besó a Nicole con fiereza y sintió su sonrisa más que la vio. Cuando abrió los ojos le confesó - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo Waverly - Nicole besó de vuelta a la morena con total devoción - Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Waverly asintió con una sonrisa que se atenuó cuando se dio cuenta que la noche estaba a punto de morir. Podía ver los cielos aclarándose desde la pequeña ventana en la parte alta del altillo. No quería pensar en Nicole alejándose de Purgatory, tampoco en ella teniendo que volver a la Universidad de Alberta. No quería llorar, pero fueron lágrimas las que sintió derramándose por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar la tristeza en su voz cuando le preguntó a Nicole;

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora Nicole? ¿Con nosotras?

\- No lo sé bebé - fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió y luchó lo suyo con las emociones diversas que la embargaban - No sé qué sucederá ahora, ni mañana. Sólo sé que quiero pasar estas últimas horas contigo, mi amor. Contigo acurrucada entre mis brazos cuidándonos de este frío dañino que nos hará enfermar. Sé que necesitas una respuesta Waves, pero yo sólo te necesito. A ti, entre mis brazos. ¿Me darías eso por favor bebé? ¿Por lo que queda de esta noche?

\- Sí, amor - ella besó a su niña con todas sus fuerzas acurrucándose entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho - No tienes que pedírmelo porque es tuyo. Igual que yo.

\- Yo también soy tuya, bebé - Nicole suspiró besando a Waverly con una sonrisa triste - Siempre....

Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y...
> 
> P.D: No odien a Wynonna, no es tan mala como parece... casi.  
> Gracias por la lectura.


	7. Nuevas Caras; Demonios Conocidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro años es demasiado tiempo.... y un gato.
> 
> Canciones del Soundtrack en este capítulo:  
> Tema: Faithfully (Journey)  
> Disco: Frontiers (1983)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abarca un salto en el tiempo y un resúmen de la vida de las chicas. Como ya saben, la historia es lo opuesto. Y la verdad, aparte de ver a Nicole coqueteándole a Waverly la primera vez que se conocen, nunca me creí demasiado que ella fuera una especie de rompecorazones. Con lo cachorrito que es con Waverly en la serie, me cuesta un poco verla más lanzada con otras chicas, no sé. Quizás sean ideas mías.  
> Los errores son todos míos.

Cuatro años es mucho tiempo para extrañar a alguien. O bueno, dependiendo de la persona, tal vez cuatro años tampoco eran suficientes para soñar, para anhelar un resultado diferente, un tiempo distinto.

Y Nicole había tenido cuatro jodidos años lejos de todo. Y de todos. Ella se había tenido que marchar de su pueblo en el primer día del nuevo año 1988 y todavía podía recordar la memorable noche que había pasado en los brazos de la chica que amaba.

Había perdido su virginidad con Waverly Earp y no podía haber pedido un regalo más grande. Se habían hecho "mujeres" juntas y eso era un recuerdo que Nicole atesoraría para toda su vida. Por algo dicen que el primer amor y la primera vez nunca se olvidan.

Sin embargo ese sueño fue fugaz en su vida. Fugaz porque había tenido que desaparecer de la vida de Waverly esa misma noche. Ella no quería permanecer más tiempo en los terrenos del Homestead y sentía que no tenía sentido volver a la estación de policía, podía encontrarse con el diputado Lonnie y ella no quería meterse en más problemas.

Así que decidió marcharse esa misma madrugada de regreso a Toronto. Iba a tener que pasar los primeros días en un refugio antes de entrar a la Academia pero eso no le importaba. Sabía que una vez adentro ya no tendría que preocuparse por tener un techo sobre su cabeza o comida en el estómago porque todo lo tendría en la base.

Y Nicole pasó tres días en el refugio antes de dirigirse a la base de entrenamiento policial de Toronto donde tuvo que entregar todos los documentos necesarios de admisión. Ella también tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que se le realizarían exámenes físicos y psicológicos para certificar el buen estado de salud física y mental y después que los hubo pasado, le entregaron su uniforme de recluta, pantalones de tela rip stop, especial para el desgaste de entrenamiento físico y que era de color azul marino más varias camisetas blancas de algodón con el logo del departamento de policía. Una placa redonda con franjas doradas por fuera, otra franja redonda de color azul con la palabra Toronto en letras doradas y abajo la palabra Police en las mismas letras doradas que estaba cercada por dos hojas de arce también en dorado. Otra franja redonda y dorada seguía a la azul y otro círculo de color celeste estaba rodeado con un ornamento floral dorado que rodeaba un escudo de armas compuesto por un rectángulo de fondo azul, dos alas y al centro un engranaje también en color dorado. El escudo de armas terminaba en un fondo blanco con dos libros en blanco en las esquinas superiores izquierda y derecha además de tener una franja roja al medio en forma de triángulo donde en su punta podía verse una corona imperial y abajo en el fondo blanco una vara de Caduceo con las alas y las dos serpientes enrolladas en torno a la vara que también era de color dorado. La placa estaba dispuesta en las camisetas blancas a la altura del corazón con la leyenda _"To Serve and Protect"_ (Para servir y proteger) en letras negras y cada recluta debía bordar su apellido en cada una de sus prendas correspondientes que debían durar hasta el final del entrenamiento.

Nicole cumplió los veintitrés años siendo recluta de la academia y allí conoció a la que sería una buena amiga durante su estancia en la base. Rosita Bustillos, otra cadete de la Academia con cuatro postgrados en bioquímica. Ella otra genia como Waverly, excepto que Rosita decidió entrar a la academia para trabajar como agente en el departamento de policía científica.

Era una chica morena, alta y guapa, de nacionalidad canadiense pero ascendencia latina que provenía de Vancouver y que se había trasladado a Toronto para entrar en la Academia. Tiempo más tarde, Rosita le había contado a Nicole que se había mudado a Toronto sólo para huir de su familia que quería forzarla a casarse con un hombre que no quería.

Ambas chicas pasaron un buen tiempo de amistad en la base y se apoyaban mutuamente. Rosita era la única dentro de la Academia que sabía de las tendencias lésbicas de Nicole y por fortuna de ella, ese secreto se mantuvo así hasta el final de su reclutamiento.

Rosita también sabía de la historia de Nicole con las chicas Earp y se mostró bastante interesada en Waverly cuando ella le mostró la única imagen que todavía conservaba de su rayo de sol. La de Waverly en primer plano sonriendo hacia la cámara tan bellamente que sus ojos se transformaron en medias lunas.

\- Es una chica muy linda, Haught - la morena mencionó con una sonrisa encantada - Tiene aspecto de niña buena, es realmente adorable.

\- Lo es - ella estuvo de acuerdo y le contó un poco más de su historia - Ella está en la Universidad de Alberta en el Campus Norte. Está estudiando Historia y Antropología, sacando su postgrado. Eso es lo que me ha contado en su última carta.

Nicole nunca fue capaz de levantar el teléfono y llamar directamente a Waverly a Alberta ni a su casa en Purgatory, pero al menos tenía la gracia de recibir sus cartas. La correspondencia entre ambas no era muy constante pero sí semanal. Una carta todas las semanas que Nicole esperaba con las mismas ansias que esperaba la hora de la cena aunque esta fuese un poco desabrida.

A Nicole le encantaba tener correspondencia con Waverly pero a medida que se endurecían los estudios y el entrenamiento, las cartas se iban haciendo más escasas tanto por parte de Nicole, como por parte de Waverly. Rosita y ella habían tenido su tiempo duro de trabajo construyendo un refugio temporal en una zona de inundación y Nicole había perdido su casco de mosquito porque olvidó poner su nombre en él. Eso le provocó sufrir de una gripe espantosa que la dejó fuera por casi una semana. Durante esos miserables días fue atendida en la enfermería de la base con antibióticos y analgésicos y Rosita también fue de una ayuda sorprendente cuando más la necesitaba. Ella, aparte de su instructor, era los únicos que sabían que si algo más grave le pasaba tenían que llamar a los McCready porque eran su contacto de emergencia.

Pero Nicole no sólo pasó ese tipo de situaciones complicadas en la academia. Ella también disfrutaba de su días libres dónde aprendió muy rápido que una buena distracción para ella, era la escalada. Ella había llegado bastante lejos en su primera salida, donde viajó hasta Alberta sólo para escalar parte del monte Rundle en el parque nacional de Banff. Su segunda salida a ese parque fue un poco más caótica porque Nicole no fue con guía instructor y terminó con una seria lesión en su hombro derecho. Lesión que la llevó a conocer a la doctora Shae Pressman que le salvó la vida cuando en la sala de urgencias en el hospital de Banff le dieron Tiopentol y descubrió que era alérgica a ese sedante.

Shae terminó tomando el caso de Nicole y así pudo administrarle Propofol que fue un sedante que la pelirroja pudo tolerar y ella misma se encargó de llevar a su paciente a la recuperación. Nicole llevaba tres años en la Academia y Shae estaba haciendo su práctica en Banff.

Cuando la morena de ojos marrones descubrió que su paciente era una chica de su mismo estilo de vida, hicieron clic de inmediato y tuvieron una fugaz relación ese año que duró unos dos meses. Ellas lo pasaban bien y el sexo era divertido, pero Nicole se descubrió siempre anhelando que Shae fuera Waverly.

Ella todavía podía recordar que la primera vez que tuvo intimidad con su bella doctora, después de dejar de ser su paciente en otros de sus viajes a Banff, su primer orgasmo la llevó a gemir el nombre de Waverly en lugar del de Shae.

Nicole le contó quién era Waverly y Shae supo que el corazón de la pelirroja estaba tomado. Ella no podría competir con eso.

\- No estoy segura que esto vaya a resultar Nicole - la morena confesó con un suspiro melancólico después de una noche de intimidad - Sé que cuando me miras mientras tenemos sexo, no me estás mirando a mí sino que sueñas con otra persona. Sueñas con Waverly, ¿no es así?

\- Lo siento Shae - Nicole estaba incómoda. Aparte de sentirse sudorosa después de las actividades físicas pasadas, también se sentía confinada en la habitación de hotel que ambas habían alquilado en las cercanías del parque - No ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal pero yo... no puedo olvidarla.

Nicole no quería decirle a Shae que las cartas de Waverly de pronto dejaron de llegar. Si tenía suerte recibiría una nota pequeña mes por medio, pero llegó un tiempo en el que la correspondencia con Waverly simplemente dejó de existir. Ella sólo sabía de su ángel a través de Curtis o Gus que le contaban sus aventuras en la Universidad, pero más  allá de eso, ella no sabía nada de quién todavía pensó, era su chica.

\- No te estoy culpando Nic - Shae le dijo con una sonrisa suave - Sé lo puede marcar un primer amor, he estado ahí. También sé que lo nuestro sólo ha sido posible gracias a que el parque está habilitado para la escalada pero pronto tú y yo sabemos que dejará de estarlo y tú tendrás que buscarte nuevas montañas que escalar.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto Shae? - Nicole tragó saliva sin comprender lo que la otra chica quería decirle pero lo supo segundos más tarde cuando la morena la besó con ternura.

\- Te quiero decir que eres libre, Nicole Haught - Shae le respondió con un dejo de tristeza - Hemos terminado. Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí y que tú vuelvas a tu vida en la academia mientras yo hago lo mismo. No quería decírtelo hoy pero he decidido continuar con mi práctica clínica en Montreal. Me iré en tres días a la Columbia Francesa y me quedaré allá hasta acabar la pasantía.

\- Y yo regresaré a Toronto mañana - Nicole suspiró con la misma tristeza pero asintió con comprensión - Entiendo. Y lo acepto. - ella miró a la morena con afecto - Pero, ¿Podríamos tener una despedida más adecuada? Todavía tenemos toda la noche, ¿no?

\- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías - Shae sonrió y ambas decidieron dedicarse esa última noche para quererse antes de desaparecer de la vida de la otra.

Nicole se fue al día siguiente de regresó a la Academia y se despidió de Shae con todo el cariño que en esos dos escasos meses de relación lograron tener.

La pelirroja terminó entendiendo que no podría tener otra relación como esa y decidió que si necesitaba rascarse el bichito de las ganas sólo buscaría a alguien en casos extremos y fue así cómo empezaron sus relaciones fugaces. Relaciones de una o dos noches sin ningún tipo de compromiso con mujeres que tampoco buscaban ningún tipo de compromiso.

No era lo ideal, pero era lo que funcionó por un tiempo hasta que el flagelo del Sida se hizo notar con fuerza en la comunidad homosexual de Toronto. Nicole llegó a ser tan obsesiva con su salud que acabó realizándose exámenes periódicos en la base tratando de no llamar la atención para qué los necesitaba. En la década del ochenta habían comenzado a realizarse diferentes tipos de exámenes para detectar el virus del VIH y otras enfermedades de transmisión sexual y en la Academia fueron obligatorios desde 1982 así que Nicole por una parte se encontró muy aliviada por dichos procedimientos pero estaba aterrada al mismo tiempo por salir positivo en alguno de ellos.

Ella tuvo suerte y salió negativa en todos los exámenes.

No obstante, ese susto sólo la obligó a mantenerse un poco más célibe que antes. Dejó de buscar conquistas de una noche y se enfocó de lleno a su entrenamiento y sus estudios y así consiguió ser la primera de su clase.

Se graduó de la academia en 1991 después de su último año y por desgracia no pudo ver a su rayo de sol porque ella se graduaba dos días antes que ella.

 Sin embargo, cuatro años más tarde Randy Nedley la reclutaría para ser su diputado en la estación de policía de Purgatory. Cuatro años más tarde regresaría por fin a su pueblo. Cuatro años más tarde, después de conocer caras nuevas, volvería a encontrarse frente a frente con todos sus demonios conocidos y con los que todavía le quedarían por conocer.

 

Cuatro años más tarde por fin, por fin, volvería a ver a su Waverly.

 

Pero si Nicole había tenido cuatro años caóticos en la Academia, la vida de Waverly en la Universidad de Alberta no fue diferente.

La morena era una estudiante destacada de la facultad de historia y ciencias antiguas. Su carácter jovial y chispeante la hicieron acreedora de un séquito de admiradores que la seguían por todas partes y aunque ella los quería mucho, le incomodaban. Pero la suerte la hizo conocer a dos grandes amistades que duraron mucho tiempo. Jeremy Chetri era un chico de su edad también genio de las ciencias que compartía una clase de lenguas muertas con ella y no tardaron en hacerse amigos porque además, él también era de la comunidad homosexual. Waverly había conseguido su primer amigo gay canadiense de origen indio que la seguía y apoyaba mucho en todo lo que ella podría necesitar. Hacía cosas de genios juntos y compartían chiste que sólo ellos entendían. No fue casualidad que en la facultad los confundieran por una pareja de novios ya que compartían mucho de su tiempo uno al lado del otro, pero ambos decidieron que para cubrir las apariencias y evitar la discriminación, no negarían ni afirmarían una relación amorosa. Ellos sólo permanecían juntos dejando que la gente pensara lo que quisiera.

Waverly volvió a sentirse como lo hizo en la escuela secundaria excepto que no tenía a Nicole. La morena extrañaba mucho a su amiga, pero la carga de estudios y trabajos temporales le hizo muy difícil mantener una adecuada correspondencia con la pelirroja. Ella también sentía el alejamiento de Nicole pero al mismo tiempo lo atribuyó a estar en la academia de policía, era comprensible.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, eso la alivió un poco. Estar pendiente de amigos y familiares no era algo en lo que pudiera enfocarse, menos si eso requería mantenerse despierta por la noche redactando largas cartas a Curtis, Gus, Nicole y Wynonna donde aparte tendría que enviar la carta para su hermana a Grecia. Lo único que sabía, era que Wynonna había regresado a Atenas con la pandilla de motociclistas y se había metido en un altercado extraño que la mantuvo en una celda de prisión por tres días hasta que salió bajo fianza. Ella pagó su condena y fue libre de seguir en el país sólo si trabajaba para remediar su falta. Y era lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo? Wynonna nunca se lo dijo en sus cartas y ni Gus ni Curtis sabían nada de eso.

Y ella no preguntó. Sólo estaba contenta de saber a su hermana un poco más madura a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido después de año nuevo. Waverly no lo había olvidado pero con Nicole lejos de Purgatory y ella en la Universidad, fue un tema que las hermanas Earp nunca volvieron a tratar.

Excepto que el alejamiento de su hermana le permitió a Waverly explorar más de su sexualidad y su libertad. Así fue como además de Jeremy, Waverly logró conocer a Leah Ferland en su segundo año de universidad. Una chica morena de piel blanca y ojos grises de la facultad de Antropología que Waverly conoció luego de asistir a una conferencia con el decano de Artes e Historia, Nicholas Rance.

Waverly descubrió que Leah amaba casi todo lo que ella amaba y no tardaron en entablar una estrecha amistad que fue creciendo y transformando en un afecto mucho más profundo desde que Leah le confesó la atracción que sentía por ella.

Waverly estaba encantada, no podía negarlo. Ella sabía que una parte de su corazón siempre amaría a Nicole, pero también sabía que lo que tuvieron fue intenso pero corto y no podía sobrevivir el paso del tiempo si no tenían cómo comunicarse. Y la comunicación era importante.

Waverly tampoco era tan tonta para pensar que Nicole la esperaría para siempre. Nicole era una mujer que también tenía deseos y necesidades y estaba en su derecho de hacer con su vida lo que necesitara. Eso fue lo que pensó cuando se enteró en una de las cartas de Gus que Nicole le había mencionado que tenía pareja.

El pinchazo de dolor permaneció en su corazón aun cuando un año antes había decidido darle una oportunidad a Leah y se hicieron novias.

Waverly, Leah y Jeremy formaron un pequeño grupo muy unido que pasaba mucho de su tiempo estudiando y disfrutando de la comunidad estudiantil. Los tres eran también participantes asiduos en competencias de conocimiento que casi siempre ganaban y hacían ganar a la Universidad en otras competencias regionales.

Las chicas también gustaban de disfrutar el tiempo libre paseando por barrios universitarios donde había bares y les encantaban más los paseos al aire libre donde podían disfrutar del amor que se profesaban sin que nadie las molestara.

A pesar de eso, también vivieron momentos difíciles. Esos momentos que tanto temía Wynonna. La discriminación, la homofobia. No llegaron a atacarlas físicamente nunca, pero sí solían ser amonestadas verbalmente después que de que se extendiera por la comunidad LGBT las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y el virus del VIH/Sida.

Las parejas homosexuales ya no eran bien vistas, pero los que se llevaban la peor parte del acoso eran las parejas gays porque eran las más visibles.

Así que fue Jeremy quién resintió más aquella homofobia al extremo de que tuvo que retirarse de la facultad por un tiempo y dar exámenes libres.

Leah y Waverly estaban conscientes del riesgo que corrían pero no tenían miedo de continuar con su relación. Ellas se querían demasiado para dejar que ese fantasma de las enfermedades víricas y la homofobia arruinaran lo que tenían así que lo escondieron.

Las chicas sólo eran libres cuando podían disfrutar su romance en los bares gays y la relación acabó haciéndose tan intensa que ambas decidieron que querían formalizarlo y para eso viajaron a Francia en las vacaciones de invierno. Eso, también después de ganar una suma de dinero importante en un casino de París. No podían casarse legalmente pero sí firmar un acuerdo de unión civil y lo hicieron luego de vaciar casi todo el bar donde habían decidido celebrar dicha unión. En 1990.

\- Me gusta estar contigo, Waverly - Leah expresó con emoción en la que era su _"noche de bodas"_ \- Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien tan bella como tú que también comparte muchos de mis gustos, es maravilloso. Eres maravillosa. Mi bella genia.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo nena - Waverly besó a la chica que quería con ternura - Es mutuo pero sé que ahora tengo que demostrártelo, ¿no?

\- ¿Ah sí? - Leah sonrió muy encantada de cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas y no pudo evitar besar el anillo de oro en la mano de su chica, anillo que también conservaba ella en el anular de su mano derecha - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

\- Así - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa de megavatios y se lanzó a los labios de su pareja. A los labios y al resto de su cuerpo dejándose llevar por la fiebre de las vacaciones al ritmo de Faithfully de Journey del disco Frontiers de 1983, la banda favorita de Leah.

Y la relación de ambas duró un poco más de tiempo. Alcanzó a ser algo serio por tres largos años sin contar el primero de amistad. Tres años en los que se dedicaron a terminar sus estudios y a vivir como la pareja que eran, hasta que se terminó. No porque ya no se llevaran bien, sino porque el amor se fue degradando en cariño y ambas decidieron que era mejor dejar la relación que tenían en amistad. Una amistad duradera donde Leah acabó como contacto de emergencia de Waverly, lo hizo después de un arrebato, una tonta pelea con sus tíos que no estaban de acuerdo que ella pasara tanto tiempo lejos de Purgatory incluso para las fiestas. Y donde Waverly también acabó siendo el contacto de emergencia de Leah porque en realidad la chica no tenía a sus padres cerca. Ellos eran unos médicos que dedicaron sus vidas a salvar a gente de países más necesitados en la ONG Médicos Sin Fronteras y en esos momentos estaban de gira en Sudáfrica. Su contacto de emergencia era su abuela, pero por comodidad para ella, lo cambió a Waverly cuando decidieron firmar los papeles de Unión Civil. Aquellos contactos permanecieron así tiempo más tarde porque ninguna de las dos pensó que necesitarían cambiarlo.

Eso era lo que creían.

Ellas se despidieron de forma definitiva el día de sus respectivas graduaciones en octubre de 1991. Ambas se graduaron con honores en Antropología e Historia respectivamente y Leah decidió hacer su vida lejos de Alberta, yéndose a la Columbia Francesa para formar parte del equipo de Antropología del Instituto de Ciencias Antropológicas de Winnipeg, Manitoba.

Waverly decidió usar esos meses de descanso y luego regresar un tiempo a Purgatory y allí decidir qué hacer con su vida. Tenía veintidós años y esperaba conseguir el dinero suficiente para tomar el mismo rumbo que Wynonna y más tarde también viajar por el mundo antes de asentarse con algún trabajo importante. Tenía dinero ahorrado aparte del de su familia pero el trabajo era una vía libre que Shorty le dijo que tendría cuando regresara al pueblo.

Fue en su graduación que supo que Nicole se graduaba dos días más tarde que ella y por esa razón no pudo llegar al evento. La noticia la puso triste porque extrañaba a su amiga pero, también creyó que había sido mejor porque no deseaba enfrentar a su ex pareja con su nueva ex pareja en un día tan importante. Esa misma tarde pasó su último tiempo con Leah y de hecho aprovechó de presentarla a sus tíos y a Shorty. Wynonna le había mandado una postal a Waverly por su graduación, disculpándose por no ser capaz de llegar a tiempo al país. Su avión se había retrasado y tendría que esperar un nuevo vuelo por dos días más.

Se despidió de Leah con un último beso y una promesa de mantenerse en contacto y se quitó el anillo de oro por otro que Leah le había regalado, era una sortija de plata con una pequeña piedra esmeralda de color oscuro en el centro y que Waverly decidió llevar en su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Waverly regresaba a Purgatory cuatro años más tarde para hacerse cargo del bar de Shorty. Cuatro años donde también iba a tener que regresar a los viejos amigos y su familia. Cuatro años más tarde, después de conocer caras nuevas, volvería a encontrarse frente a frente con todos sus demonios conocidos y con los que todavía le quedarían por conocer.

 

Cuatro años más tarde donde por fin podría reencontrarse con su mejor amiga de la adolescencia y el amor que todavía no olvidaba a pesar del tiempo. Volvería a ver su Cole.

 

 

Nicole llevaba cinco días siendo la flamante nueva diputada del departamento de policía de Purgatory. Había llegado el dos de enero de 1992 al pueblo de su infancia después de pasar el año nuevo en la base luego de graduarse. El mismo sheriff Randy Nedley había ido a buscarla a Toronto para llevársela de regreso al pueblo y ella aceptó con emoción poder regresar a su hogar. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella siempre extrañaba el ambiente más relajado y campestre de Purgatory. Se sentía en paz con él. Además, como era obvio también en Purgatory conservaba los mejores recuerdos y el principal de ellos era su rayo de sol.

Nedley también le había conseguido un nuevo lugar dónde vivir. Por él supo que su antigua casa, la que compartía con su madre, había sido demolida dos años antes y en su lugar se construyó una tienda de abarrotes.  - Era sólo una casa - Nicole respondió con resignación a la historia de nuevo jefe - Y no hubo ni habrá nada que me ate a ella.

Su nueva casa estaba hecha de madera pintada de blanco, tenía dos pisos y mucho espacio libre. Era mucho más de lo que tenía antes y no podía dejar de encantarse por eso. Ella tomó un par de días libres para instalarse que Nedley sin problemas pudo darle y poco a poco logró hacer de su nueva casa un hogar. Un poco solitario posiblemente pero era suyo.

Claro que la soledad de Nicole le duró hasta que su sexto día de estancia en el pueblo tuvo un curioso caso. El primer caso importante, de hecho. Ella había tenido que atender una llamada por allanamiento en lugar no habitado y cuando fue a ver al posible intruso de la casa, no se encontró a nadie. Ella pidió por radio más información sobre la casa y todo lo que la operadora llamada Ruth Mendelson pudo decirle, fue que los dueños se habían ido del pueblo cinco meses atrás y nunca regresaron.

Ella decidió que no estaba demás echarle un vistazo a la casa así que logró entrar por la única ventana que no estaba asegurada, aprovechando que la casa parecía más una cabaña de un piso, y entró directo a la cocina. Lo primero que golpeó su nariz fue el olor a encierro y tuvo que aguantar el aliento hasta que se acostumbró al mal olor. La cocina era un lugar oscuro pero limpio, no había nada que dijera que cinco meses antes hubiera vivido gente en la propiedad. Siguió su camino a la sala de estar y el olor rancio volvió a molestarla pero hizo caso omiso. Una vez más no había nada que le dijera algo sobre los inquilinos. Nicole sólo sabía que la casa era habitada por Melanie y Robert Hennsen una pareja de mediana edad jubilada y que no tenía hijos. En el salón todo estaba en orden, casi inmaculado de no ser por el mal olor y todo estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas.

Lo único que Nicole pudo encontrar de los propietarios fue la foto de un gato. Un felino de raza tabby de pelaje pelirrojo y grandes ojos ambarinos que Nicole supuso, también se había ido con sus dueños. Un suave miau le hizo refutar esa afirmación. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Nicole siguió el ruido hasta un pasillo donde vio al gato de los Hennsen. El gato parecía un poco desnutrido con la poca luz y cuando Nicole se acercó, el minino huyó de ella.

Fue con paciencia que logró acercarse a él ya que lo atrajo con comida, unas galletas que tenía en el bolsillo de sus caquis.

\- No te haré daño amigo - ella lo llamó ya que no sabía cómo se llamaba y le enseñó la galleta - Es comida, algo que te gustará - dijo con la voz suave para no asustar al felino - Puedes acercarte si quieres.

El gato pelirrojo dudó por unos segundos pero ya había puesto sus ojos en la comida de la extraña humana así que se acercó con cautela y olisqueó su premio. Esperó a que la humana dejara la galleta en el suelo y cuando lo hizo, recién se atrevió a comer.

Nicole estaba feliz de poder acercarse al animal. Observaba como se devoraba la galleta y se entretuvo dándole un poco más. Supo que el gato estaba solo y que no podía dejarlo abandonado. Llamó a la central informando sobre el animal pero le respondieron que no estaban capacitados para lidiar con el gato porque el refugio de animales estaba colapsado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo entonces? - Nicole le preguntó al gato que sólo respondió con un malhumorado maullido queriendo sacarle otra galleta. La pelirroja le dio otra galleta más y no le quedó más remedio que llevarse al gato a la estación. Ella no tenía corazón para dejarlo abandonado en una casa sin moradores.

A pesar del mal humor del felino, no le fue muy difícil salir de la casa y llevarlo a la patrulla. Las cosas se complicaron cuando llegó a la estación y el gato vio a Lonnie. El gato, que Nicole tenía acomodado en su escritorio se asustó mucho de él y se escondió tras las piernas de Nicole.

La pelirroja al principio no entendió lo que ocurría pero luego supo que al felino simplemente no le gustaban los hombres. Eso casi la hizo reír pero se tomó muy en serio el asunto y después de hablar con Nedley que le dijo que tendría que hacerse cargo de cuidar del gato, Nicole se llevó a su nuevo compañero a su casa.

El gato no tardó en tener sus lugares preferidos y uno de ellos era el armario que Nicole tenía al lado de la escalera. Se escondía ahí cuando estaba asustado o lo hacía debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

Eso duró hasta que se acostumbró a su nuevo ambiente y a su nueva dueña y terminó tomando otros lugares como propios, su favorito sin duda, el sofá del salón.

Una visita al veterinario más tarde, Nicole descubrió que su compañero era compañera y como tenía que llamarla de alguna manera, decidió que se llamaría Calamity Jane. A la gata pareció gustarle su nombre porque la tercera noche que pasó en la casa le llevó de regalo a Nicole una lagartija muerta.

El hogar de Nicole parecía como todo lo que ella siempre soñó y nunca había podido tener pero todavía faltaba algo. Ella llevaba un mes completo en el pueblo y todavía no sabía nada de Waverly ni de los McCready. Ella no se atrevía todavía a acercarse al bar de Shorty porque tampoco sabía si Wynonna estaba en el pueblo o no.

Pero ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a Curtis y a Gus y sobre todo a Waverly y no saber nada de ellos la ponía muy triste así que decidió enfocarse en el trabajo. Trabajó duro para ganarse su puesto dentro de la estación y no le fue ajeno tener que lidiar con el machismo reinante. Algunos de sus compañeros, los más mayores, no estaban de acuerdo con tener a una mujer policía en la estación y fue la comidilla del pueblo las primeras semanas teniendo que lidiar con burlas y algunos menosprecios de aquellos que no la consideraban apta para el trabajo.

Pero ella no se rindió. Sabía lo que quería y sobretodo quién era y consiguió sobreponerse al acoso. Aun cuando volvía a sentirse como la paria del pueblo entre sus compañeros, Nicole logró demostrar en ese poco tiempo lo que ella era capaz.

Y ella tenía todo el apoyo de Nedley. Un hombre de pensamiento común, pero más relajado para su tiempo. Él creía que los chicos siempre serían chicos, pero también creía que una mujer también podría ser tan buena como un hombre dentro de la policía. Pero además de eso, tenía un cariño muy especial por Nicole y siempre lo había tenido. Un cariño que se acrecentó con la muerte de uno de sus mejores diputados, Norman Haught. Por eso no se sorprendió ver que su hija seguiría sus pasos y se prometió a sí mismo velar por ella. Randy no había podido salvar a Norman de ser asesinado, pero salvaría a su hija de un destino similar. Él se aseguraría de eso.

Así fue que la obligó a ir a Shorty's cuando la vio una noche de viernes sola en su escritorio. Ella había pasado su cumpleaños en el trabajo y no estaba dispuesto a verla tan apagada por más tiempo. Él le había mandado a redactar el informe de su último caso y era la única que todavía se mantenía de guardia además de Ruth que estaba a cargo de centralita.

\- Haught - él llamó en voz alta y tuvo que esconder la sonrisa cuando la vio respingar en su asiento. Nicole estaba cansada y él lo sabía porque la había visto peleando contra el sueño mientras escribía el informe.

\- ¿Señor? - ella preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad pero en tono formal.

\- Te vienes conmigo - él informó sin decir más palabra - Tenemos un caso.

Nicole se quedó mirando con extrañeza a su jefe pero no dudó de sus palabras, agarró su chaqueta y su stetson blanco y se marchó detrás del sheriff que ya tenía abierta la puerta del pasajero de su Crown victoria del 85. Ella se quedó de pie esperando más instrucciones y Nedley casi puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Entra, Haught - él le ordenó - No tenemos toda la noche.

\- Sí señor - ella asintió con seriedad y entró en el asiento del copiloto del coche patrulla y se cruzó el cinturón de seguridad. No dijo nada hasta que se dio cuenta que el auto se estacionaba frente al bar de Shorty.

\- ¿Tenemos un 3-0-1 señor? - ella preguntó con curiosidad ya preparándose para entrar en acción con su arma de servicio en alto. El 3-0-1 era el código de disturbios públicos.

\- No precisamente, guarda el arma Nicole - Randy le respondió con seriedad - Nuestra, no. Tú misión es volver a socializar, Haught.

\- Pero yo... - Nicole estaba a punto de negarse a la propuesta. Guardó el arma dispuesta a marcharse a casa - No deseo-

\- Llevas un mes en el pueblo y no te visto dando vueltas por el vecindario tratando de distraerte ninguno de esos días, ni siquiera por tu cumpleaños - Randy objetó con preocupación - Sé que tampoco has visitado a los McCready y también sé que la única persona que podría darte respuestas concretas es Shorty, ¿no es así?

\- Si - ella estuvo de acuerdo con pesar y lo miró de esa manera - Pero yo no estoy lista para socializar todavía, sheriff.

\- Lo sé - él también estuvo de acuerdo - Pero si no lo haces ahora no lo harás nunca y no aceptaré que uno de mis diputados termine enfermándose porque lo único que hace es ir de la casa al trabajo y viceversa sin tener un poco de vida social. Y ya sabes que en Purgatory no tenemos mucho de eso si dejamos de lado los antros de mala muerte Ba-ding Ba-ding y el peor, Pussy Willows. - Nicole sonrió sabiendo que él tenía razón - Así que ya sabes, me acompañarás sólo por esta noche - él le advirtió cuando la vio abrir la boca para protestar - Tómalo como parte de tu trabajo, Haught. Vamos.

Nicole suspiró con desgana pero no le quedó más remedio que estar de acuerdo y seguir a su jefe al bar de estilo viejo oeste. Cuando Randy entró, se encontró con algunos conocidos y los saludó con amabilidad para luego llevar a Nicole a la barra y obligarla a sentarse con él en el taburete de madera y cuero. Shorty, vestido de pantalones oscuros y una camisa hawaiana, no tardó en saludar al sheriff y a la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable muy encantado de ver a Nicole de regreso en el pueblo.

\- Es una grata sorpresa lo que ha traído el canario - él saludó a la chica con una sonrisa encantada - Una sorpresa muy crecida y muy policía también. Bienvenida de vuelta oficial Haught.

\- Sólo Nicole, Shorty - ella sonrió con un dejo de timidez - Estoy fuera de servicio.

\- Muy bien entonces, Nicole - él asintió y miró a Nedley - ¿Sheriff? ¿Qué puedo servirles?

\- Cerveza, Shorty - Randy respondió - Y la mejor que tengas.

\- En ello - hizo un gesto cortés y fue a por los tragos que llevó en dos botellas de vidrio individuales y dos vasos que Nicole y Nedley decidieron rechazar.

La cerveza era de buen gusto y Nicole la disfrutó a pesar de no estar acostumbrada al alcohol. Shorty dejó a los oficiales para atender al resto de la clientela pero tomó un tiempo para charlar con ellos, cuando se vio desocupado.

Nedley después de la segunda cerveza tuvo que disculparse porque necesitaba ir al baño. Dejó sola a Nicole con Shorty y ella aprovechó de preguntar lo que había tenido dando vueltas en la cabeza durante toda la noche.

\- Shorty - ella intentó preguntar - Yo sé que tú conoces... sé que tú eres cercano a la familia.... - se quedó callada y muy avergonzada de no ser capaz de expresar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás tratando de preguntarme por Waverly querida muchacha? - él preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva y lo único que recibió de vuelta fue un asentimiento fugaz.

\- Y por... por la familia McCready - ella suspiró todavía avergonzada - Curtis y Gus....

\- Lo único que sé de ellos es que no están aquí - fue la respuesta del hombre mayor - Ellos se trasladaron a Alberta desde que Waverly se graduó con honores de la Universidad en una ceremonia a la que yo por desgracia no pude asistir. Sé que ellos dijeron que regresarían en enero, pero nunca pudieron confirmarlo. Curtis me ha prometido llamar antes de volver así que sigo esperando esa llamada.

\- Gracias por decírmelo Shorty - ella respondió con una sonrisa triste y dudó en preguntar por la última persona que también le importaba. Shorty no tuvo que preguntar para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Y Wynonna sigue en Grecia - él casi se rió cuando la vio mirándole con sorpresa - Sé que ella fue casi tu amiga, querida. Gus me contó de tu fiesta de graduación de la escuela secundaria en el homestead.

\- Entonces sólo quedas tú - ella lo entendió y él asintió.

\- Entonces sólo quedo yo - el hombre respondió con amabilidad - Pero no por mucho tiempo Nicole. Ellos volverán. Y cuando lo hagan, tú serás la primera en saberlo. O al menos una de las primeras. De eso me encargaré yo.

Nicole sonrió. Estaba agradecida con el hombre que había sido un viejo amigo de su padre. Claro, Curtis, Gus y las hermanas Earp eran las más cercanas, pero Nicole conocía al viejo barista desde hace mucho más tiempo.

Ella disfrutó de su última cerveza y esperó a su jefe a que regresara del baño. Cuando lo hizo se dispuso a pagar la cuenta pero Shorty desestimó el dinero diciendo que la casa invitaba como una bienvenida para Nicole.

Nicole agradeció el gesto amable y siguió al sheriff de vuelta a la patrulla.

\- Supongo que estarás más relajada - él le preguntó con una ceja alzada - ¿No Haught? ¿Te sirvió la distracción?

\- Sí señor - ella asintió con vehemencia sin dejar de sonreír - Fue muy gratificante. Gracias por el empujón sheriff.

\- De nada muchacha - él hombre de ley suspiró y encendió el motor del coche alejándose del bar - De nada.

Enero dio paso a febrero y ni Waverly ni su familia habían regresado al pueblo. Shorty le dijo que todavía faltaba una semana para su regreso y ella esperó la semana con toda la paciencia que fue capaz hasta que por fin llegaron, o más bien llegó.

Fue el propio Nedley quién le había avisado de la llegada de Waverly y también le contó que los McCready no venían con ella. También le dijo que eso se lo había contado Shorty.

Cuando supo que la chica que adoraba estaba de regreso en el pueblo todo pareció cambiar. Su corazón volvió a latir con más emoción y le llevó tres días coger el valor suficiente para presentarse en el homestead y saludarla.

Al menos, eso era lo que Nicole pensaba hacer. Era lo que tenía planeado, pero sus planes se derrumbaron cuando en la tarde, antes de poder ir al homestead, le avisaron por radio sobre disturbios en el bar de Shorty. Ella tenía un real 3-0-1 en las manos y no dudó en correr al bar sabiendo que Shorty se había visto obligado a salir de la ciudad, dejando a un amigo a cargo del bar hasta su regreso.

Corrió a su coche patrulla y no dudó en acelerar para llegar al centro del pueblo, se estacionó frente al bar pero no vio nada extraño, no había gente fuera del establecimiento y tampoco podía oír discusiones o gritos. Decidió entrar para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, pero su corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo único que vio al entrar al bar fue a Waverly Earp peleándose con un grifo del barril de cerveza. Se quitó el stetson para tener algo que hacer con las manos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta abierta del bar disfrutando de la vista de Waverly maldiciendo en voz alta y quejándose tratando al mismo tiempo de limpiar la cerveza que le había chorreado en el top blanco que andaba trayendo puesto usando un paño. Buscó en su mente algo ingenioso que decir para presentarse y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió.

\- No sabía que Shorty tenía concursos de camisetas mojadas, Waverly Earp - ella saludó con una sonrisa encantada - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Cole? - Waverly se fijó en la chica que no veía hace cuatro años - ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Oh por Dios...!

\- ¿Sorpresa...? - ella sonrió y casi se tropezó cuando se encontró de lleno con un cuerpo menudo pero más alto de lo que ella recordaba. Su ángel había regresado y ella agradeció a todos sus ángeles tener de regreso a la única niña que sería capaz de amar en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Calamity Jane en este fanfic es especial por un motivo.   
> Gracias por la lectura.


	8. Contacto de Emergencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos ataques, confesiones y sorpresas.
> 
> No hay canciones del Soundtrack en este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya sabrán las que han leído la historia, en este capítulo aparece alguien especial. Y la versión al revés de lo que ya hemos visto.   
> Los errores son míos.

 - No puedo creer que te haya manchado el uniforme con cerveza Cole - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada sin dejar de mirar la zona del pecho de Nicole donde su uniforme estaba manchado con alcohol barato. Lo siento, creo que fue la emoción de volver a verte.

\- No pasa nada Waves - Nicole se encogió de hombros tratando de limpiarse inútilmente la camisa azul marino manchada - La ropa se puede lavar. Yo... también estoy emocionada de volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Creo que esa pregunta también debería hacértela a ti - Waverly se rió pero cuando Nicole se quedó callada ella asintió - He estado bien. Yo... han sido cuatro años Nicole. - ella tenía muchas ganas de charlar con su amiga así que se lo dijo - Sé que tenemos mucho que contarnos pero, ¿tienes tiempo para quedarte un rato?

\- Sí - Nicole asintió emocionada - Tengo que cancelar el 3-0-1 primero pero sí me puedo quedar a charlar... un rato, si quieres.

\- Me encantaría mucho - Waverly dijo con una sonrisa encantada viendo cómo Nicole llamaba a la central para cancelar el operativo. Solía ocurrir a veces por culpa de los adolescentes bromistas. Cuando Nicole cortó el despacho  pudieron seguir con su charla, pero antes, Waverly supo que necesitaba quitarse el top blanco que tenía manchado.

\- Sé que no debería pedirte esto pero yo necesito quitarme - ella mencionó su top - ¿Podrías....?

\- Oh claro - Nicole respondió volteándose de manera cortés para darle privacidad a Waverly - Aunque no es necesario, ya sabes. No es algo que no haya visto antes....

Nicole se maldijo internamente por sonar tan descarada. Se sentía muy abrumada por todas las emociones que corrían por su mente y su corazón y eso la volvía arrogante pero no podía evitarlo. Eso era lo que Waverly hacía por ella. Todavía recordaba ese momento después del abrazo cuando tampoco había podido evitar las ganas de besar a su ángel. Se había tenido que conformar con un beso en la mejilla pero se dio cuenta que eso era mejor que nada.

\- Lo sé - Waverly puso los ojos en blanco a las palabras de Nicole - Yo también recuerdo eso pero... oh... Oh fudge... ¿Nicole? - ella llamó con aprensión - Estoy un poco atascada aquí.... ¿Una mano...?

La pelirroja se volteó y no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas. Waverly se había quedado con el cabello atascado entre el delgado top que vestía y no podía desenredarse. Con todo el gusto del mundo se adelantó a ayudarla liberando los brazos y el cabello que su amiga tenía atorados con la ropa. Ambas chicas sonrieron cuando el objeto infractor quedó libre y Waverly agradeció la ayuda de la otra niña.

\- No sabes cómo me alegro que fueras tú y no un chico quién me ayudara Cole - ella suspiró - Sino todo esto sería demasiado extraño.

\- Sería lo peor - Nicole estuvo de acuerdo sin ser capaz de evitar que sus ojos vagaran por el pecho cubierto con un sujetador blanco simple. Cuando sintió que su rostro era alzado por dos dedos delicados se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Ojos arriba oficial - Waverly se burló con una ceja alzada y se rió cuando vio a Nicole asentir con vehemencia.

\- Lo siento... - Nicole se disculpó llena de vergüenza y malestar consigo misma - No quise parecer un acosador pero es que... Estás muy hermosa Waves. Tanto o más de lo que recuerdo. Has crecido mucho.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Cole - el encanto en la voz de Waverly era inconfundible - Tú tampoco estás tan mal vestida de policía, es un cambio muy favorable sin duda.

Nicole sonrió con timidez y el rostro sonrojado pero muy emocionada de saber que a Waverly le gustaba su aspecto. Atrás quedó la niña que vestía ropa desgastada y arrugada. Si bien, su situación económica no era demasiado holgada, al menos tenía más recursos para gastar en su apariencia y ella siempre quiso verse linda para Waverly.

Claro que ahora lucía una desagradable mancha de cerveza que no se pudo sacar y suspiró con desgana sabiendo que había olvidado su muda de ropa en el casillero de la estación.

Waverly se dio cuenta de su malestar y le dijo que le ayudaría. Sin decir nada le cogió la muñeca y la llevó por el pasillo detrás de la barra hasta una escalera que conducía a un ático.

\- Shorty me deja guardar mis cosas en la habitación de arriba - ella respondió antes que Nicole pudiese siquiera abrir la boca - Es también una especie de sala de descanso que incluso tiene una lavadora y una secadora en otro pequeño cuarto del ático. Shorty dijo que lo ideó así porque solía manchar mucho su ropa con cerveza derramada y otros fluidos, así que aprovechó su gran ático para dejar todo eso instalado.

\- Shorty es un hombre sabio - Nicole respondió con un asentimiento siguiendo los pasos de su ángel hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera que daba a un pasillo con otras dos puertas. La que se suponía era donde estaban las máquinas y la otra donde estaba la sala de descanso mencionada por la morena. Waverly abrió la segunda puerta y de hecho, vio un cuarto pequeño de paredes color celeste, donde una cama de sábanas blancas estaba acomodada sobre una esquina y al lado de ella había un escritorio lleno libros, lápices y fotografías. Waverly mantenía una pizarra de corcho con otras imágenes colgadas que llamaron la atención de Nicole, pero no se atrevió a preguntar sobre ellas aunque se moría de ganas de saber quién era la chica morena de ojos grises que aparecía en varias fotos junto a Waverly. No era alguien del pueblo ni una antigua compañera de secundaria porque no la reconoció.

\- Voy a echar mi ropa sucia a la lavadora, pero primero, voy a lavar la tuya de inmediato antes de que la mancha se seque. Quítate la camisa - Waverly pidió casi como una orden que hizo sonrojar una vez más a Nicole. Cuando la morena supo cómo había sonado lo que dijo se sonrojó con furia y se disculpó - Lo siento, no pretendía ordenarte nada de esa manera que- Opss...

Nicole por supuesto obedeció a la orden un segundo después que la hubiera oído, no tanto porque Waverly se lo había mandado, sino porque debido a su entrenamiento policial estaba _"entrenada"_ para seguir órdenes dichas de cierta manera, tal como Waverly se lo había dicho. Sólo le faltó el _"Sí señora"_ para creer que volvía a sus días de la Academia.

Waverly no estaba preparada para ver a Nicole infundada en una camiseta azul sin mangas que le enmarcaban su torso de una manera muy sexy pero trató de sobreponerse. Ella recordó en lo que ambas habían quedado cuatro años atrás, pero desde entonces hasta ahora había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente y Waverly era una persona distinta. Sus sentimientos eran complicados y no tenía cabeza para desentrañarlos en ese momento.

\- La lavaré ahora - le avisó con una sonrisa incómoda - Puedes descansar si quieres, trataré de no demorarme demasiado.

\- Está bien Waverly - Nicole se encogió de hombros - Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no iré a ninguna parte.

La morena asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a la pelirroja libre para saber más del pasado de su amiga.

Ella se acercó a la pizarra de corcho que estaba en la pared bajo el escritorio y vio a la imagen otra vez. Eran fotos de fotomatón, esas cabinas automáticas para obtener fotos instantáneas que ella reconoció de las películas francesas que a su madre le gustaba ver. Echó un vistazo a la puerta para asegurarse que Waverly seguía ocupada en el pasillo del ático y sacó la tira fotográfica de su lugar en la pizarra. Dejó el pin en el escritorio y volvió a mirar la imagen.

Estaba en blanco y negro y mostraba a Waverly vestida de suéter, bufanda y gorro de colores oscuros sonriendo a la cámara y haciendo gestos mientras abrazaba a la desconocida que tenía al lado que también vestía ropa de invierno y tenía la cabeza cubierta con un gorro con orejas de gato. Nicole las vio hacer las típicas poses tontas y divertidas de ese tipo de fotografías y volteó la diapositiva encontrando una pequeña leyenda escrita en tinta negra.

_"Invierno de 1990 - París, Francia"_

_"Gracias por unas vacaciones inolvidables, L"_

  1. Eso era todo lo que Nicole pudo descubrir de la nueva amiga de Waverly, una inicial. Ella tenía muchas ganas de seguir viendo las imágenes pero escuchó que Waverly regresaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación y se apresuró a dejar la tira fotográfica una vez más enganchada en la pizarra de corcho, justo a tiempo de ver a Waverly con su camisa del uniforme limpia pero arrugada.



\- Está como nueva excepto por las arrugas - Waverly no se dio cuenta de Nicole mirando sus cosas, había llegado con la camisa limpia y la vio en la misma posición donde la había dejado, sentada a la orilla de la cama - Si quieres la podría planchar.

\- No te preocupes Waves - Nicole respondió con una sonrisa forzada poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que tomaba la camisa ofrecida por Waverly - Tengo que regresar a casa. Sé que te dije que podía quedarme pero la verdad es que no puedo yo... olvidé alimentar a Calamity y debe estar famélica la pobre. Así que me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Calamity? - Waverly preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar ver su expresión desilusionada mientras observaba a Nicole poniéndose la camisa a toda prisa - ¿Quién es?

\- Mi gata - fue lo que respondió Nicole - Es una larga historia, pero para resumir, a ella la adopté luego de mi primer operativo en el pueblo, estaba encerrada en una casa abandonada y nadie pudo hacerse cargo de ella así que me tocó hacer el trabajo. ¿Nos vemos después si quieres?

\- Sí pero... - Waverly no pudo evitar interrumpir y suspirar cuando vio a Nicole alejándose. Ella la siguió. - Nicole....

\- Ah, se me olvidaba - Nicole se detuvo al medio de la escalera para sacar su tarjeta de presentación del bolsillo de sus caquis y se la entregó a la morena - Puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras Wave - Volvió a coger el stetson que se había quitado desde que había entrado al bar y se lo puso, volteando por última vez para mirar a Waverly - Lo digo en serio.

Waverly siguió a Nicole hasta el primer piso del bar pero se quedó detrás de la barra y observó cómo su amiga se alejaba de Shorty's. Vio la tarjeta y sonrió cuando leyó el nombre y el apellido de Nicole además de su profesión y el teléfono de la estación de policía seguido por su teléfono de la casa. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Cole - ella se burló - Por supuesto que sí....

 

Aunque las chicas quedaron de acuerdo de permanecer en contacto, nunca se dio el tiempo, ni el lugar para volver a hacerlo. Entre que Nicole había estado trabajando en serio en nuevos casos, Waverly trabajaba en Shorty's y se enfocaba en sus investigaciones pasadas, ninguna de las dos tenía mucho tiempo para nada. Purgatory tampoco ayudó mucho a un nuevo reencuentro ya que se vio invadido por casos extraños de asesinatos que todavía no tenían mucho sentido para nadie. Comenzó con llamadas extrañas desde la morgue con cuerpos que desaparecían y con disturbios raros que mencionaban a un grupo de gente reunida en el cementerio las noches de luna llena. Todo apuntaba a ser un caso de secta satánica o algo más macabro, pero el equipo de policías que investigaba todos esos hechos nunca conseguía dar con algo que pudiera dilucidar una respuesta efectiva a todas esas incógnitas.

Lo peor de todo era que la gente del pueblo estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

Nicole había descubierto durante su investigación que los dueños de su gata Calamity en realidad habían desaparecido cuando nunca más dieron aviso de su paradero. Ella lo supo cuando los familiares de los Hennsen habían llegado a Purgatory provenientes del Pueblo de Greyson, pidiendo saber noticias de la pareja. La familia de los Hennsen le dijo a Nicole que la última vez que habían hablado con ellos les dijeron que se irían a Alberta de vacaciones con un grupo de amigos pero han pasado más de cinco meses y todavía no habían sabido nada de ellos. Que iniciaron la búsqueda en Alberta por un tiempo pero no encontraron nada, ni rastro de la pareja ni del grupo de amigos que fueron a visitar.

Ellos también le dijeron a Nicole que las familias de esos amigos tampoco habían recibido noticias de ellos durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo.

La pelirroja entendió que podía ser un caso de secta e hizo las preguntas correspondientes que no le llevaron a nada porque los familiares no tenían la mínima idea de eso y que sólo sabían que la pareja era profundamente católica.

\- Abriré otra arista en la investigación y les avisaré si hemos tenido algún progreso - Nicole les aseguró con amabilidad pero en tono serio y les entregó su tarjeta al hombre y la mujer que eran el hermano de Melania y la hermana de Robert. Ellos le agradecieron la ayuda a Nicole y se marcharon de la estación todavía afligidos por no saber nada de sus parientes.

Nicole en tanto, no tardó en escribir la nueva información en la vieja computadora de la estación. Se había modernizado con computadoras IBM de 1989, pero eran útiles a pesar que usaban casi todo el espacio en el escritorio y la estación sólo tenía tres de esas computadoras completamente operativas.

La pantalla del monitor era pequeña pero las letras fluorescentes verdes todavía podían leerse sin demasiado problema aunque el sistema era tan lento como una tortuga.

Después de llenar la información correspondiente en el intranet, ella tuvo que hacer el tedioso papeleo a mano tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre los casos de desaparición y el robo de cadáveres de la morgue.

Su teoría de una secta satánica o pagana seguía siendo su mejor opción pero sin evidencias sólidas que la respaldaran seguía siendo sólo una teoría plausible pero sin fundamentos.

A Nicole le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza el dato de sobre los Hennsen y su afiliación al catolicismo pero no era suficiente para deliberar nada en absoluto. Ella sabía que necesitaba más indagación y que su siguiente paso tendría que ser el de hablar con la familia de los amigos de la pareja. Eso, y una visita obligada a Alberta.

La mente de Nicole corría a mil por hora preocupada por ese caso pero también estaba ocupada pensando en esa imagen de la habitación de Waverly. La tira de la cabina de fotomatón que su ángel tenía en su habitación arriba de Shorty's.

Ella todavía quería saber quién era la tal L pero no había podido hablar de ello con Waverly y tampoco estaba segura de entrometerse. Nicole la amaba todavía, pero Waverly nunca mostró nuevas señales recíprocas de esos sentimientos.

Una parte de ella temía haberla perdido, pero Nicole no pudo enfocarse en eso ni perder la cabeza con algo más porque tres días más tarde había recibido la peor de las noticias mientras ella estaba de patrulla en el centro del pueblo. Su viaje de visita a las familias de los amigos del Hennsen habían llegado a nada y su viaje a Alberta tampoco rindió frutos. Había pasado tres días perdidos en eso y ahora recibía la peor noticia que podía tener.

Waverly había tenido un accidente fuera del homestead y sólo gracias a un vecino que llamó pidiendo ayuda, pudo saber lo que había pasado. Era febrero y el frío lo había congelado todo pero el hielo en el lago cerca del homestead no estaba tan duro como se pensaba y Waverly se había caído al agua congelada. El vecino de Waverly era un granjero que había pasado frente a las tierras del homestead porque su granja quedaba hacia el otro lado y escuchó los gritos de Waverly, cuando consiguió rescatarla estaba inconsciente y así mismo fue que se la habían llevado a la emergencia del Northern Memorial.

Ella maldijo en voz alta sabiendo que Waverly estaba sola en el homestead. Sus tíos todavía no regresaban de Alberta y dejaron sola a Waverly sabiendo que ya era grande y podía cuidarse sola. Shorty's tampoco estaba en el pueblo y Wynonna seguía viajando por el mundo así que estaba inubicable.

Nicole sabía que tenía que llamar a los McCready para avisarles lo que había ocurrido, pero primero tenía que saber de su ángel así que corrió al hospital en su patrulla y pidió información en la estación de enfermería.

\- La señorita Earp está siendo atendida en la sala de trauma 1, oficial - dijo la mujer en tono apagado mirando a la pelirroja con seriedad - Si quiere más información tendrá que esperar a la doctora Martin pero me temo que ella querrá hablar con el contacto de emergencia de la paciente antes, ya sabe, es protocolo.

\- Está bien - Nicole asintió con los dientes apretados y muy enojada por la poca cooperación de la rubia estirada vestida de blanco que estaba detrás del mesón y que le recordaba a Stephanie Jones - Volveré dentro de un rato.

Salió del hospital porque no aguantaba el olor a antiséptico de la unidad de emergencia. Esperó en las bancas de la entrada, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que fue detenida por el Sheriff Nedley que llegó al hospital queriendo saber de Waverly.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? - Nedley le preguntó en tono suave - ¿Lograste saber algo nuevo?

\- Está en la sala de trauma - fue la respuesta apática de Nicole - La enfermera no me quiso decir más porque yo no soy el contacto de emergencia de Waverly.

\- Lo sé - Nedley asintió - La misma Waverly me dio la nueva información cuando regresó al pueblo, dijo que necesitaba poner sus datos en orden porque ella lo necesitaba.

\- Es una planificadora - Nicole sonrió con tristeza mirando a su jefe - Es obsesiva en ese sentido.

\- Y ya he llamado a su contacto de emergencia - Randy le comentó con amabilidad - Tuve la suerte de encontrarla en Calgary y no en Manitoba. Creo que ya está aquí de hecho.

Nicole volvió a mirar a la sala de emergencia pero no había nadie. Supo que iba a necesitar entrar para averiguar un poco más y se despidió de Nedley prometiéndole que lo mantendría informado.

Cuando llegó a la estación de enfermería, la misma rubia pesada le informó a Nicole que podía entrar a la sala de Waverly y le indicó que estaba en la sala 203, en el primer piso a la derecha. La pelirroja le dio las gracias e hizo todo lo posible por no correr a dicha sala que mantenía la puerta abierta. Ella iba a entrar a la habitación pero fue detenida por la doctora Martin que reconoció a Nicole como amiga de su paciente y le aseguró que Waverly haría una recuperación completa a pesar de su estado inconsciente. Le dijo que sólo esperaba que despertara y se marchó para atender a otros pacientes después que Nicole le agradeciera por el informe.

Cuando entró vio a su ángel conectada a un monitor cardiaco y a otros cables y que además no estaba sola. Sentada frente a la cama de Waverly y dándole la espalda había una chica morena que se volteó poniéndose de pie para saludarla cuando la vio.

Nicole se presentó a la niña de tez blanca y ojos grises vestida con abrigo y ropa de invierno y le preguntó su nombre.

\- Oh... soy el contacto de emergencia de Waverly - ella le tendió la mano a Nicole y la estrechó con una leve sonrisa - Soy Leah.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Waverly? - Nicole preguntó con curiosidad y un dejo de celos pero sonrió a pesar de todo.

\- Sí - Leah asintió - Soy su amiga y... su esposa. Algo así.

 

 

Esposa. Su Waverly, su ángel tenía una esposa. No. ¿Cómo le había dicho esa chica? Habían formado un acuerdo de unión civil en París durante unas vacaciones de invierno y habían formalizado. Podían no estar casadas pero ese vínculo era lo más parecido a un matrimonio así que en realidad podía decir que la chica que amaba tenía una esposa.

Y eso Nicole jamás lo vio venir. Waverly nunca pudo contarle nada y todavía no podía porque seguía inconsciente y ajena a las dos mujeres que velaban por ella al lado de su cama.

¿Cómo fue que Waverly se había olvidado de ella tan rápido? Había pasado tiempo, ella lo sabía. Dos años antes de volver a encontrarse y tener intimidad y cuatro años antes de volver a verse, pero Nicole nunca había podido olvidar a Waverly. Ni con Shae ni con ninguna otra de las mujeres con las que había tenido sexo de una noche. Ella nunca pudo y sabía que nunca podría.

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que Waverly sentía tan diferente? Ella no lo sabía pero aun cuando sonaba masoquista necesitaba saber más. Nicole que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana se volteó hacia la chica que seguía en la silla frente a la cama y no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- En la Universidad de Alberta - Leah respondió con una sonrisa tímida - Compartíamos la clase de antropología y nos hicimos amigas casi de inmediato. Junto con otro chico también homosexual formamos un grupo bastante unido y todavía seguimos en contacto. Waverly es... especial, ¿sabes? Y yo no pude evitarlo. Me enamoré de ella.

Nicole asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva de manera imperceptible. Ella podía estar de acuerdo con Leah sobre eso, lo fácil que era caer rendida a los pies de Waverly Earp y permanecer en ese lugar por la eternidad.

\- Yo me enamoré de ella - Leah mencionó con una sonrisa triste y miró a la chica pelirroja, su rival - Pero ella nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de mí.

Nicole miró a la morena sin comprender.

\- Tienes que entender - Leah insistió - Lo que Waverly y yo tuvimos fue bueno, romántico y divertido y nos casamos cuando llegamos a Francia y después de ganar una buena cantidad de dinero en un casino de París y después de vaciar casi todo el bar del mismo casino. No fue nuestra apuesta más acertada pero éramos jóvenes y estábamos borrachas, sólo ocurrió. - ella suspiró y no dejó de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos - Pero a pesar de eso tienes que saber algo. Waverly realmente te ama, Nicole Haught. Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, no importa qué.

Nicole asintió con vehemencia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón apretado. Deseaba con toda su alma creerle a Leah, pero todavía no se recuperaba del todo del shock que sintió cuando supo que su ángel estaba casada con otra chica cuatro años menor que ella, pequeña como Waverly y muy hermosa que la había llevado de viaje a Francia por las vacaciones. Algo que con su todavía mínimo sueldo no era capaz de hacer, y lo odiaba. Volver a sentirse tan lejos de la liga de Waverly, tal como lo hizo en la secundaria. Tal como lo haría toda su vida.

Ella quería agradecer el esfuerzo de Leah pero no pudo hacerlo. En ese mismo momento Waverly comenzaba a despertar y Nicole se acercó a la cama tratando de llamarla. Leah, que vio a la otra chica mirando tan amorosamente a su ex pareja supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa sala así que se despidió de una forma sutil.

\- Iré a buscar a la doctora - expresó con seriedad y vio a Nicole asintiendo con nerviosismo y una leve sonrisa agradecida. Leah respondió con un asentimiento y una última mirada a Waverly y antes de salir hizo un pedido que necesitaba escuchar.

\- ¿Cuidarás de ella? - le preguntó a Nicole con la voz llena de tristeza. Nicole asintió con y respondió sin dudar.

\- Con mi vida.

La respuesta pareció agradar a Leah porque volvió a asentir con la cabeza y salió corriendo buscando a la doctora Martin. Minutos después la facultativa llegó a la habitación de su paciente pero sin la compañía de la chica morena.

Nicole ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Leah había desaparecido porque sólo tenía ojos para Waverly que poco a poco estaba despertando y la estaba llamando.

\- Cole...  - su voz sonaba apagada y rasposa pero se entendía - Cole....

\- Aquí estoy Waves - Nicole la animó - No temas despertar ahora cariño. Estás a salvo.

La pelirroja vio cómo los ojos de su amada se abrían y se enfocaban en ella, brillantes pero confundidos.

\- ¿Dónde...?

\- Estás en el hospital Waverly - Nicole respondió a la pregunta confundida de su amiga - Has tenido un accidente en el lago.

Cuando la doctora Martin vio a su paciente más alerta intervino saludando a la morena.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda señorita Earp? - ella quiso saber - ¿Su mayor recuerdo?

\- Nicole Haught sonriéndome y saliendo de mi habitación en Shorty's a toda prisa - fue lo que Waverly respondió sin mirar a la doctora sino a Nicole que le sonreía con timidez. Luego miró a la doctora y volvió a responder - A un hombre que no reconocí. Estaba vestido con una túnica roja, como un monje y tenía la cara cubierta con una máscara antigua como la de los doctores de la peste. Estaba merodeando el homestead y yo intenté ahuyentarlo. Lo perseguí con mi escopeta y lo vi correr hacia el lago. Cuando llegué al lago y me acerqué, lo vi detenerse y lo último que recuerdo es verlo sacando un hacha de debajo de la túnica y romper el hielo con ella. No alcancé a correr de vuelta y el frío es lo último que recuerdo.

Nicole escuchó con atención todo lo que había respondido Waverly y saltaron las alarmas en su cabeza cuando recordó su teoría del culto. Waverly era la tercera testigo que afirmaba haber visto a un hombre vestido de túnica con una máscara de la peste. Eso no podía ser coincidencia y no pudo evitar escribir en su blog de notas todos los datos que su amiga había descrito. Nicole también supo que Waverly ya no estaría segura en el homestead sin los McCready o Wynonna en la granja.

La doctora Martin verificó las constantes de Waverly y declaró que todo estaba en orden, pero que la dejaría una noche en observación para estar seguros que nada cambiara. Se despidió de su paciente y de la chica pelirroja asegurando que volvería al día siguiente para un último chequeo y para firmar los papeles de alta médica.

Ambas chicas agradecieron la atención a la doctora y se despidieron, esperando estar completamente a solas para volver a hablar.

Cuando estuvieron seguras que nadie las molestaría, Nicole cerró la puerta de la habitación y ocupó la silla que antes había ocupado Leah.

\- Me alegro que estés bien Waverly - fue lo primero que Nicole decidió decir para aligerar la tensión - Cuando escuché a Ruth decir que habías tenido un accidente en el homestead casi me da un infarto. Fue peor cuando luego escuché que te llevaban al hospital de urgencia. Pasé un tremendo susto.

\- Siento haberte asustado Cole - Waverly sonrió con cansancio - Yo también estaba asustada, pero más enojada con ese extraño que se le ocurrió merodear por mis tierras. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¿Y ese algo consistía en perseguir como una gallina sin cabeza a un desconocido armado con un hacha? - Nicole preguntó con seriedad y comenzando a enojarse - ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Mira lo que te pasó!

\- Lo sé Nicole pero no estaba pensando, ¿vale? - Waverly alzó un poco la voz también comenzando a molestarse con el estallido de su amiga - Yo estaba enojada porque había recibido una llamada de Wynonna que me decía que no regresaría a Purgatory hasta marzo. Discutimos porque yo la extrañaba y después apareció ese hombre y tuve que cortar la llamada. Todo se juntó, ¿está bien? Lo lamento.

\- No Waves, yo lo siento - Nicole se disculpó con nerviosismo - No debí regañarte, sé que fue un accidente.

\- Yo iba a llamarte, Cole - Waverly le aseguró - Después de ver a ese hombre por la ventana de la cocina iba a llamarte, pero luego vi la escopeta de Curtis apoyada cerca del refrigerador y no lo pensé. La agarré y corrí, me olvidé de todo lo demás, incluso de llamarte. Realmente lo siento.

\- No hay problema - Nicole sonrió para hacerle saber a su amiga que todo estaba disculpado - Ya pasó, pero hay algo que tienes que saber.

\- ¿Sí? - Waverly estaba confundida - ¿Qué es?

\- No puedes volver al homestead - Nicole respondió con seria amabilidad - No mientras no estén ni tus tíos ni tu hermana. Nedley les ha llamado y todavía no sé qué le han respondido porque no he hablado con él, pero no puedes regresar a la granja Waves. Es demasiado peligroso.

\- ¿Y entonces dónde quieres que me quede? - Waverly preguntó con un dejo de molestia - ¿En Shorty's?

\- Shorty's tampoco es seguro mientras no esté su dueño - Nicole negó con la cabeza mirando a Waverly sin dejar la seriedad - No Shorty's.

\- ¿Entonces dónde quieres que me quede? - preguntó una vez más ya cansada de toda la charla - No tengo otra parte y el Wainwright está cerrado por remodelaciones.

\- Tampoco será el Wainwright, Waverly - ella miró a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada - Te quedarás conmigo. Cuando la doctora Martin te dé el alta clínica mañana vivirás conmigo hasta que llegue tu familia o hasta que resuelva este extraño caso, lo que ocurra primero. ¿Está claro?

\- Como el cristal oficial Haught - Waverly respondió en tono militar haciendo una mueca de saludo a Nicole y resoplando. Vivir con Nicole mientras se recuperaba iba a ser toda una odisea. Una extraña e incómoda aventura. Ella estaba segura de eso.

 

Y tal como Nicole le había prometido, Waverly tuvo que hacer su convalecencia en la nueva casa de su amiga. Ella también había conocido a la nueva compañera de la pelirroja y no tardó en ganarse el cariño de ésta para la poca sorpresa de Nicole. Nueve años más tarde y Waverly seguía siendo una telaraña, atrayendo a todos a su red con sus encantos.

Calamity no era diferente porque no le tomó mucho tiempo parecerse a su nueva dueña.

Las chicas tampoco tomaron mucho tiempo en establecer una rutina que les acomodase a ambas. Ellas se turnaban para casi todo. Cocinar, lavar, planchar, hacer el aseo. Para lo que no se turnaban era para ir de compras o cortar leña para la chimenea porque ese era trabajo exclusivo de Nicole.

\- Es trabajo pesado que requiere fuerza, Wave - Nicole había razonado - Y yo estoy entrenada para ello. Eso en cuanto a cortar madera. Lo de las comprar era más por precaución porque no quería que Waverly saliera a la calle sin tener a alguien que la cuidara. No mientras no fuera capaz de detener al maleante que asaltó el homestead.

Y Waverly no protestó. Aunque ella sabía que tenía fuerza para cortar madera y podía cuidarse sola, aceptó porque se sentía bien verse cuidada por la chica que quería.

Y Nicole la protegía mucho. A veces, demasiado para su gusto. Pero a las dos semanas de vivir junto a Nicole en su casa, ese malestar se vio rechazado. Sucedió cuando por vez más se encontró siendo acosada por esos hombres vestidos con túnicas y máscaras de pájaro.

Waverly había empezado con un pequeño huerto de hierbas medicinales en el jardín delantero de Nicole, tenía almacenadas varias macetas con plantas de menta, hierbabuena, orégano, boldo, matico y manzanilla, cuando vio a un sujeto extraño en las cercanías de la casa.

Y ella no podía creer su mala suerte. Verse perseguida por segunda vez por algún loco se estaba haciendo viejo, pero fue la primera vez que sucedió estando en compañía de otra persona.

Dejó las macetas en un rincón del jardín y corrió a la casa, cerrando con seguro la puerta de madera y corriendo las cortinas y asegurando las ventanas.

Nicole que ese momento se encontraba cocinando la cena, le preguntó cuál era el problema al verla tan agitada.

\- Está aquí - Waverly respondió en un susurro asustado - El mismo sujeto del homestead, Nicole. Está aquí.

\- ¿Afuera? - Nicole preguntó con seriedad y el cuerpo en total tensión tratando de escudriñar al extraño por una de las ventanas cerradas. Cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que estaba acercándose y que tenía un hacha en la mano. Ella gruñó y apretó los dientes, pero estaba muy aliviada de saber que era su día libre y que todavía conservaba su arma de servicio.

Se alejó de la ventana y fue a por su arma sacándola del gabinete con llave donde siempre la guardaba. Se aseguró de comprobar que estaba cargada y le ordenó a Waverly que se quedara en casa con las puertas cerradas.

\- Trataré de detenerlo - ella le dijo en tono serio y en modo de policía - Si te das cuenta que me estoy demorando llama a Nedley y explícale lo que está pasando pero no salgas de la casa, ¿Está bien Waves? Promételo.

\- Lo haré si tú me prometes que tendrás cuidado - Waverly asintió pero no dejó de mirar a Nicole con nerviosismo - Tengo plena confianza en ti Cole, pero por favor... prométeme que estarás a salvo.

\- Te lo prometo, cariño - Nicole respondió con una sonrisa y no se contuvo de besar a Waverly en frente - Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero necesito que estés a salvo.

\- Está bien Cole - Waverly asintió una vez más y vio con el corazón en puño a Nicole saliendo de la casa para enfrentarse al extraño acosador.

Waverly no pudo evitar echar un vistazo por la misma ventana que Nicole usó para ver al asaltante. Ella vio con horror como Nicole se enfrentaba al hombre con su arma en mano y forcejeaban tratando de desarmarse al mismo tiempo. Waverly vio la agilidad de Nicole pero también se dio cuenta que el hombre era más fuerte. Él había conseguido desarmar a su amiga, pero Nicole no se mantuvo en el suelo cubierto de nieve por mucho tiempo. Ella había conseguido esquivar varios golpes de hacha y había conseguido derribarlo también, aunque ya muy lejos del jardín delantero de la casa.

Waverly alcanzó a ver que el hombre y Nicole se alejaban a otro pequeño lago que estaba cerca y que Nicole, en su carrera había conseguido coger el arma que se había caído. Sintió un par de disparos que la hicieron saltar, un par de gritos y algo que se rompía.

\- No, no, no, no, no, Cole.... - Waverly gimió en voz baja muy asustada por el destino de su amiga - Que estés bien por favor Cole, tienes que estar bien.

La morena tenía que llamar a la estación pero no se atrevía a hacerlo sin desear correr hasta donde estaba Nicole. Ella tenía que asegurarse que su mejor amiga estaba bien así que desobedeció las órdenes de la pelirroja. Se armó con lo primero que encontró a mano, una escoba. Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo con la escoba en la mano, dispuesta a defender a Nicole de su acosador.

Excepto que cuando llegó al lugar donde supuestamente estaban peleando, ella no vio a nadie. El espeluznante sujeto había desaparecido pero había dejado de regalo un reguero sanguinolento que la llevó directo a un lago congelado donde estaba Nicole luchando por escapar del agua fría.

\- ¡Cole! - Waverly corrió hasta el lago y se lanzó de rodillas frente a Nicole para ayudarla a salir del agua congelada. Ella estaba vestida con ropa delgada que no hacía nada para mantenerla caliente y acabó tiritando como perro mojado en los brazos de Waverly después que ella consiguiera sacarla del agua.

\- Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a la casa Cole - Waverly expresó con nerviosismo - Sacarte de esta ropa mojada.

\- Waves... frío... - a Nicole le castañeteaban tanto los dientes que apenas era capaz de formar dos palabras juntas - No... Puedo... moverme...

\- Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo oficial - Waverly no iba a dejar a Nicole congelándose hasta la muerte - Es necesario, porque yo no te puedo llevar, Nicole. No tengo tanta fuerza. - ella la miró a los ojos y casi rogó - ¿Hazlo por mí? ¿Por favor?

\- Está...bie... bien... - Nicole trató de asentir sin conseguirlo mucho - Ayúdame....

Les había costado tiempo, sudor y lágrimas, pero Waverly había conseguido llevarse a Nicole de vuelta a la casa, medio caminando y medio a rastras. Estaba muy preocupada por el frío que podía sentir del cuerpo mojado de Nicole y sabía que tenía que apresurarse.

No le llevó tanto como creía pero a Waverly le pareció una eternidad.

Lo primero que hizo Waverly cuando llegó a la casa fue dejar a Nicole cerca de la chimenea cubierta con todas las mantas que había conseguido en el primer piso. Avivó el fuego, cerró todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro y trasladó a Nicole al sofá después de conseguir desnudar a Nicole a su ropa interior.

Ella todavía seguía temblando por el frío y quejándose de ello en voz baja al mismo tiempo que trataba de llamar a Waverly entre jadeos.

La morena en tanto, estaba en la cocina preparando un caldo caliente para Nicole que luego le obligó a beber antes de decidir echar a correr un baño caliente en el segundo piso. Eso fue lo que quería Waverly pero Nicole negó con la cabeza sabiendo que existía otra manera de calentarse.

\- Te necesito.... - Nicole miró a Waverly con expresión desolada - No tengo... la energía para subir... Waves... te necesito... por favor....

Waverly suspiró. Por supuesto, ella sabía muy bien lo que Nicole necesitaba. El calor de su propio cuerpo. Era manera muy eficaz de luchar con el congelamiento y ella sabía que no podía obligar a Nicole a subir al segundo piso si seguía tiritando con tanta vehemencia.

Asintió sin palabras y se desnudó a su ropa interior, teniendo que desnudar a Nicole de su propia ropa interior que seguía empapada.

Se aseguró de cambiar todas las mantas mojadas por otras secas y se acomodó en el sofá, cubriendo el cuerpo de Nicole con su propio cuerpo.

Ambas gimieron. Waverly lo hizo porque la piel fría de Nicole había chocado con su piel caliente y Nicole gimió por lo mismo pero al revés y porque no podía creer que volvía a tener a su ángel así de cerca.

Pero Nicole no se atrevió a tocarla. Ella mantuvo sus brazos a los costados, tratando de permanecer lo más tiesa posible para no incomodar a Waverly más de lo necesario con su cuerpo frío.

\- No puedes permanecer así de tensa, Cole - Waverly trató de ayudar a Nicole a relajarse - Puedes abrazarme, ¿sabes? No vas a romperme. Vamos, abrázame.

\- Yo... no quiero.... - Nicole trató de hablar pero sólo pudo tartamudear - No quiero... molestarte... frío Waves....

\- Lo sé cariño - Waverly forzó a Nicole a abrazarla y abrirse de piernas para acomodarse mejor sobre su cuerpo. Se mantuvo así, calmando el frío de Nicole con suaves caricias y tiernos besos que poco a poco la pelirroja comenzaba a sentir en el resto de su cuerpo, calentándolo.

A pesar de que el frío seguía mordiendo sus huesos, no podía negar el placer que sentía con los cuidados de Waverly. Sus gemidos friolentos se transformaron en placenteros en poco tiempo y aumentaron en intensidad cuando Waverly sin darse cuenta, rozó su muslo contra la entrepierna de Nicole. Una entrepierna que además estaba húmeda y no del agua del lago precisamente.

\- ¿Cole? - Waverly se sorprendió y no pudo evitar mirar al rostro sonrojado y apenado de su amiga - ¿Estás...?

\- Lo siento... - Nicole casi lloriqueó - Lo siento Waverly... no voy a molestarte. Te lo prometo... no fue mi intención. Voy... voy a cerrar mis piernas ahora.... Lo siento.

Waverly debió dejarlo así. Debió alejarse de Nicole, tenían mucho que hablar, hablar de cosas que durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas nunca pudieron hacerlo, pero ver a Nicole así, en tanta necesidad, con tanto frío y mirándola con los ojos de cachorro apaleado que tanto la conmovían no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera.

\- ¿Me necesitas? - ella preguntó en un tono que no guardaba dudas pero no recibió la respuesta que quería en voz alta. La repitió - ¿Me necesitas?

\- Muchísimo... - Nicole respondió con tristeza y vergüenza  por partes iguales ya sin tartamudear tanto - Pero no tienes que hacer nada Waves. No voy a molestarte, te lo prometo. No con esto.

Waverly dudó. No quería forzar a Nicole a hacer algo que la ponía tan tensa así tomó la decisión de no insistir, pero intentó con mucho esfuerzo relajar el cuerpo todavía tembloroso de su amiga.

Fueron más besos y más caricias que calentaban más que el cuerpo de Nicole y se odió a sí misma por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Llevaba más de un año sin tener relaciones sexuales con nadie, no había vuelto a masturbarse tampoco, porque con su vida dedicada al trabajo no tenía tiempo y siempre llegaba demasiado cansada a casa para hacer algo al respecto.

Ella había dejado sus necesidades físicas a un lado y hacerlo antes de volver a ver a Waverly no le incomodaba, pero ahora que la tenía en sus brazos así de cerca, su cuerpo simplemente reaccionó. Por primera vez en su vida ansiaba tocarse pero no iba a hacerlo delante de Waverly. Ella planeaba hacerlo en privado, tras las puertas cerradas de su cuarto de baño.

 

Era lo que quería, pero mientras no tuviera la fuerza para desenredarse del cuerpo menudo ella sabía que no iría a ninguna parte y necesitaba una distracción para no pensar en sus necesidades no resueltas.

\- ¿Distráeme? - Nicole pidió con un suspiro entrecortado tratando de no temblar - ¿Ayúdame a distraerme de esto?

Waverly asintió a pesar de que era muy difícil para ella hacer caso omiso de la abierta necesidad de Nicole. Empezando porque podía sentir sus pezones erectos presionando contra su propio pecho y Waverly sabía que Nicole también podía sentir los suyos presionando su delicada piel enrojecida.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? - Waverly luchó contra su bruma necesitada - ¿Un cuento o algo más real?

\- ¿Tu vida en la Universidad? - Nicole preguntó con suerte, ocultando la realidad de querer saber más de la relación de Waverly con su esposa.

Esposa. Ese conocimiento todavía se sentía como una espina clavada en su corazón que dolía como una perra.

\- No fue una gran cosa - Waverly respondió con un encogimiento de hombros - Fue bueno mientras duró, tuve amigos nuevos, pero eso fue todo.

Nicole hizo un ruido de asentimiento en su garganta y trató de no apretar los dientes. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que Waverly no le hablaría de esos nuevos amigos ni de Leah, pero ella no quería forzar la conversación. Conocía a Waverly lo suficiente para saber que lo haría en su propio tiempo y no cuando se sintiera en medio de una interrogación.

Waverly en tanto necesitaba cambiar de tema porque tenía mucho que confesarle a Nicole y no estaba preparada para ello todavía. Recordó al hombre misterioso con la máscara de pájaro y le preguntó por él.

\- Traté de enfrentarlo - Nicole recordó mirando a Waverly con el entrecejo fruncido - Le pregunté quién era y que hacía en mis tierras pero él nunca mencionó nada. Traté de desarmarlo y forcejeamos. Logré herirlo con su propia hacha y con un par de disparos pero creo que sólo le rozaron. Él logró desarmarme después de eso y volvimos a luchar cerca del lago e hizo lo mismo que hizo contigo, Waves. Logró romper el hielo del lago a punta de hachazos y yo caí al agua cuando no fui capaz de correr lo suficientemente rápido. Traté de forcejear con el frío pero el dolor en mis huesos fue más intenso y no pude luchar pero aguanté lo suficiente sabiendo que tú me rescatarías y lo hiciste - Nicole miró a Waverly con adoración - Me salvaste la vida Waverly y no sé cómo pagártelo.

\- No tienes que pagarme nada porque yo no te estoy cobrando nada Cole - Waverly negó con la cabeza y sonrió - Pero si quieres complacerme de alguna manera puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo? - Nicole estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su ángel - Lo que quieras lo haré.

\- ¿Cierra tus ojos y duerme? - la voz de Waverly sonó tierna en los oídos de Nicole y la chica más alta tuvo que tragar saliva para no expresar sus emociones exacerbadas. Asintió con vehemencia y cerró los ojos por unos segundos pero los abrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Seguirás aquí conmigo cuando despierte? - Nicole dudó y se odió al oírse con la voz temblorosa de una niña de cinco años.

\- Por supuesto cariño - Waverly sonrió con emoción casi olvidándose que Nicole podía transformarse en una niña pequeña cuando estaba asustada o enferma. Besó su frente con delicadeza y la arrulló con suavidad tarareando la nana que Gus solía cantarle cuando Willa la asustaba por la noches cuando era pequeña.

Waverly esperó con paciencia a que Nicole se durmiera y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que ella había cogido su mano izquierda y no la soltó ni siquiera en su sueño.

\- Bueno - Waverly pensó en voz baja - Habían cosas peores que quedarse atascada sobre un cuerpo cálido y más si ese cuerpo cálido pertenecía a la chica que todavía amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la lectura.


	9. Casada... o algo así.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una inesperada visita con consecuencias.
> 
> Canciones del Soundtrack en este capítulo  
> Tema: Hey Jude (The Beatles)  
> Disco: Hey Jude (1968)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo difícil y pueden odiar a Wynonna Earp todo lo que quieran, no importa. Yo también lo hice, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
> Todos los errores son míos.

\- ¡Te odio Wynonna! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así! ¡No a mí, no a Nicole! ¡Nicole por el amor de Dios! ¡Ella jamás te ha hecho nada malo!

\- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera baby girl?! - Wynonna había estado tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones de su hermana menor sin éxito - ¿Dejarte con esa chica, estando medio desnuda cuando le dejé bien claro cuatro años antes que se mantuviera alejada de ti? ¡Por supuesto que no lo haría! ¡Estaba tratando de cuidarte!

Waverly estaba furiosa. Tan furiosa que la mera palabra no abarcaba sus sentimientos de manera precisa. Ella sólo sabía que en esos momentos quería matar a su hermana por haber interrumpido un momento íntimo con la chica que amaba llegando de esa forma tan intempestiva.

Luego de la catarsis que había tenido Nicole en los brazos de Waverly, la morena había decidido dejar a su amiga descansando en el sofá. Había tenido que levantarse a regañadientes de su nido de mantas a avivar el fuego de la chimenea y cuando se dio cuenta que no había más troncos, se vio obligada a volver a vestirse y salir al pequeño cobertizo que la pelirroja tenía en el porche para buscar más madera.

Waverly regresó a la casa con todas las maderas que había conseguido cargar y cerró la puerta de la casa, olvidándose de ponerle el seguro.

Y ese había sido su primer error.

Su segundo error fue quedarse con Nicole en la sala de estar y no trasladarse a la habitación, donde hubiera podido cerrar la puerta dándoles más privacidad, pero sobre todo más tiempo para reaccionar ante cualquier imprevisto.

Excepto que no lo hizo y ella olvidó por completo que, cuando Wynonna iba en su propio modo, a ella no le importaba nada excepto conseguir lo que deseaba y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era encontrar a su hermana pequeña.

Wynonna había llegado a Purgatory después de un largo, largo viaje a Atenas, Grecia. Estaba esperanzada con ver a su familia en el pueblo olvidado de Dios porque quería contarle a Waverly qué había sido de su vida todo ese tiempo.

Quería llegar con las manos limpias a su hermana y su primer objetivo era verla para contarle toda la verdad.

La verdad de que ella era una agente encubierto de la División de Operaciones Especiales Black Badge que investigaba casos sin resolver y que lo había sido casi desde que habían llegado a Purgatory en 1984. Quería contarle que dos de sus socios eran maestros de Waverly y que habían solicitado puestos de maestros para tener una coartada visible para el resto de la comunidad siendo que Xavier Dolls era más conocido como el diputado Marshall, Xavier Dolls y que su socio principal, John Henry Holliday era en realidad más conocido como Doc Holliday, investigador jefe de Black Badge.

Y Wynonna había quedado enredada con ellos por un accidente. O más bien, para evitar ir a la cárcel por desorden público, ya que su estancia junto a los Banditos la había llevado a causar caos donde quiera que fuera y el Sheriff Nedley estaba que se moría por meterla tras las rejas.

Lo había conseguido sólo una vez y esa vez había tenido que soltarla.

\- No estoy seguro de qué te salvará esta vez, Wynonna Earp - Nedley espetó con severidad mirando a la morena sentada con la cabeza gacha en la banca de cemento - Creo que tus tíos querrán salvarte de esta, pero no te librarás de la mirada de vergüenza  de tu hermana Waverly. ¿Has pensado en ella mientras tú y jodido grupo de vándalos destruía parte del edificio histórico de Purgatory?

Wynonna no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio porque sabía el procedimiento. Ella necesitaba un abogado si quería liberarse de estar un tiempo tras las rejas y tenía la esperanza que su tío Curtis le consiguiera uno pronto.

Pero ni Gus ni Curtis habían ido a rescatarla. Sino, dos hombres. Dos hombres que Wynonna conocía vagamente como maestros de la escuela de Waverly y que Wynonna pudo ver charlando con Nedley.

Luego de esa charla, vio a Nedley junto a esos hombres acercándose a la celda y quedó muy sorprendida cuando el sheriff abrió la puerta. Ella miró a los tres hombres con el entrecejo fruncido, pero fue el hombre de tez morena quién habló primero.

\- Está libre señorita Earp - él mencionó con seriedad echando un vistazo a su socio con pinta de vaquero antiguo que le sonreía y asentía - Pero esta libertad no será gratis.

\- ¿No es gratis? - ella preguntó sin entender nada - ¿Qué quieren a cambio? - ella se burló - ¿Que trabaje para ustedes?

\- Precisamente - Xavier Dolls asintió - Y no como maestra, porque ni compañero ni yo lo somos.

\- ¿Entonces qué son? - Wynonna se rió con nerviosismo - ¿Agentes secretos?

\- Algo así - Dolls y Doc se miraron sacando sus identificaciones - Somos agentes de la División de Operaciones Especiales Black Badge, especializada en casos sin resolver y queremos que trabajes en nuestro equipo.

\- Ya que usted es amiga de la pandilla motorizada los Banditos - Doc respondió a su vez en tono amable - Con mi socio queremos que sea nuestra agente encubierto.

\- ¿Agente encubierto? - Wynonna resopló sin diversión - ¿Es una jodida broma?

\- No es ninguna broma, Earp - Dolls respondió con sencillez - Es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hacer algo importante con su vida y para la sociedad. Y considerando que ya pertenece a la banda motorizada, su primer trabajo será mantenerse con ellos y seguirlos. Creemos que están metidos en casos de asesinatos muy importantes y necesitamos más información. Es ahí donde usted entrará.

\- ¿Y si me rehúso? - Wynonna miró a los tres hombres con expresión desafiante cruzada de brazos y fue Nedley quien respondió:

\- Entonces pasarás el resto de tus días tras las rejas, Wynonna - él mencionó sin dudarlo - Y de paso le romperás el corazón no sólo a tus tíos sino a tu hermana Waverly. Piénsalo bien.

Y por una vez lo hizo. Dejó su egoísmo de lado y pensó en su hermana. Trabajó con Black Badge y acabó amando su trabajo de agente encubierto a pesar de que eso le quitaba tiempo para pasarlo con su familia. A ella no le importaba. Waverly nunca supo que no le faltó nunca nada en su época de Universidad porque ella era la que le mandaba dinero suficiente para sus gastos a través de Gus y Curtis y eso había sido así siempre hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora que había llegado al pueblo una vez más para visitar a su hermana y se encontró con un homestead vacío, sin rastro de ni de Gus, ni de Curtis y menos de su hermana Waverly.

Salió de la granja para hablar con Shorty en su bar, encontrándolo de regreso de su corto viaje y él le contó que sus tíos estaban de viaje para ver a la familia de Gus y que tardarían en volver y le contó que si Waverly no estaba en el bar o en la granja, entonces estaría pasando su tiempo en la casa del nuevo novato diputado de la estación de policía de Purgatory.

\- ¿Tienes la dirección? - Wynonna casi le exigió al hombre de cabello cano mirándolo con severidad - ¿Dónde vive este novato?

\- Nonna, ¿estás segura...?

\- Dirección, Shorty - Wynonna respondió con un dejo de impaciencia y vio al amigo de su tíos poner los ojos en blanco pero le dio la dirección. La casa del diputado estaba a dos kilómetros de la oficina del sheriff, no tenía dónde perderse.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte que no cometas una locura? - Shorty trató de razonar con la morena pero él solo la vio sonreír con malicia.

\- Puedes pero no te puedo asegurar que no lo haga - ella le guiñó un ojo antes de irse - Ya me conoces.

Wynonna salió del bar hacia la camioneta que le había robado a Gus, ya que era la única que todavía quedaba en el homestead. Dejó su moto en la cochera, y se fue la casa del nuevo policía. Una parte de Wynonna estaba furiosa de saber que Waverly se había enganchado con un poli aunque no tuviese razón de ser. No cuando ella misma era una agente similar y también tenía una historia especial y extraña junto a Doc y a Dolls.

Sin embargo era su hermana de la que estaba hablando y ese era un tema completamente distinto. Llegó a la casa y no se sorprendió de ver que era decente porque ya la conocía. Al menos por fuera. Detuvo la camioneta a un costado de la carretera e hizo su camino a la casa del policía por detrás de la propiedad. Trató de no hacer demasiado ruido ya quería tener el factor sorpresa en sus manos y se dio cuenta con un resoplido que iba ser más fácil de lo que pensaba una vez que llegó al porche. Wynonna vio una pequeña luz encendida dentro de la casa aunque afuera no era muy tarde, apenas las seis de la tarde, y pensó en llamar a la puerta pero se arrepintió. No iba a patearla tampoco pero trató de ver si tenía seguro y resopló cuando vio que no lo tenía.

\- Esta seguridad es única en este pueblucho - Wynonna se burló en voz baja y abrió la puerta de la casa con suavidad entrando al vestíbulo. Ella vio una escalera que daba al segundo piso y estaba dispuesta a seguirla cuando la luz proveniente del salón le llamó la atención. En su camino vio dos pares de calzado diferentes, dos zapatos gruesos y un par de botas que Wynonna reconoció, eran de su hermana. Vio su abrigo impermeable verde colgado junto a ropa que debía ser del policía novato y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde vio la chimenea encendida y a su hermana acurrucada en el sofá, durmiendo, cubierta de mantas y de un cuerpo con cabello pelirrojo que Wynonna reconocería donde fuera.

Haught.

Su hermana bebé estaba pasando un tiempo muy íntimo con la única persona que pensó, no volvería a ver nunca más. Nicole Haught, la antigua compañera de curso de Waverly en la escuela secundaria. La chica a la que ella misma había exigido cuatro años antes mantenerse alejada de su hermana.

Wynonna tenía que sacar a Waverly de esa casa y del lado de Nicole y la única manera que se le había ocurrido cómo fue con agua.

No le costó nada ir a la cocina, encontrar un vaso grande y llenarlo con un poco de agua fría. Se acercó al sofá por detrás y salpicó el agua del vaso sobre las caras dormidas de ambas chicas que gritaron y farfullaron cuando se vieron atacadas de pronto por algo mojado y muy frío.

\- Despierten esos culos perezosos de una vez - ella espetó con severidad mientras veía cómo las niñas trataban de despertarse sin entender muy bien lo que las había despertado en primer lugar. Sin embargo fue Waverly la primera que reconoció a Wynonna.

\- ¿Wynonna? - ella preguntó todavía confusa limpiándose la cara que aún tenía mojada - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡¿Y por qué hiciste esto?!

\- Llegué hoy. En avión y esto lo hice para despertarte dormilona - Wynonna casi sonrió a su hermana pero fulminó con la mirada a Nicole que no había respondido nada y todavía se recuperaba de su brusco despertar. Uno que también la había pillado completamente desnuda delante de la hermana de la chica que amaba. Este día no podía ser peor. - Vuelve a vestirte y recoge tus cosas porque nos regresamos al homestead.

Waverly quería discutir. Eso era lo que debía hacer, enojarse con Wynonna por haber violado la privacidad de la casa de Nicole. Pero ella le hizo caso y se vistió, disculpándose con Nicole que esos momentos se había cubierto con una manta tratando de hacerse más presentable para encarar a Wynonna.

\- Wyn-

Nicole estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su ex amiga. Necesitaba hacerlo, para defender a Waverly y a sí misma de algo que no tenían la culpa. Pero ella no vio venir el ataque de la chica más alta, ni la manera en la que Wynonna la había empujado contra la puerta ahora cerrada de la cocina, haciendo que la manta que cubría su cuerpo desnudo cayera a sus pies con estrepito y dejara a la vista demasiada piel pálida ahora enrojecida en un marco tembloroso.

La mirada de reproche de Wynonna tenía muy nerviosa a Nicole pero intentó no demostrarlo. Intentó agacharse para coger la manta y volver a cubrirse pero fue detenida por la morena quién había golpeado su espalda contra la puerta por segunda vez.

\- Cuando vine buscando a Waverly a la casa del nuevo diputado del sheriff nunca imaginé que te encontraría a ti en su lugar Haught. Yo estaba esperando reventarle las pelotas a un hombre y en cambio tendré que reventarte los huevos a ti, ¿no, novata? - Wynonna preguntó en tono amenazante.

\- ¡Wynonna basta! - Waverly trató de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo para defender a Nicole de su hermana pero todavía luchaba con el cinturón de su pantalón y sus botas - ¡Deja que se vista por lo menos!

\- ¡Cállate Waverly! - Wynonna respondió con rabia a la intervención de su hermana - No te metas que esto es entre Haught y yo - ella miró a la pelirroja que la miraba de vuelta con una expresión entre nerviosa y desafiante - ¿En qué quedamos tú y yo hace cuatro años atrás en el Wainwright, Haught? ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Me ordenaste mantenerme alejada de Waverly - Nicole respondió con los dientes apretados sin dejar de mirar a la morena de ojos claros con un dejo de nerviosismo - Y yo traté. Wynonna, yo-

\- No intentaste suficiente novata - la morena se burló sin diversión - No cuando me he encontrado con la sorpresa desagradable de verte desnuda y acurrucada en el sofá con mi hermana medio desnuda. Eso no es tratar, Haught - ella amenazó con golpear a la chica más alta - Eso es desobediencia y tú lo sabes ¿No te lo enseñaron en la Academia?

Nicole no respondió. Estaba preparándose físicamente para recibir un golpe de Wynonna porque la morena no estaba equivocada. Había desobedecido una orden y sabía que tenía que pagar por ello, pero Nicole estaba dispuesta a hacerlo porque no se arrepentía del tiempo robado que había pasado en los brazos de su ángel. Ese placer merecía todos los golpes y todo el dolor en su cuerpo. Waverly lo era todo.

\- Puedes golpearme si es lo que necesitas para descargar toda tu rabia Wynonna, vamos - Nicole desafió con severidad - Sé que me lo merezco.

Nicole entonces tensó su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes y esperó el golpe que estaba segura, le iría a doler como el infierno. El primer golpe lo sintió en el estómago, lo que la había hecho doblarse en dos con un gemido ahogado por el dolor y esperó un otro, porque siempre habría un segundo golpe, pero lo único que sintió a cambio fue el calor de un cuerpo menudo que la mantuvo abrazada y protegida y una voz que no se cansaría de escuchar nunca. Nicole se apoyó en el cuerpo menudo y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Waverly mientras se recuperaba del ataque violento.

\- ¡Wynonna no la lastimes! - Waverly lloró sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo tembloroso de Nicole - ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo y yo tampoco! ¡Sólo estábamos durmiendo!

\- ¿Durmiendo sin ropa baby girl? - Wynonna negó con la cabeza y se burló - Por supuesto, y yo soy la reina Isabel. No me mientas Waverly Earp, yo sé lo que he visto.

\- Tú no has visto nada - Waverly estaba furiosa - No sabes nada, Wynonna. No sabes que nos han atacado un par de hombres vestidos con máscaras de pájaro y túnicas rojas, no sabes que yo estuve hospitalizada porque me caí a un lago congelado y no tienes ni idea que Nicole está desnuda porque también cayó a un lago congelado después de pelear con otro de esos hombres espeluznantes que andan armados con hachas. ¡No tienes ni la más jodida idea que la única que ha cuidado de mí ha sido la chica a la que has lastimado, maldita seas!

Wynonna no lo sabía por supuesto. Tuvo la decencia de permanecer en silencio durante toda la diatriba furiosa de su hermana y cuando ella terminó de gritarle sólo pudo hacer una cosa.

Marcharse.

\- Te esperaré en la camioneta de Gus - Wynonna espetó con seriedad - No te demores.

El caos y lo gritos acabaron con la partida de Wynonna, pero Waverly no estaba dispuesta a alejarse aún de Nicole. Se mantuvo cerca de ella abrazándola y luego la llevó de vuelta a la parte del sofá que no estaba mojado y la obligó a sentarse en él para echar un vistazo a la zona herida de Nicole.

El golpe de Wynonna no había sido tan contundente pero aun había dejado la zona del vientre que rodeaba su ombligo completamente enrojecido y muy sensible al tacto. Nicole no pudo evitar el gemido y la mueca de dolor cuando sintió los dedos de Waverly hurgando la zona herida con delicadeza.

\- Lo siento - Waverly se disculpó alejando su mano del vientre de Nicole como si le hubiera quemado - ¿Duele mucho? ¿Te lastimé?

\- No... - Nicole respondió en un suspiro dolorido - No tienes que disculparte, Wave. No fue tu culpa. Y duele un poco, pero no me lastimaste, es que todavía se siente un poco sensible. Tu hermana no golpea tan fuerte, es sólo mi piel.... la palidez. Estaré bien, he tenido peor.

\- Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de golpearte, Cole - Waverly negó con la cabeza todavía estremecida con todo lo que pasó. Te ha lastimado, Nicole. Y todo es mi culpa.

\- Waves, no es....

\- Sí es - Waverly se quejó - Mírate Nicole, estás herida. Por supuesto que es culpa mía. Yo no debí-

\- No... - Nicole negó con vehemencia y cogió la mano derecha de Waverly con delicadeza posándola en la piel lastimada de su vientre. La obligó a tocarla con suavidad. - Pasará, cariño. Con masajes y un poco de hielo el dolor y el malestar pasarán. Te lo juro. Estaré bien, por favor créeme.

Waverly asintió y besó con delicadeza el golpe feroz haciendo que Nicole gimiera de placer con el cuerpo tembloroso. Tragó saliva para evitar estallar en llanto y volvió a mirar a su ángel con adoración, agradeciendo el beso sanador.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Cole? - Waverly preguntó con tristeza - Ahora que Wynonna está de regreso y no nos quiere ver juntas ¿Qué haremos? Porque yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar de verte. No ahora que soy mayor de edad en todos los sentidos. Ella no puede separarme de ti Cole, porque no lo aceptaré.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a desafiar las órdenes de tu hermana por mí, Waves? - Nicole no pudo evitar la emoción y la sorpresa en su voz - ¿Estás segura?

\- Nunca antes había estado más segura de nada Nicole Haught - Waverly asintió con una sonrisa encantada - Porque te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Nicole sonrió y sus hoyuelos hicieron su aparición siendo besados por Waverly. Un bocinazo interrumpió la pequeña dicha que ambas chicas habían alcanzado y Waverly maldijo en voz baja.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, cariño - Nicole le aseguró con una sonrisa tierna pero su voz sonaba triste - Ahora ve con tu hermana.

\- Pero yo quiero dejarte sola - Waverly negó con la cabeza y abrazó una vez más a Nicole a pesar de su desnudez - ¿Y si aparece otro de esos extraños sujetos y te ataca otra vez? ¿Y si vuelves a caer al lago y yo no estoy ahí para ayudarte a salir? ¡No puedes quedarte sola Cole! Es muy peligroso.

\- Recuerda que soy policía, Waverly - Nicole trató de calmar a su amiga con un beso en la mano - Sé defenderme sola y sé qué hacer en esos casos, estaré bien.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te has defendido del golpe que te dio mi hermana? - Waverly miró a Nicole con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Por qué has dejado que te lastimara?

\- Porque ella tenía razón - Nicole se encogió de hombros con tristeza - Y porque era tu hermana, Waves. Ella sólo trataba de defenderte.

Waverly negó con la cabeza una vez más prometiéndose hacerle pagar a Wynonna dicha afrenta. Nicole era demasiado buena para su propio bien y Waverly supo que si ella misma no se iba a defender de ataques ofensivos como esos, ese tendría que ser su trabajo.

Por el momento decidió aceptar la respuesta de Nicole y se despidió de ella con besos en las mejillas, la frente y un suave beso en los labios que duró por siempre. Dejó a Nicole descansando en el sofá y tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas cuando se volteó por última vez para despedirse y la vio mirándola una adoración abrumadora y su acostumbrada timidez.

Salió de la casa sabiendo que no se merecía el cariño y el amor de su amiga. Que nunca lo haría. Se montó en la camioneta de Gus después de dejar sus cosas en el asiento trasero y cruzó el cinturón de seguridad sin mirar ni hablar con Wynonna hasta que llegaron al homestead.

Ahí fue cuando por fin estalló toda su furia en contra de su hermana y se encontraron discutiendo sin saber si encontrarían un punto de acuerdo.

Waverly odiaba la sobreprotección de Wynonna pero odiaba más su pose de homofóbica que no se creía. Conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que no era así. Le había mandado una postal desde la isla de Lesbos para año nuevo por el amor de Pete. Lesbos, la ciudad de la poetisa griega más conocida del mundo antiguo. Safo.

Waverly no quería creer que su hermana apoyaba la homosexualidad en todas las personas que no fueran su familia. Eso era lo que parecía pero Wynonna se había encargado de desmentirlo.

\- Yo ya te he dicho que no me importa la sexualidad de las personas ni con quienes decidan compartir sus camas, Waverly - Wynonna le había dicho después de calmarse un poco tras el estallido de la morena más pequeña - Ese no es un tema para mí y tú lo sabes. Y no, tampoco me molesta que te gusten las mujeres. Sería hipócrita de mi parte aceptar eso de otros pero no de ti. Así que no Waverly, no me molesta. Sé que es tu vida y tu decisión, pero yo no quiero que estés con Haught, Waves.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con ella? - Waverly estaba muy enojada aún y la frustración de eso la tenía en el borde - ¿Por qué no ella?

\- Porque es policía - Wynonna admitió a su pesar - Es una policía de pueblo que vivirá en este agujero del infierno toda su vida hasta que se jubile y se muera rodeada de gatos y yo no quiero eso para ti. Tú no perteneces a su mundo Waverly Earp. Tu vida está en otra parte, en otros países incluso. Pero lejos, lejos de aquí. No quiero que estés con ella porque no quiero que termines ahogada en este pueblo, desdichada y arrepentida de no haber hecho nada más con tu vida que ayudar a Shorty en su bar. Eres una chica de universidad Waves, alguien que necesita más conocimientos y emociones, más mundo y ni este pueblo ni Nicole Haught podrán darte todo lo que tú necesitas. El primero porque este pueblo jamás cambiará de ser un punto que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa y la segunda, porque tú y yo sabemos que un diputado jamás ganará lo suficiente en un lugar como este para pagar por todo lo que tú quieras.

\- Has vivido lejos de mí por cuatro años, Wynonna - Waverly negó con la cabeza cruzada de brazos mirando a su hermana con rabia - Cuatro años desaparecida, ¿Y tienes el descaro de creer que sabes lo que quiero? No me hagas reír. Tú no me conoces.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? - Wynonna alzó una ceja y enfrentó a su hermana con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá con los posados pies en la mesa de centro - Entonces ilumíname Waverly. Cuéntamelo todo.

\- Está bien - Waverly respondió todavía enojada con su hermana - Pero con la única condición de que me cuentes tu vida también.

\- Hecho. Atrapa. - Wynonna se rió sacando de su chaqueta una identificación que le lanzó a su hermana. Waverly la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Se rió de la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Waverly y tuvo que convocar toda su paciencia cuando la escuchó atacarla con preguntas.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

 

Mientras las hermanas Earp se ponían al día con sus vidas tras el altercado, Nicole trataba de pasar su tiempo distraída en casa, escuchando música en compañía de Calamity. Su radio cassette Sony mega bass CFS-208 tocaba Hey Jude de The Beatles, compuesta por Lennon y McCartney en 1968, pero la mente de Nicole estaba en otra parte. Con Waverly Earp y el altercado que sucedió en su casa casi una hora atrás con la llegada imprevista de Wynonna Earp.

Wynonna fue un huracán que Nicole nunca creyó volver a ver pero su estómago sensible le demostró lo contrario. Le demostró que la morena de ojos azules había llegado para quedarse y que sería una piedra en el zapato para ella.

Su llegada le había advertido que desde ahora iba a tener que jugar sus cartas de otra manera.

Nicole no sabía qué iría hacer con los sentimientos que tenía hacía Waverly, pero sabía que iba a tener que volver a reprimirlos. Al menos delante de Wynonna. Ella había tomado la decisión de dejar que la misma Waverly actuara primero y seguir cualquier idea que ella tuviera en cuanto a su relación. En otras palabras haría lo que Waverly quisiera. Nicole sólo esperaba no sufrir otro corazón roto por culpa de Wynonna Earp. Lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo e imaginó que bien podría salir a distraerse un rato en el trabajo aunque fuera su día libre. Por una vez no soportó la soledad de su casa, necesitaba salir y decidió que, considerando lo ocurrido, bien podría averiguar un poco más sobre esos extraños hombres con capas y máscaras de pájaro.

Salió de su casa después de vestirse, darle de comer a Calamity y hacerse más presentable. Era tarde y sabía que no muchos de sus compañeros estarían de guardia, pero sería un excelente tiempo para averiguar cosas.

Se montó en su Crown Victoria y condujo hasta la estación de policía y vio que sólo estaba resguardada por Lonnie porque identificó su chaqueta marrón y su stetson blanco tras su escritorio. Supo que si él no estaba en la recepción podría estar dormitando en la sala de descanso.

Aprovechó ese tiempo para dejar su stetson y su parka detrás de su silla y encendió la computadora para conectarla y escribir un mensaje a la encargada de la biblioteca. Biblioteca que estaba modernizándose más rápido que la propia estación de policía gracias a las gestiones de un alcalde que mantenía una relación íntima con la responsable de la biblioteca.

Nicole resopló con disgusto, si fuera tan fácil obtener recursos acostándose con alguien hasta ella lo intentaría. Mientras esperaba que el viejo cacharro de carcaza blanca funcionara, se entretuvo leyendo los informes que Lonnie había llenado durante su turno para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco cuando leyó unos informes de mascotas desaparecidas en un reporte de personas desaparecidas, tachando personas por mascotas. Él nunca aprendería.

Pero no fue todo lo que encontró Nicole mientras leía los reportes de su compañero. Ella también encontró informes sobre ciudadanos que aseguraban haber visto gente extraña merodeando los predios de sus ranchos o casas.

"El señor Forrester Brown dueño del Rancho Brown&Sons aseguró haber visto a un extraño merodeando por el bosque que daba a su rancho”. “Según el señor Brown, vio al extraño muy cerca del corral donde tenía sus gallinas y que cuando por fin pudo vislumbrarlo, lo único que pudo reconocer fue una túnica y una máscara de pájaro."

El reporte termina describiendo cómo el señor Brown logró espantar al desconocido con una ráfaga de escopetazos.

Nicole leyó por lo menos tres reportes más que mencionaban sujetos vestidos de túnica y máscara de pájaro.

Eso ya se estaba poniendo extraño. Más cuando leyó un último reporte extraño sobre gallinas perdidas y el mismo sujeto de la máscara y la túnica.

Mientras analizaba los reportes, Nicole recordó el caso de la morgue y la desaparición de unos cadáveres. Ella recordó también que no había vuelto a ocurrir otro caso de esos, pero luego estaban estos casos de gallinas perdidas.

Su entrenamiento en la academia le había enseñado sobre casos de sectas satánicas y paganas que a menudo usaban animales y cuerpos humanos para sacrificios, pero nada que hablara de personas extrañas vestidas como los doctores de la peste de los siglos diecisiete y dieciocho. Podían ser parte de las mismas sectas pero nada de lo que recordaba haber estudiado en la academia, hablaban de ellos.

Cuando la computadora inició, no tardó en redactar lo que necesitaba averiguar sobre las sectas y la envió por Arpanet a la dirección de correo de la Biblioteca conectada a la red de la oficina del alcalde. Nicole sabía que no recibiría ninguna notificación sino hasta la mañana por lo que se dedicó a investigar distintos casos de sectas en los archivos del intranet de la comisaria.

No había muchos. Lo único que más destacaba en los archivos era la historia del mejor Sheriff que había tenido Purgatory en mucho tiempo, Wyatt Earp. El corazón de Nicole saltó un latido al leer el apellido Earp en el monitor y no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en Waverly. Ella sabía que su chica tenía antepasados en el pueblo a pesar que su familia vivió toda su vida en la gran ciudad, pero se había olvidado de la historia de Wyatt. Nicole la conocía desde que tenía recuerdos y fue en parte por lo que decidió convertirse en policía. Ella quería ser tan grande como su padre y Wyatt y su pistola legendaria, el Peacemaker.

Según contaba la leyenda más famosa en el pueblo, Wyatt era capaz de mandar a demonios de ojos rojos al infierno con la Peacemaker y de hecho, su pistola y su leyenda, reposaban como reliquias en el museo de historia antigua en Calgary. La historia también contaba que Wyatt había luchado contra un gran predicador demoniaco llamado Bulshar y que cuando Wyatt lo derrotó, Bulshar lo maldijo a él y a su descendencia a luchar contra todos los demonios renacidos que Wyatt había matado, pasando la herencia de generación en generación hasta derrotar al propio amo de Bulshar, un demonio del inframundo llamado Asmodai. Se suponía que cada generación Earp era la encargada de vencer a los llamados Revenants cuando los herederos cumplieran los veintisiete años.

Si la leyenda fuera cierta, entonces Wynonna hubiera sido la próxima heredera de la maldición Earp. Por suerte para la hermana de su ángel, la historia era sólo eso. Una historia, una leyenda que atraía a turistas amantes de la vida en el viejo oeste y que de paso le daba al museo y a la propia familia Earp excelentes dividendos.

Nicole estaba tan inmersa en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado horas y que ya eran las seis de la mañana.

Tampoco notó que Lonnie había regresado a su puesto para cambiar el turno por el de ella ni que el hombre se despedía cuando dieron las siete de la mañana. Su mente dispersa la había llevado a actuar en piloto automático toda la mañana y así mismo actuó por mucho rato desde que había decidido ir a buscar más información en la biblioteca. Había tomado la hora del almuerzo para ello y también había decidido que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para almorzar.

Se fue al restaurante de la señora Hoover en el centro del pueblo y pidió su habitual, ensalada de pollo sin pepinillos y una soda de jengibre.

Cuando llevaba la mitad de su almuerzo servido fue distraída por una voz familiar que hacía mucho tiempo no oía. Chrissy Nedley, la hija de su jefe.

La rubia había crecido mucho desde la última vez que Nicole la había visto y se sorprendió mucho de saber que ya estaba casada y había formado una familia con Perry Crofte, su novio de la secundaria. Ellos se habían mudado a Montreal debido al nuevo trabajo de Perry y habían regresado a Purgatory para visitar al Sheriff Nedley. Por supuesto, Chrissy ya sabía que Nicole era ayudante de su padre y que había regresado al pueblo apenas salió de la academia, pero no sabía que seguía enganchada con Waverly Earp, ni que ni ella ni su hermana Wynonna también habían decidido volver a Purgatory.

Nicole pensó que no estaba demás charlar con Chrissy y la había invitado a almorzar mientras ella esperaba a su esposo que se encontraba haciendo trámites importantes en el banco, y le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora.

Eso incluía los accidentes y la sorpresa de Waverly.

\- Waverly está casada, ¿lo sabías? - Nicole le preguntó a la rubia con expresión abatida a lo que la otra chica reaccionó alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Waverly Earp? No me lo creo - Chrissy respondió con sinceridad - ¿Con un chico? ¿Cómo es él?

\- Nop, no un chico - Nicole casi se rió sin humor - Una chica. Una hermosa morena de ojos grises y de su misma altura que además es Antropóloga y tiene mucho dinero.

Nicole suspiró con abatimiento. Todavía no superaba el hecho de saber que su ángel estaba casada y ni que Waverly había sido incapaz de contárselo aun.

\- ¿Una chica? - Chrissy dudó - Pero las mujeres todavía no pueden casarse con otras mujeres, ¿Cómo pudo...?

\- Acuerdo de Unión Civil - Nicole respondió con otro suspiro - Es lo que las parejas del mismo sexo pueden hacer en otros países y es parecido al matrimonio aunque yo no le veo la diferencia. Involucra anillos y para mí es lo mismo que un matrimonio.

\- Lo siento mucho Nicole - Chrissy palmeó el antebrazo de Nicole con suavidad - Pero para lo que sirva, ella te ama. O sea, desde que puedo recordar te ha querido. Ella siempre me lo dijo en la escuela y sé que es real por la forma en la que ella te miraba y yo podía verlo, Nicole. No soy ciega.

Nicole asintió y trató de sonreír a su antigua compañera de secundaria, pero su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió de nuevo y entraron las hermanas Earp al restaurante riendo y charlando entre ellas.

Nicole se tensó como una cuerda cuando las vio pasar cerca de su stand y rezó para no llamar la atención y funcionó.

Pero funcionó porque las hermanas estaban distraídas con su charla y porque se habían sentado en las mesas más elegantes del restaurante que estaban lejos de los stands. Desde esa posición ni Waverly ni Wynonna podían verla, pero Nicole tenía una vista privilegiada de ambas chicas.

Wynonna por supuesto, vestía de cuero negro y Waverly, como siempre tan hermosa, vestía jeans ajustados, un suéter blanco de cuello alto, botas cálidas y una bufanda de colores que era su favorita. Ella había vuelto a usar su parka verde y a Nicole le encantaba por todos los recuerdos que le traía.

 

\- Waverly ha crecido mucho por lo que veo - Chrissy mencionó con una sonrisa encantada muriéndose de ganas de ir a saludar a su vieja amiga. Ella miró a Nicole, que tenía sus ojos puestos en Waverly y sonreía con adoración a los gestos que hacía mientras charlaba con Wynonna y que Nicole podía ver desde su lugar. Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

\- Y tú no tienes remedio Nicole Haught - la rubia amonestó en voz alta pero la pelirroja apenas le dio un segundo vistazo, estaba demasiado distraída mirando a Waverly. Chrissy no tuvo más remedio que pegarle a Nicole un pequeño puntapié con su bota. Había funcionado lo suficiente para ver a Nicole respingar y maldecir en voz baja.

\- ¿Y por qué fue eso Chrissy? - ella se quejó con un mohín al mismo tiempo que se tocaba la espinilla dolorida - ¡Me dolió!

\- Eso fue porque me aburrí de verte babeando por Waverly Earp, mujer - Chrissy también se quejó - Pareces un cachorro perdido Haught, no es posible.

\- Lo siento - Nicole no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas y miró a la rubia con tristeza - Es que no puedo evitarlo, Chrissy. Extraño mucho a Waves. Y más ahora que Wynonna me ha vuelto a prohibir estar cerca de ella....

\- Eso necesito saberlo - Chrissy le puso toda la atención a su amiga - Cuéntamelo todo Nicole, así tal vez pueda ser capaz de ayudarte.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres oír toda la historia? - Nicole se emocionó por las palabras de la chica pero todavía dudaba.

\- Absolutamente - Chrissy asintió con una sonrisa - Dime.

\- Bien - Nicole estuvo de acuerdo y suspiró con cansancio aprovechando el corto tiempo que le quedaba de almuerzo - ¿Recuerdas el año nuevo del ochenta y ocho? - ella preguntó y Chrissy asintió - Bueno, todo esto empezó esa noche....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	10. Operación Celestina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una bella sorpresa para WayHaught y un gracias por los amigos es lo que impera en este capítulo.
> 
> Música del Soundtrack en este capítulo:  
> Tema: Express Yourself (Madonna)  
> Disco: Like a Prayer (1989)  
> Tema: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Brian Adams)  
> Disco: Waking Up The Neighbours (1991) Parte del Soundtrack de la película Robin Hood, El Príncipe de los Ladrones de Kevin Costner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo de clasificación M. Uno romántico antes del final, dos capítulos más y esta primera parte está hecha. Todos los errores son míos.

El tiempo para Nicole pasó de manera inexorable. Había logrado distraerse con trabajo y más trabajo, llegando a tomar todas las horas extras y cambios de turno que pudo negociar, pero al finalizar la semana cargar con todo ese trabajo le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Ella estaba agotada. Más allá de agotada, pero al menos evitaba pensar. Y sobre todo, evitaba extrañarla. El cansancio extremo evitaba que pensara en ella más de la cuenta. También evitaba que se concentrara en sus necesidades físicas y había dejado de despertarse con la mano entre sus piernas y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor llamando el nombre de Waverly en sus sueños húmedos de adolescente.

Era un alivio vacío para su corazón roto, pero era algo.

Sin embargo, ese agotamiento en ella no pasaba desapercibido para nadie que la viera paseando por el pueblo. Desde el Sheriff Nedley hasta la dueña de la panadería donde compraba sus dulces favoritos rellenos con vainilla, todos podían ver lo mal que ella parecía. Al menos, desde que había dejado de pasar sus días con Waverly Earp.

Pero de todos sus conocidos, el que estaba más preocupado por el comportamiento de la mejor de sus diputados era su jefe, Randy Nedley.

Él prácticamente tenía que ordenarle que se marchara a casa por las noches cada vez que  terminaba su turno y la encontraba todavía sentada detrás de su escritorio terminado el papeleo del día. Ambos habían comenzado una especie de juego interminable que no parecía querer ceder nunca.

\- Vete a casa, Haught - Nedley expresó con severidad a la chica que había dado un respingo cuando escuchó la orden - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí todavía?

\- Lo siento señor - Nicole se disculpó con nerviosismo, algo que no podía evitar - Yo... me iré pronto, sólo estaba terminando de corregir unos reportes mal redactados. No me tomará mucho tiempo señor - ella indicó los tres formularios en los que estaba trabajando - Terminaré éstos y me iré.

\- No digas más - Nedley puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza - ¿No serán esos los reportes mal redactados de Lonnie, Haught?

\- No... - Nicole mintió con la cara roja como tomate - Estos son de-

\- Haught... - el tono de advertencia era visible en la voz del Sheriff que se quedó mirando a su diputada con una ceja alzada y casi sonrió cuando la vio asentir con vehemencia.

\- Sí señor - ella respondió con expresión avergonzada - Sigue haciendo sus reportes de animales extraviados en el de personas extraviadas señor.

\- Por el amor de Pete, ese chico - Nedley se quejó en voz alta, Lonnie no era un mal diputado ni un mal chico pero era un poco despistado con el papeleo y eso a Nedley ya le comenzaba a molestar. Y era peor sabiendo que Nicole era la que se encargaba de corregir sus errores. No podía seguir ocurriendo, no en su oficina y no mientras fuera el sheriff. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

\- Deja esos papeles de inmediato Haught - él ordenó - Y vete a casa. Deja que Lonnie resuelva sus propios problemas para variar. Él es un chico grande.

\- Pero señor... - ella pidió con expresión compungida - Me falta poco para terminar estos... si sólo me dejara-

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que tú no te vayas Nicole - Nedley suavizó la voz al ver la angustia en los ojos de la chica. Le recordaba mucho a la angustia que veía en los ojos de su propia hija cuando estaba metida en problemas - Si es necesario, yo mismo te escoltaré a casa. Es tu decisión, pero todavía es una orden muchacha.

\- Está bien señor - los hombros de Nicole cayeron y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Apagó su computadora y se aseguró de ordenar un poco su escritorio antes de ponerse la parka y el stetson. Salió del recinto muy por delante de su jefe que seguía sus pasos y se vio obligada a subir a su patrulla bajo la atenta mirada del hombre mayor que la siguió todo el camino hasta su casa, tal y como él le había prometido.

Cuando Nicole estacionó el vehículo en la entrada de su casa, vio a Nedley bajarse de su patrulla y seguir el sendero de su porche.

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de marcharme - Nedley le dijo con seriedad y Nicole le miró expectante - Tienes tres días libres de trabajo, Haught. Son tres días no negociables que pasarás en casa o en cualquier otra parte, descansando y distrayéndote.

Nicole negó con la cabeza. Ella ya estaba pensando qué decir para pedirle a su jefe que no le diera esos días libres porque ella no podía tenerlos. No estaba entre sus planes descansar demasiado porque eso significaba pensar y extrañar a Waverly y sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Nicole estaba dispuesta a rogarle que no le ordenara eso pero Nedley, que la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que era lo que Nicole haría.

\- Lo siento Nicole pero no puedo seguir viendo cómo te destruyes a ti misma - Nedley expresó con preocupación viendo el rostro pálido de la pelirroja siendo aún más pálido en la escasa luz del porche - Yo no sé si te has mirado al espejo muchacha, pero te ves agotada. Estás al límite de tus fuerzas y sabes muy bien que eso no es conveniente en un trabajo como este. Te necesito alerta, Nicole. Serena, competente. Y mientras sigas con ese aspecto abatido de alguien que le han pateado a su cachorro, no podrás seguir trabajando. Tienes que descansar y espero que empieces desde esta noche.

Nicole asintió a regañadientes, mordiéndose el labio para evitar la punzada de emoción que quería reventar de sus ojos. No iba a llorar delante de su jefe, pero estaba a punto y ahora lo que más quería, era estar sola para poder dar rienda suelta a su pena.

\- Bien - Nedley suspiró un poco más aliviado - Hemos quedado en eso entonces, Haught. Tres días.

\- Sí señor - ella asintió con pesar y se despidió de su jefe. Cuando se volteó para entrar a la casa, fue detenida a medio camino por el hombre que la llamó.

\- No durará para siempre - él le dijo a sabiendas y sonrió cuando la vio mirarle con extrañeza - Las penas de amor, Nicole. No durará para siempre. Ella volverá.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- También fui joven - fue lo único que Nedley dijo y se marchó hacia su patrulla sabiendo que iba a tener una larga charla con su hija Chrissy cuando llegara a casa.

 Mientras Nicole se preparaba para dormir y para pasar tres días de pesadilla. Tres días que sin pensarlo, vendrían con una sorpresa.

 

 

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación a almorzar, Waves - Chrissy miró a su amiga de la adolescencia y sonrió, dándose cuenta de inmediato que la contagiosa sonrisa de la morena no alcanzaba sus ojos. Ella ya sabía del conflicto entre Waverly y Nicole porque su padre se lo había contado. Le había contado sobre Nicole y como ella trabajaba hasta la extenuación para evitar irse a casa. Él le había contado cómo había tenido que obligarla a marcharse hace un par de noches de la comisaria e incluso había tenido que escoltarla a casa para asegurarse que no se escabullera de nuevo a la estación cuando él se fuera. Su padre le había contado que su mejor oficial estaba muy deprimida pero viendo a Waverly cabizbaja, con aspecto demacrado y muy distraída, le hizo darse cuenta que aquella depresión también estaba golpeando muy fuerte a una chica que siempre se destacó por su sonrisa y su hola.

Chrissy esperó a que Waverly bebiera su soda sin azúcar y volvió a sonreír cuando la otra chica asintió.

\- No pensé que volvería a verte por estos lugares Chrissy - Waverly mencionó con un suspiro - Yo pensaba que seguías en Montreal.

\- Bueno, sí - la rubia estuvo de acuerdo y tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida - La verdad es que Perry y yo nos mudamos por un tiempo a Montreal debido al trabajo de él, pero yo quise venir a Purgatory porque extrañaba a mi padre. Dejé de verlo después de mudarme y necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Sé que lo está y eso me tiene muy contenta ahora que sé que también tiene a nuevos oficiales que le ayuden con el trabajo. Cuando me contó que Nicole estaba trabajando para él no me sorprendió, esa chica siempre supo que su destino serían las fuerzas del orden y pues, aquí está.

Chrissy esperaba una reacción a su comentario de Nicole, pero lo único que recibió fue asentimientos apesadumbrados y Waverly jamás la miró a los ojos. Volvió a tratar de llamar la atención de su amiga esta vez siendo más directa.

\- ¿La has visto? - Chrissy preguntó con curiosidad - Mi padre la tuvo que obligar a descansar por tres días porque ella no quería marcharse de la estación. Ella está trabajando demasiado.

El pequeño respingo que Chrissy vio en Waverly le demostró que había dado en el blanco. Su amiga estaba nerviosa y ella creyó que tendría que consolarla porque estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Pero jamás ocurrió.

\- Sé que entre ustedes pasa algo Waves - la voz de la rubia era suave y eso llamó la atención de la otra chica - Puedes contarme si quieres, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Waverly asintió. Ella sabía que las intenciones de Chrissy eran buenas y en realidad necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, alguien que no fuera Wynonna, así que no lo pensó más.

\- Estuvimos juntas - Waverly contó con la voz quebrada por el pesar - Con Nicole. Cuando ella llegó al pueblo desde la academia, estuvimos juntas. No sé si somos novias porque nunca llegamos a aclarar ese punto, pero hemos estado juntas de manera intermitente desde que nos conocimos en la secundaria hasta ahora. Han sido ocho años, Chrissy. He querido a esa chica por ocho largos años y han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que sería demasiado largo de explicar pero creo que... necesito hacerlo.

\- Tienes toda mi atención amiga - Chrissy cogió la mano de Waverly y le dio un apretón amistoso que la morena devolvió y la vio suspirar.

\- Hicimos el amor por primera vez en la víspera de año nuevo en 1988 - Waverly confesó con un suspiro - Antes de eso mi hermana Wynonna nos prohibió, no, le prohibió a Nicole estar conmigo.

Chrissy se sorprendió al escucharlo. No el saber que Nicole y su amiga habían tenido intimidad, eso era algo esperable porque ella sabía que las chicas se querían, le sorprendió mucho saber el comportamiento de Wynonna. Si bien ella no conocía mucho a la hermana de su amiga, sabía que Wynonna Earp era una mujer liberal que no tenía problemas con el estilo de vida distinto al heterosexual, así que escuchar a Waverly decir que Wynonna había rechazado la relación de Nicole y Waverly había sido una sorpresa que no se esperaba.

\- Como imaginarás yo no estaba de acuerdo y decidí demostrárselo a Nicole más tarde en el granero del homestead y nos prometimos muchas cosas pero yo tenía que volver a la Universidad y ella tenía que irse a la Academia. - Waverly admitió con un encogimiento de hombros - No me olvidé de Nicole pero conocí a otras personas en la Universidad. Tuve otros dos grandes amigos, Jeremy y Leah. Jeremy era gay y Leah era, es una chica preciosa que fue un apoyo incondicional durante todos esos años, yo... la quise mucho. - ella miró a Chrissy con aprensión - No he dejado de querer a Nicole, Chiss pero también he querido mucho a esta otra chica que me enseñó otro mundo y yo... como que hice... hicimos una locura... - Waverly se mordió el labio con nerviosismo pero se enfrentó a su amiga - Leah y yo nos casamos en Francia… o algo así, parecido.

Chrissy se sorprendió por segunda vez a pesar que ya sabía la noticia. Cuando se lo había contado Nicole el restaurante nunca lo creyó del todo, pero ahora que lo oía de la propia boca de Waverly ya no podía negar que era cierto.

\- Vaya, Waves - Chrissy respondió estupefacta - Eso no... Lo había esperado.

\- Lo sé - Waverly asintió todavía llena de nerviosismo - No estamos casadas así como lo están Perry y tú, pero es algo similar y sé que tengo que llamar a Leah para resolver ese asunto porque yo... Chrissy, yo todavía quiero mucho a Nicole. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo y estar lejos de ella me está matando. - Waverly tragó saliva para evitar las lágrimas - Es peor ahora que Wynonna está otra vez en el pueblo y nos ha encontrado juntas. Volvió a prohibirle a Nicole estar cerca de mí ¿Y sabes cuál es su excusa? - Chrissy negó con la cabeza - Que no quiere que esté con alguien que vivirá toda su vida, en lo que ella llama un agujero del infierno. Wynonna me ha dicho que Nicole no me conviene porque yo debo estar con alguien más pudiente. Ha dicho que no le importa que sea otra mujer, pero que tiene que ser alguien con más "estatus", vamos, que mi hermana quiere que esté con una mujer millonaria, capaz de darme todo lo que merezco o ella cree que yo merezco y ella piensa que Nicole nunca será esa mujer. No mientras siga viviendo en este pueblo.

\- Eso no es justo Waves - Chrissy por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Wynonna - Es que no tiene sentido. Es cierto que Nicole nunca tuvo demasiado mientras creció porque su madre gastaba todo lo que ganaba en ella misma y en whisky después de la muerte del señor Haught, pero eso no es justo.

\- Por supuesto que no es justo - Waverly respondió enojada - Yo sé que Nicole es capaz de matarse trabajando para tener todo lo que tiene, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para mi hermana. Menos ahora que trabaja para una división especial que todavía no entiendo muy bien pero que la ha dejado con todo eso que ella quiere para mí.

\- Lo siento mucho amiga - Chrissy se disculpó con tristeza a lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la morena - Tú mereces ser feliz con quién quieras y si tu felicidad es Nicole, entonces tienes que luchar por ella. - Miró a su amiga a los ojos - Y Nicole te necesita mucho Waves. Ella está muy deprimida desde que ustedes dos se han separado.

\- Yo también la necesito Chrissy, pero he sido una cobarde - Waverly respondió llena de malestar - Wynonna me ha tenido distraída lo suficiente con su nuevo trabajo y ni siquiera he tenido el valor para llamar a Nicole, pero no dejaré que pase más tiempo.

En esto Chrissy sonrió. Ella ya tenía en marcha un plan para ayudar a su amiga y para llevarlo a cabo dejó que pasaran un par de horas después de terminar el almuerzo. Para ello, distrajo a Waverly lo suficiente con sus propias historias de su vida en Montreal hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y se excusó con su amiga para llamar a su padre.

Hizo la llamada desde el teléfono que mantenía en la cocina y se aseguró de no tomar tanto tiempo en ello.

\- Haz tu parte ahora, Sheriff - Chrissy mencionó en tono serio y la misma seriedad fue lo que obtuvo de vuelta.

\- En ello, hija - Nedley respondió con una sonrisa enigmática que la rubia por supuesto no pudo ver - Diez minutos.

Chrissy cortó la comunicación después de despedirse de su padre y volvió al salón dónde había dejado a Waverly tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de tener que esperar los diez minutos pactados. Pasaron cinco y supo que su tiempo se había acabado.

\- Maldición Waverly, tengo que irme - Chrissy mencionó con un suspiro de pesar disimulado - Se supone que tengo que ir a visitar a mi suegra en el Wainwright y voy un poco retrasada, menos mal que no tengo que cambiarme. De hecho estaba vestida de manera elegante, con un vestido negro largo y zapatos de tacón alto, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta y el maquillaje difuminado le daba un aspecto muy especial - Dice que quiere hablar de nietos pero no entiende que con Perry no hemos decidido aún tener hijos. Sólo tenemos un perro que está cuidando la hermana de Perry en Montreal.

Waverly asintió dispuesta a irse también pero Chrissy la detuvo con un abrazo.

\- Sé que no debería molestarte con esto amiga pero no sé a quién más recurrir - Chrissy se lamentó - Tengo que ir a ver a mi suegra, pero también estoy esperando una llamada de Perry y olvidé darle el nuevo teléfono del hotel y yo quería pedirte si...

\- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí a esperar la llamada de tu marido mientras estás con tu suegra? - Waverly preguntó con una ceja alzada y sonrió cuando vio a su amiga asentir con vehemencia, un gesto que le recordó mucho a Nicole.

\- ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? - Chrissy preguntó con suerte rezando para que esa parte del plan funcionara aun con la coja excusa - Sé que no has traído tu jeep pero te prometo que no demoraré demasiado.

\- Está bien - Waverly sonrió - Puedes irte tranquila a ver a tu suegra, yo me quedaré aquí a esperar esa llamada. No me molesta de hecho, así tengo una excusa para no regresar al homestead.

\- Es bueno, ¿no? - Chrissy preguntó a sabiendas - Wynonna no tiene idea que esta es mi nueva casa. La rubia miró alrededor de la elegante casa de paredes blancas decoradas con cuadros y algunas plantas colgantes.

\- Es lo mejor de todo - Waverly estuvo de acuerdo y ayudó a Chrissy a ponerse su abrigo negro - Vete ya, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu suegra.

Chrissy sonrió sabiendo que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ella ya le había mostrado la casa a Waverly e incluso ese sitio especial en el segundo piso que llevaba a una gran sorpresa para su amiga.

Se despidió de Waverly con un abrazo grande asegurándole que podía tomar lo que quisiera del refrigerador y podía ver la televisión si quería y salió de su casa, se montó en su auto negro BMW del año 90 y tomó el camino contrario para el Wainwright justo en el momento que una patrulla de la estación de policía tomaba el camino que daba a su casa. En esos momentos había comenzado a nevar con fuerza pero a Chrissy le había encantado. Amaba la nieve.

Los autos no se toparon y sólo Chrissy supo quién era el oficial de la patrulla. Sonrió. La misión Celestina estaba en marcha y para celebrar lo que esperaba, iba a ser un triunfo, puso su disco favorito en el reproductor de CD del auto.

El tema Madonna Express Yourself del disco Like a Prayer retumbó en el interior del vehículo y Chrissy cantó alegremente su canción favorita todo el camino hasta la oficina de Perry más allá del centro del pueblo. Por supuesto, su suegra vivía feliz con su hija en Montreal y no tenía ni idea que la habían usado como excusa para una trampa romántica. La rubia no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la expresión estupefacta de la señora de origen asiático que no entendía nada de las nuevas relaciones ya que era una mujer conservadora pero amable aunque con un carácter severo cuando se enojaba.

\- Me hubiera colgado de un árbol si supiera - Chrissy pensó con sorna - Pero si es por amor, siempre valdrá la pena.

 

Orden era una orden. Era lo que pensaba Nicole mientras hacía su camino a la casa que le habían ordenado tenía que ir y que todavía no conocía porque estaba en el sector más elegante del centro de Purgatory. Cuando llegó sólo pudo distinguir una casa elegante de dos pisos de ladrillo rojo y rodeada de árboles de arce. El camino de grava al porche estaba desocupado pero la pelirroja pensó que los autos podían estar guardados en el garaje. Se detuvo a un lado de la berma y caminó hasta el porche al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj, estaba justo a tiempo.

Dio tres golpes tentativos a la puerta blanca y esperó que le abrieran.

\- ¡Chrissy! No pensé que estarías de vuelta tan... ¿pronto? - Waverly miró a la alta pelirroja que se había quedado de pie en el porche con la mano levantada en puño a punto de golpear. Se había quedado tiesa como un palo cuando vio a una morena en lugar de su amiga rubia - ¿Nicole? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no esperaba esta sorpresa. Cuando el sheriff Nedley la había llamado diez minutos antes ordenándole una visita a su hija Chrissy, ella pensó que se encontraría con una rubia en apuros, que tuviera algún problema doméstico, no con una morena vestida de manera casual, con jeans entallados y una blusa azul atada a la cintura que la miraba con extrañeza. Nicole no se esperaba a Waverly Earp en esos momentos y no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta así que lo intentó. Lo intentó a pesar de que la ventisca de nieve la estaba haciendo tiritar y el frío se estaba colando en su chaqueta delgada. Cuando salió de su casa no nevaba.

\- Ned... Nedley... - Nicole respondió - Él me dijo... él me dijo que tenía que venir a aquí porque Chrissy necesitaba ayuda con algo... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Chrissy me ha invitado a almorzar - Waverly respondió comenzando a sentir el frío de la nevazón. Cuando vio a Nicole tiritando se disculpó y la conminó a entrar a la casa. - Por Dios Nicole, te estás congelando. Ven, entra.

Cogió la muñeca de Nicole con su mano derecha y la llevó hasta el salón donde la obligó a sentarse en sofá frente a la chimenea. El fuego en la chimenea estaba encendido pero no avivado y Waverly no tardó demasiado en llenar el receptáculo con más leña seca para avivar las llamas. El calor se iba filtrando poco a poco en la habitación pero Nicole parecía no poder sentirlo ya que no dejaba de tiritar de vez en cuando y tampoco podía dejar de mirar embelesada cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña morena. Había extrañado tanto a Waverly que todavía no podía creer que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Está mejor así, Cole? - Waverly preguntó con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Tomó las manos de Nicole entre las suyas y las sintió muy congeladas todavía. - Tienes las manos muy frías cariño. - Ella trató de calentarlas con sus propias manos y ese gesto tan cariñoso hizo temblar peor a Nicole. - ¿Todavía tienes frío?

\- Siempre tengo frío Waves - la voz de Nicole sonaba apagada y temblorosa. Se encogió de hombros - No sé por qué pero... parece que nada logra mantenerme caliente estos días. Este frío que siento parece interno... se ha... se ha aferrado a mis huesos y... duele.

\- Nicole... - Waverly estaba loca por abrazar a Nicole pero parecía que la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a una mayor cercanía a pesar de sus palabras. - Lo siento.

\- Estoy acostumbrada - Nicole casi sonrió y volvió a encogerse de hombros - Pasará.

Waverly asintió pero no pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo. Recordó su charla con Chrissy y le explicó que ella había tenido que irse al Wainwright a reunirse con la familia de Perry y que Chrissy le había pedido esperar una llamada del mismo Perry.

Waverly supo de inmediato que había caído en una trampa cuando se dio cuenta que Chrissy no volvería pronto. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sí misma haciendo una nota mental para abrazar y agradecer el gesto de la rubia pero después de darle una merecida patada en el trasero.

Cuando vio que Nicole permanecía en silencio y no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera en hablar, decidió hacerlo primero. Y lo primero que hizo fue disculparse. Por todo el lío que había pasado con Wynonna, por el golpe inmerecido que Nicole había recibido de su hermana y sobre todo, se disculpó por su cobardía de no llamarla después de haberle prometido que lo haría.

\- Sé que tenía que haberlo hecho y no lo hice Cole, lo siento - Waverly estaba enojada consigo misma - Sé que fui cobarde pero Wynonna me ha tenido muy vigilada y no me ha dado tiempo, pero ella sabe. - miró a Nicole a los ojos - Ella sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con su prohibición, que no estoy de acuerdo con su ridícula postura y ella sabe lo más importante, Cole. - ella suspiró y dio un apretón delicado a las manos ahora cálidas de la otra chica - Ella sabe que nada de lo que haga o diga impedirá que te siga queriendo como te quiero cariño. Eso nunca cambiará.

Nicole volvió a tensarse. Pero no con nerviosismo esta vez. Fue todo lo contrario. Las tiernas palabras de Waverly hicieron efecto en su corazón congelado y el frío perenne que llevaba sintiendo desde que se distanciaron pareció descongelarse.

Waverly todavía la quería. Ellas no podían verse pero Waverly todavía la quería y eso fue todo lo que Nicole necesitó para que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza dentro su pecho. Fue una catarsis. Una que la llevó a sonreír con ternura y no la privó de sus ganas de abrazar a su ángel. El abrazo fue tan intenso que Nicole no había sido capaz de contener su entusiasmo llegando casi aplastar las costillas de Waverly.

\- Demasiado amor... Cole - Waverly respiró con dificultad - Me falta un poco el aire...

\- Lo siento... - Nicole dejó el cuerpo de Waverly como si le hubiera quemado - Lo siento cariño, lo siento... ¿Te lastimé? Dios, soy como un monstruo. Lo siento-

\- No pasa nada - Waverly se rió y abrazó a Nicole esta vez con menos fuerza pero con todas sus ganas - Dios, Cole. Te he extrañado muchísimo.

\- Yo también te he extrañado mucho Waves - Nicole respondió con la voz entrecortada por la emoción - Estar lejos de ti y no verte... me duele bebé, tanto.

Waverly no tenía que ver a Nicole para saber que era cierto porque podía sentirla temblando entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en su vida maldijo la presencia de Wynonna en el pueblo y su estúpida prohibición que no estaba dispuesta a seguir. Ella necesitaba a Nicole en su vida y se lo demostró de la única manera que podía. Con besos. Muchos besos y caricias y con su cuerpo.

Waverly quería demostrarle a Nicole que sus palabras eran ciertas y su amor era lo único que tenía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enseñárselo.

Sus besos comenzaron a ser más frenéticos a medida que Nicole respondía a los mismos y ella tomó ese entusiasmo como algo positivo, obviamente, usándolo a su favor. Las caricias intensas, los jadeos y los gemidos también iban subiendo de tono pero a pesar de estar inmersa en esa bruma erótica, Nicole tuvo la conciencia suficiente para saber que no podían seguir a ese ritmo en el sofá de Chrissy.

Con mucho esfuerzo se separó de los labios de su ángel y pidió calma.

\- Waves... - ella suspiró sin aliento - No podemos... no podemos seguir así aquí. Es el sofá de Chrissy y ella puede llegar en cualquier momen- besos más feroces interrumpieron sus palabras y su mente volvió a perderse dejándose llevar por su pasión.

\- Lo sé - Waverly respiró con emoción entre besos y sonrisas - No podemos hacerlo aquí pero tampoco en tu casa, bebé. Menos en el homestead y Chrissy... no sé si vaya a regresar aún. Me ha dejado estar en su casa sin problemas y sé que quizás-

Un timbre de teléfono sonó en el salón y les hizo respingar a ambas. Waverly fue la primera en separarse de Nicole para buscar el teléfono que estaba al lado del sillón al costado derecho del salón de paredes blancas y encontró el dispositivo de color negro sonando sin parar.

Waverly no tardó en responder a la llamada pensando que era Perry, pero se llevó una sorpresa al oír al otro lado de la línea, la voz emocionada de su amiga rubia.

Y lo primero que le preguntó Chrissy a Waverly era si estaba acompañada.

\- Yo... - Waverly dudó un segundo en responder con la verdad y se mordió el labio - Estoy acompañada.

\- ¿Y tú compañía no será cierta pelirroja oficial de policía de mi padre por casualidad? - Chrissy preguntó a sabiendas con una sonrisa que su amiga no podía ver.

\- Eh... - Waverly no pudo evitar sonrojarse mirando a Nicole con nerviosismo - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy con Nicole?

\- ¿Intuición? - Chrissy mintió con descaro y se rió cuando escuchó un gruñido al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Chrissy Nedley qué has hecho - Waverly no se tragó la mentira de su amiga - Habla ya.

\- Pues fue idea de mi padre - Chrissy respondió de manera apresurada un poco nerviosa ahora que se dio cuenta del enfado de la morena - Él estaba preocupado por Nicole y yo estaba preocupada por ti y pues, necesitaban un tiempo a solas y se me ocurrió un plan con él y Perry que las ha llevado a mi casa y ahora están juntas. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así?

\- Por el amor de Pete, Chrissy... - Waverly casi bufó pellizcando el puente de su nariz para controlar su mal temperamento - Has hecho trampa. Una emboscada.

\- Sí pero con toda la buena intención, Waves - Chrissy insistió un poco más animada - Mi casa es un lugar neutral, podrán tener toda la privacidad que necesiten tener y además todavía falta que vean una última pequeña sorpresa que les he preparado en el ático.

\- ¿El ático? - Waverly preguntó con suspicacia y no sin curiosidad - ¿Qué hay en el ático?

\- Pues tendrás que subir y descubrirlo - Chrissy respondió con voz cantarina - Tú ya conoces el camino amiga, diviértanse y mañana me cuentas todo. Adiós...

\- Pero Chrissy qué-

El tono de llamada se cortó y Waverly se quedó mirando el auricular como si este fuera un objeto extraño. Dejó el aparato en su base y se volteó para ver a Nicole que la miraba de vuelta con extrañeza y nerviosismo por partes iguales.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo sobre la llamada telefónica Waverly habló.

\- Tenemos la casa libre para esta noche - ella miró a Nicole todavía sorprendida por todo lo que Chrissy le había dicho - Y hay una sorpresa esperándonos en el ático.

\- ¿Qué…?

Nicole no tenía idea a lo que se refería Waverly pero no fue capaz de volver a hablar porque fue interrumpida por otro beso feroz que no tardó en responder y que la había dejado tan embobada, que se dejó llevar por Waverly hasta un pasillo de madera que terminaba en unas escaleras que subían a un segundo piso. Las escaleras también eran de madera oscura y las paredes también eran blancas. Un pasillo corto daba a unos cuartos de puertas blancas a otra escalera más corta que daba a un altillo. Waverly empujó la puerta del altillo y una escalerilla fue lo que apareció. La morena subió dicha escalerilla seguida de cerca por Nicole que tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza pero no cabeza aún para hacerlas.

Lo que ambas chicas vieron en ese ático las dejó sin habla.

Cuando uno piensa en un ático siempre se imagina un lugar oscuro y casi siniestro donde se guardan cosas viejas o los típicos adornos de navidad y otros enceres, pero el ático de los Crofte - Nedley estaba lejos de ser oscuro o siniestro o lleno de cosas viejas. Todo en el lugar estaba ordenado. Un mueble de madera contenía bajo llave todo lo que la familia necesitaba mantener oculto y las únicas cosas que estaban ocupando espacio en el lugar, eran unas cajas de cartón apiladas en una esquina cerca del mueble.

Pero lo que les había llamado la atención a las chicas no fue ese detalle, sino otro muy especial. Luces de hadas. El ático estaba rodeado de luces de hadas y dos pequeñas lámparas de lava azul que daban un resplandor casi etéreo al espacio. Otro detalle curioso era el tocadiscos instalado en una esquina del ático junto a una repisa repleta de discos de vinilo. El tocadiscos estaba enchufado al tomacorriente en la pared junto a las luces de hadas, pero lo mejor de toda la escena, una cama tamaño Queen de hierro forjado cubierta con mantas blancas y dosel que parecía sacado de una revista de moda.

Todo el detalle terminaba con una mesa auxiliar donde descansaban dos bandejas metálicas tapadas y que en su interior contenían dos copas de cristal y una botella de vino tinto y la otra con diversos aperitivos.

Chrissy y Perry habían pensado en todo.

\- Dios mío, parece que estoy en una habitación del Wainwright sin estar en el Wainwright - Nicole dijo con asombro después de asimilar todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos - Esto es...

\- Chrissy ha metido una suite del Wainwright en su ático - Waverly dijo con una sonrisa igual de asombrada - Y viene con todo incluido. Esto es impresionante.

\- ¿Y esto es todo para nosotras? - Nicole preguntó con curiosidad y luego se fijó en una nota que descansaba encima de la cama. Cuidó de no enredarse con el dosel y leyó la nota.

 

A Waves y Nicole;

Si están leyendo esto significa que han aceptado nuestra sorpresa así que espero que les guste. Es un detalle que con Perry quisimos darles porque sabemos vuestro dilema y queríamos ayudarles en lo que pudiéramos. Empezando por ofrecerles un lugar neutral que cierta chica Earp no conoce y por lo tanto no podrá irrumpir improvisadamente.

Sé que un ático no es un lugar ideal, pero fue el único que se nos ocurrió, era lo más íntimo para puedan pasar una noche tranquila y si todo va bien, romántica.

Y es vuestra, así que disfrútenla.

Con cariño;

C y P xoxo

 

Las chicas terminaron de leer la nota con emociones encontradas. El detalle había sido impresionante pero sólo lo opacaba el hecho de saber que sus amigos necesitaron llegar esos extremos por culpa de Wynonna y su extraño comportamiento.

Ni Waverly ni Nicole sabían qué sentir ni qué decir, pero ambas sabían que no podían permitirse echar a perder el momento perfecto entre ambas y menos el lugar. Un sitio mágico que sería suyo durante toda la noche.

Y la disfrutaron con creces.

Empezando con la música. Ambas chicas decidieron despojarse de sus zapatos y sus chaquetas y se acercaron al tocadiscos donde estaba la repisa con los discos de vinilo y se sorprendieron con la diversidad de nombres en todos ellos. Desde Madonna, la cantante favorita de Chrissy, hasta Brian Adams que al parecer era el favorito de Perry.

A Waverly le llamó la atención el álbum del cantante canadiense porque Waking Up The Neighbours contenía uno de los pocos temas musicales que eran sus favoritos (Everything I Do) I Do It For You que era parte de la banda sonora de una de sus películas favoritas de estos años. Robin Hood, El Príncipe de los Ladrones y protagonizada por Kevin Cotsner.

Waverly le enseñó el disco a Nicole y ella asintió. También conocía la canción y la película y no se sorprendió demasiado al saber que era una película que le gustara a su chica porque Waverly era una romántica empedernida. Tanto o más que ella misma.

Cuando los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar todo el ambiente se fundió en algo más mágico.

Los abrazos, los besos y las caricias ardieron más intensamente y la ropa pronto les comenzó a estorbar igual que la primera vez, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente.

Fue diferente porque no estaban en un establo. Fue diferente porque no era una víspera de año nuevo y fue diferente porque las circunstancias que las rodeaban lo hacían todo más peligroso. Lo prohibido excitaba mucho más que una situación normal y el frenesí con el que se tocaban, gemían y jadeaban así lo dejó demostrado. Cuando cayeron a la cama de sábanas blancas ya estaban desnudas y no tardaron en fundirse en un acto íntimo y practicado pero casi olvidado para una de ellas.

Nicole había tenido que volver a aprender el cuerpo de Waverly. Aprender el sendero de besos y caricias que encendían el cuerpo y el alma de la chica que amaba y recorrió con su lengua y sus dedos ese camino que otra también conoció pero ella intentó borrar con besos más intensos y fogosos. Lamió el clítoris de la morena volviendo a aprender los ruidos que la excitaban más. Penetró la intimidad de su chica con dos dedos recordando cómo le gustaba y no se privó de un gemido propio cuando sintió la sedosidad de las paredes internas del sexo de su amor apretándose alrededor de sus dedos y comenzó un vaivén de movimiento que hacía ritmo con los latidos de su corazón. Besó el pecho de Waverly con ternura y usó su lengua para adorar sus pezones sin dejar de lado la intensidad de sus caricias más abajo.

Waverly en tanto estaba perdida en su pasión. Tenía una mano aferrándose a las mantas debajo de ella y la otra aferrada al cabello de Nicole para mantenerla en su lugar entre sus pechos y después más abajo donde la necesitaba más.

Jadeó sin aliento con cada una de las embestidas que podía sentir en su interior y gritó su placer cuando llegó a su clímax en un orgasmo demoledor que le hizo gritar el nombre de Nicole a la tenue luminosidad de su burbuja mientras Brian Adams seguía cantándole al amor. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Nicole que la miraba lamiéndose los labios y la obligó a subir para agradecerle su habilidad como correspondía. Gimió con fuerza cuando se probó a sí misma en la boca de su amor y su expresión pasó de extasiada a salvaje.

Ella nunca supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero fue capaz de voltearse y llevarse consigo a Nicole que terminó de espaldas en medio de un jadeo sorprendido.

\- Mi turno bebé - Waverly sonrió con malicia quedándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Nicole que asintió con vehemencia al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar sus ansias y su respiración. No estaba nerviosa porque Waverly le hiciera el amor, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener a nadie en su cama, (Shae no contaba porque sólo tuvieron intimidad una vez y media y no resultó muy bueno y las otras chicas de una noche no contaban porque tampoco le había resultado mucho, menos con la amenaza del Sida rondando el ambiente homosexual de Toronto) y eso había sido dos años antes de los cuatro que había pasado lejos de Waverly.

Nicole no era una monja pero había estado manteniendo un celibato autoimpuesto. Después de su aventura con Shae y sus oportunidades fallidas de una noche ella no quiso saber nada más de sexo ni de intimidad, se enfocó en su entrenamiento y luego regresó a Purgatory y todo después de eso fue trabajo y más trabajo hasta se reencontró con Waverly.

\- Estás pensando mucho bebé - Waverly que en esos momentos besaba el cuello de Nicole sintió su alejamiento - Te siento muy tensa cariño, ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí... - Nicole volvió a asentir con la cabeza mirando a la morena con ojos vidriosos - Estoy bien. Yo... sólo pensaba.

\- ¿No quieres que yo...? - Waverly hizo un gesto a su cuerpo desnudo con el entrecejo fruncido y vio que Nicole volvía a negar con fuerza.

\- ¡No! - Nicole se sonrojó por el estallido y se disculpó cuando vio a Waverly sonreírle - No es eso Waves... es que ha pasado un tiempo, ya sabes.

\- ¿En serio? - Waverly no pudo evitar sorprenderse - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?

\- Casi tres años - Nicole respondió en un suspiro y el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas - Esa fue la última vez y fue espantosa.

\- ¿Por qué así? - Waverly miró a Nicole con un dejo de tristeza al saber que su chica no había tenido buenas experiencias con otras mujeres - ¿Puedes contarme? Si quieres....

\- Sí puedo contarte y quiero - Nicole tomó la mano de su ángel y besó su palma con ternura - La última vez fue mala porque la mujer con la que estuve... era mayor que yo por cómo quince años y fue muy brusca conmigo. Creo que me tuvo como una especie de juguete sexual porque le gustaba el bondage y el sadomasoquismo y yo no estaba preparada para eso. Fue un poco excitante al principio pero mi trasero siempre terminaba pareciendo un saco de boxeo al final de la noche y eso no me gustaba.

\- Oh pobre bebé - Waverly sonrió con ternura besando los labios de Nicole a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla - Tu pobre trasero.

\- Si... - Nicole respondió con tristeza dándole a Waverly sus mejores ojos de cachorro apaleado - Pero lo peor no era eso.

\- ¿Y qué era lo peor? - Waverly no pudo evitar la curiosidad que se transformó en emoción cuando escuchó la respuesta.

\- Lo peor era que ella no eras tú Waves - Nicole se encogió de hombros - La experiencia fue espantosa porque esa mujer no eras tú. De lo contrario yo hubiera aceptado ese castigo con todo el gusto del mundo si era tu mano la que me castigaba.

\- Por Dios Nicole no digas eso... - Waverly se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas locas que tenía de comerse a besos a su chica - Yo nunca podría lastimarte de esa manera cariño, ni siquiera por juego.

\- ¿Ves por qué ya no pude volver a estar con nadie más bebé? - la voz de Nicole se llenó de emoción - Porque nadie ha sido como tú y nadie lo será jamás. Yo te amo Waverly. Con todo lo que tengo.

\- Yo también te amo bebé - la morena no aguantó las ganas de llenar de besos toda la cara y los labios de su amada - Demasiado... no tengo palabras.

\- ¿Puedes mostrarme? - Nicole preguntó con la voz temblorosa y trató de no temblar cuando abrió las piernas dándole a Waverly su lado más vulnerable - ¿Por favor?

La morena tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió. Se acomodó más entre las piernas abiertas de su amor y se dedicó a mostrarle dicho amor con caricias profundas y besos ardientes. El ambiente se llenó de gemidos y lloriqueos y el nombre de Waverly susurrado en un suspiro ahogado. Nicole llegó a su primer orgasmo gracias a la lengua atenta de su ángel en su clítoris hinchado y a un segundo orgasmo que gritó al cielo raso al mismo tiempo su sexo dolorido apretaba los dedos de Waverly con fuerza. Nicole llegó a su clímax con una eyaculación sorpresiva que había dejado el espacio que ocupaba, las mantas y la boca de Waverly completamente mojadas.

Ella tampoco había podido evitar las lágrimas después de llegar a su orgasmo. Sobre todo cuando los besos y te amos de Waverly llenaron sus oídos y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambas, lo malo también, golpeó su corazón como un mazazo.

Nicole acabó llorando sus emociones en los brazos de su amada y Waverly decidió cubrir a Nicole y a sí misma con las mantas tratando de alejarse del lado más mojado del colchón. Ella hizo una nota mental para llevarse dichas mantas y lavarlas cuando llegara a casa.

Pero por el momento enfocó su atención en la chica que seguía temblando en sus brazos. Besó su cabello con suavidad sin dejar de lado sus caricias y reemplazó a Brian Adams que había dejado de cantar, con la misma nana de antes.

Todo aquello contribuyó de manera eficaz para calmar a Nicole quién no demoró en caer rendida y agotada con su cabeza en el pecho de Waverly y se durmió por primera vez en días sin sueños húmedos ni pesadillas.

 

La operación celestina como había apodado Chrissy a su plan, había sido un éxito total.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la lectura y los kudos :) cualquier duda pueden comentar también.


	11. Susto a los Herejes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una prueba, verdades oculta y fuego...
> 
> No hay música del soundtrack en este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una antes del final. Tendrá un poco carbón y más de drama pero ya saben, lo de siempre. Y Wynonna, siempre Wynonna. Los errores son míos.

Pasos rápidos pero sigilosos recorrieron un pasadizo secreto de puertas metálicas y paredes de piedra caliza. Estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad porque era todo lo que conocía. Podía ver la luz del día a través de unas gafas mágicas y protegerse del frío con la sangre.

Era lo que le habían enseñado y esas enseñanzas las tenía grabadas a fuego en su piel. Su Dios era su protector y sus hermanos su única familia.

Siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta que cruzó el último umbral que sabía, le daría un poco de luz.

La puerta metálica se abrió y lo primero que olió fue incienso, lo primero que vio fue la penumbra rodeada por velas rojas y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de su líder que llamaba su nombre.

Fue hacía él y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza y las manos alzadas en señal de rezo.

Una voz profunda y masculina preguntó con seriedad:

\- ¿Estatus?

-  A salvo, hermano - respondió con la misma seriedad - Ambas.

Un silencio rodeado de murmullos excitados fue la respuesta a sus palabras. El líder les hizo callar con una mano alzada y toda la habitación permaneció en silencio.

La voz masculina habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Vuestro estatus?

\- A salvo también hermano, pero... - titubeó - Tuve que pelear, antes de poder huir. Y lo logré.

\- Eso está muy bien, hermano - la voz del líder alabó en tono seco sacando un instrumento de su cinturón atado a una túnica - Está... excelente.

Un golpe fuerte y seco fue lo que siguió a estas palabras y el murmullo asustado llenó la habitación en penumbras cuando los testigos vieron rodar una cabeza ensangrentada por el suelo de piedra.

El líder volvió a dejar su instrumento ahora ensangrentado en su cinturón y se agachó para recoger la cabeza de mirada muerta por el cuello cabelludo alzándola a modo de trofeo para el resto de los presentes.

\- Cabezas - la voz masculina sonó ominosa en las paredes de piedra - Eso es lo que rodarán de ahora en adelante si alguno de ustedes comete otro error como este otra vez. Hermanos, tenemos una única misión en este lugar y esa misión es de limpieza. Debemos limpiar las impurezas de esta realidad de la única manera que Él nos lo ha enseñado desde el principio de los tiempos. Y lo haremos - agitó la cabeza en el aire y exclamó: ¡Por el bien de todos!

\- ¡Por el bien de todos! - un coro de voces se unió a su líder - ¡Por el bien de todos! ¡Por el bien de todos!

Las voces se habían alzado alabando a la figura de mármol representada en el altar de velas y piedras. Mitad toro a la izquierda, mitad macho cabrío a la derecha y en el centro Él. El Dios más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra y luchado contra arcángeles....

 

\- Asmodai. Se llama Asmodai y es un Dios/Demonio híbrido de tres cabezas, un toro, un humano y macho cabrío y es inmortal. Sus seguidores son conocidos como los segadores del mal y la leyenda cuenta que el Arcángel Gabriel peleó en su contra en el principio de los tiempos y que el arcángel ganó esa batalla obligando a los segadores del mal a desaparecer. Por un tiempo.

Waverly dejó la lectura del grimorio de ángeles y demonios con un suspiró y esperó las preguntas de los presentes. Estaba en la oficina de la BBD en la estación de policía y lo único que quería era irse a casa... de Chrissy. Para volver a los brazos de Nicole.

Había dejado a su chica descansando luego de haber pasado la noche haciendo el amor con ella y parte de la mañana teniendo un bis corto de lo primero para acabar con una charla necesaria. Waverly disfrutó de un desayuno rápido con su chica antes de tener que salir de su burbuja de dicha para volver al mundo real y a su hermana Wynonna que la buscaba como una desquiciada. La Earp más grande no sabía nada de su hermana pequeña desde la tarde del día anterior y estaba ansiosa por encontrarla. Fue Chrissy quién le avisó a Waverly que Wynonna andaba preguntando por ella así que decidió llamar a su hermana al homestead desde la casa de su amiga y cuando no la encontró ahí, llamó a la estación preguntando por ella.

Wynonna estaba en la oficina de su nuevo trabajo de agente especial de la División Black Badge y tuvo una charla muy seria con su hermana que incluyó una discusión aireada que al final acabó con Waverly siendo obligada por Wynonna a ir a la estación. Se había tenido que despedir de Nicole a regañadientes prometiéndole que volvería pronto. Llevaba una hora en la oficina y no parecía que pudiera librarse de sus deberes tan pronto.

\- Aprovechando que cierta poli jengibre está desaparecida en acción - ella se burló y Waverly se tuvo que morder el labio hasta que casi sangró para no seguir antagonizando a su hermana y descubrir su secreto ante ella.

Waverly sabía todo sobre el nuevo trabajo de Wynonna y fue aceptada en el equipo como consultora de historia y lenguas muertas. Un trabajo que hacía en equipo con su antiguo profesor de historia universal, Henry Doc Holliday.

Ella aprovechó que el equipo estaba investigando las desapariciones de un par de cadáveres en la morgue y Doc le aconsejó que también buscara información sobre sectas paganas o satánicas que ocupen cadáveres en sus rituales. Fue en el grimorio que Waverly descubrió al Dios/Demonio Asmodai y a sus seguidores, los segadores del mal. Seguidores que a la morena le pusieron la piel de gallina cuando se dio cuenta cómo estaban vestidos. Túnicas rojas y máscaras de pájaro rojas y blancas. El mismo atuendo de los extraños sujetos que las habían atacado a ella y a Nicole, en el homestead y en la casa de Nicole.

Ella era pragmática y no creía en las coincidencias pero algo en su interior había hecho clic luego de leer la historia de los segadores. Waverly no sabía cómo, pero ella casi podría jurar que esos seguidores con los segadores del grimorio eran las mismas personas.

Sin embargo no quería seguir pensando en eso. No cuando sólo imaginar que esos extraños sujetos podían estar involucrados con un Dios/Demonio inmortal, le ponía la piel de gallina. Fue a peor cuando siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta que el principal objetivo de ese ser era acabar con lo que ellos creían herejía en la tierra.

La diversidad. Todo lo que era distinto.

El culto a Asmodai condenaba todo lo que no se aplicaba a la norma. No asesinaban a negros, ni a latinos, ni a las mujeres, ellos eran considerados gente inferior si no tenían una buena educación ni un estatus social determinado.

Pero debías cuidarte si tenías capacidades físicas o mentales "anormales". En la antigüedad sacrificaban a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños si tenían capacidades diferentes y las familias de esas personas no podían hacer nada por ellos excepto esconderlos si podían. Como un secreto sucio.

No obstante había una diversidad que el culto no aceptaba en ningún ser humano y consideraba la peor herejía que podía existir.

La diversidad sexual y de género. Lesbianas, gays, bisexuales, transgéneros e incluso travestis eran masacrados en los tiempos en los que el culto podía actuar a sus anchas. Se sentían libres de "limpiar" a la sociedad sobre todo en lugares donde existían regímenes  conservadores o militares ya que tenían la venia explícita de los gobernantes de dichas sociedades.

Y tuvieron su momento de gloria hasta que un pueblo antes libre y arrasado por el odio, le rezó al Dios todopoderoso y Éste escuchó, enviándoles al arcángel Gabriel para hacer frente a la maldad de Asmodai y sus segadores.

El arcángel ganó, obligando a los segadores de Asmodai a huir y esconderse, pero antes de que la luz venciera a la oscuridad del todo, Asmodai tuvo la fuerza suficiente para entregarles a sus seguidores una daga especial que tendrían que usar unos contra otros hasta que quedase un sólo líder. Ese líder sería el cuerpo final en el que Asmodai reencarnaría cuando llegase el momento.

Y ese momento llegó y se fue pasando de generación en generación, cada siglo, cada milenio. Pero si Asmodai podía reencarnar, el Arcángel Gabriel también lo hacía a su manera y también tenía a un líder especial que tendría que luchar con el líder de la oscuridad para volver a vencerlo.

Y es aquí donde Waverly se sorprendió más. De saber que entre esos líderes de luz estaban sus antepasados e incluso los antepasados de la propia Nicole.

La leyenda de su tataratatarabuelo Wyatt Earp era contada como una maldición pero en realidad él era el líder de la luz que debía acabar con el líder de la oscuridad de su época. Lo único que sabía Waverly era que el enemigo de Wyatt se llamaba Bulshar Clootie pero nada más. Ella sabía que Wyatt lo había vencido y que Clootie antes de morir lo maldijo obligando a su descendencia a luchar en su contra en su próxima reencarnación y que tomaron esa historia como leyenda bautizándola como la maldición Earp. Una maldición en la que Waverly no creía para nada.

De hecho, los únicos que creían que esa historia era real eran los Haught, la familia de Nicole. Ellos lo creían porque el tataratatarabuelo de Nicole fue amigo en su tiempo de Wyatt Earp y de la familia Holliday y él sabía que todo era cierto. Por ese motivo fue que Nicolas Haught fue trasmitiendo la leyenda a su propia descendencia hasta el tiempo de Norman Haught.

Por ese mismo motivo fue que Norman tuvo problemas con la gente del pueblo que se burlaba de él por creer en patrañas, pero eso no impidió que la leyenda pasara luego a sus dos hijas. De las dos, Hayley era la única que creía que la leyenda era una locura, pero Nicole sí creyó en ella. Siempre lo había hecho y desde que conoció en persona a la tataratataranieta de Wyatt Earp esa creencia simplemente se hizo más real que nunca.

Pero Waverly no tenía la misma fe de Nicole. Ella explicó el resto de la historia a su hermana, Doc y Dolls y cerró el Grimorio, ya cansada de tanta patraña.

\- Esto todavía no nos dice para qué demonios estos tipos necesitan cadáveres y gallinas - Wynonna mencionó con extrañeza. El grupo había decidido ayudar a Nedley a su gente a resolver el puzle extraño de las desapariciones de gallinas de varias granjas locales y las extracciones de los dos cadáveres de la morgue que todavía estaba sin resolver, pero el grupo no encontraba nada.

Los testigos oculares no recordaban nada y los afectados agricultores sin sus gallinas pensaban que esto era obra del diablo.

No había nada tangible con lo que pudieran trabajar. Al menos no podían hacer nada más sin evidencias.

El grupo charló sobre Asmodai por un tiempo hasta que Waverly tuvo suficiente. Si no tenían nada más que investigar, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la oficina así que se despidió de todos y trató de marcharse de la estación.

Estaba en eso, hasta que Wynonna la detuvo en su camino a la puerta.

\- ¿Te vas al homestead, baby girl? - la morena preguntó con una sonrisa - Porque Dolls ha dicho que nos invitaría una cerveza en Shorty's cuando salgamos de aquí.

\- Earp - Dolls puso los ojos en blanco - Yo no he dicho- Wynonna miró al agente con severidad y él asintió - Está bien.

\- No Wynonna - Waverly respondió sin mirar a su hermana - Me voy a juntar con Chrissy en la casa de su padre. Te veré luego.

Ella se despidió de todos sin notar que su hermana la miraba con una ceja alzada. Una que indicaba que la mentira flagrante había sido detectada y que no tardaría en buscar respuestas. La verdad.

Waverly se había salvado de la inquisición de su hermana mayor y había logrado salir de la estación hasta el patrullero de Lonnie sin problemas. Nedley le había pedido a su diputado un aventón para Waverly a casa de su hija y él no tuvo problemas con ello porque estaba en su tiempo libre.

Waverly y Lonnie tuvieron una corta charla intrascendental hasta que el patrullero llegó a la casa de Chrissy. La morena no vio el crown victoria de su chica ni en la berma del camino ni en la entrada de la casa de su amiga rubia, así que supuso que ella se lo había llevado de vuelta a la casa de Nicole.

Le dio la gracias a Lonnie por el aventón cuando este se detuvo frente a la casa de ladrillos rojos y esperó a que el hombre se fuera. Tomó un par de segundos y caminó hasta el porche donde no alcanzó ni a golpear ya que la puerta se había abierto en el momento exacto en el que ella estaba a punto de hacerlo.

\- Waves... - Nicole sonrió con emoción al ver a su ángel sonriéndole de vuelta y cogió su muñeca obligándola a entrar a la casa. Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y sólo entonces saludó a la morena como correspondía. Con un beso feroz que dejaba sin aire.

Ella había extrañado mucho a Waverly a pesar de que su chica se había ido unas cuantas horas. Nicole había despertado de su sueño inquieto en la madrugada. Había tenido una pesadilla de la que consiguió evadirse sin hacer ruido y se encontró de lleno con el cuerpo caliente de la chica que amaba. Eso le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido real. Waverly le hizo el amor en el ático de la casa de Chrissy y ella no podía creer su suerte. Había pensado pasar tres días espantosos encerrada en su casa junto a Calamity pero eso nunca sucedió gracias a Chrissy Nedley y su afán de convertirse en una especie de hada madrina que les regaló a ambas un lugar neutral para amarse sin problemas.

Ese regalo era algo que Nicole nunca podría pagarle a su amiga, pero lo intentaría.

Sin embargo ella no dudó en aprovechar el tiempo y simplemente se entregó a los brazos de Waverly recordando con mucha vergüenza su quiebre emocional que su amor cuidó con ternura luego de llevarla al orgasmo dos veces consecutivas.

Nicole no entendía su debilidad. Ella no se consideraba una persona débil pero pensó que su quiebre había sido algo común si llevaba tanto tiempo siendo fuerte. Y ella estaba cansada, no sólo físicamente. Su mente estaba cansada y su alma estaba peor. Había pensado que luego del altercado que había tenido con Wynonna podría distraerse con trabajo extenuante, pero esa extenuación también acabó por pasarle la cuenta al final. Y de no haber sido por la trampa de Nedley y Chrissy, Nicole sabía que todavía estaría encerrada en su casa llorando sus penas y extrañando a Waverly con toda su alma.

Pero no sucedió y tenía que agradecer a sus ángeles. Ella que había crecido en el pueblo casi como una marginada, todavía se estaba acostumbrando a esos gestos amistosos de otras personas que lo único que le pedían a cambio era que fuera feliz.

Y tener a Waverly Earp entre sus brazos otra vez la hacía inmensamente feliz. Nicole suspiró con un dejo de alegría y a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de volver a dormirse, también tenía muchas ganas de quedarse despierta velando el sueño de su chica.

Waverly dormía profundamente. Acostada en su lado de la cama, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada con el cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Nicole. Waverly era la cuchara pequeña y Nicole era feliz de ser capaz de abrazar a su amor por la espalda.

Sin embargo esta vez ella había decidido alejarse para contemplar con más libertad la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos. Una belleza que estaba desnuda y que Nicole planeaba mantener así todo el tiempo que fuera capaz. Waverly había crecido más de lo que Nicole jamás pensó que lo haría. Se había transformado en una joven hermosa, con un cuerpo menudo pero fuerte y que además era admirado no sólo por ella sino por el resto de la población masculina que frecuentaba el bar de Shorty.

Nicole no podía negar que eso la ponía celosa, pero podía lidiar con ese tipo admiración. Lo que no podía hacer, era lidiar con los celos tremendos que sentía por la todavía _"esposa"_ de Waverly. La mujer que le había quitado por un tiempo el amor de su ángel mientras ella estaba en la academia, Leah.

Nicole no podía evitar que su mente se llenara de imágenes de Waverly y Leah estando juntas, besándose, riéndose.... haciendo el amor.

La parte insegura de su corazón no había dejado de preguntarse si Leah era mejor que Nicole como novia. Si la hacía reír con más frecuencia que ella, si le daba a Waverly más de lo que ella nunca podría. Esa odiosa voz en la cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse si Leah era capaz de amar a su ángel mejor que ella misma.

Y su respuesta a esas preguntas era siempre la misma. Un sí rotundo a todo lo anterior. Nicole pensó que todo era un sí porque de lo contrario Waverly nunca se hubiera fijado en Leah como pareja ni hubiera aceptado casarse con ella en Francia.

Nicole supuso que la chica antropóloga debía tener algo que atrajo a Waverly lo suficiente para que su amor se olvidara que tenía a otra chica que todavía la amaba.

Y eso la entristecía y ponía muy celosa, pero también la hacía sentirse muy insegura de sí misma y de su capacidad de hacer feliz a Waverly. Nicole jamás sentiría como si era suficiente para Waverly, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar con todas su fuerzas para serlo. Lo primero que hizo fue prometerse luchar por Waverly y defender su amor y lo segundo que hizo fue demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de complacer a su amada en todos los sentidos. Y uno de esos sentidos era el físico, ya que ambas estaban desnudas.

Así que Nicole decidió no pensar sino actuar. Intentó no despertar a su chica con sus besos en la espalda. Deseaba obligar a Waverly a voltearse de espaldas por sí misma y lo consiguió sin problemas con suaves besos y tiernas caricias mientras su ángel seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

Y fue ese sueño profundo lo que aprovechó Nicole para seguir adorando el cuerpo de su amor con sus labios. Toques fantasmas que tenían la piel de la morena electrificada pero que aquello ni siquiera la hizo moverse. A horcajadas sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, Nicole decidió que necesitaba más intensidad y se metió debajo de las sábanas para llegar al lugar que más ansiaba tocar, la intimidad de su amor. Ella aprovechó que Waverly había abierto las piernas cuando se había volteado y besó el sexo de su chica con ternura dándose cuenta que ella seguía húmeda de sus actividades nocturnas. Usó su lengua con suavidad tocando el clítoris de Waverly una vez y luego alejándose para cubrir el resto de su sexo con suaves lamidas que llenaban poco a poco sus labios con su esencia almizcle favorita.

Nicole se abstuvo de gemir al sentir la necesidad de Waverly en su lengua y tuvo que apretar sus muslos cuando escuchó el gemido de placer amortiguado de la voz de su amante que respondía a sus administraciones. Nicole esta vez decidió no detenerse y consiguió sólo con su lengua y todo su empeño llevar al orgasmo a Waverly, uno que tomó a la morena por sorpresa pero que disfrutó con todas sus ganas pensando que todo era un sueño.

Aunque Waverly no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sueños, pensó que estaba en uno cuando sintió algo húmedo caliente entre sus piernas que la tenía casi temblando de placer. Ella gimió en voz alta cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse en ese calor y el orgasmo la pilló tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había corrido.

Pero la humedad y el calor no parecían desaparecer y eso acabó por despertarla. Cuando sintió que su clítoris era succionado por una boca ansiosa buscó a Nicole y no la encontró en su cama. Levantó las mantas y casi se rió cuando vio una mata de desordenado cabello pelirrojo moviéndose con frenesí entre sus piernas. Volvió a gemir cuando otra succión a su clítoris la dejó sin aire y trató de llamar a su chica en medio de gemidos ahogados.

\- Cole... - ella jadeó cuando volvió a sentirse en el borde de otro orgasmo demoledor - ¿Qué estás...? ¡Oh por Dios...! Oh Cole... voy a....

Nicole estaba tan concentrada en llevar a Waverly a otro orgasmo que ni siquiera sintió que su cabello estaba siendo jalado con fuerza. Eso solo la llevó a esforzarse más para complacer a su chica hasta que consiguió llegar a su meta y lo supo cuando escuchó a Waverly gritar su placer al cielo raso en voz alta y sin un cuidado en el mundo.

Ella ayudó a su amor a bajar de su alta con suavidad pero quería, no, necesitaba llevarla a un tercer orgasmo. Tenía que demostrarse que era capaz de hacerlo y no se dio cuenta que estaba peleando contra un fantasma de su mente en eso, pero Waverly si lo notó aunque todavía le costaba descubrir el por qué.

Excepto que no iba poder descubrirlo sino ella no hablaba con Nicole. Cuando sintió los labios de Nicole en su sexo por tercera vez, tuvo suficiente.

\- Cole... - Waverly no pudo evitar gemir pero aun así llamó a su chica en voz alta - Cole... ya basta. Necesitamos... oh Dios... necesitamos hablar. Cole... - Le era muy difícil a Waverly concentrarse porque ahora podía sentir dedos hurgando en su sexo y ella sólo quería llegar hasta el final, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Intentó cerrar las piernas para evitar que Nicole siguiera con sus embestidas y volvió a llamarla en voz alta con más fuerza.

\- Nicole Haught, basta ya - Waverly le dio un jalón menos suave al cabello de Nicole para obligarla a alejarse de su entrepierna pero la otra chica era reacia a dejar su nido placentero.

\- No... - Nicole gimió con pesar tratando de volver a su lugar entre las piernas de su ángel - Por favor Waves... no me alejes... no me obligues a dejarte... necesito esto. Te necesito. Tengo que probar que soy... mejor. Por favor Waves... por favor....

Waverly no entendía nada. Vio la angustia abierta en la cara enrojecida de Nicole y supo que ahora más que nunca necesitaban hablar de lo que sucedía. Obligó a su chica a subir por su cuerpo con otro jalón más suave de su cabello y se tuvo que morder el labio cuando la escuchó quejarse en voz alta a punto de romper en llanto.

Su bebé se había derrumbado en su pecho por segunda vez temblando como una hoja y tratando de recobrar el aliento, sin dejar de llamarla y suplicando algo que todavía no era capaz de entender.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando la angustia extraña de Nicole sin hacer nada. Ella la consoló hasta que Nicole pudo respirar con normalidad y la pena era más soportable. Cuando la vio más tranquila, Waverly la obligó a quedarse de costado en la cama y le dio una suave orden.

\- Háblame.

Nicole estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento pero sintió que no pudo pelear contra él. Su mente estaba tan perturbada con el hecho de que Waverly tuvo a alguien más que ella, que casi no podía pensar en otra cosa. Miró a su ángel con ojos de cachorro castigado y asintió con vehemencia, armándose de valor para confesar su angustia.

\- Leah - ella mencionó con tristeza mirando a Waverly esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Leah? - Waverly se tensó cuando escuchó ese nombre pero trató de no demostrarlo porque necesitaba más información - ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre Cole?

\- De alguien que conocí - ella se encogió de hombros - ¿Quién es Leah, Waverly? ¿Puedes por favor contarme quién es ella para ti? ¿Sin mentirme?

Waverly no estaba aún preparada para esa charla, pero se dio cuenta que no iba ser capaz de ocultarla por más tiempo. Ella suspiró y asintió porque también necesitaba saber cómo fue que Nicole sabía de su ex esposa.

\- Leah Ferland fue mi compañera en la Universidad de Alberta, Nicole - Waverly respondió con toda la seriedad que fue capaz y tragó saliva para responder la otra verdad - Fuimos amigas los dos primeros años en el campus y luego fuimos novias hasta nuestras respectivas graduaciones. Nos separamos cuando ella se fue a Manitoba a trabajar en un centro antropológico y yo regresé a Purgatory. Esa fue la última vez que la vi. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de ella?

Nicole había escuchado la respuesta con el corazón apretado. Ella no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor y celos cuando se enteró que la relación entre ambas había sido seria y larga, para Nicole más larga que incluso la relación que Waverly y ella habían tenido antes.

Le había dolido tanto que Nicole no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos cuando respondió con pesar

\- Fue luego de tu accidente - ella tragó saliva - Mientras estabas en coma, el médico que te atendió pidió hablar con tu contacto de emergencia. Wynonna todavía no regresaba y ni tus tíos ni Shorty estaban en el pueblo y yo no era tu contacto de emergencia así que Nedley había tenido que llamarlo.

Cuando te visité la segunda vez fue que la conocí - Nicole trató de aguantar las lágrimas - Ella me dijo que se llamaba Leah y que era tu amiga y tu....

\- Esposa... más o menos - Waverly cerró los ojos cuando no fue capaz de seguir viendo la expresión derrotada en el rostro de su amor - Lo siento mucho Cole. Siento no haber sido capaz de contarte todo esto antes.

\- ¿La amas...? - Nicole no pudo evitar la dolorosa pregunta pero su voz había sonado apagada. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo - ¿Todavía la amas?

Waverly se atrevió a enfrentar a Nicole y negó con la cabeza tratando de sonreír.

\- No - ella respondió sin dudar - No como te amo a ti bebé. La quise mucho - se encogió de hombros - todavía la quiero, pero me di cuenta que mi cariño y nuestra relación funcionaba más como amistad que otra cosa. Y el tema del contacto de emergencia... lo cambié cuando supe que Leah no tenía uno confiable. Sus padres no estaban y no tenía hermanos así que me ofrecí a ser el suyo aprovechando que habíamos firmado el acuerdo de unión civil. Por eso ella era el mío y después que nos separamos se me olvidó cambiarlo.

\- Parece que te atraen las almas solitarias, ¿eh Waves? - Nicole no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo - ¿Ella es como yo?

\- Un poco, sí - Waverly correspondió la sonrisa cuando entendió las palabras de su amor - Parece que me atraen las chicas solitarias con dramas familiares. A lo mejor fue eso lo que me atrajo de Leah - ella miró a Nicole a los ojos y la besó - Ella me recordaba un poco a ti.

\- ¿Dime más? - Nicole tenía curiosidad por saber más de la que en su mente había bautizado como una _"rival"_ sin serlo en realidad - ¿Cómo fue que terminaron casadas?

\- ¿En serio quieres saber más de Leah? - a Waverly le llamó la atención ese hecho - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gusta saber de ti - Nicole respondió sin inmutarse - Me gusta conocer a la gente que te rodea, a la gente que quieres y que no soy yo. ¿Eso está mal? - preguntó con un dejo de preocupación - Porque no estás obligada a nada, sino quieres.

\- No está mal bebé - Waverly sonrió acariciando con ternura el cabello de su amada - Sólo me sorprendió que quisieras saber.

\- Quiero - Nicole asintió y suspiró - Si tú quieres.

\- Está bien - la morena aceptó ahora más convencida - Con Leah nos casamos en nuestro último año. Fue en las vacaciones de invierno. Como su familia era, no digamos rica pero tenía dinero, ella me invitó a pasar las vacaciones a Francia - Waverly se animó mucho con el recuerdo - Visitamos todos los museos y lugares de interés que habían, la típica ruta de turista y después pasamos a ruta especial. La dedicada a la comunidad homosexual francesa. La ruta gay friendly estaba plagada de bares, conciertos, casinos y teatros para gente de la comunidad y fue en uno de los casinos que celebramos nuestra amistad y el fin de nuestros estudios en las máquinas tragaperras. Ganamos una pequeña fortuna en ellas y con Leah decidimos celebrarlo en un concierto de Cindy Lauper, aprovechando que estaba de gira en Europa. Nos casamos en una ceremonia especial después de eso y ambas firmamos los papeles del acuerdo de unión civil hasta que nos dimos cuenta horas más tarde lo que habíamos hecho. Ambas estábamos más que un poco borrachas cuando sucedió todo y cuando nos dimos cuenta del error, ya era demasiado tarde. Teníamos que volver a nuestras vidas y simplemente nos olvidamos de eso. Hasta ahora, supongo.

Nicole que había escuchado con atención toda la historia asintió en silencio. Su corazón volvió a llenarse un poco de celos cuando supo que la familia de Leah tenía buen pasar económico y que ella se había llevado a Waverly de paseo a Francia ni más ni menos. Viaje que Nicole tendría que trabajar como asno para poder pagar si llegaba a lograrlo. Y eso la deprimía más.

\- Oye - Waverly trató de llamar la atención de su chica cuando la vio cabizbaja. Para lograrlo se volteó de espaldas en la cama y obligó a Nicole a quedarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Lo intentó de nuevo - ¿Háblame?

\- ¿Lo echas de menos? - Nicole miró a Waverly con seriedad - ¿Viajar? ¿Conocer otros lugares?

\- Un poco - Waverly admitió mirando a Nicole con extrañeza pero obligándose a hablar con la verdad - No te voy a negar que no disfruté del viaje Cole, porque lo hice. - acarició el rostro de su chica con suavidad cuando la vio esquivando sus ojos - Pero eso no significa que quiera cambiar esa vida por la que tengo acá en este pueblo, contigo.

\- ¿Aun cuando yo no sea capaz de darte todo lo que ella te daba? - Nicole preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad necesitando saber la verdad - ¿Todavía me querrás?

\- ¿De eso se trataba todo esto entonces? - Waverly respondió con una pregunta en tono serio y se molestó al ver que Nicole volvía a negarse a mirarla. La llamó en voz alta y no obtuvo respuesta hasta que cogió el rostro de su chica entre sus manos y la besó. Con fuerza. Lo intentó otra vez - Respóndeme oficial Haught ¿Es por eso que me has despertado con dos orgasmos tan temprano? ¿Para demostrarme algo?

\- No soy suficiente - Nicole respondió en tono abatido - Sé que ese es el motivo de Wynonna. Sé que es por eso que me ha prohibido estar cerca de ti. Sé que nunca seré suficiente para ti Waverly Earp, en ningún sentido y por eso necesitaba demostrar que al menos podía ser suficiente aquí. En nuestra cama. Nunca podré darte más que eso, pero esperaba ser capaz de complacerte así, con mi cuerpo. Lo único que te di hace mucho tiempo y siempre será tuyo. Lo siento mi amor. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal pero... estaba celosa. Estoy... celosa. Estoy celosa de ella Waverly y no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento... de verdad lo siento.

Nicole estaba a punto de romper en llanto por tercera vez, pero Waverly impidió que pudiera hacerlo. Sus besos feroces la distrajeron pero no lo suficiente para evitar las lágrimas de emoción cuando escuchó a su ángel decirle que era suficiente y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nicole acabó rindiéndose a los besos ardientes de su amor y no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta su placer cuando el muslo de Waverly volvió a rozar su núcleo húmedo y dolorido.

\- Oh Cole... todavía estás tan mojada... - Waverly estaba encantada con el detalle y no se privó de rozar su muslo en la entrepierna de su amor - Me gusta.

\- Es por ti Waves... - Nicole no pudo evitar jadear con fuerza al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mecerse contra el muslo de su amada - Siempre por ti. Sólo tienes que besarme y ya me tienes así bebé. Mojada, caliente e hinchada. Siempre lista para ti.

Las embestidas de Nicole al muslo de Waverly eran casi febriles, su cuerpo comenzaba a enrojecer por la falta de aliento y casi le suplicó a su amor que la tocara. Ella misma cogió una mano de Waverly con delicadeza y la llevó al lugar donde la necesitaba más. Fue el turno de Waverly de gemir en voz alta cuando sintió la humedad y el calor del sexo de Nicole entre sus dedos.

\- Así me tienes mi amor - Nicole gimió con fuerza en el oído de la morena - Y ya no aguanto más. Te necesito bebé, por favor... no me hagas sufrir más. Waverly asintió y usó su mano para ayudar a su amante a llegar al orgasmo. Lo hizo con delicadeza al principio, para dejar que Nicole se acostumbrarla a la intrusión y a ser estirada.

Y Nicole sintió ese estiramiento con mucha más intensidad que antes. Apretó las paredes de su vagina con fuerza alrededor de los dedos de Waverly y aguantó un poco de dolor cuando los dedos de su chica llegaron a la parte más profunda de su interior. No estaba acostumbrada a ser estirada a esos extremos por eso había dolido un poco y no había podido evitar tensarse de pies a cabeza por culpa de ese dolor.

Waverly que se había dado cuenta de la expresión dolorida de Nicole trató de alejarse, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió.

\- No te detengas... no ahora Waverly - Nicole gimió con los ojos cerrados - Por favor....

\- Pero estás dolorida - Waverly trató de alejarse de nuevo y Nicole volvió a impedírselo.

\- Está bien - ella insistió y pudo mirar a su amor con una sonrisa igual de dolorida - No importa que duela Waves, ya pasará. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a la intrusión pero para lograrlo necesito... necesito que no te detengas. Por favor no te detengas... por favor mi amor, hazme tuya....

Waverly que se debatía en dejar de moverse y seguir con las embestidas tuvo que jadear cuando escuchó las súplicas y la devoción en la voz de Nicole. No dejó de moverse ni de besar sus labios susurrando en cada beso que la amaba. Y eso hizo el truco en la otra chica que respondió a esos susurros llenado la mano de Waverly con una nueva ráfaga de humedad y apretando sus dedos con más fervor.

Entre susurros de te amo y gemidos placenteros, Nicole llegó a su orgasmo y se corrió con fuerza en la mano de Waverly al mismo tiempo la llamaba en voz alta y bajaba de su clímax con un suave lloriqueo.

El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas y su corazón parecía haber corrido una maratón por la fuerza con el que latía en sus costillas.

Waverly trató de quitar su mano de la entrepierna de Nicole pero ella volvió a negárselo.

\- No te vayas todavía... - ella suspiró con cansancio mirando a Waverly con una sonrisa placentera - Me gusta tenerte dentro de mí. - ella se sonrojó un poco - ¿Podrías seguir...? No. No importa.

\- Dime - Waverly obligó a Nicole a hacerle frente cuando vio que escondía su rostro en su pecho - No te escondas mi amor, dime qué quieres.

\- Me da un poco de pena decirlo - Nicole admitió con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas - Pero quiero que sigas... tocándome. - ella suspiró - Mi clítoris, Waves... está aún... me duele.

Waverly sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente de Nicole. Usó sus dedos para tocar con delicadeza el meollo de nervios y gimió cuando lo sintió húmedo y completamente hinchado de necesidad. Pobre bebé, por eso todavía le dolía.

\- Sí... ah... - Nicole gimió su placer en voz alta moviéndose con pereza en la mano de Waverly - Así bebé... sé gentil... se siente tan rico....

Waverly asintió y se tragó los nuevos jadeos y gemidos de Nicole en su boca, no dejó de moverse hasta que volvió a sentir el cuerpo de su chica tensándose sobre su cuerpo y aumentó la intensidad de las caricias cuando escuchó a Nicole rogándole ir más rápido.

\- Voy de nuevo mi amor... - Nicole gimió su placer al oído de Waverly - Por favor no te detengasnotedetengasnotedetengas... yo... ¡Ahhh Waverly...!

Nicole llegó a su alta con un gruñido y Waverly la ayudó a bajar de ella con besos y caricias suaves usando su mano libre. Sacó la mano de la entrepierna de Nicole cuando ella le dijo que se sentía demasiado sensible y la dejó descansar una vez más entre sus brazos.

\- Gracias mi amor - Nicole dijo con emoción después de recuperarse un poco de su segundo orgasmo - Gracias... eso fue increíble....

Y ese había sido un gracias que Waverly respondió con otro beso ardiente pero ella no supo que era más que un agradecimiento por sus dos orgasmos. Era un gracias por volver, un gracias por elegirla a pesar de que Waverly tenía a otra mujer mucho mejor que ella. Era un gracias por amarla a pesar de sentir que no lo merecía.

Era un gracias como una promesa. Una promesa de luchar todos los días para ser la mujer que Waverly necesitaba.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada amor - Waverly sonrió con ternura sin dejar de acariciar el cabello pelirrojo entre sus dedos - No por amarte cariño, nunca por eso. - hizo una pausa para suspirar - Siempre te he amado.

\- Yo también bebé - ella sonrió adormilada - Pero tus caricias me están haciendo dormir... no quiero. No quiero dejar de mirarte.

\- ¿Todavía temes que desaparezca Cole? - Waverly preguntó con pesar - ¿Por eso has despertado tan temprano y no puedes dormir?

\- Sí - Nicole asintió con vehemencia y admitió su debilidad - No puedo evitarlo bebé. Tengo miedo de que te acabes aburriendo de mí y te vayas lejos. Con ella... con alguien más. Alguien más apropiado. Temo que te vayas con otra mujer que Wynonna sí apruebe para ti. Eso me aterra Waverly. Me da mucho miedo.

Como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes, el cuerpo de Nicole tembló con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Waverly y a la morena le costó bastante lograr que dejara de tiritar.

La inseguridad de Nicole la ponía muy triste y nunca imaginó que ella fuera la culpable de eso. Waverly hizo todo lo que pudo para convencerla de que no se iría a ninguna parte y lo logró a punta de besos y caricias y promesas de seguir juntas a pesar de su hermana y de todo lo que las pudiera separar.

Llevada por el agotamiento, Nicole lo aceptó. Se dejó apaciguar por la voz melódica de su ángel que la hizo dormir con su nana favorita y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño se la llevara.

El sueño duró hasta el mediodía cuando fueron interrumpidas por una llamada de Chrissy avisándoles que Wynonna andaba buscando a Waverly.

Así fue que Nicole se vio obligada a esperar el regreso de su amor en la casa de la hija de su jefe.

Pero se quedó tranquila cuando recordó que Waverly estaba a salvo y que Wynonna no conocía su escondite secreto.

Nicole había recibido el regreso a casa de Waverly con una cena temprana y aprovechó de contarle que Chrissy había llamado diciendo que podían quedarse en casa los tres días que Nicole tenía libres.

\- ¿Tenemos tres días libres aquí? - Waverly estaba muy sorprendida de saberlo - Eso es increíble, Chrissy es un ángel de amiga.

\- Tenemos suerte de tenerla - Nicole estuvo de acuerdo y acabó su cena de lasaña vegana - Me ha dicho que podíamos tomar ropa prestada y el baño también. Lo que necesitásemos.

La morena asintió sin dejar de sonreír mirando a su amor con ternura.

\- ¿Y qué haremos estos tres días, oficial Haught? - ella preguntó en tono coqueto robándole un beso a su chica a través de la mesa de madera - ¿Alguna idea?

\- Tengo algunas - Nicole asintió con la misma coquetería dejando ver los hoyuelos en las mejillas - Unas muy buenas ideas....

Ellas no desaprovecharon el tiempo prestado. Esos tres días los pasaron acurrucadas entre el sofá y la cama en el ático, tratando de desordenar lo menos posible el resto de la casa y limpiando todo lo que era necesario limpiar. Waverly era la única de las dos que todavía debía ir a trabajar pero se las ingenió muy bien para esquivar las preguntas de su hermana sobre su tiempo en casa de Chrissy.

Sus excusas eran el aprovechar el tiempo libre de la rubia para ponerse al día, ya que pronto regresaría a Montreal y encontraba cada respuesta aceptable a la insistente pregunta de Wynonna pidiendo ir a la casa de Chrissy para saludarla.

Waverly se negaba en redondo comentando que Wynonna podía ver a Chrissy cualquier otro día y le aseguró que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con su amiga y con Perry.

Y ella pensó que había tenido suerte, que había sabido cómo cubrir sus huellas. Pero Waverly olvidó, tan envuelta en su burbuja romántica que estaba, que Wynonna no era tonta y que tenía sus maneras de conseguir sus objetivos. Y su último objetivo además de ponerle las manos encima al Culto de Bulshar, era saber si su baby girl estaba diciendo la verdad o no y para eso tenía que ir a la casa de Chrissy Nedley.

Aunque ni siquiera supiera dónde estaba.

 

\- Creo que irán a formar un equipo de rastreo - Waverly mencionó con seriedad la última reunión de Black Badge. Se suponía que nadie fuera de la estación de policía debía conocer lo que sucedía en la oficina, pero Waverly no estaba dispuesta a ocultarle su trabajo a Nicole, porque el culto y sus seguidores también la involucraban a ella. - Wynonna dijo que mañana tendríamos que reunirnos en la estación para formar los equipos y el departamento de policía de Purgatory también estará involucrado. - ella miró a Nicole con nerviosismo - Cole, este es nuestro último día aquí. Es tu último día de descanso y tendrás que volver a trabajar. ¿Qué pasará con nosotras? ¿Con lo nuestro?

\- Nada - Nicole miró a su ángel a los ojos y cogió una de sus manos con delicadeza entre las suyas - No pasará nada malo Waves. Nuestra relación seguirá como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con la única diferencia de tener que mantener nuestras distancias en público. Tal vez no vernos tan seguido pero eso no cambia nada. No cambia el hecho de que te amo bebé. No cambia el hecho de que haría lo que fuera por ti Waverly. Lo que sea, incluso-

Toc, toc, toc.

Tres golpes en la puerta de entrada. Tres golpes en la puerta que les hizo respingar a ambas. Tres golpes que no esperaban para nada porque ni Chrissy ni Perry tenían planeado regresar a casa sino hasta mañana.

\- Of fudge... - Waverly se asustó mucho con el ruido y miró a Nicole que le devolvió una expresión igual de asustada - ¿Quién podrá ser? Chrissy no es porque no llegará esta noche. ¿Crees que pueden ser ellos?

\- ¿Los hombres del culto? - Nicole preguntó con nerviosismo y Waverly asintió - No lo creo. Ellos no suelen golpear las puertas de las casas, sólo aparecen. - ella hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá para averiguar quién era, pero Waverly le cogió la muñeca y la detuvo.

\- No Cole - Waverly se negó obligando a Nicole a volver a sentarse - Tú no puedes acercarte a la puerta, se supone que no estás aquí. Por algo Nedley se llevó tu crucero a tu casa y está alimentando a Calamity. - ella la miró con seriedad - Tienes que esconderte.

\- ¿Esconderme? - Nicole preguntó casi ofendida - ¿Estás bromeando Waves? ¿Por qué tengo que esconderme?

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si es algún vecino que te ve y luego va con el chisme a Shorty's? - Waverly preguntó con seriedad comenzando a perder la paciencia - Shorty's Nicole, ¿recuerdas? ¡Wynonna!

Nicole agachó la cabeza comprendiendo las palabras de Waverly pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que no iba a esconderse, porque ya estaba harta de esconderse.

\- No importa - Nicole mencionó con determinación mirando a su chica con seriedad - Si es Wynonna me enfrentaré a ella Waverly. No importa lo que pase, ya te lo he dicho. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Incluso enfrentarme a tu hermana si es necesario.

\- Cole, no por favor - Waverly no quería involucrar más a su amor en su drama familiar - No quiero que hagas eso, no quiero que se lastimen, que ella vuelva a lastimarte.

\- No me importa - Nicole negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos - Es una decisión tomada Waverly y no cambiaré de opinión, no esta vez. Lo siento. - Hizo un gesto a la puerta - Ve.

Waverly se volteó hacia la puerta, pero luego miró a Nicole que sólo le respondió con un gesto severo mirando hacia la puerta.

La morena hizo un puchero y se fue pisoteando como niña pequeña hasta el vestíbulo donde esperó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con su hermana Wynonna.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron mirando con enojo hasta que Wynonna se adelantó y entró a la casa de Chrissy sin ser invitada.

\- ¿Dónde está? - ella hizo frente a Waverly llena de cólera - Sé que ni Chrissy ni Perry están aquí Waves, ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde estás escondiendo a Haught?

\- Estoy aquí Earp - Nicole apareció en el vestíbulo mirando a las hermanas con expresión severa - Waverly no me está escondiendo, siempre he estado aquí.

\- ¡Tú...! - Wynonna vio a su _"enemiga"_ y se abalanzó hacia ella con rabia - ¡Le has vuelto a poner las manos encima a mi hermana...!

\- ¡No! - Waverly no estaba dispuesta a volver a ver a Nicole siendo lastimada por su hermana, se interpuso en medio ambas y alzó los brazos para detener el ataque furioso de Wynonna - ¡No más Wynonna! ¡Ya basta!

\- ¡Waverly vete a la camioneta! - Wynonna trató de alejarla de Nicole - Que tengo que aclarar un asunto pendiente con Haught. Ve ahora.

\- No Wynonna - la morena más pequeña se cruzó de brazos decidida a quedarse y defender su amor - No me voy a ninguna parte sin Nicole. Tú no ya no puedes mandarme más. Ya no soy una niña Wy.

\- Waverly Earp - la voz de Wynonna era una advertencia - Vete a la camioneta o yo misma te sacaré de aquí por una oreja, es tu decisión. Sé que no eres una niña pero yo todavía soy tu hermana mayor y sí que puedo mandarte. Vete ya, Waverly.

\- Waves... - Nicole estaba tensa de pie mirando a Wynonna pero volvió su mirada a su chica - Hazle caso a tu hermana, ¿vale? Yo resolveré esto con ella.

\- Pero Cole... no - Waverly negó con la cabeza casi a punto de romper en llanto - No voy a dejarte. Lo prometimos Nicole, me prometiste.

\- Lo sé - la voz de Nicole se volvió suave mientras miraba a la morena - Sé lo que he prometido y lo seguiré cumpliendo cariño, pero esto es algo que tengo que resolver con tu hermana. - ella miró a Wynonna - De mujer a mujer. Ve a la camioneta bebé - ella se acercó y besó a Waverly en la mejilla - Nos volveremos a ver Waverly. Este no es el final. Ve.

Waverly asintió con un mohín derrotado. Miró a Nicole con todo el amor que pudo reunir y no se privó de despedirse con un beso en los labios que la pelirroja respondió con una sonrisa y Wynonna con un gruñido de advertencia.

Ella dejó la casa de Chrissy llena de pena y rabia y no se contuvo de empujar a Wynonna y gritarle que la odiaba para luego meterse en la camioneta de Gus. Ella y Curtis todavía no regresaban de su larga temporada lejos de Purgatory y tardarían en hacerlo.

Después de la salida de Waverly la tensión en el vestíbulo era insoportable. Ambas chicas se miraban con tal ferocidad que todo parecía indicar que los golpes vendrían tarde o temprano pero antes de eso, estaban las burlas.

\- Bonito escondite Haught - Wynonna sacó su lado sarcástico para molestar a Nicole - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Se lo has pedido a la hija del Sheriff? ¿Cuánto te costó el arreglo? - ella miró a su alrededor y silbó - Con esta elegancia te debió costar una fortuna ¿no? ¿Podrás pagarlo?

\- Esto no me ha costado nada Earp - Nicole espetó con frustración - Chrissy nos ha ofrecido su casa a Waverly y a mí para pasar un tiempo lejos de personas... indeseables. Ella y Perry nos tendieron una trampa que no esperábamos con Waves, pero que al mismo tiempo fue una linda sorpresa - ella sonrió - Una sorpresa que involucró una habitación en el ático y una cama con dosel, música, vino y comida que disfrutamos al día siguiente. Ya sabes, después de disfrutar la noche entera haciendo el amo-

Nicole se esperaba la reacción fúrica de Wynonna a sus palabras pero no alcanzó a esquivar su ataque a tiempo. Wynonna gritó y maldijo a la pelirroja en voz alta y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo para darle su merecido. Ambas cayeron al suelo con estrépito y se enredaron en una maraña de brazos y piernas que no parecía tener fin. Un golpe de puño le dio vuelta la cabeza y le hizo sangrar el labio, pero esta vez Nicole devolvió el golpe.

\- ¡Eres una perra Haught! - Wynonna trató de golpear a Nicole por segunda vez sin mucho éxito - ¡Mantén tus manos lejos de mi hermana! ¡Vas a lamentarlo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te obligaré a hacerlo!

\- ¡Nunca! - Nicole logró esquivar un segundo golpe en rostro pero no un tercero que la dejó mareada. Trató de defenderse de los ataques de la morena más alta pero la chica tenía fuerza a pesar de su delgadez - ¡Nunca lamentaré lo que siento por tu hermana, Earp! ¡Yo amo a Waverly y ella también me ama! ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

\- ¡Jamás! - Wynonna había conseguido cerrar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nicole - Nunca aceptaré tu supuesto amor por Waverly porque ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú, mucho mejor que cualquiera. ¡Y nadie...! ¡Óyeme bien Haught! ¡Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno o buena para ella! ¡Y mucho menos tú que no eres más que un poli de pie plano que jamás le podrá dar a mi hermana lo que ella merece! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

Nicole, al oír las palabras crueles de la morena dejó de luchar haciendo que Wynonna dejara de atacarla. Tragó saliva para evitar romper en llanto, pero asintió con abatimiento a la verdad dicha por Wynonna.

\- Lo sé - ella estuvo de acuerdo con pesar - Sé que no podré darle a tu hermana todo lo que ella merece, estos lujos - ella miró la casa de Chrissy -. No te equivocas en eso Wynonna, pero sí te equivocas en algo más. - vio a la otra chica alzar una ceja y cruzarse de brazos - Te equivocas en creer que no haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para intentarlo. Porque lo haría Earp. Lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para darle a Waverly todo lo que se merece, todo lo que necesita. Mataría y moriría por ella.

\- Morir es fácil Haught - Wynonna negó con la cabeza - ¿Vivirías por ella?

\- ¿Qué? - la expresión de Nicole era de extrañeza - ¿Por qué me-?

\- Responde la pregunta - Wynonna insistió - ¿Vivirías por mi hermana?

\- Siempre - fue la respuesta segura - Ella lo es todo Wynonna.

\- Buena respuesta Haught - Wynonna sonrió y se puso de pie bajo la aturdida mirada de Nicole que no entendía el cambio brusco de la otra chica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una prueba - Wynonna se encogió de hombros - Necesitaba probarte Haught, saber hasta dónde llegarías para defender tu amor por mi hermana. Y lo has pasado. Por ahora.

\- Pero ¿Cómo...? - ella todavía no entendía nada.

\- Ninguna de las antiguas parejas de Waverly ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a mí por ella Nicole - la parquedad llenó la voz de Wynonna - Todos fueron unos cobardes que salieron corriendo cuando yo les hice la misma treta. Waverly me odió por cada una de ellas, pero yo tenía mis motivos y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo, porque bueno, soy la única familia más directa que tiene.

\- ¿Así que era una prueba? - Nicole estaba molesta por dicha trampa pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a limpiar la comisura de su boca que todavía sangraba - ¿Esa prueba también involucraba golpes no?

\- Tenía que probar tu coraje Haught - ella sonrió y se limpió su propia boca manchada con sangre le enseñó la mano ensangrentada - Tienes un buen gancho de derecha Haughtstuff, me gusta.

Nicole negó con la cabeza, aun tratando de entender el brusco cambio de su antigua enemiga, pero ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando porque vieron a Waverly entrar a la casa corriendo, con el cuerpo tembloroso y el rostro completamente pálido mirando a las dos chicas que amaba con terror abyecto.

\- Ellos vienen... - Waverly advirtió con nerviosismo y Wynonna y Nicole se acercaron a ella preguntándole a quienes se refería.

\- Los hombres pájaro - ella mencionó y se volteó para indicar el camino de entrada, la puerta estaba abierta - Los segadores de Bulshar....

Sombras y fuego acercándose a paso apresurado cerca del ocaso. Sombras y fuego de miles de rostros con forma de pájaros fue lo único que las tres chicas podían distinguir en la distancia.

Sombras...

Que las superaban en número con creces... y estaban solas.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando con terror.

\- Mierda....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Asmodai forma parte de un juego búsqueda de computadora llamado Enigmatis. Es una serie de tres partes donde el demonio de tres cabezas llamado Asmodai hace su aparición y es el ser maligno que uno tiene derrotar para ganar el juego.   
> Gracias por la lectura.


	12. Sólo Salvarla (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ataque, una desaparición y el caos.
> 
> Canciones del Soundtrack en este capítulo:  
> Tema: Knockin' On Heaven's Doors (Bob Dylan)  
> Disco: Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid (1973)  
> Y la favorita de Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que siguen la historia, es el final del primer viaje. Estoy ya en más de la mitad del segundo viaje y pensando en el tercero que es el último, pero, creo que tomará un tiempo antes de que vuelva a subir el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de esta serie.  
> Los errores son míos.

Los payasos medievales estaban cerca. Era todo lo que Wynonna era capaz de ver desde su lugar de pie en el vestíbulo de la casa de Chrissy Nedley. Estaban cerca y les superaban en número así que se dio cuenta que iba a tener que actuar rápido de la única forma que se le ocurría y con sólo un objetivo.

Convertir la casa en un maldito fuerte y lo más importante.

Mantener a Waverly a salvo. Ella vio a su hermana todavía paralizada en la puerta mirándola con expresión asustada.

\- Mierda... - se quejó -¡Sal de la maldita puerta Waverly! - ella espetó en voz alta y agarró la muñeca de su hermana jalándola hacia adentro. Pateó la puerta con el pie y le puso todos los seguros que tenía. Cadenas y chapas.

Wynonna sabía que la puerta no detendría a la turba por suficiente tiempo y que las ventanas tampoco contendrían los hachazos y las antorchas pero al menos retrasaría el impacto de todo ese caos.

La morena más alta luego escaneó la habitación.

El vestíbulo no era tan grande. Estaba la puerta y dos ventanales a cada lado. A mano izquierda estaba la escalera. El salón estaba a unos pasos del vestíbulo y luego seguían el comedor y la cocina.

\- ¿Qué hay en el segundo piso? - Wynonna preguntó con nerviosismo mientras cerraba las cortinas y miraba por una esquina de la ventana.

\- Habitaciones, baños y el ático - Nicole respondió acercándose a Waverly para ponerla a salvo - Abajo está el sótano y la sala de lavado.

\- Maldita sea, demasiado lugares por donde pueden entrar - Wynonna trató de pensar - Vi por fuera que la casa tiene dos cocheras. - ella miró a su hermana - Las puertas son metálicas y difíciles de penetrar o quemar. Waverly, es el mejor lugar donde podrás esconderte. - miró a Nicole - ¿Dónde está la puerta que da a las cocheras?

\- La cocina - respondió Nicole con nerviosismo ya pensando en llevarse a Waverly a ese lugar más seguro.

\- Muy bien - Wynonna asintió y volvió su mirada a su hermana - Waves...

\- No - ella negó con vehemencia - Si piensan que me quedaré escondida mientras ustedes luchan están muy equivocadas.

La morena se volteó y salió corriendo en medio de los gritos de Wynonna y Nicole pidiéndole que regresara. Ella no hizo caso y corrió por el pasillo que daba al comedor y la cocina cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas que podía ver en su camino. Luego en la cocina encontró lo que buscaba. Una escoba.

Volvió corriendo con la escoba de madera y la partió en dos con la pierna. El palo era delgado por lo que no le costó mucho partir en dos el material. Llegó otra vez al vestíbulo y vio a Nicole en el salón hablando por teléfono con la estación de policía y la escuchó maldecir en voz alta. Al parecer nadie le respondía.

Waverly no vio a su hermana pero se concentró en Nicole y la vio marcar otro número en el teléfono. Ella llamó a Shorty pero el hombretón no estaba en el bar.

\- Tienes que llamar a Chrissy cariño - Waverly le dijo en tono suave a pesar de su nerviosismo - Ella tiene que saber lo que está pasando.

Nicole asintió. Ella sabía que Chrissy debía estar con Perry en la casa de Skip porque fue el itinerario que la chica rubia les había dado así que llamó a la casa del chico que hacía mucho tiempo la incordió con una invitación al baile de graduación  de la secundaria.

El teléfono sonó tres veces hasta que la voz de Skip Larson más adulta, se escuchó en la otra línea. Nicole se presentó y pidió hablar con Chrissy. Él la saludó preguntándole un montón de cosas que no quería responder y ella lo cortó diciéndole que era urgente. Skip asintió y le pidió que esperase un par de segundos.

Ella escuchó las voces apagadas de Skip y Chrissy charlando pero lo único que distinguió fue la palabra _"urgente"._

Un segundo más tarde Nicole escuchó la voz seria de su amiga preguntándole qué ocurría.

\- No puedo decirte mucho Chrissy porque no tengo tiempo así que necesito que escuches con atención - dijo con seriedad - Necesito que te pongas en contacto con la estación de policía y dile a tu padre que mande refuerzos, todos los que pueda porque acá tenemos un código 911 _(código de emergencia máximo, similar a un código rojo)._

Él sabrá de que hablo pero Chrissy, es necesario que le digas-

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Tengo que ir? - Chrissy recordó a qué código se refería Nicole - ¡Estás en peligro! ¡Y Waves! ¡Vamos de inmediato a casa, Nicole! ¡Me voy con Perry!

\- ¡No! - Nicole trató de controlar su mal carácter - No puedes venir aquí Chrissy es demasiado peligroso. Yo sólo necesito que le avises a Nedley lo que está pasando, tú tienes que quedarte con Perry en casa de Skip, porque estarás a salvo, ¿me entiendes? Es importante amiga, por favor no vengas.

\- Está bien - Nicole escuchó a la rubia asentir - Está bien Nicole pero por favor cuídate, y a Waverly. La ayuda irá en camino. Aguanten por favor.

Nicole asintió aunque Chrissy no pudiera verla. Se quedó mirando a Waverly con la garganta en un nudo sabiendo que tal vez podría ser la última vez que escuchara a su amiga rubia. Waverly se abrazó a Nicole mientras la pelirroja se despedía.

\- Gracias Chrissy - ella mencionó tratando de no demostrar ni su pena ni su temor - Estoy con Waverly y ambas te damos las gracias por todo. Has sido una amiga extraordinaria.

\- ¿Por qué suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo? - Chrissy preguntó con nerviosismo - Todo saldrá bien Nicole, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias - Nicole dijo una vez más en tono apesadumbrado y cortó la llamada abrazando a Waverly cuando la vio cabizbaja intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Ella besó su sien izquierda - No te preocupes Waverly - ella le aseguró en tono suave y firme - Saldremos de esta. Yo te protegeré.

\- Lo sé bebé - Waverly suspiró con tristeza - Siempre lo haces.

\- Si las tórtolas acabaron de besuquearse, tenemos un problema - Wynonna espetó desde su lugar en una de las ventanas del vestíbulo - Esos bastardos ya están aquí.

Nicole tomó de la mano a Waverly se acercó a Wynonna sacando la pistola extra de su calcetín. Tenía un cargador con doce balas en la recámara del arma y otro cargador de doce balas más en el calcetín izquierdo. Y nada más.

Waverly en tanto deseaba tener su escopeta. Ella había aprendido a disparar a los catorce años, gracias a Curtis. Él le había enseñado a disparar después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Champ y que la había dejado un poco trastornada y Curtis, que deseó ayudarla a defenderse le enseñó a disparar un arma.

Gus por su parte casi sufrió un infarto cuando supo de esas lecciones, pero Curtis la apaciguó diciéndole que Waverly no tendría permitido usar la escopeta hasta los dieciocho años. Agregó sin embargo, que Waverly tenía que aprender a usarla y lo hizo. Bastante bien.

Ella se quedó al lado de Nicole cerca de la segunda ventana al lado de la puerta, sabiendo que el resto de la casa estaría descuidado.

Todas sabían que debían dividirse, pero en un asedio como ese prefirieron de forma tácita quedarse juntas. Si se iba una, las otras la seguirían.

Ellas esperaron a que los payasos medievales trataran de forzar la puerta. Cuando el primer hachazo a la puerta retumbó en el vestíbulo, las tres chicas se miraron y asintieron.

Era hora del espectáculo.

 

Balazos. Era todo lo que se oía. Balazos y hachazos de los segadores que trataban de entrar a la casa por la fuerza rompiendo la madera de la puerta de entrada. Pero mientras aquello sucedía, Wynonna y Nicole se las ingeniaron para mandar al infierno a la mayoría de ellos.

Tuvieron que inevitablemente huir de las ventanas donde las tres chicas estaban agazapadas defendiéndose, cuando una antorcha alcanzó a quemar una de las cortinas que tapaba la ventana.

Ellas se reagruparon en el vestíbulo cerca del salón de pie, espalda con espalda, con las armas en alto ya sin municiones y con Waverly con sus dos bastones de madera también en alto lista para defenderse y defender a sus chicas.

Esperaron con el alma en un hilo hasta que lo inevitable llegó. Los cultistas que lograron escapar de la lluvia de balas consiguieron hacer su camino hasta la casa de ladrillo rojo y no tardaron en tratar de acabar con las tres chicas, que a pesar de estar casi desarmadas, Wynonna y Nicole trataron de usar todo lo remotamente peligroso que tenían a mano, ceniceros, sillas, plantas e incluso los zapatos arrinconados del vestíbulo y dieron la pelea.

Una que estaban ganando a pesar de luchar contra diez hombres enmascarados. Una pelea que pasó de casi victoriosa para ellas a algo mucho más violento cuando en medio de la trifulca Nicole se da cuenta que Waverly está a punto de ser atacada por la espalda mientras luchaba contra uno de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Waverly, cuidado! - ella sólo alcanzó a gritar en voz alta, llamando la atención de su amor y de Wynonna que también trataba de defenderse de otros dos payasos medievales.

Waverly en tanto, se volteó miró con miedo a Nicole, sin darse cuenta de la sombra en su espalda lista para derrotarla. Se quedó de pie sin ser capaz de reaccionar y fue ahí que Nicole supo que debía actuar rápido. Logró esquivar al segador con el que estaba peleando y se lanzó frente a Waverly justo a tiempo para ser la que recibiera el golpe mortal con el hacha.

Golpe que acabó desviándose de la cabeza de Waverly a su costado izquierdo al descubierto y la hizo caer de bruces al suelo con el hacha incrustada en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nicole, no! - el horror tiñó la voz de Waverly mientras veía como en cámara lenta la caída de su amada por ese golpe trapero. Quería correr a su lado con desesperación para tratar de ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta con espanto que sus enemigos todavía estaban tratando de matarlas.

Y ella vio rojo. Llevada por una furia ciega, Waverly logró coger una de las hachas cerca del cuerpo de Nicole y descargó toda esa rabia acumulada contra el segador que había atacado a su amor. Lo mató con tres hachazos en el cuerpo. Uno en el estómago, otro en la espalda y lo remató con otro hachazo en la cabeza que le llenó la ropa y el rostro de sangre roja y espesa. Waverly parecía una versión más joven de Sissy Spacek en la película Carrie y el baño de sangre en el vestíbulo de la casa de Chrissy parecía salido de una película de terror, pero a la chica no le importaba nada. Ella siguió descargando su rabia en todos los segadores que se le vinieron encima porque su chica podía estar muerta.

Había perdido a Nicole y ellos tenían que pagar esa infame osadía. Excepto que la adrenalina que la llevó a ese huracán de furia tenía su límite y Waverly lo había superado. Seguía defendiéndose pero los segadores seguían llegando y no fue capaz de detenerlos a todos. Wynonna tenía demasiado en su plato y no se dio cuenta que su hermana pequeña era noqueada, pero Nicole sí se dio cuenta.

Ella no estaba muerta. Se hizo la muerta para escapar de más ataques, era una práctica que había aprendido en la academia de policía y que más adelante le serviría mucho para escapar de otros peligros, pero esa noche ella usó esa técnica para lograr sobrevivir. Sabía que tenía que ayudar a Waverly, por eso vio que la noqueaban y dos segadores la sacaban de la casa hasta el porche.

Ella trató de llamar a Waverly pero no le salía la voz y casi no podía moverse.

Nicole Haught nunca sabría cómo lo había hecho, pero había conseguido pararse del suelo aún con el hacha incrustada en su costado para seguir a los demonios vestidos de rojo, intentando impedir que se llevaran a Waverly.

\- Waverly... - ella llegó a duras penas unos pocos pasos más allá del porche de la casa de Chrissy hasta que sus piernas cedieron y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras veía con impotencia como el amor de su vida desaparecía en la oscuridad.

En ese momento su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y el silencio negro de la noche fue el único testigo del horrible quiebre.

Ella gritó el nombre de su amor en agonía en voz alta y todo pareció detenerse.

Cuando Wynonna por fin había conseguido salir de inconciencia, había sido atacada por el mismo segador que se había llevado a Waverly, y salió de la casa, se encontró con la visión espantosa de Nicole derrumbada en la nieve con un hacha incrustada en el costado, el espacio de ese costado lleno de sangre y su hermana que no estaba por ninguna parte.

 

_Hospital Northern Memorial, Purgatory - Una semana después._

 

\- ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen sola? - la voz sonó irritada y apagada - Quiero estar sola. No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero hablar con nadie, no me interesa nada de nada. ¿Es tan difícil que puedan complacerme en esto por lo menos?

 

Siete días. Nicole Haught llevaba siete días con un humor de perros, quejándose por todo y llevando al límite la paciencia de las enfermeras a su cuidado.

Cuando el pueblo se enteró de la masacre en la casa de la hija del sheriff de Purgatory todo se transformó en un hervidero de susurros velados y excitación mal disimulada que tenía a sus residentes más unidos que nunca hablando de lo ocurrido.

Las teorías de lo que había pasado la semana anterior eran cada vez más locas a medida que el tiempo pasaba y fluían entre que a las chicas Earp y a la oficial de policía Haught las habían atacado un grupo de monjes fantasmas, hasta que Nicole había perdido los estribos como su padre y había atacado a las chicas Earp en un arranque de locura.

Curiosamente, esto último era el rumor más fuerte que circulaba por los pasillos del hospital Northern Memorial, en la secundaria de Purgatory e incluso en la estación de policía. La única diferencia era que el Sheriff Nedley amenazó a sus oficiales con despedirlos si seguían diseminando rumores falsos en contra de Nicole o hablando idioteces sobre lo que ocurrió esa fatídica noche.

Randy Nedley había llegado a ese extremo con su gente por dos razones. Para cuidar de su oficial novato amiga de su hija y porque se sentía culpable.

Culpable de no estar ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Nedley se sentía culpable porque había roto la promesa a Norman Haught de proteger a su hija y ahora yacía recuperándose en una cama de hospital, casi corriendo la misma suerte que su padre.

Cuando Chrissy lo llamó para avisarle de lo que ocurría en su casa, él estaba en Hetty’s Dinner y tardó en regresar a casa y cuando lo hizo descubrió en su buzón de voz más de diez llamadas perdidas de su hija. Intuyendo que algo malo había pasado con ella, se puso en contacto de inmediato y fue cuando supo lo que había pasado.

Por supuesto, no demoró en llamar a todas las unidades y correr él mismo a su crucero para llegar en tiempo record a la casa de su primogénita. Lo que vio al llegar sólo lo pudo describir como una escena dantesca sacada de una película de terror. Sangre, cadáveres y muerte. Era todo lo que podía ver y a su diputado tirada en la nieve, ensangrentada y con el costado abierto por un hacha que todavía permanecía con la cuchilla incrustada en su carne.

La chica estaba pálida y casi moribunda, pero su corazón todavía latía y eso le dio esperanzas. Él también descubrió a Wynonna Earp, unos pasos más lejos de Nicole, sentada en la nieve y con el hombro herido y ensangrentado mirando al vacío.

Nedley trató de llamarla pero ella no le hizo caso y él supo que estaba en estado de shock. Cuando trató de mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta del motivo.

Waverly Earp no estaba con ellas. Un rápido vistazo a la casa le dijo que la chica tampoco estaba muerta ni escondida y entendió que el shock de la morena se debía a que la joven estaba desaparecida.

Llamó por radio a la central para una actualización de lo ocurrido a esa hora. Un oficial caído, un civil en estado de shock y una chica desaparecida.

Él suspiró sabiendo que tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. Cuando llegó la ambulancia se encargó de acompañar a Nicole y a Wynonna al hospital y montó con ellas en el vehículo que llegó lo más rápido que pudo teniendo la venia del sheriff y la sirena para abrirse paso en la carretera casi desolada del centro del pueblo.

Verificando que las chicas heridas fueran atendidas, llamó a su hija dándole una actualización simple de lo ocurrido y pidiéndole que se mantuviera en casa Skip junto a su marido, mientras él se encargaba del protocolo policial de estos casos.

Eso le llevó hasta la madrugada, pero consiguió despejar la escena del crimen en la casa de su hija y dejarla cercada y vigilada por uno de sus agentes.

Regresó al hospital para checar la salud de Nicole y Wynonna y tuvo el alivio de saber que ambas habían sobrevivido a la noche, que Wynonna haría una recuperación completa y que, aunque tardaría en sanar, Nicole también se recuperaría.

Randy se alegró de este hecho, era una preocupación menos con qué lidiar y que le daba la oportunidad de enfocarse en la desaparición de Waverly Earp. Activó todos los protocolos disponibles para esos casos y pidió la ayuda necesaria a la comunidad de Purgatory llegando incluso hasta Calgary y Edmonton en Alberta.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nada ocurría.

Waverly Earp se había esfumado en el aire y nadie parecía tener algún indicio ni siquiera mínimo de su paradero. Sin testigos oculares de la noche del ataque, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil a Nedley avanzar con la búsqueda.

Él sólo sabía que los secuestradores de la chica eran hombres que pertenecían a una especie de culto religioso o satánico, que vestían túnicas rojas y máscaras de ave de los doctores de la peste del siglo diecinueve. Eso lo supo porque tenía varios cadáveres en la morgue de esos extraños sujetos y que ya no daban abasto en los depósitos.

Pero Randy no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal con la desaparición de la joven Earp.

Nicole Haught también lo hacía y su sufrimiento era aún peor que el de su jefe.

Ella había sobrevivido, a duras penas pero lo había logrado. Tanto para su fortuna como para su desgracia, ella había  conseguido salvarse gracias a tres factores determinantes:

El primero, su propia tozudez e ingenio de hacerse la muerta estando herida para no ser _"rematada"._

El segundo, no haberse quitado el hacha incrustada en su cuerpo. Eso mantuvo la pérdida de sangre al mínimo y eso junto al hecho de que la cuchilla no penetró lugares vitales la mantuvo con vida.

El tercero, el frío. El estado de congelación también mantuvo su temperatura a raya, permitiéndole aguantar al extremo hasta que la ayuda llegara.

Todo eso más la fortuna de que la casa de Chrissy no estaba demasiado lejos del hospital, fue lo que salvó su vida de una muerte inminente.

Excepto que todo esto no evitó que cayese en una espiral de depresión espantosa. Tampoco la salvó de acabar nadando en fiebre por culpa de una infección en su herida provocada por una cuchilla de hacha oxidada. Nicole no tuvo en cuenta ese detalle cuando se lanzó delante de Waverly para protegerla con su cuerpo pero su organismo sí que lo hizo y ahora estaba peleando contra una infección.

Una infección que aparte de provocarle fiebre también le provocó alucinaciones.

Alucinaciones de una chica en especial que ella había perdido.

Nicole podía ver el fantasma incorpóreo de Waverly tan claramente cómo podía ver a cualquiera de sus enfermeras y la primera vez que ocurrió aquello estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

Al menos su monitor del corazón estuvo cerca de fundirse cuando Nicole vio a Waverly y había tenido que ser sedada luego de que sus gritos alertaran a las enfermeras y a casi toda la sala rehabilitación del segundo piso del Northern Memorial.

Aquellas alucinaciones nunca dejaron de ocurrir durante el tiempo que Nicole se mantuvo internada, pero ella trató de no alertar de este hecho a nadie. Decidió quedarse callada después de oír rumores que la acusaban de estar perdiendo la razón como su padre, pero no pudo ocultar sus arranques de ira.

Y esos arranques de ira tenían como principales víctimas a sus enfermeras y en especial a la terapista de rehabilitación de la pelirroja que había tenido que sufrir varios de ellos, llegando incluso a tener que lidiar con Nicole lanzándole una bacinilla metálica llena de orina directo a la cabeza. El artilugio había chocado contra la pared de la sala de rehabilitación, manchando la pintura azul de amarillo y dejando un olor rancio en el lugar donde se había acumulado.

Nicole Haught estaba lidiando con síntomas de estrés post traumático que era común ver en soldados veteranos de guerra que regresaban a casa heridos del campo de batalla.

\- Tiene que calmarse, oficial Haught - una de las enfermeras intentó razonar con Nicole después de una de sus crisis - Su mal comportamiento hace que le sea más difícil el proceso de sanación. Trate de poner de su parte y ayudarse, ¿está bien? De esa manera podrá recuperarse pronto y también podrá regresar a casa. A su vida.

\- ¿Recuperarme? - Nicole miró a la enfermera y sonrió con sorna - Sí claro, enfermera. Eso haré. Tratar de regresar a mi vida. Lo haría por supuesto, si tuviera una vida a la cual volver. No la tengo. Ya no.

\- Claro que la tiene - la enfermera rubia de apellido Matteu insistió - Ha sobrevivido a un ataque violento casi por un milagro, eso es muy importante.

\- No - la voz de Nicole ahora sonaba apática - Yo ya no tengo vida ni creo en milagros, porque mi vida acabó hace una semana y este milagro que usted llama no es tal enfermera, es una maldición. Un jodido chiste que me ha obligado a vivir media vida porque la otra mitad desapareció con ella. Esa noche.

\- ¿Está hablando de Waverly Ea-?

\- ¡No diga ese nombre! - Nicole estalló de pronto con el corazón dolorido y mirando a la enfermera con la expresión  cargada de rabia - Nunca vuelva a mencionar ese nombre de nuevo - su respiración se había vuelto agitada pero ella trató de calmarse, mordiéndose el labio y recostando su cabeza en la almohada. Esquivó la mirada de la enfermera hacia la ventana y se mantuvo en silencio hasta mencionó una sola cosa en voz apagada - Quiero estar sola.

La enfermera Matteu suspiró con pesar. Supo que no tenía sentido tratar de seguir charlando si la paciente ya no la miraba, así que asintió y trató de animar a la joven pelirroja por última vez con un poco de música. Encendió la pequeña radio a pilas que yacía en la mesita de noche junto a la jarra de agua y el vaso de plástico, ( _Habían tenido que cambiar la jarra de vidrio tres días antes ya que Nicole la había roto aventándola a la pared en una de sus primeras crisis_ _cuando ella trató pedir que llamaran a Wynonna Earp y las enfermeras se negaron por órdenes estrictas de su médico el doctor Will Hubber)._

La mujer de blanco sintonizó una emisora que pasaba los últimos acordes de la canción de Bob Dylan, Knockin' On Heaven's Doors del disco de 1973 Pat Garret & Billy The Kid, y que luego dio paso un tema de los ochenta reconocido por todos y muy escuchado por Nicole también.

Cuando ella escuchó la voz inconfundible de Terry Luttrell, su corazón se saltó un latido y el monitor cardiaco pitó con ese cambio, pero la enfermera Matteu no alcanzó ni a voltearse cuando también escuchó un estrépito en la pared seguido de un ominoso silencio.

I Can't Fight This Feeling de REO Speedwagon ahora distorsionada, se fue apagando a través de una radio destrozada de la misma manera que el corazón de Nicole Haught adoptó un modo de suspensión y se congeló dentro de su pecho por tiempo indeterminado.

 

 

\- _¿Está aquí?_ \- la voz preguntó con severidad y recibió una respuesta afirmativa. Una sonrisa furtiva, una maldición y golpe.

Luego....

 

...Silencio....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la lectura de los que han continuado hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradece la lectura y los comentarios.


End file.
